Contradictions
by L. K. Wood
Summary: Pós HBP. Com uma guerra iminente, Ginny envolve-se com quem não podia. E um recém professor vai tentar não se perder, caindo em tentação...Querer e não poder.A razão e o instinto..contradições.CAPÍTULO XIII! !REVIEWS, por favor! *.*
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Oi gente! Bom, a minha primeira fic (ou, pelo menos, tentativa de algo que se assemelhe a uma xD). O primeiro capítulo é pequenino, eu sei, e talvez um pouco desinteressante mas, é aquela introdução para que a fic tenha o mínimo de nexo. Tem dois pares principais: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, mas também Oliver Wood/Lya Kenneth (personagem minha). Aproveito que já estou para aqui com discursos para avisar que a maior parte das personagens desta fic são da autoria de J.K. Rowling, a fic não tem fins lucrativos, etc, etc, etc...Passemos ao que interessa. Espero, sinceramente, que gostem e que comentem xD. Se não gostarem também podem dizê-lo nas reviews! Críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas! D

**...Contradititions... **

Setembro. O tempo frio destacava a coluna de fumo que saía do Expresso de Hogwarts que levava os alunos para mais um início de ano lectivo. Lá dentro o ambiente estava bastante animado, especialmente num determinado compartimento: nele encontrava-se Harry Potter, a sua namorada Ginny Weasley, o seu irmão Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger e agora juntavam-se os gémeos Weasley:

- Harry! – saudaram em uníssono.

- Fred, George. – respondeu Harry abraçado à namorada.

- Vocês não sabem da última! – disse George.

- Não, não sabemos, mas estou com a sensação que vamos saber já ,já. – respondeu Ron enquanto se deleitava com um sapo de chocolate. Em resposta, Fred bateu-lhe na cabeça.

- Adivinhem quem voltou? – disse George ignorando o irmão mais novo.

- Não faço a menor ideia. – afirmou Ginny.

- É um melga do pior, – disse Fred concluindo o irmão – e no que toca a quidditch, é a pessoa mais obcecada que conhecemos.

- O que é que o Wood vem fazer a Hogwarts? – perguntou Harry alarmado.

- Calma homem! – falou Fred percebendo a aflição do colega – o cargo de capitão é teu…ninguém to tira! – gozou Fred. Harry pareceu descontrair.

- Mas então, se não vem por causa do quidditch, o que é que ele vem cá fazer? – perguntou Ron. Fred revirou os olhos e respondeu:

- Eu nunca disse que ele não vinha por causa do quidditch, só que não iria ocupar o lugar do Harry.

- E então? – questionou Ginny, aninhando-se contra o namorado.

- Não sei muitos pormenores, ele disse que depois explicava melhor, mas parece que vai haver um clube de quidditch…

- Tipo, uma actividade extra-curricular? – inquiriu Hermione, que se pronunciava pela primeira vez desde a chegada dos gémeos.

- Exacto!

- Porreiro. – comentou Ron, atacando outro sapo de chocolate.

* * *

Na última carruagem, no último compartimento, Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey, e Pansy Parkinson conversavam descontraidamente, enquanto Draco Malfoy olhava, perdido em pensamentos, a paisagem: 

- Ainda não abriste a boca desde que te vimos. – exclamou Pucey.

- Talvez porque não tenha nada para dizer. – respondeu Draco de mau-humor.

- Como é que está a tua mãe, Draco? – perguntou Pansy, enquanto limava a unhas.

- Como é que achas que está? – perguntou já alterado, subindo o tom de voz.

- Não é preciso falares assim, ok? Vais ver que isso passa-lhe e… -Pansy não conseguiu acabar a frase pois, com isto, Malfoy levanta-se e sai do compartimento.

- Que é que lhe deu? – perguntou incrédulo Zabini.

Malfoy veio para o corredor e encostou-se a uma parede. Estava farto. Farto das falsas demonstrações de preocupação, de todo aquele cinismo em que se via envolto desde a morte do seu pai. Aconteceu no início no Verão. Para Malfoy, uma morte estúpida, sem sentido, por uma causa mais estúpida ainda. Quatro Devoradores da Morte morrem num confronto com aurores do Ministério, em Julho, numa localidade no norte da Escócia. O que era para ser uma simples detenção, acabou num confronto violento. Segundo consta, Lucius Malfoy morreu gritando que, fizessem o que fizessem, todos acabariam mortos, quando Lorde Voldemort regressasse.

Draco suspirou. Ódio. Muito ódio. Se antes cogitara e até ansiara aliar-se àquele louco, agora só a simples ideia provocava-lhe vómitos. Causa nobre? Onde? Aquele que a incentivava acobardava-se num sítio qualquer enquanto mandava os seus soldados para a morte. Não lutava com ele, nem por eles. Odiava muggles, sim era verdade. O mundo seria um lugar muito mais limpo se não estes não existissem. Mas o ódio por Voldemort conseguiu suplantar o ódio por muggles.

A partir daquele momento, as coisas seriam muito simples: com os bens da família confiscados, Draco acabaria os estudos, após muita insistência por parte da sua mãe, e depois iria trabalhar. Só a sua mãe importava agora, mais ninguém.


	2. Chapter 2

Depois dos alunos da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts terem chegado ao imponente castelo, foram encaminhados para o Salão Nobre: ao fundo podia ver-se a mesa dos professores, já ocupada pelos próprios; a cadeira outrora ocupada por Dumbledore, era agora ocupada por Minerva McGonagall e o lugar de Snape também já fora reocupado. Notava-se o peso do ambiente entre os alunos mais velhos. Os acontecimentos do último ano ainda lhes assombravam a memória. Quando os slytherins se acomodaram na sua mesa, olhares divididos entre o medo e a desconfiança foram-lhes dirigidos. Após a entrada de Malfoy e do grupo que o acompanhara no expresso, o burburinho então aumentou consideravelmente:

- É preciso ter muita cara-de-pau! – comentou Ginny, olhando incrédula e com desprezo para o loiro, que entrava no salão ignorando completamente os olhares das outras equipas.

- Deixa, Ginny – falou Harry – gente daquele tipo merece somente o desprezo.

Apesar do que dizia, a vontade de Harry era de lançar-lhe uma maldição Imperdoável.

- Depois de tudo o que ele fez, como é que o admitiram em Hogwarts? Como é que a McGonagall assentiu com uma coisa destas? – inquiria-se Hermione.

- Ele que pise o risco, uma vezinha que seja… - murmurou Ron, fuzilando Malfoy com o olhar.

- Manteremos o Malfoy debaixo de olho. – declarou Hermione. – Ao mínimo passo em falso, agimos!

Harry e Ron acenaram positivamente com a cabeça.

Do outro lado do salão…

- Triozinho patético. – vociferava Adrian Pucey.

- Que é que estás para aí a rosnar, Adrian? – perguntou Zabini, que ainda ria de algo que um colega lhe acabara de contar.

- O Potter e os santos protectores. Não param de olhar para cá.

- Não esperavam a vinda do nosso caro colega, Draco Malfoy. – falou Zabini com escárnio, batendo nas costas do loiro que estava completamente alheio àquela situação.

- Ou muito me engano, Malfoy, ou vais ter o trio maravilha colado a ti como uma lapa. – comentou Pucey, olhando para o loiro que, pela primeira vez naquela noite, olhou para o grupo de gryffindors que o olhava ameaçadoramente.

- Eles que tentem. – respondeu gravemente.

Poucos minutos depois, McGonagall levantou-se e bateu com o talher no seu delicado copo de vidro, pedindo assim a atenção dos alunos:

- Bem-vindos, caros alunos, a mais um ano lectivo em Hogwarts. Antes de mais, um especial cumprimento aos novos alunos e o desejo sincero que desfrutem destes 9 meses que passarão na nossa companhia. Antes de procedermos à cerimónia de selecção dos alunos, tenho dois comunicados a fazer: a pedido de Mr.Filch, relembro que é expressamente proibido o uso de magia nos corredores, entre as aulas, aos alunos do primeiro ano, e a entrada de qualquer aluno na Floresta Proibida, sob pena de detenção – Filch esboçou um sorriso amarelo (sim, era mesmo a cor dos dentes) - e a perda de pontos para a sua equipa. – fez uma pausa para depois prosseguir, desta vez com um sorriso nos lábios – Em segundo lugar, gostava que dessem as boas-vindas à nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras, Morgana Gordon – um aplauso foi audível em todo o Salão.

- Uma mulher? – perguntava Ron incrédulo.

- Algum problema em ser MULHER, Ronald Weasley? – respondeu exaltada Hermione, frisando a palavra mulher.

- Não, de modo algum, apenas não é normal! – Hermione estreitou os olhos. – Quero dizer…comum, não é muito comum. – emendou Ron ao ver a cara de poucos amigos da colega.

- Decadência. – murmurou Adrian Pucey, ao qual Zabini acenou com a cabeça em concordância. McGonagall prosseguiu:

- Para concluir, caros alunos, sei que atravessamos períodos difíceis. – ao som destas palavras o salão silenciou-se. – Ninguém aqui dentro ignora o que se passa lá fora. Foi uma dura batalha a que nós, professores, lutámos este verão, para impedir o encerramento da nossa escola. – a voz de Minerva McGonagall tremia com a emoção das lembranças do verão passado, facto que não passou despercebido aos alunos mas que não afectou o silêncio. – Estarmos todos hoje, aqui presentes, é uma vitória para nós e, com certeza, a vontade de Albus Dumbledore.

Os alunos levantaram-se e aplaudiram as palavras da nova directora, à excepção da mesa onde predominava o verde e o prateado dos uniformes dos seus alunos.

- Bom, antes de iniciarmos o nosso jantar, gostaria de encerrar as apresentações com o anúncio de mais um regresso de um ex-aluno de Hogwarts, que dará o clube de quidditch. Relembro que os horários serão afixados em breve e as inscrições poderão ser feitas com os respectivos chefes de equipa. Sem mais demoras…Oliver Wood. – nesse momento um rapaz com os seus 21 anos, alto, bem constituído, cabelo curto arrepiado com gel, entrou no Salão, sendo recebido com uma ovação ensurdecedora vinda da mesa dos Gryffindor.

Após a sua chegada, Wood murmurou algo a McGonagall que acenou afirmativamente, tendo, posteriormente, ido juntar-se aos seus ex-colegas:

- Grande Wood! – cumprimentou um dos gémeos, dando-lhe palmadinhas nas costas.

- É bom ter-te de volta, Wood. – cumprimentou Hermione.

- É bom estar de volta. – respondeu o jogador do United. Ron fechou a cara.

- Pode-se saber o tão misterioso motivo do teu regresso? - perguntou Ron. Hermione repreendeu o ruivo com um olhar, pelos seus modos.

- Não tem nada de misterioso, – respondeu descontraidamente - simplesmente não tinha lugar na equipa esta época, então decidi ganhar uns galeões e voltar ao activo em Julho. Pelo menos assim espero. – falou Wood com um leve tom de tristeza na voz, que foi perceptível por Ginny.

- Achas que não tens hipóteses? – perguntou a benjamim dos Weasley. - Sempre foste um excelente keeper, Wood, tens imenso jeito e és super dedicado, tens tudo para conseguir um lugar efectivo em Puddlemere!

- Eu sei disso. Mas não é isso que me preocupa. – Ginny lançou-lhe um olhar confuso. – A verdade é que ainda estou para perceber, como é que ainda não cancelaram o campeonato de quidditch este ano. Tenho a infeliz noção que é tudo uma questão de tempo até isso acontecer. Felizmente o quidditch ainda não perdeu muitos adeptos com toda esta ameaça de guerra iminente, mas temos de concordar que um estádio cheio de pessoas é um prato cheio para Devoradores da Morte e Dementors!

- Nisso tens razão. – fora Harry que se pronunciara – Mas acabarem com o quidditch? Sei lá, acho que apenas ajudaria a aumentar o pânico entre as populações. Era mais uma prova da perda de controlo por parte do Ministério!

- O Ministério perdeu o controlo das coisas há muito tempo, Harry. – falou Ron. – O meu pai nem faz ideia como é que ele não caiu ainda! Se não se entenderem e se organizarem, facilmente Aquele-cujo-nome-não-deve-ser-pronunciado apoderar-se-á do Ministério da Magia. Não vêem o que se passa até aqui, em Hogwarts? Olhem para a mesa dos Slytherin! Sabemos que metade daquelas coisas serão Devoradores se já não o são! E estão aqui dentro! Depois há o cúmulo do regresso do Malfoy…

- O Malfoy está aqui? – perguntou Wood, não querendo acreditar. Olhou para a mesa dos slytherin onde Malfoy conversava com Blaise Zabini. – Aquele tipo não vergonha na cara? Depois de tudo o que aprontou o ano passado?

- É para que vejas aonde chegámos. – respondeu Ron, que já falava mais cordialmente com o ex-capitão.

- A minha vontade era que lhes caísse uma bomba em cima. – murmurou Wood, correndo a mesa da equipa de Malfoy com os olhos. – Acabava-se o problema de vez.

- Alguém falou em bomba? – perguntaram animados os gémeos , juntando-se à conversa.

- Acho que nesse aspecto eu e o George aqui, podemos ajudar-te. – afirmou Fred. - Temos umas quantas que têm uns efeitos muito interessantes mas, podemos trabalhar em algo mais mortífero! Seria uma prazer…- Harry, Ron, Wood e Ginny gargalharam.

- Fred?! – repreendeu Hermione. – Vocês estão doidos? Acabaram de regressar a Hogwarts! Querem ser expulsos novamente?

- Querida Hermione, - falou George, colocando o braço em torno da morena. – nós só voltámos porque a D.Molly fez um ataque de choro medonho, que não pararia até que eu e o Fred dissesse-mos "ok, voltamos.". Se formos expulsos, temos sempre a nossa loja, que fomos obrigados a encerrar, mas que vai voltar a abrir novamente, não é Fred? – perguntou olhando para o irmão.

- Isso nem se pergunta! Mas agora falando de coisas importantes… - indagou Fred, olhando para Wood. – Conta-nos, Wood, e miúdas?

- Ãhn? – falou Wood.

- Merlim, continua um atado, George! – exclamou o gémeo para o irmão que acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Eh! Vê lá a quem chamas atado, Weasley!

- É verdade! És jogador de uma equipa famosa de quidditch, e não aproveitaste para arranjar umas miúdas giras? És um atadinho, Wood!

- Que machismo, Fred! – exclamou Ginny, indignada.

- Conversa de homens, Ginny, não te metas. AU! – gritou Fred, olhando para a irmã, que acabara de lhe dar um pontapé por baixo da mesa.

- Para tua informação, eu não preciso de andar atrás de miúdas, ok? – falou Wood, acabando com a discussão entre os irmãos.

- Andas com a Bell? – perguntou George fazendo com que Wood se engasgasse com o sumo de abóbora e o grupo de gryffindors rir-se.

- Eu e a Bell somos SÓ amigos. De onde raio é que tiraste essa ideia?

- A Katie é gira e já andava de olho em ti quando cá estudaste! Ou não me digas que não tinhas reparado? – perguntou George, num tom meio alarmado. Wood limitou-se a revirar os olhos.

- Wood? – falou Fred, já recuperado, olhando para o seu ex-capitão que retribuiu o olhar – Tu por acaso és gay? – Ron gargalhou espalhafatosamente.

- Qual gay, qual quê, Weasley! – respondeu Wood alterado. – Se queres mesmo saber, eu e a Katie chegámos a curtir enquanto eu cá andava!

- Mentira?! – exclamaram Ginny e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

- Quando? – perguntou George, curioso.

- Já agora não queres que te diga como, né Weasley? - barafustou Wood.

- E depois disso nada? Até hoje, Wood?

- Vocês dois são mas é uns bisbilhoteiros do piorio! Desde quando é que eu tenho de dar satisfações sobre o faço ou deixo de fazer fora do campo de quidditch?

- Vê-se mesmo que não tens a virilidade Weasley. – concluiu um dos gémeos.

- Porque Merlim teve pena de mim? – respondeu divertido Wood. Harry não conseguiu segurar o riso. Os gémeos ignoraram.

- Tomara muitos terem metade do fogo Weasley. – disse George, ignorando o comentário, lançando um olhar sedutor a uma Ravenclaw que passava.

- Pois claro. – afirmou ironicamente o jogador do Puddlemere United.

A conversa entre os gryffindors prolongou-se pelo serão e, durante esse tempo, Ginny lançou uma última vez um olhar de desagrado para a mesa dos slytherin, onde Malfoy ainda estava presente e notou o olhar ruiva. Ginny encarou os olhos cinza do loiro, por entre os fios platinados do cabelo que lhe caiam sobre os olhos, e acenou ligeira e negativamente com a cabeça, ainda não se conformando com o desplante do slytherin. Malfoy limitou-se a esboçar o seu melhor sorriso escarninho.

**N/A: **Bom, aqui está o segundo capítulo! Está um pouco maior que o primeiro e também, na minha opinião, mais interessante. Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

As primeiras semanas de aulas decorreram dentro da normalidade de um início de ano lectivo. Alunos em uniforme cruzavam os majestosos corredores de Hogwarts; os claustros, abandonados no verão, encontravam-se agora ponteados por grupos de alunos que estudavam ou que, simplesmente, faziam uma pausa depois de mais uma aula, ao abrigo do fraco sol avermelhado de Outono, que banhava os campos da conhecida escola de magia e feitiçaria. Apesar de tudo, o ambiente era leve e descontraído.

Infelizmente para alguns, o retomar das aulas estava longe de ser agradável. Na biblioteca, um certo loiro começava a perder a pouca paciência que lhe restava. Atirou a pena com violência para cima da mesa:

- Velha coruja. – disse entredentes. Fechou os olhos e levou as mãos à cara tentando acalmar-se. Objectivo frustrado. Tentava, infrutiferamente, fazer os trabalhos de casa de Transfiguração. – Farto disto. – levantou-se subitamente, assustando uns alunos do primeiro ano que estudavam numa mesa próxima à dele. Saiu em direcção às traseiras do castelo. Precisava estar sozinho.

As traseiras do castelo tinham uma bela vista para o enorme lago negro que se estendia para lá das montanhas. Estava frio naquela tarde. Caía uma certa neblina sobre o lago, desfocando o sol. O único som que se fazia ouvir ali, era o vento que tocava a copa das árvores. O loiro encostou-se a uma ombreira em pedra, fechando os olhos e baixando a cabeça. Os fios loiros caíram imediatamente para a frente.

Malfoy já não se lembrava da última vez em que não sentira aquele angustiante aperto no peito. Mal dormia e concentrar-se era cada vez mais uma tarefa impossível de realizar. Mas ele sabia o porquê, e o nome para tamanha aflição era Narcisa Malfoy. A morte do marido deixou-a psicologicamente bastante abalada e ele sabia disso, mesmo que ela tentasse a todo o custo mostrar-se inabalável. A mãe era tudo para ele. Desde pequeno era ela que lhe dava algum conforto perante a severidade do pai. Draco crescera ambicionando ser motivo de orgulho deste e, um dia, ser tanto ou mais do que ele foi. O medo que Lucius Malfoy incutia com um só olhar, fascinava o jovem e desde cedo o pai o instruíra para ser um respeitado e temido feiticeiro aos olhos da sociedade bruxa. Draco não conheceu outra faceta de seu pai que não esta mas, apesar de tudo, tinha orgulho em ser conhecido como o filho de Lucius Malfoy. Como é que, de um momento para o outro, se pode perder tudo?

- Fazes ideia de há quanto tempo ando à tua procura? – era Blaise Zabini. Draco não tinha gostado minimamente de ser incomodado.

- Já te passou pela cabeça que se calhar não queria ser encontrado? – respondeu rudemente.

- Deixa-te de conversas, temos de falar. – disse o negro pondo-se à frente de Malfoy.

- E sobre que seria? – perguntou com voz grave, levantando os olhos cinzentos para o colega.

- Já há data marcada. Será no final do ano.

- E daí?

- E daí que é bom que comeces a pensar numa maneira de sair daqui!

- Desenmerda-te. – silêncio seguido do riso do negro.

- Não estás a pensar em não ir, estás? – falavam do dia em que receberiam a marca negra, tornando-os, oficialmente, Devoradores da Morte – Era o teu fim.

- Não tenho medo.

- É teu mestre.

- Mestre esse que deixou morrer o meu pai. – falou fitando hostilmente os olhos do colega.

- Ah Malfoy! – respondeu Zabini, levantando o tom de voz, não acreditando no que ouvia – Só podes estar a brincar, né? O teu pai morreu a lutar pela nossa causa, devias estar à procura de vingança, e não a chorar como uma menina pelos cantos! – Malfoy preparava-se para ir-se embora quando o colega recomeçou:

- Se não fores, sabes que não és tu quem paga por isso.

Malfoy, que estava de costas até então, virou-se para o negro com cara de poucos amigos:

- Não é difícil para ele descobrir onde está a tua mãezinha. – com isto, Draco avança sobre o slytherin segurando-o pelos colarinhos, com os olhos cinzentos escuros como breu:

- Se ele, ou alguém, tentar alguma coisa contra a minha mãe, juro, por Salazar Slytherin, que esse alguém vai arrepender-se para o resto da vida ter chegado perto dela. Acabo com a vida medíocre do infeliz, mesmo que isso custe a minha. – o negro riu com escárnio.

- Estava a ver que não te reconhecia mais! Tem calma, faz o que tens a fazer e fica tudo bem. Simples, não? – fez sinal ao loiro para que o largasse, endireitou as roupas e deixou Draco novamente sozinho.

* * *

- Podia ficar aqui para sempre. – murmurou Harry a Ginny, que estava sentada entre as suas pernas e com a cabeça encostada no seu peito. Aproveitavam o final da tarde, num dos poucos momentos em que conseguiam estar a sós. Harry fitava o sol a desaparecer entre as montanhas.

- Eu ficava contigo em qualquer lugar. – respondeu a ruiva. O moreno enterrou o rosto nos cabelos rubros. Fizeram-se uns segundos de silêncio.

- Tenho de ir. – sussurrou.

- Já? – perguntou a ruiva. – Mas ainda é cedo!

- Não, Ginny. De Hogwarts. – a ruiva virou-se para Harry.

- 'Pera aí. – falou Ginny, sorrindo nervosamente. - Como assim ir embora?

- Nós já tínhamos falado sobre isto. Havia a hipótese de eu não voltar a Hogwarts…

-…Mas voltaste. – concluiu a ruiva, cuja a expressão estava séria agora.

- Eu tenho de fazer isto.

- Quando voltas?

- Não sei se volto. – os gryffindors continuaram a encarar-se.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu vou contigo. – declarou Ginny.

- Ginny, não. É que isso nem tem discussão!

- Não podes obrigar-me a ficar!

- Eu não vou sozinho.

- Se o Ron e a Hermione podem ir contigo, porque é que eu não posso? – perguntou a ruiva, cujas palavras saíam disparadas.

- Não foi opção minha! Eles insistem em vir comigo!

- E eu insisto em ir contigo!

- E eu não quero, nem vou deixar que venhas! Podemos todos morrer, Ginny!

- Quando entrámos no Ministério também havia esse risco, Harry! E eu fui contigo e pude ajudar-te!

- Dessa vez era diferente! Sabíamos, mais ou menos, com que estávamos a lidar! Desta vez, nem eu sei! – a ruiva ia ripostar, mas Harry interrompeu-a. – Não me obrigues a avisar os teus pais.

De novo o silêncio fez-se escutar.

- Eu não sou nenhum bebé para avisares os meus pais. – sussurrou a ruiva indignada, antes de se levantar e sair em passos apressados em direcção ao castelo.

A ruiva passava desvairada pelos corredores. Harry conseguira ofendê-la. _"Não me obrigues a avisar os teus pais"? Os meus pais? Quem é que ele pensa que ele é? Não, quem é que ele pensa que EU sou?"_, perguntava-se a ruiva continuando a caminhar sem destino concreto.

- Mas que merda! Abre os olhos, Weasley! – gritou Malfoy para Ginny que chocara contra ele, quando dobrou uma esquina.

- Lava a boca, Malfoy! – gritou a ruiva em resposta.

- Atiraste para cima de mim e ainda reclamas? – perguntou enraivecido - Vai pró inferno!

- Boa viagem! Vai e faz um favor à humanidade: NÃO VOLTES! – e com isto cada um seguiu caminhos opostos.

Após a caminhada sem sentido pelo castelo, Ginny acabou por ir para o seu dormitório, passando pela Sala Comum dos Gryffindor sem dirigir palavra a ninguém. Ainda escutou a voz de Ron a perguntar "O que é que se passou?", antes de bater com a porta.

- Estás bem, Ginny? – perguntou uma colega de dormitório, que se assustara com a entrada violenta da colega.

- Por favor, Ayleen, deixa-me sossegada, ok? – pediu a ruiva deixando-se cair sobre a sua cama.

Nos longos minutos que se passaram, Ginny deu a volta a cabeça, pensando em várias maneiras de sair do castelo com o trio, sem arranjar grande alarido. Eles não podiam saber que ela ia, pois avisariam imediata "e estupidamente!", considerou a ruiva, os seus pais. Lembrou-se do manto da invisibilidade de Harry, mas este levá-lo-ia de certeza..."Só se saísse depois deles!", pensou, desviando o olhar do vazio para a paisagem, fora da janela. Rapidamente desistiu da ideia, pois com a discussão que tivera com Harry, ele agora estaria de sobreaviso e muito provavelmente, antes de ir embora, iria certificar-se, através do mapa do Salteador, que ela estaria no castelo. Soltou um grunhido que foi abafado pela almofada que levou à cara. Foi então que se fez um clique na sua cabeça! Baixou a almofada até à altura do nariz e fitou o topo da cama de dossel. Lembrara-se da outra pessoa com quem tinha discutido – Malfoy. Se o trio se ia embora de Hogwarts, quem é que ficaria de olho no furão oxigenado? "Com certeza que a McGonagall já deveria andar de vigia, mas com a confusão que se passava lá fora, ela não podia andar 24h por dia a controlá-lo e depois de tudo o que se passou no ano este pensamento, Ginny sentou-se na cama, e ficou a brincar com a ponta da almofada no seu nariz, fitando o vazio. Ficou uns momentos em silêncio, a reflectir sobre o assunto, quando foi interrompida por Ayleen, algum tempo depois, que lhe perguntava se não iria descer para jantar. Ginny acenou positivamente e acompanhou a colega até ao Salão Nobre, mais calma.

* * *

Mais uma manhã típica de Novembro: os campos de Hogwarts estavam cobertos com uma ligeira camada de gelo, o lago fumegava e pairava sobre a zona uma intensa neblina matinal. Deviam ser umas sete e meia da manhã e Draco Malfoy já estava acordado; só tinha de acordar por volta das oito horas, ou seja, meia hora depois e agora não tinha sono:

- Merda de vida. - resmungou para si mesmo, ainda deitado na sua cama de dossel, tapando os olhos com o antebraço, a fim de protegê-los da pouca claridade que estava no quarto.

Como nunca tinha sido muito dado à decoração, não estava para passar os próximos trinta minutos a "apreciar" as cortinas verde musgo que envolviam a sua cama, então decidiu ir tomar um duche. Deixou-se ficar mais tempo que o normal debaixo do chuveiro, sentindo a água a escaldar correr-lhe as costas; secou-se ainda na casa-de-banho saindo de lá trajando apenas roupa interior - uns boxers pretos. Foi ao armário buscar o uniforme e mandou-o para cima da cama, passando depois pela sua mesinha de cabeceira, de onde retirou da gaveta, o perfume caro que usava. Colocou um pouco de cada lado do pescoço e preparou-se para começar a vestir quando reparou que Zabini tinha acabado de acordar e olhava para ele:

- Vira esses olhos de gay para lá, Zabini! – reclamou Draco. Zabini mandou-o para um sítio feio (mesmo muito feio) e Draco não segurou um sorriso.

A manhã passou muito devagar, na opinião do loiro. Em nenhuma das três aulas que teve, parou de olhar para o relógio. _"Para quê tanta pressa? Sais daqui tens de ir encafuar-te na biblioteca!", _pensava irritado o loiro para consigo, enquanto acabava um preparado na aula de Herbologia.

No final da aula, os alunos arrumaram as mesas e saíram da grande estufa envidraçada. Rapidamente foram atacados pelo gélido vento de Inverno, fazendo com que puxassem dos cachecóis do uniforme. Malfoy, tal como os outros colegas, dirigiu-se ao Salão Nobre, onde almoçou rapidamente, facto que não passou despercebido a Zabini:

- Caramba, Malfoy! Ela não pode esperar um bocado, não? – perguntou malicioso.

- Antes fosse… - respondeu Malfoy, continuando a refeição.

Zabini continuou a encará-lo, esperando uma resposta.

- Estou com um monte de trabalhos em atraso. Quero ver se os despacho hoje.

- Só te falta o ar de atrasadinho e uns óculos. – troçou Zabini, bastante divertido. - Porque não os pedes ao Potter?

O loiro fitou gravemente o colega, para depois acompanhar o slytherin no sorriso trocista.

- Só tenho quatro palavras para ti, Zabini. – falou Malfoy, já se levantando e apoiando a mochila no ombro. – Vai para o …… !

Antes de transpor a descomunal porta do grande salão, Draco ainda pode ouvir a gargalhada zombeteira para Zabini.

Ginny Weasley também estudava, nessa tarde, na Sala Comum dos Gryffindor. Todavia naquele dia tinha sido eleita a "vítima" por Fred e George Weasley. Não a deixavam concentrar-se, então pegou nos livros, pergaminhos e pena e decidiu ir estudar para a biblioteca:

- És uma cortes, Ginevra Weasley! – gritava Fred. Ginny limitou-se a mostrar a língua para o irmão.

Ao chegar à biblioteca, sentou-se numa das muitas mesas que ali se encontravam e continuou o que fazia antes de ser inconveniente interrompida pelos gémeos._ "Finalmente um pouco de silêncio.", _pensou a ruiva.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até se aperceber da presença de uma pessoa, virada na sua direcção, também muito compenetrada no que quer que fosse que estivesse a fazer. Tinhas as mangas da camisola e da camisa do uniforme puxadas até à altura dos cotovelos, a gravata afrouxada e os cabelos loiros caíam indisciplinadamente sobre os olhos – Malfoy.

Malfoy, por sua vez, começou a sentir-se desconfortável. Levantou os olhos e deu de caras com a benjamim dos Weasley a olhar muito interessada para ele. Ele retribuiu o olhar, mas ela não desviou os olhos. Então, com um movimento de lábios, sem emitir qualquer som, perguntou irritado:

- O que foi? – Ginny respondeu, também com um movimento de lábios, um simples e despreocupado "Nada.". Malfoy revirou os olhos e voltou a olhar para o pergaminho. Segundos depois levantou novamente os olhos, dando novamente com a gryffindor a olhar para ele. A miúda já o estava a irritar! Largou a pena, encostou-se descontraidamente na cadeira, cruzou os braços, e olhou fixamente para Ginny.

"_Irritá-lo só um bocadinho não vai fazer mal…",_ pensava maldosa a ruiva, não desviando o olhar. O loiro continuava a olhar para ela, e ela para ele. Longos segundos se passaram. De repente, Malfoy nega algo com a cabeça e começa a arrumar as coisas. _"Fraquinho, Malfoy, fraquinho"_, pensou Ginny com um sorriso nos lábios. O loiro levantou-se e quando passou pela mesa de Ginny murmurou, cinicamente, um "Diverte-te.", ao que Ginny ripostou com um sorriso igualmente cínico.


	4. Chapter 4

A luz da lua ainda contrastava no céu preto azulado, embora já fracamente. Foi quando se fez ouvir o ruído intermitente do despertador. Cinco da manhã. Uma mão pesada caiu sobre o objecto barulhento, silenciando-o. Wood voltou a virar-se para o tecto, levou as duas mãos à cabeça, passando-as pela lateral da mesma, e suspirou profundamente antes e abrir preguiçosamente os olhos.

Levantou-se a muito custo, dirigindo-se à casa de banho privativa do seu quarto, onde começou a escovar os dentes de olhos fechados, rendendo-se ao peso que as pálpebras exerciam. No fim, secou os lábios com uma toalha e regressou ao quarto onde vestiu uma t-shirt e umas calças desportivas, preparando-se para fazer a rotineira corrida matinal.

Percorria os corredores calmamente. Se mais alguém lá estivesse, veria um vulto cuja cor alternava-se entre o azul escuro e o claro, sempre que este passava perto de uma janela.

Chegou finalmente ao campo de quidditch, acabando de colocar no pulso o relógio, enfeitiçado por ele, que contaria as setenta e cinco voltas ao campo que tinha pela frente. O seu corpo começou a tremer, cedendo ao frio de Novembro, e alertando o keeper que iniciou o treino. Começou a correr lentamente, enquanto acabava de pôr, para dentro da t-shirt, o fio que caía do seu pescoço até ao peito: uma corrente cor de prata com um pingente, cuja forma era a cabeça de um leão, de perfil, de onde sobressaía o único olho visível, representado por uma pedra brilhante e transparente, de um vermelho-sangue, similar a um rubi.

Cada músculo do corpo do ex-capitão distendia-se e contraía a cada passada compassada e acelerada da sua corrida. O frio já não o afectava e a boca já se encontrava semi-aberta passados os primeiros quarenta e cinco minutos. Aquele pequeno ritual, todas as manhãs, era necessário se Wood queria manter a sua condição física, mas este não o via como um sacrifício, embora sendo para ele um dever. Era o seu momento de descompressão, e enquanto corria não pode deixar de pensar…quanto tempo duraria aquela confortável normalidade.

O relógio no seu pulso apitou, fazendo-o diminuir o ritmo até parar. Deitou-se depois no relvado onde realizou séries de flexões e abdominais, que trabalhariam os músculos dos braços e tronco do jogador do Puddlemere United.

O treino findou-se já o céu clareava. Wood foi para os balneários onde tomou um duche, sentindo os músculos relaxarem sob a água quente. Vestiu-se tranquilamente e mais tarde rumou ao Salão Nobre, cruzando-se a meio caminho com Jason , um ravenclaw do sexto-ano, cujo sonho era ser chaser profissional.

- Boas! – cumprimentou Jason, batendo nas costas do seu professor.

- Cuidado. – pediu Wood, fazendo uma expressão de dor.

- Então? Que te aconteceu?

- Estou todo dorido. Tive treino e ainda não fui ao quarto para tomar a poção que me alivia as dores. – disse Wood, mexendo os ombros e a nuca. – Estou a morrer de fome.

- Então 'bora! Mas há treino hoje, certo?

Wood lançou um olhar de "mas-que-raio-de-pergunta-é-essa?" .

- Claro! – exclamou, ajeitando o casaco que trazia sobre si.

- Pronto ok, já cá não está quem falou!

Fizeram-se uns segundos de silêncio enquanto caminhavam.

- A propósito… - Wood olhou para o aluno – Não quero ser chato mas…

- Fala logo, meu! Deixa-te de tretas.

- Era para saber da carta de recomendação. Desculpa, mas é que é muito importante para mim. – falou, finalmente o ravenclaw, meio envergonhado.

- Ainda não tive oportunidade de a mandar mas, em princípio, consigo enviá-la esta noite. – Jason sorriu. – Não me esqueci. – falou sorrindo também ao ver a cara de entusiasmo do seu aluno.

- Eh pá, muito obrigada, Wood! 'Brigada mesmo! – o ravenclaw sorria abertamente.

- Até lá tens muito que trabalhar. Tens talento, é verdade, mas olha que as provas de admissão, independentemente da equipa de quidditch para a qual queiras ir, são duras. – precaveu-o, o ex-capitão.

- Eu sei. O Smith está no sétimo ano, portanto vai ter de sair da equipa no final do ano. O Terry (N/A: capitão da equipa de quidditch dos Ravenclaw) disse que o lugar estava garantido! Só não entrei mais cedo para a equipa porque estava lá o Smith.

- Entretanto já sabes… - falou o keeper, já se distanciando do aluno, avançando para o seu lugar na mesa dos professores. – podes contar comigo para fazer a tua vida um autêntico inferno. – comentou com um sorriso escarninho no rosto.

- Ah, ah, ah. Muito engraçado. – ripostou Jason ironicamente.

* * *

Harry precavera Ginny de que iria embora sem aviso prévio. Era a maneira mais segura que tinham de sair do castelo. A ideia não agradara muito a Ginny, mas esta acabara por concordar e, na noite anterior, quando Harry se despediu, dando-lhe um beijo antes de subir para o dormitório, a ruiva pressentiu que seria a última vez que o veria nos próximos tempos.

Na manhã seguinte, depois do pequeno-almoço, já a ausência do trio era comentada em todo o castelo. A jovem Weasley procurava fugir dos aglomerados de estudantes e dos comentários supérfluos, e olhares cheios de significados que lhe avivavam a saudade e a inquietação. Infelizmente, nessa tarde, quando saía da torre de Astronomia com Luna, esbarrou com Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Adrian Pucey e com quem menos queria ver naquele momento – Draco Malfoy.

- Vejam só se não é a Weasley abandonada! – troçou Adrian Pucey. Os slytherins soltaram uma gargalhada.

- Conta lá, Weasley, qual é a sensação de levar com pés? – perguntou Pansy.

- És tão cruel porquê, Pansy? – inquiriu Luna no seu modo ingénuo. Ginny segurou-lhe no braço, como um pedido para ela não se meter.

- Ooohhh porquê, Pansy? – perguntava Adrian, fazendo um biquinho com a boca, ridicularizando a loira. Os slytherins riram mais intensamente.

- Então, Weasley, - perguntou Blaise – é desta que ganhas vergonha, e deixas de correr atrás do Potter como uma cadelinha amestrada?

- Achas mesmo, Zabini!? – o loiro falou pela primeira vez, fazendo a Weasley fechar ainda mais a cara, e o grupo de slytherins rir-se a bandeiras despregadas. A ruiva aproximou-se perigosamente do loiro, fazendo o grupo de slytherins calar-se.

- Quem ri por último, Malfoy, ri melhor. – murmurou venenosa.

- Uuuhhh! – exclamaram os colegas do loiro, que perante aquele comentário e à semelhança do que já fizera no seu terceiro ano (N/A.: o acto é semelhante ao que ele fez no terceiro filme, quando Hagrid deu a aula com o Hipogrifo), levou a mão ao ombro, fazendo deslizar pelo braço a mala onde trazia os seus livros. Deu um pequeno passo, e com isto Ginny teve de olhar para cima, para poder encarar Malfoy nos olhos.

- Isso é uma ameaça, Weasley? – murmurou gravemente o loiro. Pansy, Blaise e Adrian abafaram mais uma gargalhada.

- Aviso é que não é. – murmurou a ruiva de volta, agarrando na mão de Luna e afastando-se.

- Coitada, Malfoy. – falou Adrian fingindo indignação e colocando o cotovelo no ombro do loiro, que acabara de apanhar a mala. – Acho que a ofendeste!

- Despeitada. – injuriou, olhando rapidamente para o caminho que Ginny tinha feito e arrancando uma última gargalhada maldosa dos colegas, antes de seguirem para as masmorras.

* * *

Desde o início de Setembro que o tempo tinha vindo a agravar-se. O que a princípio era uma chuva esporádica, agora eram autênticas tempestades. Alunos andavam aterrorizados: muitos perguntavam-se se Aquele-cujo-nome-não-deve-ser-pronunciado não teria algo a ver com o assunto. Os rumores sobre ataques de Devoradores da Morte intensificavam-se tanto em número como em violência e agora o tempo, curiosamente, acompanhava o cenário de terror. Da criatura tudo se esperava. Para ajudar à festa, os slytherins não perdiam a oportunidade de aterrorizar os alunos mais novos e é claro que tal facto era sinónimo de "dores de cabeça" para os professores, que começavam a desesperar com as infinitas queixas que recebiam diariamente.

Aquela tarde não destoou das anteriores e apesar do céu ameaçar um dilúvio a qualquer momento, Oliver Wood não desmarcou o treino. Os alunos nem queriam acreditar:

- Wood, vai chover a qualquer momento! Vou ficar ensopado! – reclamava um aluno do segundo ano dos Hufflepuff.

- Ainda não está a chover. Além disso, joguei montes de vezes à chuva e não encolhi, Gerard!

Uma das raparigas decidiu intervir.

- Mas está praticamente de noite, Wood, e…AAAHHH! – as raparigas gritaram quando um estrondoso trovão ressoou no campo de quidditch. Wood levou a mão aos olhos não acreditando que aquilo estivesse mesmo a acontecer.

- Digam-me que vocês não têm medo de trovoadas. – pedia o ex-capitão. - Por Godric Gryffindor…

- Não temos! – respondeu Gerard prontamente. – Mas andam aí uns rumores, sabes…

- E vocês acreditam no que ouvem? – os alunos entreolharam-se. – Os Slytherin estão-vos a fazer a cabeça! Não lhes dêem mais importância do que aquela do que eles merecem. – aconselhou Wood, tentando tranquilizar os seus alunos. – Se houvesse tanto perigo assim, nem estávamos aqui agora a ter esta conversa!

- Julgava que não suportavas slytherins. – opinou Jason.

- Eu? Não. Aliás, aperto tanto a mão a um gryffindor, como o pescoço a um slytherin. – gargalhada geral.

- Já chega de conversa. Vamos treinar, sim? Senão daqui a pouco é que não dá mesmo! – concluiu. Os alunos dispersaram e Wood, num impulso rápido e ágil, montou a sua vassoura.

- WOOD! NÃO VEJO NADA! – berrou uma aluna, que erguera-se do chão a alta velocidade. O moreno, que se encontrava do lado oposto do campo, aproximou-se num ápice e agarrou numa ponta da vassoura, fazendo-a diminuir gradualmente a velocidade acabando por estagnar, mesmo a tempo de evitar um dos postes situados num dos extremos do campo.

- Ai meu Merlim! Que é que se passa? Porque é que não vejo nada? – gritava desesperada a adolescente.

- Se abrires os olhos, Knightley, como te ensinei, és capaz de começar a ver qualquer coisa.

Keira abriu os olhos lentamente encontrando Wood a olhá-la seriamente. Sorriu envergonhada e o professor revirou os olhos.

Como profetizara Gerard, cerca de três quartos de hora depois do início do treino, a chuva começou a cair. O professor de quidditch encerrou o treino e os alunos apressaram-se em direcção ao castelo. Uma vez que já estava ensopado da cabeça aos pés, deixou-se arrumar vagarosamente as vassouras e o baú com a quaffle, as bludgers e a snitch. Posteriormente, rumou ao seu quarto onde se livrou da roupa molhada e tomou um duche, antes de ir jantar.

Eram perto das dez e meia da noite e Wood estava sentado descontraidamente na sua cama, rabiscando o pergaminho à sua frente com tácticas de quidditch. Ocasionalmente, fazia surgir da sua varinha umas miniaturas dos seus alunos, as quais enfeitiçava fazendo-as mover estrategicamente. A miniatura de Jason passou uma tangente à colcha da sua cama, fazendo levitar a carta de recomendação e alertando o ex-capitão, que prontamente vestiu um casaco e saiu em direcção ao corujal.

No longo caminho até ao seu destino, Wood por pouco não se cruzou com Filch e com o seu habitual mau-humor e sadismo. Mesmo não tendo o que temer, não lhe estava a apetecer minimamente cruzar com o sujeito._"Velhos hábitos."_, pensou. Ouvia-o a urrar " Malditos Weasleys!" e rapidamente concluiu que os gémeos andavam a tramar das suas, e não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Desviando então caminho, chegou ao corujal mais tarde do que o que esperava. Subiu as escadas de pedra, erguendo as golas do casaco, uma vez que o frio apertava no cimo daquela torre.

Estava escuro como breu nessa noite: o vulgar céu preto azulado estava coberto por nuvens cerradas. Entrou no cubículo levando a mão ao bolso para alcançar a sua varinha, quando sentiu alguma coisa roçar-lhe o braço esquerdo. Num movimento brusco, agarrou a varinha, virou na direcção do que lhe havia tocado e murmurou:

- Lumus!

O que aconteceu a seguir não haveria de esquecer tão cedo. A proximidade inesperada daquele corpo fez Wood sobressaltar-se. Viu dois pontos brilhantes, percorrerem os olhos amendoados da rapariga à sua frente. Esta, ao contrário dele, não se havia assustado e encarava-o numa expressão de profunda irritação. O vapor das suas respirações era a única coisa que se movia entre os dois.

- Quem és tu? – falou Wood finalmente, quebrando o silêncio.

- Não te interessa. – respondeu a rapariga agressivamente, afastando-se do círculo de luz.

Antes mesmo do keeper conseguir reagir, já Lya havia desaparecido nas escadas. Ainda ficou uns momentos parado no mesmo sítio, tentando perceber o que raio acabara de se passar ali. Só quando uma brisa gelada entrou pelas fissuras desprovidas de janelas daquela torre, Wood se moveu, atando a carta à pata de uma das corujas ali presentes, que automaticamente levantou vôo.

Durante o caminho de regresso que fez ao quarto, andou atento a qualquer movimento ou barulho que viesse dos corredores adormecidos, a fim de evitar mais encontros inesperados como aquele que acabara de ter.

Abriu a porta do seu quarto, fechando-a logo a seguir. Despiu o casaco, mandando-o depois para cima de uma cadeira, e dirigiu-se à casa-de-banho de onde saiu, mais tarde, já trajando a t-shirt e as calças largas de algodão com que dormia. Com um movimento da sua varinha, arrumou os pergaminhos que deixara em cima da cama antes de sair para o corujal e deitando-se nela posteriormente. _"Nox",_falou ele em pensamentos, e o quarto mergulhou na escuridão da noite.

...O quarto estava envolto pela cor avermelhada que emanava da lareira. Ouvia-se o crepitar das chamas e outro som não imediatamente reconhecível. Beijos. No meio do quarto repousava uma cama de dossel envolta por cortinados brancos translúcidos. Branco era também a cor dos lençóis que envolviam parcialmente os corpos despidos e entrelaçados do casal que ali se encontrava. O corpo feminino estava sobre o masculino, repousando uma das pernas entre as do homem.

Findou-se mais um beijo e os narizes tocaram-se carinhosamente, fazendo-se segundos de agradável silêncio. O homem tocou subtilmente com as costas dos dedos no rosto da mulher, colocando depois uma madeixa de cabelo por detrás da orelha.

- Porque não vieste mais cedo? – murmurou Wood.

- Não te interessa. – respondeu aquela voz familiar e Wood focou os olhos irados da mulher sobre si. Olhos amendoados…

O ex-capitão ergueu-se repentinamente. O peito subia e descia aceleradamente. Acendeu a luz e procurou normalizar a respiração. Fora apenas um sonho. Fechava os olhos e ainda podia ver a luz da sua varinha reflectida em dois pontos brilhantes, num par de olhos amendoados. Levantou-se para beber um copo de água e acalmar-se de vez. Minutos depois, já respirando normalmente, regressou à cama, deitou-se e uniu as mãos, cobrindo o nariz e fechando os olhos. Dois únicos pensamentos invadiam a sua mente: o que é que se acabara de passar? E quem era aquela miúda?

**N/A.:** Só mesmo para que se conste, escrevi este capítulo a ouvir _So Cold _dos Breaking Benjamin. A melodia inspirou-me xD. Queria também agradecer à **Jane LeloupBlanc** pela review. Muito obrigada mesmo! Não fazes ideia do poder que uma review tem sobre uma humilde escritora D. Sei que a fic agora pode não fazer muito sentido, mas espero com o tempo conseguir clarificar um pouco as coisas. Agradeço também ao meu caro **Jammes Taylor** que tem-me incentivado desde o princípio ;D. Ah! Este capítulo teve pouco de D/G mas estou a pensar ir alternando os capítulos com os dois casais. Como diz uma amiga minha, para não ficar tão monótono ;D. Espero que tenham gostado tanto capítulo, quanto eu gostei de o escrever.

Beijos. Cya


	5. Chapter 5

Já o dia havia clareado há algumas horas quando uma ruiva abriu os olhos pela primeira vez naquele dia. Era sábado, mas não um vulgar sábado. Era dia de visita a Hogsmeade, e como tal já o seu dormitório andava num completo alvoroço. Quando Ginny correu os cortinados, os seus olhos arregalaram-se: todas as suas colegas já estavam a acordadas e, por cima das camas, acumulavam-se pilhas de roupa.

- Só agora, Ginevra Molly Weasley! – comentou Ayleen, que levava mais umas quantas camisolas nos braços.

- Bom dia para ti também! E, por favor Ayleen, não me chames assim. – choramingou a ruiva.

- 'Tá, 'tá. – assentiu a gryffindor apressadamente. – Agora vai lá tomar banho e arranjar-te senão não espero por ti!

- Mas para quê tanta pressa! É sábado, caramba! – resmungou a Weasley, deixando-se cair pesadamente sobre a cama.

- É só a primeira saída do castelo desde que cá chegámos. Nada de importante. – ironizou Ayleen.

- Hogsmeade não vai sair a correr de onde está.

- Pois não, Ginny, não vai. – falou a colega da ruiva, excluindo mais uma camisola, depois de se ter visto com ela ao espelho. - Mas os rapazes mais giros, esses sim, criatura, é que desaparecem num instante se eu não me despacho!

Ginny riu descontraidamente.

- A menina ri porque já tem namorado, né? – brincou Ayleen. Ao som daquela palavra o sorriso de Ginny esmoreceu, e a rapariga fitou a janela por instantes.

- Não chegou nenhuma coruja. – murmurou tristemente Ayleen.

- Pois. Não deve poder. – disse, em tom melancólico. – Não tem importância. – sussurrou, sorrindo tristemente para Ayleen e fechando a porta da casa-de-banho, para a qual acabara de entrar.

Colocou uma mão de cada lado do lavatório e olhou-se ao espelho. Os olhos marejaram e uma lágrima caiu. Ginny rapidamente a secou com a mão._"Deixa-te de lamechices, Ginny."_, censurou a sua consciência, já pegando na escova e na pasta-de-dentes.

Vestiu-se e amarrou os cabelos vermelhos num rabo-de-cavalo alto, abandonando o dormitório feminino de seguida. Desceu as escadas em caracol e saiu pelo buraco do retrato, levando consigo apenas uma mala de pano. Num corredor mais à frente encontrou-se com Luna, com a qual combinara irem juntas até ao vilarejo.

- Oi! – saudou a ruiva.

- Olá, bom dia! Então, dormiste bem? – questionou Luna.

- Sim, até que dormi bem. – falou com um sorriso.

- Olha eu não. – afirmou a loira, olhando para os pés enquanto caminhavam até ao Salão Nobre.

- Porquê? – inquiriu, Ginny, preocupada.

- Ontem foi noite de quarto-crescente, e as doxy's, por essa altura, costumam andar pelos jardins do castelo para absorverem as energias positivas que a lua emite. – explicou docemente Lovegood. – Ficam também um bocado barulhentas. Daí não ter conseguido dormir lá muito bem, mas não faz mal. – comentou com um sorriso.

Ginny, não sabendo muito bem o que falar perante aquela resposta, encolheu os ombros e continuaram a caminhar.

- Olha, Luna, - a loira fitou a amiga, - eu queria pedir-te desculpa.

- Pelo quê?

- Por ontem. O Malfoy e o grupinho dele foram muito estúpidos contigo. Não tinhas de ouvir aquilo, eles queriam atingir-me a mim.

- Oh, não faz mal. – desvalorizou Luna. – Já estou habituada. Aquela fanfarronice toda é tudo uma capa. Eles, no fundo, não são assim.

A ruiva sorriu incrédula, acenando negativamente com a cabeça.

- Luna, eu não sei como é que consegues ver alguma coisa de bom naquela gente.

- Têm todos problemas, e aquela é a maneira que os slytherin arranjam para esconder aquilo que sentem. Olha o Malfoy, por exemplo…

- Foste logo pegar no pior. – murmurou a ruiva com azedume.

- Ontem quando o vi é que me apercebi do quão abatido ele anda. – comentou melancolicamente. – Reparaste nos olhos dele? É só tristeza e angústia. Chega a meter dó.

- Olha que disfarça muito bem. – exasperou a ruiva, só com a simples menção do slytherin.

- Como disse…é tudo uma capa.

Ginny olhou a colega de soslaio. Tudo bem que o Malfoy perdera o pai à poucos meses; se fosse outra pessoa, ela até que acreditaria que essa pessoa estivesse a passar uma mau bocado mas, caramba! Ele era um Malfoy! A ideia de Lucius e Draco Malfoy numa relação harmoniosa de pai e filho soava estranho como tudo!

- É uma pena, sabes? – continuou Luna, desviando a ruiva dos seus pensamentos. – Um rapaz tão lindo como o Draco, andar tão infeliz como anda…é o mesmo que ver um anjo triste. – finalizou, inocentemente.

Ok, agora Ginny estava VERDADEIRAMENTE preocupada: Luna Lovegood NÃO acha um rapaz lindo…muito menos O Malfoy!

- Sentes-te bem, Lu?

- Sim, estou com um pouco de sono, mas sinto-me bem? Porquê? – perguntou Luna, no seu tom característico.

- Se calhar era melhor dormires um bocadinho, não? – Luna riu docemente.

- Não ficaste assim por causa do que eu disse sobre o Draco, pois não?

Ginny fitou-a admirada. Subestimava a loira e não devia. Por muito distraída que a amiga pudesse ser, era bastante inteligente e sensível.

- Estranhei, só isso…

- …Não o achas bonito? – inquiriu ingenuamente Lovegood.

Foi como se a ruiva tivesse levado um choque. Que perguntas eram aquelas? Inadvertidamente, a imagem de Draco Malfoy surgiu na sua mente. Lembrou-se na discussão que tivera com o loiro no dia anterior e do quão perto esteve do rapaz. Aos poucos os olhos acinzentados foram ganhando forma na sua mente, bem como os fios de cabelo platinados, o nariz rectilíneo e os lábios finos. Todos distribuídos harmoniosamente num rosto de feições delicadas, mas extremamente masculinas. Subitamente, o perfume que emanava do corpo do rapaz invadiu-lhe novamente as narinas. Bonito era pouco, Malfoy tornara-se num homem lindo. Luna tinha razão!

_- Ginny…_ - ouvia-se uma voz ao longe. – Ginny?

A ruiva acordou do transe.

- Estavas a pensar em quê? – inquiriu Luna, curiosa.

- Pensava no quanto aquele furão é arrogante, prepotente e cobarde. – vociferou a gryffindor, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos incoerentes.

- Mas não foi isso que te perguntei!

- Luna, escuta-me com atenção. Por mais bonitas que as pessoas sejam por fora, quando descobrimos como são por dentro, perdem o encanto. O Malfoy é um exemplo disso. Mas mudemos de assunto, ok? – a ruiva acelerou o passo, obrigando a loira a fazer o mesmo se quisesse acompanhá-la. – Não quero perder o apetite para o pequeno-almoço.

Chegaram, por fim, ao Salão Nobre. Contrariamente aos outros meses, àquela hora já estava apinhado de alunos que conversavam e riam abertamente.

- Bom, vou ver se como qualquer coisa. – afirmou a Weasley. – Encontramo-nos depois ao pé do portão, ok?

- Combinado! Até logo!

Já confortavelmente sentada, esticou o braço para alcançar um croissant quando, subitamente, surgem os gémeos, postando-se um de cada lado.

- Bons dias, Gininha! – cumprimentou um dos gémeos.

- Nossa gota de orvalho! – cantarolou o outro.

- Nossa rosa selvagem! – continuou o primeiro gémeo.

- Nossa…

- …Fred, George! – os ruivos calaram-se. – Menos, ok? – pediu a ruiva, subindo e baixando ambas as mãos.

Os gémeos entreolharam-se.

- NOSSO RAIO DE SOL DO AMANHECER! – gritou Fred, chamando a atenção das pessoas à sua volta.

- LUZ DA NOSSA EFÉMERA VIDA… - prosseguiu George e, nesse momento, a ruiva agarrou nas golas das camisolas dos irmãos, puxando-os para baixo e ficando com as cabeças destes a cercarem a sua.

- Vamos parar com o teatrinho, sim? –o pedido soou a ordem.

- Fogo, Ginny, já não podemos mostrar o quanto gostamos de ti? – indignou-se um dos seus irmãos.

- Não. – respondeu entredentes, alternando o olhar para cada uma das cabeças ao seu lado.

- Livra! – falou George. – Sai mesmo à mãe no humor matinal. – resmungou, enquanto a irmã o soltava. Esta, com comentário, estreitou os olhos.

- Já me calei, D. Molly Júnior! – disse George, erguendo os braços em sinal de rendição.

- Agora…podem me dizer o motivo de tanta felicidade? – retomando o seu pequeno-almoço.

- Quem diz que há um motivo especial? – questionou Fred.

- Vais me dizer que não há? – ripostou a ruiva, fitando o irmão.

- Por acaso, mas SÓ mesmo por acaso…até há. – respondeu Fred, e os gémeos olharam cúmplices entre si, dando um aperto de mão bastantes peculiar.

- Porque é que eu até estou com medo de saber? – perguntou Ginny, fazendo uma cara de quem receia que um balão lhe rebente na cara.

- Nós - je et mon frère, com diria a nossa querida cunhada, Fleur - temos um _blind date_ marcado para esta tarde.

Desta vez, a mais nova dos Weasley teve de se rir.

- Um _blind date_? – perguntou ela, ainda rindo.

- Ya!

- Está-se mesmo a ver que isso vai dar buraco.

- Queres fazer o favor de não agoirar! E não vai dar buraco, sabes porquê? – Ginny acenou negativamente. – Porque só vamos aparecer **depois**de elas aparecerem.

- E não te passou pela cabeça, que elas possam ter-se lembrado do mesmo? – criticando o plano dos irmãos. Os gémeos levantaram-se.

- Ginny, nós somos Fred e George Weasley. Achas que alguém nos consegue passar a perna? – e começaram a afastar-se.

- Coitadas. – murmurou Ginny, para si mesma, antes de dar um gole no seu leite.

- Ah! Ginny? – chamou Fred. A irmã olhou na sua direcção. – Quando fores para a aula de poções, vê onde é que pões os pés.

- Porquê? – perguntou a gryffindor não entendo a razão daquele aviso.

- É só um aviso… - responderam os gémeos, com um sorriso traquina no rosto, arrancando um sorriso da irmã.

* * *

Nas masmorras do castelo, no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano… 

- …e vem dar numa de pudica para cima de mim? – reclamava Blaise Zabini, acabando de abotoar os jeans. – Depois de ter-se andado a fazer a mim, o dia todo? Zabini, – a voz do negro tornou-se mais aguda, numa má imitação de uma voz feminina – é melhor irmos com calma, mal nos conhecemos!

Malfoy, que saía da casa-de-banho, depois de um duche, ao acabar de ouvir o colega, fitou o negro com um olhar curioso:

- Espera lá, deixa-me ver se te estou a perceber…Primeiro ficas a ver-me vestir e agora - deixa-me ser simpático - já não sabes "lidar" com uma mulher? – Adrian Pucey, que também estava no dormitório e escutava a conversa, gargalhou maldosamente. – Já vi começarem por menos, Zabini…

- Estás a insinuar o quê, Malfoy? - inquiriu o negro furiosamente.

- Além de gay, também estás a ficar lerda? – Pucey, a esta altura já chorava de tanto rir.

- Já te calavas, não Adrian? – exigiu o negro, encarando o slytherin.

- Calma, Zabini. - falou Draco, num tom de voz arrastado, começando a abotoar a camisa negra. – Ainda podes ter salvação. Por exemplo, podes parar de andar atrás de mim o tempo todo. – insinuou. - Ou por acaso pensaste que já não te tinha topado? – o loiro encarava agora seriamente Blaise.

- Não tenho propriamente gozo em fazê-lo. Mas sabes, com tanta choradeira, fizeram-me garantir que não te vais acobardar e fazer merda!

- Merda, Zabini, é a única coisa que sai da tua boca, de cada vez que a abres para falar.

- Pessoal, vamos a aguentar aí os hipogrifos, ok? – Pucey decidira intervir ao ver que a brincadeira acabara. – É sábado… vamos a Hogsmeade, curtir com umas miúdas e beber do melhor _firewhisky_. Na boa e sem stresses, dá para ser? – perguntou, olhando tanto para Malfoy como para Zabini.

O loiro vestiu o comprido sobretudo preto.

- 'Tá-se. – murmurou. - Ou minha ama-seca tem alguma coisa contra? – perguntou, erguendo a gola do sobretudo.

Zabini limitou-se a fitá-lo, sisudo. Abriu a porta do quarto e os três slytherins saíram.

- A Pansy não vem connosco? – perguntou Adrian a Draco.

- E 'tás a perguntar-me a mim?

- Tu é que andas com ela. – disparou Zabini.

- Ah sim? Desde quando? – inquiriu indignado. – Lá por curtirmos, não quer dizer que andemos, que eu saiba.

- Ainda ontem estiveram juntos, podias saber, não? – Zabini continuava com o interrogatório, já começando a irritar o loiro.

- E que não soubesses tu, não Zabini? – falou, venenoso, Draco.

- F, já vão começar! – reclamou Adrian, também já irritado. – Não sabes 'tar calado, Zabini?

- Agora a culpa é minha?

- Pára de fazer perguntas, Blaise! – reclamou o loiro. Os três rapazes de 17 anos estavam agora parados nas escadas.

- F, quer dizer, estamos os três a discutir, sobra sempre para mim! – gritou o negro.

- Mas o que é que se passa aqui? – Pansy acabava de surgir nas escadas, deparando-se com os três adolescentes completamente alterados.

- Passa-se que cheguei à conclusão que te andas a esforçar pouco, sabes Pansy? – falou Zabini. – O Malfoy está com falta de sexo, e nós que aturemos o mau-humor!

- Mais uma dessas, Zabini, e parto essa merda a que chamas boca, **sem varinha**! – rosnou o loiro entredentes.

- É engraçado dizeres isso, sabes? - comentou a slytherin, fazendo Malfoy e Pucey fitarem-na. – Porque pelas discussões que tens arranjado ultimamente, diria que se há alguém com falta de sexo, esse alguém serias tu. – falou maliciosamente.

- Achas, Parkinson? – respondeu Blaise no mesmo tom. – Talvez eu te mostre e depois dizes-me se ando com falta de alguma coisa.

Malfoy preparava-se para avançar sobre Zabini, mas Adrian segurou-o.

- Vocês hoje estão impossíveis, caramba! Zabini vai à frente, ok? Vemo-nos mais tarde.

Zabini assim o fez, não sem antes lançar um olhar desafiador a Malfoy, que ripostou da mesma maneira.

- Puto de merda. – rosnou o loiro, soltando-se de Adrian.

- Mais calmo? – perguntou a morena, passando os dedos pelos aveludados cabelos de Malfoy.

- Qualquer dia aparece alguém morto no meio das masmorras. – murmurou o loiro, já mais calmo.

- Não faças nada de estúpido, Malfoy. – falou Adrian. – Ele sempre foi assim, porque é que agora te deu para saltar logo a tampa?

- Paciência tem limites, Adrian.

- Não vale a pena chatearmo-nos por causa daquele tipo. – afirmou Pansy, entrelaçando os dedos nos de Malfoy. – Vamos andando, ou preferem continuar aqui?

- Nem é preciso perguntares duas vezes! – disse Adrian Pucey, recomeçando a andar, seguido de Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

O céu estava encoberto nesse dia: tons cinza pincelavam-no. Estava frio, mas isso não intimidava os alunos que desciam a encosta, extasiados com aquele momento de liberdade. 

Wood, apesar da noite mal dormida, acordou à hora habitual e após o treino matinal vestiu-se e dirigiu-se ao vilarejo. Caminhava vagarosamente, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos, levando, uma vez por outra, uma das mesmas à boca, a fim de conter mais um bocejo. Já perto do aglomerado, foi abordado por quatro alunas suas, bastantes sorridentes (leia-se com sorrisos cheios de segundas intenções).

- Bons dias, professor! – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Wood. Já vos tinha pedido isso. – pediu o ex-capitão.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou "inocentemente" uma das alunas.

- Nem por isso. – respondeu, com um sorriso franco.

- Ninguém diria, está óptimo. – comentou uma das três raparigas, juntando-se às colegas que miravam maliciosamente o professor de alto a baixo. Este vestia uns já costumeiros jeans de um azul escuro carregado, quase preto, com uma camisola preta, que se ajustava perfeitamente ao corpo do keeper. Sobre esta, destacava-se o fio cor de prata e um casaco castanho escuro de couro. Apresentava, como sempre, o cabelo rebeldemente arrepiado com gel.

- Tenho algum problema? – inquiriu Wood, desconfiado com os olhares das alunas sobre si.

- De modo algum! – exclamou a mais baixa das quatro.

Oliver estava a ficar realmente constrangido, para não dizer assustado. As raparigas olhavam-no intensamente e começava a sentir-se uma pequena presa à mercê de quatro predadoras.

- "Tirem-me daqui!" – berrava a mente do ex-capitão.

- Boas! – Jason surgira ao seu lado. Wood fechou os olhos, num sinal discreto de alívio.

- Olá. – retribuíram as raparigas, com um ar de quem lhes havia sido retirado um doce.

- Então, pah? Não tinhas combinado ir comigo à loja de artigos de quidditch? – perguntou o ravenclaw, apercebendo-se do "aperto" do jogador do United.

- Ia já ter contigo. – apressou-se Wood a dizer.

- Também temos de ir, né meninas? – as raparigas acenaram afirmativamente, olhando para o professor com uma tristeza exagerada. – Tchau. – murmuraram.

- Fiquem bem. – falou Wood, vendo o grupo de raparigas afastar-se.

- Xauzinho. Vão pela sombra! – gritou Jason, extremamente divertido.

- Não teve piada. – murmurou Wood chateado, recomeçando a caminhar.

- Desculpa mas teve! Estava a espera que elas saltassem para cima de ti a qualquer momento! – riu divertido Jason.

- Não digas isso nem a brincar! – exclamou o ex-capitão.

- Vais-me desculpar novamente, mas tu por acaso não pensaste que elas vão às tuas aulas por amor ao desporto, né? – inquiriu o ravenclaw, fitando o professor, que o encarou. Wood acenou negativamente a cabeça como que perguntando "Não?" e Jason repetiu a acção do professor.

- Recuso-me a acreditar nisso, Jason. – afirmou, continuando a andar.

- Tudo bem mas…sabes, já as apanhei, um bom tempo depois das aulas, escondidas no balneário… - insinuou. – masculino.

- Ãhn? – a voz do professor saiu estridente, assustando Jason. – Mas depois das aulas, quem vai para os balneários sou eu! – cogitou.

- Exacto!? – falou o rapaz de 16 anos, na expectativa de que o professor alcançasse o seu raciocínio a qualquer momento. Coisa que não tardou…

- E SÓ AGORA É QUE ME AVISAS! – gritou em pânico.

- Calma, homem! – falou Jason deliciando-se com a situação.

- Calma? CALMA? Dizes isso porque não é contigo!

- Não te preocupes que elas ficaram tão envergonhadas que duvido que voltem a fazê-lo.

- Quem te garante?

- Vai por mim… - insistiu, arrastando a voz.

- Só comigo. – lamuriou para si próprio, derrotado.

- Fogo, tanta alegria junta chega a contagiar-me! – ironizou o ravenclaw. – Não é preciso tanto drama, só porque ias sendo violado! – concluiu o ravenclaw com dificuldade, desmanchando-se a rir novamente.

- Ri! Ri à vontade! Experimenta dormir mal e ter de acordar às cinco da manhã. Depois quero ver se tens tanta vontade de rir. – resmungou Wood.

- Ai dormiste mal, foi? Pesadelos?

Wood fitou seriamente o aluno.

- Não te vais chibar, se te contar?

- Claro que não, meu.

- Se o fizeres, podes lixar-me em grande! – avisou-o.

- Porra, conta lá, Wood! – falou Jason, já curioso.

O jogador do Puddlemere United hesitou.

- Ando com uma história a martelar-me na cabeça. – confessou.

- Conta aí, pode ser que te possa ajudar!

Fizeram-se uns momentos de silêncio antes de Wood o quebrar.

- Ontem à noite fui mandar a tua carta de recomendação.

- Sim? – incentivou Jason, para que prosseguisse.

- Estava alguém na torre.

- Àquela hora? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Exactamente! Já 'tás a perceber onde quero chegar?

- 'Pera lá. Também não vamos começar já a pensar no pior! O tipo podia não estar a fazer nada de mal!

- Oh, claro que não! Estava a mandar um postal de Natal para a família às onze da noite! – ironizou Wood. – E não era um ele, era uma ela. – murmurou no fim.

- Uui, mas assim o caso muda de figura! Era gira? – perguntou o ravenclaw, subitamente interessado.

- Mas o que é que isso interessa? - questionou Oliver, meio chateado.

- Está bem, pronto. Tens razão. (…). Agora diz lá se era gira ou não.

Wood não conseguiu conter o riso.

- Não posso fazer ilações desse género. – falou por fim.

- Estás parvo? – perguntou Jason incrédulo.

- É anti-ético. Quem quer ela fosse, é uma aluna de Hogwarts. E eu sou professor, logo não me é permitido comentar.

- Mas se te fosse permitido…?

- Diria que era agradável de se ver. Bastante agradável até.

Wood riu-se comprometedoramente e o aluno riu-se divertido .

- Não fazes ideia de quem seja? – perguntou o ravenclaw, parando aos poucos de rir.

- Eh pah, não. Estava escuro como breu. Nem consegui ver-lhe o uniforme, para saber de que casa é que ela é.

- Assim fica difícil descobrir. É como procurar uma agulha num palheiro!

Wood não contestou.

- Se a visses novamente, reconhecê-la-ias?

- Sem dúvida! – afirmou o keeper com convicção. – A miúda ficou passada quando apareci. Não esqueço o olhar que me mandou! Parecia querer comer-me vivo, ali mesmo…

Jason ergueu as sobrancelhas, perante o comentário do professor.

- No mau sentido da palavra! – apressou-se Wood a dizer, ao aperceber-se da expressão do aluno.

- Claro, pois, se este é o mau sentido…então é porque o outro é o bom!

Nesse momento, Jason desvia-se do punho do professor.

- Quem diz a verdade não merece castigo! – gritou uns bons metros mais à frente. Wood acenou negativamente a cabeça, em sinal de reprovação.

* * *

Eram quase três e meia da tarde. Lya Kenneth já se encontrava no local combinado: um pequeno monte, escurecido pela sombra de um enorme salgueiro, afastado do aglomerado de casas de Hogsmeade. Estava particularmente irrequieta naquele dia. O aparecimento inesperado do professor de quidditch no corujal, na noite anterior, deixou-a bastante preocupada; lembrava-se de Wood como um tipo que só via quidditch à frente, mas já lá iam quatro anos. Se ele desconfiasse e fosse dar com a língua nos dentes, podia arranjar sérios problemas para o seu lado. 

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de alguém que acabara de Aparecer. Usavam ambos capas compridas, escuras e tinham ambos um ar grosseiro. O mais alto levou as mãos à cabeça para baixar o capuz e, ao fazê-lo, a caveira entrelaçada por cobras, no seu pulso, ficou momentaneamente exposta – um Devorador da Morte.

- Sempre pontual, Mrs. Kenneth. – comentou o portador da Marca Negra.

Lya desprezou o comentário.

- Trouxeste-o? – perguntou o mesmo homem.

- Alguma vez faltei à minha palavra? – pronunciara-se a slytherin pela primeira vez.

- Nunca. – disse com escárnio. – Por isso é que gosto de fazer negócios contigo.

Lya aproximou-se e tirou da sua mala um pequeno embrulho, que aumentou de tamanho quando esta lhe apontou a varinha e murmurou "_engorgio_". Passou o objecto para o homem que o abriu e sorriu satisfatoriamente.

- Perfeito. – murmurou, olhando de seguida para a rapariga de dezassete anos, à sua frente. – Como sempre. – concluiu com malícia.

- Os galeões são tentadores. – insinuou a rapariga.

- Não só os galeões. – sussurrou o Devorador, tentando acariciar o rosto da morena que desviou o rosto.

- Esse, é um tipo de "negócio" que não quero contigo, Del Mar. – falou Lya.

- É uma pena, não te irias arrepender. – sugeriu o homem.

Lya decidiu mudar de assunto rapidamente.

- Quando recebo?

- Amanhã, como tem sido sempre. Mandas-me a coruja antes, com as informações, e entrego-te os teus tentadores galeões.

- Evito repetir que é bom que não me tentes passar a perna, certo? – precaveu Lya, num tom de voz entre o agressivo e o meloso.

- Alguma vez faltei à minha palavra? – proferiu Del Mar, deixando a pergunta no ar.

Lya fez um aceno com a cabeça para o mesmo e depois para o outro homem ali presente, e sem proferir mais uma palavra abandonou o local, sob o olhar intenso de Del Mar.

**N/A.:** Mais um capítulo! O próximo ainda se passará, em parte, em Hogsmeade.

**Jane LeloupBlanc:** Tenho de te agradecer novamente a review, fico MUUUITO contente que a fic te tenha despertado o interesse (.). Slytherins são slytherins, não se pode fazer nada contra, quanto ao Malfoy...eh, também sabe ser irritantezinho quande quer xD. Em relação ao sonho do Wood, vamos lá a ver, foi muito soft, né? Comparado com o que possa vir aí xDD. bjs e cuida-te, ok? D

Obrigado pelo apoio, **Jammes taylor**! ;D

Take care, ppl! Cya


	6. Chapter 6

O casebre era pequeno e recôndito. Um pequeno paraíso para os slytherins, que o descobriram há uns anos, perto de Hogsmeade. Lá, viam-se livres de olhares indiscretos e da supervisão de professores. O seu interior em muito se assemelhava ao da Cabana dos Gritos, à excepção da mobília que fora trazida posteriormente pelos alunos: uns quantos sofás e uma mesa de centro, o suficiente para albergar o pequeno grupo de rapazes que se juntava, de tempos a tempos, para desfrutar o _firewhisky _que arranjavam ilegalmente.

Não fugindo à regra, o grupo estava de novo reunido naquele sábado. Nele integravam Malfoy, Pucey, Zabini e mais dois slytherins. Espalhavam-se pelo compartimento, sentados informalmente, não faltando os copos largos, pejados da bebida acobreada, nas suas mãos.

O loiro e o negro encontravam-se em cantos opostos, "Por precaução.", segundo Adrian Pucey. Desde que chegaram não trocaram uma única palavra, falando e rindo descontraidamente apenas com os outros elementos presentes. Subitamente, a porta da pequena cabana abriu-se, fazendo surgir um rapaz de onze, que se dirigiu, timidamente, a Draco Malfoy.

- Que é que queres, puto? Isto não é sítio para criancinhas! – alfinetou, quando o miúdo se aproximou.

- Mandaram-me entregar-te isto. – murmurou, estendendo-lhe um pedaço de pergaminho, que o loiro olhou desconfiado, mas que acabou por aceitar.

- Agora baza, que ninguém te convidou. – falou no fim, sem olhar para o aluno, que abandonou, imediatamente, a pequena sala.

- Estes putos hoje em dia têm cá um descaramento! – exclamou um dos slytherins, afrontado. – Entram por aqui adentro, sem pedir autorização…mas isto já é assim?

Malfoy desdobrou o pergaminho, ouvindo os colegas ponderarem se porem uma Armadilha do Diabo à porta do casebre daria muito nas vistas. Sorriu maliciosamente quando terminou de o ler, levantou-se e pegou no sobretudo, começando a vesti-lo.

- Então? Já vais?

- Tenho coisas para fazer. – respondeu, ajeitando o sobretudo. – Queres vir, Zabini? Pode ser aprendas alguma coisa…

Ouviu-se uma gargalhada trocista, perante a qual o negro deu mais um gole no seu _firewhisky,_fechando depois a cara. Malfoy encarou Blaise e, num gesto típico, ergueu e baixou as sobrancelhas arrogantemente antes de sair.

* * *

- Achas que me ficam bem? – perguntou Luna, chegando o par de brincos ao pé das suas orelhas.

- Cenouras!? – respondeu a ruiva, olhando incerta para os adereços nas mãos da ravenclaw. "_Sempre são melhores que os rabanetes._", pensou. – Acho que tem tudo a ver contigo. – completou por fim.

Luna abriu um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha e dirigiu-se ao balcão para pagar. Assim o fez, saindo mais tarde com Ginny.

- Tem coisas tão fofas esta loja, não achas? Devias ter comprado alguma coisa para ti! – opinou a loira.

- Ando a poupar para uma vassoura nova. – explicou a gryffindor.

- Aahh! – exclamou Luna, com um ar profundamente esclarecido, fitando o vazio. – Ok, mas olha, não te preocupes, empresto-te os brincos quando quiseres! É só pedires. – falou Luna, com o típico sorriso.

- És um amor, Luna. – respondeu Ginny, beijando a face da amiga, em agradecimento. Não que ela fosse andar duas cenouras penduradas nas orelhas! Mas o acto de Luna fora bastante simpático.

Percorreram as ruas de Hogsmeade, observando as montras e cumprimentando um ou outro colega com que se cruzavam.

As duas raparigas observavam a montra da loja com artigos de quidditch, quando através do reflexo do vidro, Ginny viu um slytherin loiro dirigir-se para fora do vilarejo. Tinha de segui-lo.

- Luna, vai andando até à Madame Rosmerta. – falou, vendo o loiro desaparecer atrás de uma pequena casa em pedra. - Eu lembrei-me que tenho de passar num sítio primeiro!

- Eu vou contigo!

- Não! A sério, não é preciso. Está frio e eu não me demoro. Pede um chocolate quente para mim, que já vou ter contigo, sim? – insistiu a ruiva, ao que a loira acabou por assentir.

Assim que a loira se afastou, Ginny seguiu o caminho que Malfoy havia feito. Caminhou apressadamente até à dita casa e dobrou a esquina.

Nada.

Avançou mais uns metros e acabou por avistar o loiro: caminhava em direcção a um rochedo, no meio de uma clareira, esculpido pela erosão da chuva e do vento agreste. Por detrás dele, surge Pansy Parkinson. _"Não acredito."_, pensou, desapontada, Ginny, vendo o casal aproximar-se um do outro.

O corpo fazia menção de querer ir embora, mas algum motivo desconhecido fê-la ficar.

Draco alcança a morena, que rapidamente coloca as mãos no rosto do rapaz e o beija. O loiro mal reagiu, deixando a mão esquerda dentro do bolso do sobretudo e agarrando a cintura da slytherin com a outra mão. Agora, se houve coisa que surpreendeu a ruiva, foi ver Malfoy cessar o beijo, subindo, posteriormente, o seu nariz pelo de Pansy, carinhosamente, e depositando um beijo na testa da morena.

Ginny gelou. Aquela cena apanhou-a completamente desprevenida: ela podia esperar tudo de Malfoy, mas uma demonstração de carinho como aquela, definitivamente, não!

Deixou-se escorregar pelo tronco da árvore onde se escondia até ao chão, para depois ver Malfoy sorrir maliciosamente, juntos aos lábios de Pansy, sem os tocar, e começar a desapertar os poucos botões do sobretudo negro.

"_O que é que ele pensa que vai fazer?"_, reflectiu a ruiva, com os olhos anormalmente arregalados. O rapaz de dezassete anos começou então a afastar-se de Pansy, não cortando o olhar, nem tão pouco diminuindo o sorriso malicioso nos seus lábios. A ruiva viu a morena rir-se divertida, quando Malfoy largou o sobretudo no chão…

Pansy corria agora atrás de Malfoy, que se esquivava habilmente, num sedutor jogo de toca-e-foge. Algum tempo depois parou, cansada e frustrada, reclamando qualquer coisa para o loiro, que Ginny não conseguiu entender. Este riu-se divertido em resposta. Voltando a colocar no rosto o sorriso malicioso de há pouco, mandou a morena aproximar-se, com o dedo indicador. Esta não hesitou, e correu em direcção ao colega de turma, envolvendo a cintura de Draco com as suas pernas e capturando os lábios do slytherin, com vontade.

Ginny foi invadida por uma sensação súbita e indescritível: pensamentos desconexos passaram-lhe pela mente… uma vontade insana de estar no lugar daquela morena… de sentir cada toque, cada beijo…sentir-se desejada…coisas das quais tinha sido privada, quando Harry a deixara em Hogwarts…

O que é que ela estava a pensar, por Merlim?

Malfoy prensou Pansy contra o rochedo, e quando desceu, sem pudor, a mão para a perna da slytherin, a ruiva saiu disparada dali.

"_O que se passa contigo, mulher? ", _recriminava a sua consciência. A ruiva tremia compulsivamente, e desatou a correr em direcção ao vilarejo, de onde ansiou nunca ter saído.

* * *

No pequeno pub da Madame Rosmerta, amontoavam-se os alunos, ao final da tarde. O sol alaranjado entrava pelas janelas de madeira enegrecida, e dissipava-se gradualmente até ao fundo do estabelecimento.

A porta abriu-se e dois ruivos carrancudos entraram, dirigindo-se, a passos pesados, até a uma pequena mesa, onde se encontravam Wood, Jason e mais dois alunos do ex-capitão. Sentaram-se e na mesa fez-se silêncio momentâneo.

- Que cara de enterro é essa? – inquiriu Wood, olhando para Fred e depois para George.

- És mesmo estúpido! Porque é que eu ainda vou na tua conversa? – vociferou Fred para George, ignorando Wood e fazendo os dois alunos do jogador do United, saírem da mesa.

- Ai agora eu é que sou estúpido? – retaliou o outro gémeo, no mesmo tom.

- Perdi uma tarde com a Upperton por TUA causa!

- Minha causa? MINHA? Eu não combinei tudo sozinho, seu desgraçado!

- Ah! São mulheres experientes… - falou num tom de voz que não era o seu. – COM CERTEZA QUE NÃO HAVERIA DE LHES FALTAR EXPERIÊNCIA!

- Ei! – gritou o professor, tentando fazer-se ouvir, no meio daquela discussão. - Querem fazer o favor de explicar o que raio se passa?

Os gémeos encaram-se com raiva, olhando depois em direcções opostas, com um ar cómico de nojo, que fez Jason olhar para os pés, contendo o riso com dificuldade. George então começou o relato da pequena "aventura", desde a troca de cartas até ao _blind date_ marcado para essa tarde.Fred, a meio do mesmo, deixou os braços caírem como um peso morto sobre a mesa, escondendo a cara entre eles.

- Vocês são completamente doidos. – murmurou Wood. – Mas já vos tinha dito isto, não já?

Os gémeos permaneceram em silêncio.

- Contem lá, - pediu o ex-capitão, em tom fraternal. – Quem eram as miúdas?

Com a menção da palavra "miúdas", Fred soltou um gemido abafado.

- Não eram miúdas? – perguntou Wood, receoso.

Os gémeos acenaram negativamente, Fred ainda com a cara enterrada.

- Eram dois tipos? – perguntou novamente, mas dessa vez surpreso.

Os gémeos acenaram negativamente uma vez mais. Wood e Jason fitaram-se de soslaio com a testa enrugada.

Já não estavam a perceber nada.

Então Fred grunhiu qualquer coisa imperceptível.

- O quê? Não percebi nada, meu! Desculpa lá se ainda não falo trollês! – ironizou o keeper do Puddlemere United.

Fred ergueu a cabeça, mas quando se preparou para falar, olhou para Jason.

- O puto é de confiança. – assegurou o professor, ao que Jason confirmou. – Agora desembucha! Não há-de ter sido assim tão mau!

Desta vez, foi George que enterrou a cabeça entre os braços, só para não ter de ouvir.

- Era a MgmmmeaTlmmmm…

- Ãhn? – perguntaram Wood e Jason em uníssono.

Fred bufou, por obrigarem-no a repetir.

- Era a McGonnagal e a Trelawney. – falou Fred, num murmúrio quase inaudível.

Uma sonora gargalhada irrompeu naquele pequeno espaço. Professor e aluno gargalhavam espalhafatosamente, fazendo com que as pessoas no pub fitassem a pequena mesa. Os gémeos, completamente furiosos, faziam gestos, tentando convencer as pessoas à sua volta que os pobres dos dois rapazes não jogavam com o baralho todo. Tanto Wood como Jason estavam bastante vermelhos e já choravam de tanto rir.

- Obrigadinha pela discrição, sim? – rosnou George.

- Desc…Desculpa, mas isto é muito engraçado! – chiou Jason, tentando em vão controlar o riso. Por tentar imaginar a cena, tal tarefa revelava-se particularmente difícil.

- Mas COMO é que vocês não se aperceberam de nada? – inquiriu Wood, ainda um pouco vermelho e com um sorriso bem-disposto estampado no rosto.

- Eu sei lá! – desesperou Fred.

- Não faz sentido nenhum! – continuou George. – As velhas já tinham idade para ter juízo!

- Eh, calma lá! Respeito pela professora McGonnagal. – interrompeu Wood, esforçando-se por falar seriamente.

- A velha é maluca! Há muito que passou do prazo de validade para ter aquelas conversas. - os gémeos encaram-se, e a cómica expressão de nojo, regressou aos seus rostos.

- Ah, mas vocês gostavam da conversa! – desdenhou Jason.

- Quando pensas que estás a "falar" com uma miúda boazona de 17 anos e não 170, talvez não?

- Eh lá! – brincou Wood. - Desde quando essa atracção toda pela McGonnagal, hein Weasley? Parece que só te atrapalha a idade…

Wood não conseguiu concluir a frase, pois Fred agarrara no cinzeiro em cima da mesa rosnando " Tu entendeste o que quis dizer, meu grandessíssimo troll!", fazendo o ex-capitão desviar-se instintivamente.

- Ai de vocês, se nós sonhamos que esta conversa saiu daqui! – ameaçou George. - Ouviste, puto? – perguntou, dirigindo-se ao ravenclaw.

- É na boa, podes confiar, a minha boca é um túmulo. – afirmou Jason, ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

- Acho bom, puto, estamos de olho em ti! Aqui com o cabeça de serradura a conversa é outra…

- Mau. – falou Wood, rispidamente. – Já te estás a esticar!

- Foi pela "discrição" de à pouco…

- Eu vou mas é buscar dois_firewhisky _para vocês…para ver se recuperam do susto. – concluiu o professor divertido, e Jason não conteve o riso, sendo cercado imediatamente pelos gémeos.

A porta do pub abriu-se, uma vez mais, e por ela entrou Lya Kenneth. Esta dirigiu-se a uma mesa, a um canto do estabelecimento, onde se encontravam duas colegas, incluindo Summer O'Brien.

- Bons olhos a vejam! – cumprimentou, sarcasticamente, Summer, enquanto Lya retirava a Parka e a pousava na cadeira, sentando-se em seguida.

- Já pediste para mim? – perguntou a morena, ignorando a rapariga.

- Népia, senão não seria chocolate quente, né?

Lya revirou os olhos e levantou-se. Dirigiu-se ao balcão, vendo Madame Rosmerta bastante atarefada e um amaldiçoado professor de quidditch.

- Não me diga que sofre de insónias, professor? – indagou falsamente a slytherin, postando-se à esquerda do gryffindor, e olhando para as prateleiras repletas de garrafas.

Wood foi apanhado desprevenido pela dona da conhecida voz.

- Obrigada pela preocupação, mas não. – respondeu inexpressivo, fitando as suas mãos, pousadas em cima do balcão, bem como os seus cotovelos.

O sorriso quase imperceptível, que surgiu nos lábios de Lya estava repleto de sarcasmo.

- Vais-me dizer o que estavas a fazer no corujal na outra noite, ou vou ter de descobrir sozinho? – atacou Wood, quebrando o silêncio.

O sorriso de Lya transformou-se num riso.

- Era suposto assustares-me com essas frases feitas? – perguntou com desdém, olhando para o homem a seu lado pela primeira vez.

- Era suposto intimidares-me com esse teu narizinho empinado? – rebateu Wood, no mesmo, e fitando pela primeira vez, desde aquela noite, os já conhecidos olhos amendoados. Ao contrário da dita noite, a claridade do final do dia contornava o corpo da rapariga, que Wood pode observar como deve ser. Era mais baixa que ele, ainda assim alta, magra, mas com curvas, de cabelos ondulados que iam até meio das costas. Reparou ainda na boca pequena, de onde saíam as palavras arrogantes.

- E meteres-te na tua vida? – perguntou ameaçadoramente.

- A partir do momento em que descubro que andam a fazer porcaria dentro do castelo, o assunto passa dizer-me respeito. – ripostou agressivamente.

- Tu não sabes com quem te estás a meter. – murmurou Kenneth, olhando intensamente o professor.

Madame Rosmerta apareceu, colocando dois copos com _firewhisky_ e gelo em cima do balcão, os quais o keeper agarrou.

- Nem tu. – murmurou Wood, encarando uma última vez os olhos da slytherin, antes regressar à sua mesa.

- É ela? – sussurrou Jason, ainda mal o professor tinha acabado de se acomodar.

Os gémeos pareciam ter feito as pazes e engendravam um plano qualquer, não tendo ouvido a pergunta.

Wood acenou afirmativamente, colocando os dois copos em cima da mesa, que foram imediatamente aceites pelos ruivos.

- Conheces? – murmurou, vendo a rapariga sentar-se numa mesa, no lado oposto do estabelecimento.

- Até te digo quem são as outras raparigas que estão com ela. – respondeu, desviando o olhar agora para o professor. – Slytherins.

- Só podia. – Wood sorriu, expelindo ar pelo nariz ruidosamente.

- Lya Kenneth, sétimo ano, slytherin como já te tinha dito. A outra de cabelos claros é a Summer O'Brien…boa como o milho. – comentou o ravenclaw, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Wood revirou os olhos e contraiu o canto da boca.

- Dispenso esses comentários.

- Limito-me a falar a verdade, mas continuando…a que sobra é a Meredith Van de Kamp. Tem um nome todo pomposo… - falou com desprezo. – Mas o que é que ela queria contigo?

- Deve pensar que me assusta. – murmurou emburrado. - Com pitazinhas prepotentes posso eu bem.

- Cuidado, Wood! – avisou Jason, divertido com a reacção do professor. – A miúda tem mau feitio, mas uma lábia…dizem que deu a volta ao professor Flitwick, numa aula, com uma facilidade…

- Ela que tente. – falou o ex-capitão, ainda de cara fechada, observando a slytherin.

* * *

Ginny percorria as ruas de Hogsmeade em passo acelerado, reprimindo-se mentalmente pela estúpida ideia de seguir Malfoy. Chegou finalmente ao já familiar pub, encontrando Luna numa mesa, perto da janela.

- Então, conseguiste fazer tudo? – perguntou a loira, enquanto Ginny se sentava, a arfar intensamente e um pouco enrubescida pela corrida.

- Aa.…sim… foi rápido! – falou esboçando, forçosamente, um sorriso.

- O teu chocolate quente é que já não está bem quente…

- …Nada que um feitiço não resolva. – concluiu a ruiva, apontando a varinha para a chávena que fumegou mais intensamente.

- Vieste a correr, rapariga! Recupera o fôlego, senão ainda te engasgas! – sugeriu Luna.

A ruiva pousou a chávena e colocou uma mecha dos cabelos rubros atrás da orelha. Fitou a ravenclaw, hesitante.

- Luna…- começou. – Achas que…é errado se…pensares ou imaginares…

-… o quê?

- Assim…estás a trair uma pessoa se estiveres a pensar noutra? – disparou, fazendo a loira encará-la curiosa.

- Pensar como?

- Ora como… - exasperou a gryffindor. – Pensando, né?

- Mas tu estás a pensar em quem?

A ruiva corou. "_Loira perspicaz_...", reclamou para si própria.

- Eu adoro o Harry.

- E eu não disse o contrário. Apenas perguntei em quem estavas a pensar, ou no quê?

Ginny desviou o olhar constrangida, para as pessoas que deambulavam pelas ruas do vilarejo.

- Não é preciso ficares assim…

-…Não volta a acontecer.

- Fala comigo, ruiva.

- …

- Devo 'tar carente só isso. Todas nós passamos por isso, não é? – perguntou, esperançosa.

- Todas temos fases mais sensíveis. – replicou a ravenclaw.

- Então deve ser isso mesmo…

- Não me queres contar o que se passou? Onde é que estiveste?

- A sério, não vale a pena. Já passou. – finalizou Ginny, com um sorriso fraco.

- Ena, Weasley! – Ginny fechou os olhos, irritada. - Quem é que tiveste de roubar para poderes beber esse chocolate quente? – Pansy acabara de entrar no pub com Malfoy. – Ai não espera, foi a Lovegood que decidiu fazer a boa acção do dia, dando de comer aos pobres!

De costas para a slytherin, tentando segurar-se para não saltar para o pescoço da mesma, Ginny levantou a mão, de punho fechado e ergueu depois "aquele" dedo, num gesto ofensivo, que fez Pansy abrir a boca indignada. Malfoy riu-se, discretamente, com a ousadia da gryffindor e segurou a colega para que esta não atacasse a ruiva.

- Fica quietinha. – falou o loiro para Pansy, de modo a que só ela o ouvisse. – Não queres tocar nesse tipo de gente, ainda apanhas alguma doença.

A slytherin parou de se contorcer, e deu um grunhido de quem é contrariado, antes de avançar para dentro do pub.

- Não te engasgues, Weasley. – ironizou Draco, deixando para trás uma ruiva de cara fechada.

- Já tinha dito o quão odeio aquele furão oxigenado? – rosnou entredentes para Luna, que encolheu os ombros, como que pedindo paciência.

* * *

Era domingo de manhã e Malfoy encontrava-se no seu dormitório, juntamente com Zabini e os restantes companheiros de quarto. Acabava uma redacção para a aula do professor Flitwick, sentado descontraidamente na sua cama, com as mangas da camisa arregaçadas, quando pequenas batidas no vidro da janela, fizeram-no desviar o olhar do pergaminho que estava nas suas pernas. Estava uma coruja do lado de fora da janela. Pousou o pergaminho e a pena na cama e foi à janela desconfiado. Tirou a carta da pata da coruja e regressou à sua cama. "_Uma carta da minha prima_?, perguntou-se, enrugando a testa.

_Draco,_

_Não te queremos assustar, até porque ela agora está bem._

_A tua mãe piorou esta manhã e tivemos de levá-la para St. Mungus._

_Assim que soubermos mais alguma coisa, avisar-te-emos._

_Toma cuidado contigo,_

_Rosemary_

Draco leu e releu a carta em suas mãos.

Não podia ser possível…outra vez não.

Levantou-se da cama apressadamente, vestiu um casaco, colocou a carta no bolso e saiu disparado do quarto, fechando a porta com força atrás de si. Os rapazes que estavam no dormitório, olharam uns para os outros com uma expressão interrogativa.

Quando finalmente alcançou a porta, ofegava profundamente. Bateu na mesma, e uma voz deu-lhe autorização para entrar.

- Mr. Malfoy? – a voz da Directora de Hogwarts fez-se ouvir no compartimento.

- Eu preciso sair de Hogwarts. – atirou o loiro.

- Desculpe?

Malfoy rapidamente aproximou-se da professora e entregou-lhe a carta amarrotada de dentro do seu bolso. McGonnagal leu o pergaminho nas suas mãos e fitou o slytherin, que lhe fazia o mesmo, ansioso.

- Tenho de pedir autorização ao Ministério para que te deixe sair, Malfoy.

- Quanto tempo demora?

- Demorará alguns dias, aquilo lá fora está caótico…

- …EU NÃO TENHO ESSE TEMPO!

- Modere os seus modos, Malfoy.

- Professora, por favor… - o loiro fitava a professora em desespero. – Eu não tenho mais ninguém.

- Malfoy, como directora desta escola e sua professora, tenho de zelar pela segurança dos meus alunos. Não posso deixá-lo ir sozinho quando andam Devoradores da Morte, Dementors e sabe-se lá mais o quê à solta…

- …Eu já sou maior de idade! Sei tomar conta de mim! A responsabilidade será minha!

- Lamento, mas enquanto estudares dentro da minha escola, és minha responsabilidade. – rebateu a professora. - A tua mãe concordaria comigo de certeza. – concluiu num murmúrio.

Malfoy não desviou o olhar, na esperança de dissuadir a directora.

- Lamento, Malfoy. Tratarei das coisas o mais depressa possível, prometo.

O loiro acenou negativamente e saiu da sala.

Correu para as traseiras do castelo. Corria como se não houvesse amanhã, corria para não ter sentir a angústia e desespero apoderarem-se do seu corpo e mente. Perdera o pai…agora não sabia o que aconteceria à sua mãe…

Chegou ao pé da ombreira em pedra; a respiração pesada e acelerada da corrida retiravam-lhe as forças, o que o fez sentar-se num dos degraus frios. Baixou a cabeça e os cabelos platinados rapidamente cobriram-lhe o rosto…lutava contra as lágrima que teimavam em querer cair, ao ouvir na sua cabeça a voz do pai gritar-lhe "Malfoys não choram!". E quando os olhos não conseguiram suportar a água que sobre eles se acumulava, este não lutou mais por impedi-las de cair sob uma sensação de fracasso…fracasso por mais uma vez ter desiludido o pai, fracasso por estar de mãos atadas enquanto a mãe estava numa cama de hospital, sabe-se lá como.

Sentia frustração, solidão, raiva, tristeza, saturação, tudo ao mesmo tempo, uma combinação demasiado dolorosa para quaisquer que tivessem sido os erros dele no passado; ninguém devia ser obrigado a passar por aquilo.

Minutos se passaram e agora um único pedido mudo gritava na sua cabeça: _"Não me deixes sozinho..."_

- Consciência pesada, Malfoy?

O loiro virou o rosto na direcção da voz estranha e Ginny pode ver, por detrás dos fios de cabelo platinado que caíam sobre o rosto, as íris cinzentas nos olhos vermelhos do slytherin, que fechou a cara, ao deparar-se com a gryffindor ao seu lado.

**N/A.:** Capítulo sete, finalmente! A ouvir "Only when I sleep", dos the Corrs. xD

Agora as reviews:

**Jane LeloupBlanc**: Quando vi a tua review acho que só faltou mandar foguetes! xD O mistério do encontro dos gémeos já está esclarecido e o Wood já deu de caras com a Lya ( ou o contrário lol). Quanto a vermos o keeper no balneário masculino, eh pa…sou ciumenta. LOL brincadeirinha xD. Espero que continues a mandar reviews, são sempre um grande incentivo para continuar a escrever D assim como espero igualmente que tenhas gostado do capítulo (.)! E mesmo que não tenhas gostado, por favor, podes dizê-lo o, críticas são sempre bem-vindas e ajudam a melhorar o nosso trabalho enquanto (tentativa) de escritores. p

Bjs, fica bem! D

**Jammes Taylor**: Disse que estava quase pronto e cá está ele D. Fico feliz que estejas a gostar! Continua a deixar reviews, se não for pedir muito xD. E obrigada uma vez mais pelo constante apoio p. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo! Cya


	7. Chapter 7

- Desaparece, Weasley! – rosnou o slytherin, desviando a cara para secar discretamente as lágrimas.

- O castelo é tanto teu como meu. Não tenho que sair daqui. – ripostou a gryffindor no mesmo tom.

O loiro não estava com paciência para aquela conversa.

- Faz o que quiseres, - disse Malfoy, indiferentemente, virando costas e afastando-se. – mas deixa-me em paz.

- Depois do que fizeste, admira-me que consigas ter paz.

Draco encarou gravemente a ruiva.

- O que é tu sabes da minha vida? – murmurou.

- O suficiente para não ter pena nenhuma de ti.

Malfoy deu um passo em direcção de Ginny.

- Não quero, nem preciso de nada que venha de ti, Weasley! - exasperou.

Ginny ignorou.

- Sabes que mais? O que quer que estejas a passar é pouco, depois de tudo o que aprontaste. – opinou a ruiva.

- Perdias menos se mantivesses a boca calada, miúda. – desdenhou Draco. – O que é tu sabes da vida? Nada! Sempre tiveste uma praga de Weasleys, a sangue de lama e o teu querido Potter – falou com ironia. – que te protegeram de tudo e de todos, e agora vens-me com moralismos? – perguntou incrédulo. – Enxerga-te!

- Lava a boca para falares da minha família, ou da Hermione, ou do Harry, Malfoy. – sibilou a gryffindor.

O slytherin olhou-a com escárnio.

- Se queres mesmo saber, acho mal o excesso de protecção. – comentou o loiro, pondo a ruiva desconfiada. Afinal ele estava a concordar com ela. – Tu até já és crescidinha. – concluiu com cinismo.

Ginny permaneceu em silêncio, esperando para saber aonde é que aquela conversa iria parar.

- Porque faria questão de lá estar, quando começassem a morrer os teus amigos, depois um dos teus irmãos, o teu pai ou a tua mãe, ou, com um pouco de sorte, os dois! – a gryffindor endureceu o olhar. "_Serzinho desprezível."_, pensou. – Queria ver se depois mantinhas esse teu belo discurso!

- Ao menos não me acobardava atrás da capa do meu pai, como certas pessoas que eu tenho o desprazer de conhecer!

Malfoy esboçou um sorriso fraco, acenando simultânea e negativamente a cabeça.

- É muito fácil falar para quem está de fora. – respondeu com desprezo na voz.

- Sem essa, Malfoy! O teu pai sabia muito bem o que estava a fazer e nunca mostrou sinais de quem está arrependido ou a fazer algo contrariado! Não me venhas fazer papel de vítima, porque se há alguém aqui que é tudo menos vítima, esse alguém és tu ou a escumalha do teu pai! – desbobinou Ginny, completamente alterada com as provocações.

- Dobra a língua para falares do meu pai. – ameaçou o loiro, apontando-lhe o dedo indicador e começando a perder a calma também.

- Um cobarde, Malfoy, é o que és! – continuou Ginny. - Um cobarde, um egoísta, um invejoso, um filhinho do papá e da mamã!

- CHEGA, WEASLEY! – berrou o slytherin. – NÃO ÉS TU QUE TENS O TEU PAI ENTERRADO E A TUA MÃE NUMA CAMA DE HOSPITAL, ENTÃO NÃO VENHAS COM MERDAS PARA CIMA DE MIM!

Os olhos de Malfoy marejaram e duas lágrimas caíram, lágrimas essas que ele apressou-se a secar, enfurecido. Ginny sentiu uma pontada no estômago.

- CHAMA-ME O QUE QUISERES: ESGOÍSTA, INVEJOSO, O RAIO QUE O PARTA! MAS SE ISSO EVITAR QUE PERCA A ÚNICA PESSOA QUE TENHO, PODES TER A CERTEZA QUE O FAÇO, SEM PENSAR DUAS VEZES E ESTOU-ME A LIXAR PARA O QUE TU PENSAS!

Seguiram-se momentos de silêncio e as lágrimas no rosto do slytherin caíam livremente, embora este fitasse enraivecido a ruiva à sua frente.

- Manda para a forca quem quiseres. – falou com desdém, já baixando o tom de voz, ao ver que a gryffindor silenciara-se. – Estou na merda para o que tu faças, ou possas vir a fazer! Eu é que já perdi o meu pai…não vou perder a minha mãe também. – finalizou.

Ginny queria dizer qualquer coisa.

Queria ter uma resposta para tudo aquilo…mas não tinha.

Malfoy recomeçou a andar para dentro do castelo, contudo, uns quantos passos mais à frente, voltou a virar-se na direcção da gryffindor, que quando se apercebeu que este parara, levantou os olhos na sua direcção.

- Se és tão altruísta assim, pensa bem na escolha que queres fazer. – falou, no típico tom de voz arrastado mas, dessa vez, sem o usual sarcasmo. – Eu não a tive. – arrematou, deixando para trás uma ruiva muda.

* * *

"_Não podias 'tar calado!_", berrava a sua consciência, enquanto entrava na Sala Comum dos Slytherin. "_Tinhas de abrir a boca!_". 

- Sai da frente! – gritou para um aluno do segundo ano, assustando-o.

- Queres fazer o favor de te acalmar? O puto não tem culpa do teu mau humor!

- Vai à merda tu também, Zabini! – respondeu o loiro, fechando com um estrondo a porta do dormitório.

Praticamente arrancou a roupa que trazia, antes de entrar no chuveiro e ficar lá, longos minutos a fio, sob a água gelada.

* * *

Por incrível que pareça ela sentia-se mal. 

Ginny Weasley sentia-se mal por ter dito o que disse ao estupor do Draco Malfoy.

Está suficientemente confuso?

Não?

Então relembre-se do episódio do dia anterior, em Hogsmeade.

Está bom assim?

"_A Luna é que tem a fama, mas eu é que vou dar em doida!_", concluiu para si mesma, durante a caminhada até ao Salão Nobre.

* * *

Na segunda-feira… 

- É verdade, Kenneth. Explica-nos lá aquela troca de palavras com o Wood no sábado. – pediu Summer, mal intencionada.

As três slytherins (Lya, Summer e Meredith) tomavam o pequeno-almoço.

- Qual troca de palavras? Não houve troca de palavras nenhuma. – respondeu Lya, apressadamente, tentando acabar com o assunto ali mesmo.

- Minha grande cabra, (**N/A.:** elas tratam-se assim, mas dão-se bem xD) não perdeste tempo! – exclamou Meredith.

Lya rapidamente leu as entrelinhas.

- Que nojo. – murmurou, olhando Meredith nos olhos.

- Por Salazar, Kenneth, abre os olhos! – aconselhou Summer, fazendo um aceno com a cabeça, para que Lya olhasse para a mesa dos professores, onde Wood tomava uma chávena de café enquanto lia _O Profeta Diário_. – Em quatro palavras: o homem é imeeeeenso!

- Se é. – acrescentou Meredith, dando uma espreitadela à mesa dos professores. Quando se virou, novamente, para as colegas, mordeu o lábio inferior e deu um pequeno gemido. Summer riu-se divertida.

- Repara-me bem naquele pescoço e naqueles ombros. – sugeriu Summer, um tempo depois. – Não é preciso ver o resto para imaginar o que há para baixo… - insinuou na sua maior expressão perversa.

- QUE NOJO! – falou Lya mais alto.

- Estás muito esquisita, mulher! – reclamou O'Brien.

- É todo teu. – afirmou, desinteressada, enquanto levava um pedaço de bolo à boca.

- Explica lá então o que foi aquilo, no sábado! Se não foi nada…

-…Fui apenas esclarecer umas coisas, que estavam a precisar ser esclarecidas.

- Com o Wood? – perguntou Summer. - E que coisas terias tu para esclarecer, logo com o Wood?

- Isso é comigo. – respondeu rispidamente, continuando a tomar o pequeno-almoço, tentando mostrar o máximo de indiferença.

- Foste apanhada? – sussurrou Summer, aproveitando uma distracção de Meredith.

Lya fitou Summer, cúmplice.

- Yah. – murmurou por fim.

- Estás completamente quilhada!

Lya manteve-se em silêncio.

- E então? – perguntou com expectativa. – Ele disse alguma coisa a alguém?

- Não me parece.

- …

- Vais ter de lhe dar a volta. – indagou O'Brien, enquanto barrava um pouco de manteiga numa torrada.

Lya fitou a colega. Ela tinha razão. "_Agora só resta saber como._", reflectiu, vendo o professor desaparecer por uma porta, atrás da mesa dos professores.

A última aula da manhã para os slytherin do sétimo ano, era Transfiguração…com os gryffindor. Continuava a ser a professora McGonnagal que dava as aulas, mesmo ocupando agora o cargo de Directora de Hogwarts.

Como todas as aulas em que se juntavam estas duas equipas, desentendimentos e constantes trocas de galhardetes eram bastante frequentes, mas depressa abafados pela Directora.

No final da aula…

- Kenneth! – chamou a professora McGonnagal.

Summer fitou Lya e, mais tarde, saiu dizendo que esperava por ela na Sala Comum. Assim, a morena aproximou-se da professora.

- Sim, professora?

- Tem dois minutos? Gostava de falar consigo. – falou McGonnagal, esperando que o último aluno saísse.

Mais tarde...

- O que foi, Kenneth? - perguntou Summer, vendo Lya irromper violentamente pela porta da Sala Comum verde e prateada.

- Puto de merda! – injuriou a morena.

- F..., outra de mau humor? – reclamou Blaise, do canto da Sala, onde jogava xadrez bruxo com Adrian Pucey.

- Fecha a matraca, Zabini! – retrucou Lya. – Ou eu mesma a fecho, e garanto-te que não vai ser nada agradável!

Zabini levantou ambas as mãos, calando-se em seguida.

- Conta lá o que se passou para estares nesse estado! Foi a conversa com a coruja velha? – insistiu O'Brien.

- Não é que aquele merdas foi dar com a língua nos dentes? – sussurrou irritada.

- Mas o que foi que ela disse?

- Veio com uma conversa…se eu sabia de umas pessoas que andavam no corujal fora do horário de recolher. – explicou apressadamente, tentando falar o mais baixo possível, estando naquele estado. – Juro que o mato!

- O que vais fazer agora?

- Agora? Agora, a única coisa que sei, é que isto não fica assim! – respondeu. - Se ele pensa que se vai meter na minha vida está muito enganado! – finalizou, antes de começar a dirigir-se para fora da Sala.

- Estás doida? – inquiriu Summer, segurando Lya pelo cotovelo, fazendo-a encará-la. - Ele está no meio de uma aula!

- Ninguém o mandou meter-se onde não era chamado. – sussurrou, depois de se conseguir soltar.

* * *

No campo de quidditch, Wood conversava com os chasers, no relvado, explicando-lhes qualquer coisa que estava no pergaminho que lhes mostrava. 

- Então, Brian, quero que faças o jogo pelo lado esquerdo, Karl pelo lado direito e tu Jason vais atacar pelo meio...

- Aah…Wood? – hesitou Jason.

- O que foi? – perguntou o professor, desinteressado, continuando a fitar o pergaminho.

- Acho que vêm aí problemas. – murmurou, vendo Lya Kenneth aproximar-se com caras de poucos amigos.

Os outros dois chasers levantaram os olhos e Wood olhou para trás das costas, mesmo antes da slytherin os alcançar.

- Puto de merda! – praguejou a rapariga, empurrando o keeper.

Os alunos pararam o que estavam a fazer, uns no chão, outros montados nas suas vassouras, encarando surpresos a cena que se desenrolava.

- Estás doida, miúda? – replicou Wood, no mesmo tom.

- Não te faças de sonso, Wood! – ameaçou.

- Vê lá como falas comigo, que não sou um dos teus colegas! – vociferou.

Aos poucos, os alunos suspensos no ar desceram e aproximaram dos chasers, que se afastaram ligeiramente, assistindo à discussão.

- Eu tinha-te avisado para não te meteres na minha vida…

- …Não sei do tu que estás falar! – replicou o jogador do Puddlemere United.

- Sabes muito bem do que estou a falar, seu chibo de merda!

Os alunos arregalaram os olhos e Wood atirou o pergaminho para o chão, aproximando-se perigosamente da slytherin e encarando-a furioso.

- Repete isso, Kenneth. – murmurou.

O casal estava tão próximo que os narizes quase se tocavam.

Lya não desviou o olhar.

- Repito o que tu és: um chibo de merda. – desafiou a rapariga.

Fizeram uns momentos de silêncio, nos quais Wood respirou profundamente, tentando a evitar, a muito custo, perder a cabeça e a compostura perante os seus alunos.

- Desaparece da minha vista, antes que eu perca o pouco controlo que ainda tenho, e te dê aquilo que estás a pedir. - intimidou o professor, continuando a encarar Lya.

Esta não se mexeu.

- AGORA, KENNETH! – urrou Wood.

Os alunos sobressaltaram-se com aquilo e entreolharam-se assustados com o estado alterado, nunca antes visto, do ex-capitão. Jason, pressupondo o que se passava, olhava preocupado para os dois.

Lya olhou Wood de alto a baixo e afastou-se sem dizer mais uma palavra.

Já a slytherin ia bem longe, quando Jason decidiu ganhar coragem e ir ter com o professor, que passava nervosamente a mão pelo curto cabelo.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou, sobre o olhar expectante dos seus colegas.

Wood olhou para ele e depois para os seus alunos.

- Peço desculpa. – falou. – Vocês não tinham que assistir a isto. Agora voltem ao que estavam a fazer, que já perdemos muito tempo.

Os alunos assim o fizeram, sem hesitar, mas Jason permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

- Agora não, Jason. – precaveu o keeper. – Não estou nada bem.

O ravenclaw consentiu e afastou-se.

Lya retornou à Sala Comum e subiu para o dormitório, sendo seguida por Summer. Sentou-se na cama e a colega acompanhou-a. Fitaram-se caladas, e foi aí que Summer percebeu que a história entre aqueles dois estava longe de acabar.

Depois do almoço as três slytherins descontraíam num dos muitos claustros do castelo. Lya não pronunciara uma única palavra nas últimas duas horas, fitando constantemente o ambiente à sua volta, enquanto Summer e Meredith, discutiam banalidades. De vez em quando, O'Brien olhava para a aparentemente calma Kenneth, perguntando-se o que esta estaria a pensar.

Num determinado momento, Lya sente-se puxada pelo braço, e um familiar perfume de quem acaba de sair do banho, invadiu-lhe as narinas.

- O que pensas que estás a fazer, Wood? – gritou Summer, vendo Lya ser arrastada dali para fora.

- Não te metas, O'Brien, que a conversa não é contigo. – respondeu rispidamente.

Meredith, completamente alheia ao que se passava, tocou no ombro de Summer para que esta lho explicasse.

- Estás a magoar-me! – falou Lya, um pouco mais à frente.

- Temos pena. – respondeu irónico, soltando-a de seguida, com muito pouca delicadeza.

- Estás-te a passar, Wood?

- Se eu me estou a passar? – perguntou incrédulo. – Eu, Kenneth? Que palhaçada foi aquela à pouco?

- Palhaçada? Por te teres metido onde não és chamado, podes ter-me lixado à grande, e vens-me perguntar que palhaçada foi aquela, meu idiota?

- Olha os modos, já te avisei, não me faças perder a paciência! Não sou teu pai! – ameaçou levantando a voz. – Agora escuta bem o que vou dizer, porque não o vou falar duas vezes: aquela palhaçada não se volta a repetir! Gozas com a cara de quem quiseres, com a minha e com o meu trabalho não! Estamos entendidos?

Lya permaneceu impávida e serena, de braços cruzados.

- E olha para mim quando falo contigo, Kenneth!

A contragosto, Lya olhou o ex-capitão nos olhos.

- Tens uma semana para acabares com os teus esquemas, ou podes ter a certeza que se a McGonnagal souber de alguma coisa, o responsável aí vou ser mesmo eu.

Lya arregalou os olhos.

- Estás doido? Não posso fazer isso! – barafustou.

- Ai podes! Tanto podes que é o que vais fazer senão queres arranjar sérios problemas para o teu lado!

- Tu nem sonhas o que implica eu parar com isto! – pressionou Lya.

- Não sei, nem quero saber, resolve! – afirmou afastando-se, sentindo o olhar da rapariga nas suas costas. – Uma semana, Kenneth.

- Não acredito nisto. – falou a slytherin para ela mesma, com as mãos na cintura.

* * *

(**N/A.:** É a Ginny que vai narrar agora. Os pensamentos dela vêm a itálico ) 

_É a milésima vez que tento concentrar-me na voz da professora Gordon, e nada! Fico a olhar para a mulher mas a minha cabeça está longe…_

_Fui longe de mais, não fui?_

_Mesmo tratando-se da besta do Malfoy…_

_Confesso que se há coisa que REALMENTE me incomoda, é ver um homem a chorar. Sei lá, fico esquisita…sufoca-me. Acho que é compaixão, ou pena. _

_Mentiria se dissesse que quando o vi e fui ter com ele, não estava com intenções de o infernizar, picar mesmo… só que nunca me passou pela cabeça é que ele ficasse mesmo magoado com o que disse! Chateado, irritado, passado…magoado é que não…_

- Miss Weasley?

- Sim, professora? – perguntou, sobressaltada.

- Poderia responder à pergunta que lhe fiz?

- Desculpe...estava distraída. - _Mas porque é que tenho de ficar logo na cor de um tomate!!_

- Então veja, por favor, se para a próxima está com mais atenção. Só não tiro pontos à sua casa, porque é a primeira vez que isto acontece.

_Merda!_

(Mais tarde...)_  
_

_Não via a hora de a aula acabar! Vou falar com o maldito agora mesmo…_

- Ginny?

- Luna! – _Droga! -_ Oi, por aqui?

- Vim agora da biblioteca, vou jantar, queres vir?

- Ah…eu… vou mais tarde, tenho de ir fazer uma coisa primeiro.

- Está bem, então. Mas tenta não vires nervosa como da última vez. –_respondeu-me ela quando se afastou. Boa, Luna. Obrigado por me lembrares desse detalhe_.

_Fui até ao campo de quidditch e fiquei à espera. Sabia que tinha havido treino dos slytherin àquela hora_,_então, se não estavam ali, era porque deviam estar nos balneários…_

_Cinco minutos…_

_Dez minutos…_

_Quinze minutos…_

_Olha, uma coruja…_

_Vinte minutos…_

_MAS A PRINCESA NÃO VAI SAIR DO BALNEÁRIO__? Seca!_

_Finalmente a porta abre-se e…_

_Sai de lá o Warrington?_

…

_Ok, Ginny, respira fundo…_

_Ele vai ter de aparecer…só mais cinco minutos, senão ele que vá para o Inferno!_

A porta abre-se novamente e de lá saem Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy e Adrian Pucey.

_O trio maravilha_, pensou a ruiva. Mas aí a sua atenção foca-se no loiro de cabelos molhados, cuja franja caía sobre os olhos. Trazia o uniforme vestido, sem o manto. À semelhança do outro dia na biblioteca, as mangas da camisa e da camisola arregaçadas e a gravata afrouxada. Estando ele lado a lado com os colegas, pode ver que era ligeiramente mais alto que os dois, destacando-se não só pela altura e invejáveis formas masculinas, mas pelo porte selecto.

_É um charme, Ginevra Weasley, queiras tu quer não!_, azucrinava uma voz na cabeça da ruiva.

_O que não interessa nada para agora!_, reclamou a sua parte consciente.

_Ok, agora é só ires lá e pedires para falar com ele…_

…

_Então vá, andem pernas!_

…

_OK, não tenho coragem, vão gozar comigo, já sei como é!_

_Gozam, mas acabas por falar com ele e vais dormir em paz esta noite!, contrapôs a mesma voz de à pouco ._

_Ele não vai querer falar comigo._

_Por Merlim, mulher, é só o furão oxigenado, tanta mariquice para quê? E ele vai ter de falar a bem ou a mal!_

E assim a ruiva seguiu atrás deles.

- Malfoy!

Os três rapazes de dezassete anos voltaram-se para trás, deparando-se com a gryffindor.

- Foi impressão minha, ou ela chamou-te? – perguntou Adrian, para um Draco silencioso.

- Olha lá, Weasley, andaste a beber ou assim? – questionou Zabini.

- A conversa não é contigo, Zabini. Podemos falar? – insistiu a ruiva, encarando o loiro, determinadamente.

- Não. – respondeu o loiro, inexpressivo, recomeçando a andar e fazendo Adrian e Blaise rirem.

- Tens a certeza? Ou preferes que eu comece a falar aqui mesmo? Os teus coleguinhas não se hão-de importar, certamente.

- Andas a comer muita sopa de elásticos, não ruiva? É que estás-te a esticar à grande…

- …Não te metas tu também, Pucey. – cortou Ginny.

Malfoy soltou o ar pela boca, impacientemente.

- Vão andando que já vos apanho. – falou, grave, para os colegas.

- Como? – perguntou Zabini.

- Estás surdo, Zabini? – Malfoy olhou para Blaise. - Já disse para irem andando que já vos apanho.

- 'Bora. – mandou Adrian, empurrando o negro. – E vê se a despachas, tens mais que fazer que aturar pitas.

Os slytherin afastaram-se, ficando para trás Draco e Ginny.

- Esquece o que viste e o que ouviste. – falou o loiro, em tom imperativo, quebrando o silêncio constrangedor.

Uma aragem passou, levando até às narinas da gryffindor o cheiro a perfume masculino.

_Merlim, que o perfume é mesmo bom…_

_- _Difícil, depois de teres chorado como uma criança à minha frente.

Malfoy ia rebater, mas a Weasley levantou a mão.

- Não vim para discutir contigo. Apenas… - _caramba, porque é que custa tanto?_ - Não devia ter dito o que disse, mesmo tratando-se de ti. Família é família, e eu sei o que ela significa. Respeito isso.

O slytherin rodou a cabeça ligeiramente para a esquerda, mas a olhar desconfiado para a rapariga à sua frente.

- Estás a pedir-me desculpa, Weasley?

Ginny baixou a cabeça constrangida.

- Não acredito, estás mesmo a pedir-me desculpa. – e o loiro não conseguiu conter o sorriso cínico.

- Interpreta como quiseres. Não que eu morra de amores por ti, ou pela tua família, claro. – alfinetou perante o sorriso divertido do loiro.

- Também não morro de amores pela tua, e também podia muito bem ter evitado muita coisa do que disse. Estamos quites, Weasley.

- Isso soou muito a pedido de desculpas! – observou a ruiva.

- Interpreta como quiseres.

Fez silêncio e Malfoy ajustou a alça da mala no seu ombro.

- Se não tens mais nada a dizer, vou andando…

- …Como está a tua mãe? – interrompeu a gryffindor.

- Porque queres saber?

_Boa pergunta, _pensou, acabando por encolher os ombros, sinceramente.

- Puseram-na a dormir. – respondeu o loiro num murmúrio, sem exactamente saber porque o fez.

- Já conseguiste ir vê-la?

O loiro acenou negativamente e olhou para os seus pés.

- …

- Não é só isso, pois não?

Malfoy levantou os olhos na sua direcção.

- Que te está a incomodar. Não é só a tua mãe.

- O que te faz pensar isso?

Ginny tentou evitar encolher os ombros novamente.

- Sexto sentido, acho.

- Andas muito perspicaz, sabias Weasley? – picou o slytherin. - Demais até.

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio, Malfoy. – ripostou a gryffindor com um sorriso verdadeiro.

Draco deu dois passos na sua direcção, aproximando-se, e Ginny não pode deixar de se sentir desconfortável com a aproximação. Porém, tal facto passou despercebido ao slytherin, que a encarou mordaz.

- Foi o Potter que te meteu atrás de mim?

_Já sabia, era fruta a mais…_

- Não, não foi, e ele não é meu dono para o fazer! Qual é a tua?

- Queres que acredite que agora deste numa de boa samaritana.

- Mas será possível que não consigas parar de ser tão estúpido, nem mesmo quando te tentam ajudar, Malfoy? É por isso que estás sozinho!

Aquelas palavras atingiram-no como uma flecha, e ela soube disso quando ele desviou o olhar.

- Só não percebo porquê isto agora. – murmurou, tentando não perder a pose.

- Porque sei admitir quando erro. E porque não tenho o hábito de virar costas a quem precisa.

- E quem disse que preciso de ti? – ripostou ofendido.

- Se preferes ficar como estás, tudo bem, é para o lado que durmo melhor.

A ruiva contornou o loiro, em direcção ao castelo. _Fica lá com a tua porcaria de orgulho._

- Weasley!

A ruiva revirou os olhos, antes de voltar-se na direcção do slytherin.

- Não podes ajudar-me.

- Nem me deixas tentar, sequer?

- Tu não sabes o que se passa.

- Tu contas-me. Não te vou julgar, até porque, sinceramente, acho que não há nada que possa vir de ti que me surpreenda. – afirmou convicta.

Draco fitou a ruiva à sua frente, no fundo surpreendido.

- Como sei que não vais dar com a língua nos dentes?

- Palavra de Weasley.

- Grande coisa. – murmurou o loiro para consigo mesmo, revirando o olhos.

A ruiva estreitou o olhar, ameaçadoramente.

- Ouvi essa, Malfoy!

- Seja. Amanhã, hoje não, estou estoirado. – falou passando pela ruiva.

- Quando?

- Eu arranjo maneira de te avisar.

E assim foi cada um para seu lado, ambos incertos sobre o que estariam a fazer.

No dia seguinte, Ginny recebeu uma coruja ao pequeno-almoço.

_Mesmo lugar de Domingo._

_17 horas._

_D. M. _

Não pode evitar olhar de relance para a mesa dos Slytherin, para um grupo de seis pessoas nas quais o loiro estava presente. Um dos rapazes contava algo, aparentemente, bastante cómico, pois gesticulava exageradamente e os colegas riam espalhafatosamente. Malfoy repara no olhar da ruiva, mas ignora. Esta volta então a olhar para o prato, sem antes olhar de novo para o tecto encantado do Salão Nobre, para confirmar que mais nenhuma coruja chegara com notícias de Harry.

À medida que a hora estipulada se aproximava, um frio na barriga incomodativo crescia dentro da gryffindor. Na aula de poções, a última aula do dia, as suas mãos movimentavam-se automaticamente, cortando os ingredientes para a poção do sono. O corpo trabalhava, mas a mente, no entanto, estava longe.

A pensar em quê?

Nada em concreto, simplesmente divagava, e quando o professor de poções a abordou, para que esta descobrisse que porção de ingredientes faltava para que o preparado atingisse a cor pretendida, ela ficou a olhar perplexa para o caldeirão, admirada por ter feito aquilo sem se lembrar como. Lá se concentrou, e no final da aula deu um sorriso orgulhoso, ao receber cinco pontos para os Gryffindor pela poção devidamente preparada.

Olhou para o relógio enquanto subia as escadas que saíam das masmorras: faltava ainda uma hora, e por isso decidiu passar pelo dormitório primeiro, e depois ir dar uma volta para passar o tempo.

Ao chegar lá, deixou a mochila sob a cama, e ao olhar-se no espelho, decidiu ir tomar um duche:_Sempre tiro este cheiro esquisito da roupa._ Saiu, mais tarde, da casa-de-banho embrulhada numa toalha, deparando-se com Ayleen.

- Banho a esta hora?

- Fiquei com um cheiro esquisito depois da aula de poções. – explicou ,enrugando o nariz.

- Pois, de facto… - falou Ayleen, encostando o nariz à manga da camisola e também enrugando o nariz. – Acho que também preciso de um.

A ruiva riu alegremente e começou a vestir-se. Ayleen entrou para a casa-de-banho, enquanto Ginny entrançava os cabelos húmidos, que aproveitou a ausência temporária da colega para sair sem ter de dar explicações.

Quando chegou ao lugar combinado faltava pouco mais de vinte minutos. Sentou-se então num pequeno muro, entre duas imponentes ombreiras, e pôs-se a observar o ambiente à sua volta: uma estrutura toda em pedra, com um aspecto abandonado e coberta por trepadeiras. As ombreiras em ogiva davam um toque clássico àquele recanto do castelo, que destoava do resto mas que, na opinião da pequena Weasley, tornava-o muito sui generis.

O sol escondia-se lentamente por detrás das montanhas que circundavam o castelo, e à medida que o fazia, os céus tingiam-se de cores quentes. A ruiva começou então a associar aquele cenário a um Sol envergonhado, que se escondia perante a Lua e, como consequência, esboçou o sorriso divertido: _O que haverias tu de pensar_…

- Isso é tudo vontade de me ver, ruiva?

O sorriso imediatamente desapareceu e a rapariga revirou os olhos.

- Não se nota pela minha cara? – perguntou irónica.

- Vieste cedo…

- …Não tinha mais nada para fazer, ou pensaste mesmo que vim a correr por tua causa? – desdenhou.

- Não serias a primeira, nem a última. – comentou arrogantemente.

- É mais fácil começar a chover varinhas, Malfoy…e nem tu prestas para tanto. – gracejou, olhando o loiro de cima a baixo, só mesmo para o calar.

- Nunca te ensinaram que não deves dizer que não gostas, sem provar primeiro? – provocou Draco.

- Antes morrer! – respondeu a gryffindor, esticando o pescoço na direcção do mesmo.

- As primeiras a dizer que não, são as primeiras a cair. – retorquiu Malfoy, copiando o acto de Ginny e, assim, praticamente colando o corpo ao dela.

_Maldito loiro e o seu bom gosto por perfumes!_

…

_Estás à espera do quê? SAI DAÍ!_ , gritava a sua consciência.

- Eu não vim cá para discutir as tuas carências amorosas, ou de outro foro mais… - a gryffindor ruborizou. – …mais íntimo. – concluiu num murmúrio.

- É sexual que se diz, Weasley, e estou bastante bem servido. – replicou, descaradamente. – Ao contrário de muita gente que conheço.

- Por acaso estás a insinuar alguma coisa? – inquiriu, com a irritação bem patente na sua voz.

- Longe de mim, ruiva. – respondeu, exalando cinismo.

- E não me chames ruiva, que não te dei intimidade para o fazeres!

- Mas é o que tu és: ruiva. São as evidências. Quanto às intimidades, desculpa, mas não fazes o meu género.

A ruiva cerrou os dentes.

_Respira, Ginny, respira…_

- Falemos de assuntos sérios, ok Malfoy? É melhor.

- Continuo a dizer que não me podes ajudar.

- Eu decido isso depois, agora fala.

O slytherin expirou ruidosamente e sentou-se ao lado da ruiva, encostando-se à ombreira oposta.

Aos poucos, começou a falar mais liberalmente, contando tudo desde a morte de Dumbledore, até ao internamento da sua mãe. Ginny escutava, silenciosamente, olhando para ele enquanto este falava, embora este não o fizesse.

Em seis minutos, deve ter ficado a conhecer mais do loiro do que em seis anos de convivência _(Acho que o termo correcto é "desconvivência".), _e não pode deixar de sentir que tinha à sua frente um ser frágil, cada vez mais vulnerável a cada palavra ou episódio narrado. As defesas dele caíam aos poucos, deixando-o desprotegido, à mercê do seu julgamento e boa vontade, pois facilmente poderia colocá-lo em maus lençóis…

- Então não foste tu. – pronunciou Ginny, após Draco se ter silenciado.

- Não fui eu o quê? – perguntou, encarando pela primeira vez nos últimos minutos, a rapariga à sua frente.

- O ano passado, na torre, não foste tu que… - inferiu, querendo confirmar pela voz do próprio Draco Malfoy, que não fora ele que matara Dumbledore, mas sim Snape.

- …Não. – cortou o loiro, inexplicavelmente envergonhado, friccionando pequenas mechas de cabelo da sua franja entre o polegar e o indicador, apoiando o cotovelo no joelho dobrado.

- Isso não é vergonha, Malfoy.

- Foi cobardia. – emendou o slytherin.

- Chamas, a não matar um homem, cobardia? – inquiriu incrédula.

- Mas tu não entendes o que está aqui em causa, Weasley? – retrucou ele da mesma maneira. – Tudo de importante que me incumbiram de fazer, eu simplesmente não fui capaz de o fazer! Foi fracasso atrás de fracasso, humilhação atrás de humilhação, cobrança atrás de cobrança, a minha vida toda!

- Tu estás todo trocado! – replicou a gryffindor, quase aos berros de desespero. – Já paraste para escutar o que estás a dizer?

- Isto não tem nada a ver com o que me pedem para fazer, mas sim o facto de não o conseguir fazer?

- Tu não conseguiste fazer algo que era e que é errado! Isso não é fracasso, ou humilhação, Malfoy, é ter carácter!

As palavras deixaram-no sem reacção. Desviou o olhar da ruiva para o lago, tentando assimilar o que acabara de ouvir e, após alguns segundos, pela primeira vez nos últimos meses, uma sensação reconfortante apaziguou-o.

Contudo, um sorriso triste surgiu-lhe nos lábios.

- Eu não sou boa pessoa, Weasley.

- Não, Malfoy. Tu és é estúpido, mas isso, descansa, não tira o sono a ninguém.

Ginny ficou então à espera da resposta venenosa, que não veio. No lugar dela, um riso agradável.

- Não tens ideia do peso das costas que acabas de me tirar. – comentou aliviado.

_Até que não é mau de todo vê-lo rir_, pensava a ruiva consigo mesma.

- Ainda não acabou. – falou a ruiva. - Não te podes juntar aos Devoradores da Morte.

- E sugeres que faça o quê?

- Deixa-me contactar a Ordem. Eles podem ajudar-te.

- Não, Weasley. – afirmou veemente .

- Malfoy…

- Nem tu acreditas no que estás a dizer! Não lês jornais, Weasley? Da maneira como as coisas estão lá fora, o mais certo era recambiarem-me directamente para Azkaban!

- Podemos tentar explicar-lhes o teu caso! Não acredito que te virassem as costas…

- …Tu não tens certeza disso e estaria a pôr a minha mãe em risco desnecessariamente, e isso não o faço, Weasley. Para além disso, tenho o Zabini atrás de mim o tempo todo, se eles desconfiam de alguma coisa, nem quero pensar!

- E vais fazer o quê então, juntares-te a Ele?

- Se tiver de ser…

- Tens a noção que podes acabar morto, meu idiota?

- Posso acabar morto de uma maneira ou de outra, Weasley! Ou esqueceste que ainda tenho Malfoy no meu apelido? – retrucou.

Ginny bufou frustrada.

- Posso fazer muita coisa, mas não ponho em jogo a vida da minha mãe. – constatou, determinantemente.

A ruiva olhou-o compreensiva.

- Dá-me tempo para pensar. – pediu.

- Faz o que quiseres. Mas jura, a olhar-me nos olhos, Weasley, que esta conversa, por enquanto, fica entre nós os dois! – ordenou o loiro.

- Como se fosse preciso, Malfoy. – depreciou a rapariga.

- Jura, Weasley! – insistiu o slytherin, olhando-a intensamente.

- Ok, ok, juro. – falou apressadamente e Draco não se mexeu.

A ruiva então arregalou os olhos, exageradamente, para Malfoy:

- Eu juro! 'Tá bom assim?

- Acho bom mesmo. Não me obrigues a usar Legilimância para descobrir se me estás a mentir.

- Nem te atrevas, Malfoy. – alertou Ginny.

- Então é bom que não me mintas.

- O aviso é mútuo. – ripostou a ruiva.

O loiro levanta-se.

- Vou andando. Ou a minha ama seca vai encher-me de perguntas, quando chegar às masmorras. – resmungou o slytherin, acabando de colocar a mala ao ombro. A gryffindor não conteve uma gargalhada ao ouvir Zabini ser chamado de ama seca e Malfoy não conseguiu evitar rir também.

- Obrigada. – murmurou o loiro, antes de começar a caminhar para dentro do castelo.

- O que é que disseste? Não ouvi bem! – gracejou a gryffindor.

- Se pensas que vou repetir, podes tirar o teu hipogrifo da chuva. – arrematou o loiro antes de sair do campo de visão de Ginny Weasley.

* * *

**N/A.:** Capítulo sete:D O maior até agora xD. Gente é assim, começaram as aulas e se calhar não vou conseguir actualizar tão depressa, mas vou fazer os possíveis, até porque adoro escrever p. 

É um capítulo com muita banda sonora lool, escrevi-o a ouvir Dripping – Submersed (recomendo xD, a música é linda! tanto esta versão, como a acústica que está no youtube sem querer fazer publicidade), mas também Beauty of the beast – Nightwish. Bom agora passemos ao que realmente trás cor à minha vida…reviews!!! xDDD Ah! É verdade, desculpem por possíveis erros ortográficos ou até mesmo de pontuação. É que faço de autora e beta ao mesmo tempo xD

**Jane LeloupBlanc: **Sempre óptimo, excelente, M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O, receber uma review tua. Enche os olhos! Adoro, adoro. xD

Fiquei muito feliz MESMO que tenhas gostado do capítulo anterior! A ideia do blind date com a McGonnagal e a Trelawney foi assim inspiração momentânea xD,e cheguei à conclusão que podemos formar um clube para as mulheres que sofrem do bicho da solidão. Eu com certeza era uma das primeiras, senão a primeira a inscrever-me lol. Sei o que é ficar lixada quando uns têm tanto e outros tão pouco -.-' , mas pronto, enquanto não dá, descanso a vista com o Wood ar sonhador, quanto ao Malfoy, falas com a Ginny e vocês que partilhem xDDD! brincadeirinha

Tens histórias também? Eh pah, depois dá-me o link ou assim para eu poder ler, please! D

Aguardo a tua review:D Brigadão, cya

**Jammes taylor:**Grande Jammes taylor! xDD, fiquei felicíssima pela tua review, e mais feliz ainda por estares a gostar da fic :D. Brigada mesmo!

**Solly Black:** Leitora nova:DDDDDD Que bom que gostaste do capítulo e da fic! E deste, o que achaste? Aguardo também notícias tuas por aqui ;D. Brigada pela review:D

**Vânia:** Miga!!!! xDDDD Vês? Não dói nada deixar uma review! P Podes deixar mais, né, NÉ? Please? . xD Ainda vai acontecer muita coisa, então com o Wood e a Lya, ainda mal começou ;D. Idem idem aspas aspas, para o casal principal lool bjs, take care


	8. Chapter 8

_No capítulo anterior…_

_- Vou andando. Ou a minha ama seca vai encher-me de perguntas, quando chegar às masmorras. – resmungou o slytherin, acabando de colocar a mala ao ombro. A gryffindor não conteve uma gargalhada ao ouvir Zabini ser chamado de ama seca e Malfoy não conseguiu evitar rir também._

_- Obrigada. – murmurou o loiro, antes de começar a caminhar para dentro do castelo._

_- O que é que disseste? Não ouvi bem! – gracejou a gryffindor._

_- Se pensas que vou repetir, podes tirar o teu hipogrifo da chuva. – arrematou o loiro antes de sair do campo de visão de Ginny Weasley. _

_**Contradictions**_**, capítulo oito… **

- Onde é que te meteste? – inquiriu o negro, assim que o loiro pôs o primeiro pé na Sala Comum das masmorras.

"_Afinal sempre tenho hipótese de passar a Adivinhação."_, inferiu para consigo mesmo.

- E que tens tu a ver com isso, posso saber? – respondeu agressivo, Draco Malfoy.

- Também digo, f….! É todos os dias a mesma coisa! Nem as nossas mães são assim! – comentou Adrian Pucey, que estava refastelado no sofá negro.

- Tu não estás a comparar-me a uma mulher, estás Adrian? – perguntou Zabini, com um olhar muito similar a um aviso de " Perigo! Mantenha-se afastado!".

- Claro que ele não está, Zabini! Coitada da mulher. – atirou Malfoy.

Adrian começa a rir espalhafatosamente, enquanto Draco largava a mochila num canto e se sentava num dos sofás.

- Continuem assim, continuem. Depois não se queixem. – insinuou Blaise.

- Ui! Cuidado, Pucey! Acho que ele está a ameaçar-nos!

- Perdão, alteza. – respondeu Adrian, antes de se desviar da almofada que saiu disparada na sua direcção.

* * *

No dia seguinte, ao final da tarde, após mais uma aula de quidditch…

- Fred e George Weasley a chegar! – gritavam os gémeos do lado de fora do balneário. – Portanto, pessoal, tapem o que têm a tapar a fim de não nos ferirem os olhos e pouparem-nos a situações, potencialmente, constrangedoras!

Os presentes no balneário masculino riram e os Weasleys entraram no balneário com uma das mãos a cobrirem os olhos.

- A partir de agora, se vir algum camarada sem roupa é amaldiçoado até à centésima geração! – ameaçou George, espreitando por entre os dedos e retirando, por fim, a mão ao ver todos os rapazes devidamente "cobertos". Fred fez o mesmo e disse:

- Tipos espertos, vocês, ãhn! Agora, onde está o cabeça de serradura do vosso professor?

- Eu dou-vos o cabeça de serradura, cabeças-de-fósforo. – rezingou Wood, surgindo por detrás de um biombo.

- Não fales assim, que me magoas! – fingiu Fred, levando a mão ao peito.

Os alunos riram-se novamente e o keeper também não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, pousando o saco por cima de uma pequena bancada.

- Bom, falando de assuntos interessantes. – continuou, pousando o cotovelo no ombro do professor. – Jogo de quidditch. Domingo. Alinhas? Já pedimos autorização à McGonnagal, precisamos de um keeper.

- Contra…?

- Umas ratazanas das masmorras. – respondeu, casualmente, George. – Então, alinhas ou não?

- Quidditch contra slyhterins? Nem precisas perguntar duas vezes. – respondeu o keeper do Puddlemere United, fazendo os gémeos entreolharem-se cúmplices.

- Sendo assim, só falta arranjarmos um chaser! A Spinet cortou-se, diz que tem de estudar. - (simulação de vómito por parte do ruivo) - Jason, topas?

- Eu? – perguntou o ravenclaw, com os olhos arregalados.

- Não, a minha tia Muriel. – ironizou um dos gémeos. – Claro que és tu!

- Vou! Claro! Quando vocês quiserem! – respondeu extasiado. 

- Óptimo! Se não marcares pelo menos três vezes, perdes as pernas. – comentou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, Fred.

Wood fez sinal a Jason para que este ignorasse o comentário.

- Ah! – lembrou-se George. – E não vai haver árbitro.

- Como? – perguntou Wood, indignado.

- Claro que não! – falou George.

- Claro que sim! – insistiu o professor.

- Claro que não, né? Se não, como é que acertava no Warrington sem ser expulso? – explicou.

- Vai dar confusão… - profetizou o ex-capitão, enquanto remexia no seu saco.

- Mas é exactamente essa a ideia, daaahhh! – exclamou o ruivo, dando duas palmadinhas nas costas do keeper, com um sorriso diabólico.

Os gémeos saíram mais tarde do balneário, um de cada lado de Jason, elucidando-o de outras partes do corpo que estava sujeito a perder, e assim que tal aconteceu, Wood foi tomar banho. Após o mesmo, já se encontrava sozinho no balneário; secou-se, vestiu a roupa interior, os jeans e calçou-se, ficando apenas sem camisola. Dirigiu-se à bancada, que ficava por baixo de um espelho, e passou o gel do cabelo, despenteando-o à sua maneira. Enquanto lavava as mãos, sentiu uma corrente de ar nas costas nuas e voltou-se para a porta, para a encontrar fechada. Enrugou a testa e virou-se de novo para o espelho, sobressaltando-se em seguida, ao deparar-se com Lya Kenneth, de braços cruzados. Depressa a expressão passou de susto a irritação.

- Para além de todos os defeitos que tens, também és cega? O balneário é masculino.

- Relaxa. Ninguém me viu entrar, nem mesmo tu.

- Isso porque andas como um gato! Mania irritante, diga-se de passagem!

- Agora também vais implicar com a maneira como ando? Não tens mais nada que fazer, não?

- O que é que queres, Kenneth? – perguntou Wood, gravemente, olhando agora directamente a slytherin, encostado à bancada, com as mãos apoiadas na mesma. O olhar da rapariga voltou-se imediatamente para o tronco despido (e muito bem trabalhado!) do gryffindor. Involuntariamente, um sorriso malicioso brotou-lhe nos lábios.

- Já te tinha dito que adoro quidditch? – pronunciou.

- E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso? – retrucou Wood, com desprezo.

- Tens tudo a ver. – afirmou, olhando o keeper de alto a baixo.

Só quando Kenneth o olhou, é que este se apercebeu que ainda estava sem camisola. Ficou internamente constrangido pelos olhares nada inocentes sobre o seu corpo e, rapidamente, procurou a camisola com os olhos. 

- É isto que procuras? – inquiriu a slytherin, segurando a camisola azul escura na mão esquerda.

- Dá-me a camisola. – murmurou Wood, imperativamente, estendendo uma das mãos.

- Porquê? Estás tão bem assim. – provocou.

- Dá-me a camisola, Kenneth. – insistiu, agressivamente.

- E por favor, já não se usa?

- Era só o que mais faltava! Agora dá-me a camisola, ou vou aí e arranco-ta. Depois não te queixes se te magoares!

- Gostava de ver isso… - provocou novamente.

- Não-me-experimentes. – rosnou o professor, encarando-a.

Lya suspirou e estendeu-lhe a camisola, que ele prontamente vestiu.

- Pervertida. – injuriou o ex-capitão, acabando de ajeitar a roupa sobre o corpo.

A slytherin fez um biquinho com os lábios, numa expressão triste, para depois rir abertamente. Um riso aprazível, melodioso até. Riso esse que não combinava muito com a dona. Wood reparou também que ela mordia o lábio inferior quando o riso suavizava. _"Segura-me, Merlim…"_.

- Fala logo de uma vez! O que é que queres? – ordenou o keeper, tentando sair daquela perigosa situação o mais depressa possível.

- É simples. – falou a rapariga; a sua expressão gradualmente mais séria. – Se queres mesmo que eu pare com as minhas cenas…

- …Não quero, nem deixo de querer! – interrompeu Wood. - Estou nas tintas para ti e para o que tu fazes, apenas tens e vais parar de fazer porcaria dentro do castelo!

Lya revirou os olhos.

- Sabes que és tão certinho, que até enjoa?

- Pobrezinha. – ironizou.

A expressão da rapariga tornou-se séria num ápice, semelhante à que Wood enfrentara no corujal à umas semanas. Esta deu um passo na sua direcção e a sua maçã-de-adão mexeu-se, sem que Lya desse grande relevância no momento, quando este engoliu em seco.

- Vais ter de ajudar-me. – afirmou, veemente.

O ex-capitão virou o rosto para o lado e riu, soltando o ar pelo nariz.

- O que é que te fez pensar, Kenneth, que eu o faria? – ridicularizou. 

- Porque é que não o farias? – perguntou, retoricamente.

- Porque será? Pensa lá um bocadinho.

Esta manteve-se impávida. 

- Esquece. – declarou peremptório. – Vieste perder o teu tempo.

- Vais-me pôr em bastante maus lençóis. - reiterou. – Posso acabar morta, se não pior.

- Se já és tão crescidinha para te meteres nesse tipo de coisas, também o és para saíres.

- A questão, meu ANORMAL, é que entrei sem tenções de sair! Se tenho de fazê-lo, é porque decidiste dar numa de menino bonzinho! - bramiu.

A expressão de Wood agravou-se drasticamente. Aproximou-se da rapariga e agarrou-lhe, firmemente, o maxilar com a mão direita, e prensou-a na parede, ficando de tal maneira próximos, que Lya podia sentir a respiração do professor no seu rosto. 

- Já te avisei para tomares cuidado com a maneira como falas comigo. – murmurou, gravemente, junto aos lábios da morena. – A minha paciência tem limites, e tu andas a exceder-te à muito. 

- Não tenho medo de ti, Wood. – ripostou a slytherin, focando o os olhos do keeper.

- Pois devias. E se queres que eu te ajude, é bom que revejas a tua forma de abordagem, porque eu não sou um dos teus coleguinhas para me falares nesse tom. Estamos entendidos?

A rapariga tentou libertar-se em vão, fazendo Wood segurá-la, obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Gosto que me respondam, quando faço uma pergunta. – afiançou, segurando com mais força o rosto de Lya.

- Estamos entendidos. – cedeu a contra-gosto, mais tarde, a slytherin. Wood largou-a e esta ficou de cabeça baixa.

- Se me mentires, eu lixo-te. Se me enganares, eu lixo-te. Se eu desconfiar que continuas metida nesses esquemas, eu lixo-te. É assim que as coisas vão ser – à minha maneira.

Wood pegou no seu saco, sem que a rapariga proferisse uma única palavra.

- E vê se ganhas maneiras. – murmurou o ex-capitão, ao seu ouvido, antes de sair, fechando a porta do balneário atrás de si.

O balneário ficou silencioso de repente. A única presença era a de Lya, que ficou uns segundos imóvel. Levantou a cabeça e olhou o seu reflexo no espelho, antes de levar os dedos à boca.

- Ah, Wood… – murmurou maliciosa. – …agora vou querer mais…

* * *

Na manhã do dia seguinte, os corredores já abrigavam alunos que aguardavam pelas primeiras do dia, incluindo os das masmorras…

- Bom dia, rapazes. – cumprimentou Pansy Parkinson, aproximando-se dos três rapazes encostados à parede: Adrian, Draco e Blaise.

- Bons olhos a vejam! Já ninguém te mete a vista em cima! – comentou o negro, arrastando as palavras.

- Quê? Agora é a Pansy? – perguntou Adrian.

- Junta-te ao clube "Perseguidos pelo Zabini". – grunhiu Malfoy, puxando a rapariga pela cintura e, assim, encostando-a a si.

- Quem é que anda a ser perseguido? – perguntou ela, deixando o loiro dar-lhe um beijo no pescoço. 

- Estás atracada nele neste momento. – resmungou Pucey. – Oh Malfoy, dispensamos esse mel todo, ok? – exasperou.

- Não gosta, não olha. – retrucou indiferente o loiro, enquanto a slytherin afagava os seus cabelos.

- Procurei-te na segunda-feira, mas não te encontrei. – comentou a morena, somente para que Draco a escutasse.

- Fui dar uma volta por aí. – mentiu, lembrando-se da conversa com a ruiva.

- Pena. Tinha planos para a nossa tarde. – afirmou, roçando o nariz no do loiro.

- Não podem ser passados para hoje? – inquiriu, no seu típico tom de voz arrastado.

- Queres? – murmurou, docemente, a rapariga.

- Isso é pergunta que se faça? – murmurou-lhe Draco, de volta, ao ouvido, deslizando a mão para dentro da camisa do uniforme dela. Em resposta, esta sorriu maliciosamente.

- Depois das aulas?

- Feito. – finalizou Malfoy, brincando com os lábios da morena.

Um assobio ecoou no corredor.

- Oh, casalinho aí do canto! – chamou Adrian, ao lado de Zabini. – 'Bora lá, ou ainda perdemos pontos!

- Cambada de frustrados. – resmungou o loiro, enquanto caminhava para dentro da sala, fazendo Pansy sorrir.

Durante a aula…

- Portanto, têm até ao final da semana para me entregarem o estudo completo desta poção. – falou o novo professor de poções, fazendo os alunos protestarem pelo pouco tempo que lhes estava a ser dado. – E podem agradecer ao vosso colega, Blaise Zabini, por não ter feito os trabalhos de casa.

- 'Brigadinha…palhaço. – murmurou Adrian, batendo depois na cabeça do negro.

- Tenho culpa do homem ser estúpido? – reclamou Blaise, sussurrando alto.

- Tens culpa por euir passar a tarde biblioteca, por tu seres estúpido! – sussurrou Malfoy enfurecido, ao ver os seus "planos" com Pansy irem pelo cano abaixo.

- Ah, vão passear! – barafustou o negro, para depois levar com um pergaminho amachucado na cabeça, lançado por um grupo de gryffindors, do outro lado da sala.

No final da aula, a turma de poções do sétimo ano foi em peso para a biblioteca, sob o olhar surpreso da bibliotecária. Quando a ruiva chegou com Ayleen ao local, para estudar, depararam-se com a biblioteca apinhada.

- Decidiram aplicar-se todos agora? – perguntou Ayleen, olhando para as mesas cheias de alunos.

- A turma do sétimo ano está cá toda. – comentou a ruiva, reconhecendo os colegas de Harry, Ron e Hermione.

- Bom, vamos procurar uma mesa…se ainda houver.

As duas gryffindors dirigiram-se para os fundos da biblioteca, onde acabaram por encontrar uma mesa vazia.

- Melhor lugar impossível! – exclamou Ayleen.

- Porquê? – perguntou a ruiva, já sentada, prendendo os cabelos ruivos num coque, com um pauzinho. 

- A paisagem é óptima. – comentou com um sorriso animado, de orelha-a-orelha.

- Mas aqui não há janelas… - observou Ginny, acompanhando o olhar da colega para uma mesa próxima, mesmo a um dos cantos da biblioteca.

- Não são precisas janelas…

- Pelo amor de Merlim! – exclamou a ruiva, começando a dispor os livros sobre a mesa, ao reparar que a paisagem era, nada mais, nada menos, que Adrian Pucey, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson e, claro está, Draco Malfoy.

- Pelo amor de Merlim o quê, mulher? Assim até tenho motivação para estudar! – sussurrou empolgada. – Tirando a Parkinson, né? Alias, bem que ela podia largar o Malfoy! Mal empregado aquele pecado com pernas andar enrolado com aquela sonsa.

- Ayleen, menos! – retrucou a ruiva impaciente. – Além disso, ele não considera que esteja a ser assim tão mal empregue. – falou, lembrando-se do casal em Hogsmeade.

- E como saberias tu isso? – insinuou a outra gryffindor, pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Ora como, - desculpou-se a Weasley, apressadamente. – se assim não fosse, ele já tinha mudado de poleiro, né? O que não falta é raparigas a quererem saltar-lhe em cima, incluindo tu!

- Ai disso podes ter tu certeza, não me importava nem um pouco… - retaliou Ayleen, fazendo a ruiva acenar negativamente.

* * *

- Olhem só quem chegou… - notou Adrian, fazendo Pansy e Zabini levantarem a cabeça. – A Weasel fêmea.

Dessa vez foi Malfoy que levantou os olhos do pergaminho.

- Grande coisa. – murmurou com indiferença, voltando a atenção para o pergaminho onde escrevia.

- Também digo. – concordou Pansy, que alisou os cabelos da nuca do loiro, aproximando-se depois do rosto do slytherin, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, ao que Malfoy retribuiu com um suave beijo nos lábios. 

- Vocês é que já paravam com isso, não? – sugeriu, abespinhado, Adrian.

- Arranja uma mulher, Pucey. – retrucou o loiro. 

- Olha lá, Adrian! – começou Blaise. – Aproveitas que o Potter está fora da zona e chegas-te à ruiva!

- Que nojo, Zabini! – censurou Pansy. – Só mesmo tu para teres uma ideia tão estúpida!

- 'Tá calada, Pansy! Não percebes nada do assunto!

- Não te estiques. – ameaçou o loiro, grave e seriamente.

- Nem é má ideia de todo… - disse Adrian. – Até que a ruivinha não é de se deitar fora…

- Por Salazar, estamos a falar da pobretanas da Weasley! Não percam a dignidade. – insistiu a rapariga.

- E eu lá preciso de saber disso, para aquilo que estou a pensar, Parkinson. – insinuou Adrian Pucey e Blaise Zabini soltou um riso cúmplice.

- Mais depressa um troll ganha asas. – observou Malfoy, impassível .

- Será, Malfoy? – perguntou Adrian desconfiado. – Sem o Potter, a miúda deve andar carente. Coitadinha… - concluiu, trocista.

- Carente do quê? – retrucou Draco. – O Potter é um frouxo.

- Aí tenho de concordar contigo! – comentou escarninho, fazendo Malfoy rir divertido, bem como Zabini e Pansy.

* * *

- Eles estão a olhar para cá. – apercebeu-se, Ayleen.

- Deixa-os olhar. – proferiu a ruiva num grunhido, concentrada na sua leitura.

- Pois, mas estão a rir! 'Tão a gozar connosco!

Ginny olhou então para trás, e quando o grupo de slytherins reparou, riu-se ainda mais, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, já que estavam na biblioteca.

- Parvos. – rosnou a gryffindor, olhando principalmente para Malfoy, que retribuiu o olhar ainda com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

* * *

- Sai da frente, Malfoy! Ou a ruivinha ainda te fulmina com os olhos! – gozou Pucey, ainda a rir.

- Desgraçada. – falou Pansy, fazendo um movimento para se levantar.

- Quietinha. – pronunciou baixo o loiro, arrastando tipicamente as palavras, e puxando a morena para baixo com a mão esquerda.

- Senta. – brincou Blaise, levando logo de seguida um empurrão da slytherin no ombro, que quase o derrubou.

Os olhares entre as gryffindors e os slytherins continuaram, e Ginny prometera a si mesma que tiraria satisfações ao loiro, mais tarde. Já Ayleen ficava num estado simultâneo de excitação e indignação, de cada vez que um dos rapazes olhava para a sua mesa.

Algum tempo depois…

- Estou farta. Fazemos uma pausa? – perguntou, perversa , Pansy ao loiro.

- Só se for já. – respondeu ele do mesmo modo.

O casal levantou-se sob as "bocas" de Pucey e Zabini e afastou-se de dedos entrelaçados, passando pela mesa de Ginny e Ayleen.

- Tenta não trocar os olhos, Weasley. – provocou Pansy.

- Sei que não é fácil, mas tenta não ser tão vaca, Parkinson.

Ayleen levou as duas mãos a boca, primeiro pela surpresa da libertinagem da colega e da segunda para tentar abafar uma gargalhada. Malfoy, ainda de mão dada com Pansy, puxou-a para fora do recinto, antes que se desse a desgraça que já andava prometida desde o outro dia em Hogsmeade. 

- Droga, Draco, já é a segunda vez que fazes isto! – barafustou a morena, enquanto o loiro a conduzia pelos corredores.

- Shhh, vem cá. – falou o loiro, puxando a morena para uma sala vazia, empurrando a porta atrás de si, para que esta se fechasse.

* * *

Já perto do anoitecer, Wood regressava ao seu quarto, depois de uma caminhada pelos campos de Hogwarts, para pôr as ideias em ordem:

Sempre se considerara um homem sério, comedido, ciente das suas responsabilidades, dedicado e determinado. Sempre pusera o trabalho acima do prazer, apesar de ter extravasado algumas vezes, como todo o adolescente. Era reconhecido por isso, e não achava isso um defeito, ou algo que tivesse de mudar, muito pelo contrário. Quando McGonnagal, o contactara para saber o que ele pensava da sua ideia de criar um clube de quidditch, e o convidou para dirigi-lo, fora um orgulho poder voltar ao local onde passara sete anos da sua vida, onde crescera, tanto física como intelectualmente, ainda mais com o estatuto de professor. Aceitara imediatamente, não tendo a possibilidade de jogar nessa época em Puddlemere, e prometera-se a si próprio, que iria honrar a confiança que lhe fora depositada.

Contudo, tudo se complicou quando conheceu Lya no corujal. É daquelas pessoas que emana aquela sensação de perigo, que assusta e, estupidamente, atrai ao mesmo tempo. Ela mexe com ele de maneira arriscada, e o que se passara ontem é inadmissível e jamais ele pode sequer sonhar em tocar-lhe...ou querer tocar-lhe…

Sempre conseguira resolver os seus problemas, e este não haveria de ser diferente.

Ao aproximar-se da porta do seu quarto, notou que alguém aguardava do lado de fora. 

Quando lá chegou, a pessoa parece ter despertado de um transe e olhou-o.

- Demoraste. – murmurou Lya.

- Não te devo explicações. 

- Dá para falarmos? – perguntou calma. Demasiado calma. – Em privado?

O professor respirou fundo e meteu as mãos nos bolsos.

- Depende do assunto. – proferiu por fim, indiferente.

- O assunto é sempre o mesmo. Disseste que me ajudavas; vim cobrar a ajuda.

- A mim não me cobras tu nada, Kenneth. E se queres mesmo que te ajude, é bom que me contes tudo o que sabes. – afirmou, determinado.

- Eu conto. Não que de livre vontade, mas conto. Só não aqui, no meio do corredor.

- O corredor está vazio.

- Por agora…

Fizeram-se uns segundos de silêncio.

- Que sugeres então? Não estás à espera que te convide a entrar, estás?

Lya olhou-o fixamente.

- Eu às vezes acho que tu não pensas. – criticou. – Tens noção que sou um professor, e que não posso simplesmente levar alunas para dentro do meu quarto?

- Não sou tua aluna.

- Para todos os efeitos és uma aluna.

- Mas não tua. – insistiu a slytherin.

- Não importa…

- …Para mim importa.

O ex-capitão deixou-se encostar na parede.

- Nunca te tratei como professor, porque me hás-de tu tratar como aluna?

- Nunca trataste, mas devias tratar. Se há coisa pela qual prezo, é respeito. – reiterou.

- E eu não te respeito?

- Não, não me respeitas enquanto professor, teu superior.

- Porque não és meu professor! – insistiu a morena.

- Onde é queres chegar com esta conversa? – perguntou Wood, impaciente, encarando-a.

- Quero que me deixes entrar para podermos conversar, e acabar com esta história de uma vez.

Wood revirou os olhos, e voltou depois o olhar para o descampado, visível através de uma janela. Lya postou-se à sua frente tapando o campo de visão do keeper.

- Com medo de mim, Wood? – provocou. – Ou será de ti?

_She wears a coat of color  
Loved by some, feared by others  
She's immortalized in young men's eyes_

- Não digas disparates. – falou ele sério, mas desconfortável com a proximidade proibida.

- Então deixa-me entrar…

_Lust she breeds in the eyes of brothers_

_Violent sons make bitter mothers  
Close your eyes, here's your surprise_

- Sabes que não posso...

-…então ficamos aqui a falar, até que apareça alguém, que fique a perguntar-se o que é que eu faço à porta do teu quarto. – coagiu Lya. 

Wood deixou a cabeça cair para trás, encostando-a à parede de pedra e fechou os olhos, como que tomando uma decisão.

_But Beautiful is empty  
Beautiful is free  
Beautiful loves no one  
Beautiful stripped me  
Stripped me  
Stripped me  
Stripped me_

_  
_- Demora muito? – perguntou a rapariga, levando as pontas dos dedos ao abdómen do gryffindor.

O toque "acordou" Wood, que automaticamente lhe segurou no pulso.

- Não me toques. – exigiu, com voz grave, quase rouca.

_In your mind she's your companion  
Vile instincts often candid  
Your regret is all that's left_

- Desculpa, foi um impulso. – explicou, em nada arrependida. O ex-capitão repreendeu-a com o olhar.

_But Beautiful is empty  
Beautiful is free  
Beautiful loves no one  
Beautiful stripped me  
Stripped me  
Stripped me  
Stripped me_

- Se abres a boca, para contar a alguém onde estiveste… - começou o ex-capitão, prevenindo-a.

- Não me subestimes, Wood. Ofendes-me. – respondeu a slytherin ao aviso.

Wood olhou-a nos olhos, ainda reflectindo se seria a melhor opção. Não era, mas não lhe ocorria outra alternativa naquele momento.

Saiu da frente de Lya, e apontou a varinha à porta, que se abriu.

- Sem truques. – impôs, dando-lhe passagem.

Lya entrou, ouvindo a porta fechar-se atrás de si: o quarto era até razoavelmente grande, com uma grande cama de dossel, predominantemente vermelha. Uma secretária cheia de livros e pergaminhos, por baixo de uma imponente janela, onde entrava a pouca luz do final do dia. À direita, uma porta que ela pressupôs ser a casa-de-banho privativa e mais à esquerda uma cómoda de madeira. Por cima desta, destacava-se entre os muitos objectos pessoais do jogador de quidditch, uma fotografia com sete homens que, pelo equipamento que trajavam, deduziu tratar-se dos seus companheiros de equipa. Confirmou o facto, ao reconhecer o professor numa das pontas. Por fim, o quarto estava impregnado com o cheiro do keeper. 

- Está um forno aqui dentro. – observou a rapariga. - Importas-te? – perguntou a slytherin, fazendo menção de tirar o manto.

Wood encolheu os ombros, e quando ela baixou o manto pelos braços, ele virou o rosto, começando a achar que de facto estava a ficar muito quente ali dentro.

- Que queres saber? – perguntou Kenneth, que se sentava numa cadeira, cruzando as pernas, no fim.

- Tudo. – respondeu ele de pé, encostado a uma das quatro colunas da sua cama de dossel.

- Isso é muita coisa…

- Algum dia vais ter de me contar…

Lya começou então a narrar a sua história no fundo, já que começara com o tráfico de objectos de magia negra, quando tinha apenas onze anos, ou seja, quando veio para Hogwarts. Nunca conhecera os pais, tendo vivido até hoje com uma tia, que lhe fazia a vida negra. Aprendeu então, desde cedo, a desembaraçar-se sozinha para ter aquilo que queria: numas das visitas à Rua Bativolta com a sua tia, conhecera Alexis Del Mar, que lhe prometera um galeão, se esta lhe guardasse uma "encomenda", até ao dia em que este a reclamaria de volta. Assim o fez e os pedidos foram aumentando e duraram até hoje. A rapariga à medida que crescera, fora aumentando o preço pelos seus serviços, e assim já possuía uma pequena fortuna. Conseguira tudo, o que a sua tia fora incapaz de dar. 

Tentou decifrar o olhar de Wood quando acabou, mas este estava completamente inexpressivo.

_She told me where I'm going  
And it's far away from home  
I think I'll go there on my own  
I think I'll go there on my own_

_  
But Beautiful is empty  
Beautiful is free  
Beautiful loves no one  
Beautiful stripped me  
Stripped me  
Stripped me  
Stripped me_

_She stripped me  
Stripped me_

- Agora já entendo porque és assim. – proferiu o keeper.

- Nem venhas com olhares de pena para cima de mim! – falou a slytherin, chateada. – Detesto isso! Não sou nenhuma coitadinha, lá porque não tenho pais!

- Como sabes que não tens? Não sabes nada deles! 

- A partir do momento em que me deixaram com aquela coisa que dizem ser minha tia, morreram para mim. – falou Lya, amarga.

Wood sentou-se na cama de frente para a rapariga. 

- Não tenho pena, mas também não aprovo o que fizeste. – falou o keeper. – Entendo, mas não aceito.

- Não me interessa o que tu pensas. – mentiu a rapariga, desviando o olhar.

- Vou contactar a Ordem e averiguar esse tal de Alexis Del Mal.

- NÃO! Estás doido? Prometeste que me ajudavas! – falou alto ela, revoltada.

- E é o que vou fazer!

- Ao mandar-me para Azkaban? - indignou-se, levantando-se da cadeira.

- Ninguém aqui disse isso! – disse ele também exaltado.

- E vais contactar a Ordem para quê? – perguntou ela irónica. – Para me virem fazer uma visita e mostrarem o quanto são compreensivos?...

- …Eu nunca te mandaria para lá! – exclamou o capitão, calando-a com aquela…confissão? 

- É o que vais fazer, se falares com eles. Estarás a assinar a minha sentença. – murmurou ela.

- Tu não vais parar a Azkaban. – falou o keeper, lentamente. – Confia em mim. – pediu o ex-capitão olhando para a rapariga assustada à sua frente.

- Prometes? – perguntou Lya.

- Prometo. – respondeu ele, seriamente.

Esta relaxou, perante aquelas palavras. Por algum motivo incógnito, elas transmitiam-lhe segurança. 

- Acho bom mesmo. – retrucou a rapariga, não querendo dar parte fraca. – Senão podes ter a certeza que arranjo maneira de sair de lá, só mesmo para tornar a tua vida num inferno!

Wood limitou-se a sorrir.

- És muito desconfiada, mulher. – troçou.

- Já estamos com piadinhas, professor?

Ouviu-se um estrondo no corredor, seguido de um bramido de Filch, que fez os dois olharem para a porta.

- Acho que os teus amigos Weasleys, já andam a aprontar das suas. – concluiu a morena, ainda olhando para a porta.

- Não são capazes de estar sossegados esses dois. – reprovou Wood. 

- É melhor eu ir. – falou Lya, colocando o manto. - Aproveito que o Filch foi ver o que se passou, para sair sem que me vejam.

- É melhor mesmo.

- Que cavalheiro, já estás a correr comigo! – brincou a slytherin.

- Já cá faltavam as ironias. – falou o professor, retirando o casaco que vestia, e arrumando-o na cadeira onde Lya estivera sentada.

- Eu vou, não te preocupes. Já devias saber que adoro provocar-te! – falou a rapariga, com um sorriso escarninho

- Sei… - proferiu o keeper, enquanto Lya abria a porta.

- Fica bem. – murmurou a morena, antes de sair.

Wood bufou e deixou-se cair sobre a cama.

* * *

Perto da hora do jantar, Ayleen e Ginny saíram da biblioteca, agora bem mais vazia do que quando entraram. Quando o Malfoy e a Parkinson foram embora, Adrian Pucey e Blaise Zabini não ficaram muito mais tempo, o que permitiu que as gryffindors conseguissem concentrar-se e, assim, fazer render o tempo.

- Merlim, 'tava a ver que nunca mais acabava! – reclamou Ayleen, caminhando ao lado de Ginny.

- Oh, também não foi assim tanto tempo! Além disso já adiantámos trabalho para o fim-de-semana! – falou com um sorriso.

- Espero bem que valha a pena, né? Mas, por outro lado, até que foi bom, só mesmo para te ouvir mandar aquela "boca" à Pansy! – riu-se ao lembrar. – Quem diria, Ginevra Weasley!

- Ayleen, - rosnou a ruiva. – Ginevra, não!

- Ok, ok, pronto. Hoje não te vou contrariar. Só acho que o teu irmão, e até mesmo o Harry, ficariam surpreendidos se tivessem visto!

- Foi ela que começou, tu viste! E depois aquilo saiu-me! Mas é muito bem-feita… - falou a ruiva. – Tem a mania que faz o que quer e fica impune. Comigo não!

- O Malfoy levou-a logo embora. Acho que foi a vossa sorte, senão tinham-se pegado.

- Não tinha problema **nenhum** em arrancar-lhe uns quantos cabelos! Mas sua excelência, Draco Malfoy, - falou irónica. – levou logo a sua princesa embora, não fosse ela partir uma unha!

- Honestamente, acho que a pressa dele era outra, Ginny. – insinuou.

- Esse é outro! – observou, irritada. - Não podia controlar as hormonas, não? Tem que dar a entender a toda a gente, que anda a comer a Parkinson pelos cantos?

- Cuidado, Weasley, ou vou pensar que também queres. – sussurrou-lhe o loiro, quando a ultrapassou, assustando-a.

- Vai sonhando, Malfoy! – falou alto a ruiva, à medida que ele se afastava.

Este virou-se para a ruiva, andando para trás (Ayleen observava muda):

- Sinceramente, ruiva, já ninguém aguenta esse mau-humor. – provocou o slytherin, voltando-se depois para frente, novamente. – Volta, Potter, estás perdoado! – gritou o loiro, vendo, de seguida, um livro estatelar-se na parede ao seu lado.

* * *

**N/A.:** Oi gente! Bom, eu já era para ter postado ontem, MAS fiquei sem net -.-', então só deu hoje mesmo.

A letra da música que está neste capítulo é dos Creed e o nome da música é _Beautiful_. Andava à procura de músicas, e quando estava a escrever aquela parte da fic, achei que tinha tudo a ver:D

Não sei quando vou postar novamente, mas espero poder fazê-lo para breve! Até porque não é novidade que estou a gostar de escrever esta fic (.).

Mas pronto, passando a conversa da treta à frente xD…

**Vânia:** Miga :D Fico muito contente que continues a comentar a minha fic, é um grande incentivo para uma escritora amadora, sabes? Ainda mais se estiveres mesmo a gostar :D. Disseste que achavas que o Malfoy andava muito "quieto", pois bem…não é mentira, mas é propositado! Não digo que mais à frente na fic, não possa mudar isso, mas por enquanto, é mais fácil "mexerem-se" o Wood e a Kenneth xD. Espero que continues a gostar na mesma da fic, a sério. ;D Muito obrigada pela review:D Espero por mais!

**Jammes taylor:** Eu sou uma romântica por natureza! xDD Mas é verdade que vou tentar juntar estes quatro. Quer dizer não todos juntos, né? Par a par…olha, enfim, tu percebes, né? Lol Que achaste deste capítulo? Brigadão pelo teu apoio ;D 

**My Ginny:** Leitora novaaaaaaaaa :DDD Fiquei muito contente pela tua review e ainda mais por estares a gostar! O facto de estar como Ginny e não Gina, é que sou portuguesa lol, e prefiro os nomes em inglês xD. O Draco e a Ginny com certeza que se irão envolver mais, mas cada coisa a seu tempo, senão corro o risco de pôr a carroça à frente dos bois, e aí fica um pouco forçado! E eu queria que fosse algo natural! Mas não faço tenções de demorar muito em relação a isso, até porque já vou no oitavo capítulo :D. Espero poder contar com outras reviews tuas:D São muito importantes para mim. Take care

**Jane LeloupBlanc:** Oláaaaa! xDDD Bom ver-te por aqui novamente:D Não te preocupes por a review ter ficado pequena, em relação às outras vezes. As aulas em primeiro lugar:D O que vale é que essa confusão é passageira! lool Mas mesmo pequena, é sempre óptima de se ler! xDD Bom, onde está o trio? Simples, tratando-se um fic pós HBP, o trio foi à caça das horcruxes, daí o mistério todo! O Wood e a Kenneth, bom…terás de esperar para ver xDD. ( A propósito, que achaste deles neste capítulo?) Quanto aos modelos, já conhecia o Boyd Holdbrook! Antes de começar a escrever esta fic, comecei a escrever uma outra que era numa era pós Hogwarts (que faço tenções de retomá-la depois desta xD) e nessa fic, imaginava o Draco como esse homenzinho! LOL nesta fic, não tanto, mas uma coisa é certa, não tem nada a ver com o Tom Felton! xDD É mais giro!

Bom, fico à espera da tua review, ok:D Demore o tempo que demorar, grande ou pequena, fico à espera! xD E espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo!

'Brigadão gente:D 

Até ao próximo capítulo! 


	9. Chapter 9

Três da tarde de Domingo. O campo de quidditch enchia-se de alunos para o jogo que se iniciaria meia hora depois.

Era uma visão rara, já que os alunos não trajavam uniformes e, para surpresa das surpresas, a maior parte dos professores também se encontravam no recinto, completamente informais.

Os primeiros a chegar foram Fred, George, Jason e os outros dois chasers: Matthew Peterson e Christian Douglas, um amigo Hufflepuff dos gémeos. Foram recebidos em clima de festa, ao qual os Weasleys responderam erguendo os punhos fechados no ar, agitando ainda mais a multidão. Por outro lado, os restantes jogadores fitavam-se surpresos com a multidão que se juntara nas bancadas. Pouco tempo depois, surgiu a equipa de slytherins, todos setimanistas, incluindo Draco Malfoy.

A bancada de apoiantes da casa das masmorras, não tão grande como a adversária, recebeu a sua equipa com grande fervor, sendo parcialmente abafada pelos assobios dos outros alunos.

Warrington, liderando a sua equipa, postou-se à frente dos gémeos:

- Como é, cabeças-de-fósforo? Onde estão as restantes meninas? – troçou o rapaz de dezassete anos, dando conta de apenas cinco jogadores do lado dos gémeos. Os slytherins gargalharam maldosamente.

- Como onde estão? – perguntou um dos ruivos, falsamente indignado. – Acabaram de chegar!

- Fecha a bocarra, Weasley, se não queres perder os dentes antes do tempo. – rosnou o slytherin.

- O quê? Já começaram sem mim?

Wood acabava de chegar, juntamente com o seeker dos Hufflepuff, sobre fortes ovações. Warrington sorriu sarcasticamente. Os gémeos haviam convidado o keeper do Puddlemere United.

- Estão assim com tanto medo, para terem ido a correr chamar o Wood?

-Será, Warrington? – provocou o professor de quidditch. – Ou quem está com medo aqui de jogar, és tu?

- Vai sonhando, Wood.

- Pois então aprecia o espectáculo: porque vais perder, e não vou precisar de me esforçar muito.

- Temos homem! – gritaram os gémeos, no seu tom nunca sério. A restante equipa não conseguiu não rir.

Os sete rapazes encaminharam-se para os respectivos balneários, donde saíram mais tarde, já equipados.

**_...Contradictions..._**

O jogo decorria maravilhosamente bem para a equipa não-slytherin, que já possuía mais de cento e cinquenta pontos, ao contrário da outra que tinha apenas trinta. Warrington fartava de reclamar, praguejando e repetindo constantemente "Assim não dá!", de cada vez que Wood defendia.

Malfoy encontrava-se um pouco mais acima do jogo e estava profundamente irritado pela incompetência dos colegas, que mal se conseguiam mexer.

Vira por três vezes os gémeos arremessarem directamente, sem que ninguém desse por isso, as bludgers contra os slytherins e, uma vez, tivera de arrancar o bastão ao beater da sua equipa e lançar ele próprio a bludger contra Jason, para que este não alcançasse os aros!...

Foi então que a viu…

Um borrão dourado e extremamente rápido, circundava o campo de quidditch do lado oposto ao seu.

Procurou o outro seeker e notou que este não a vira.

Jason marcara novamente e saiu então disparado atrás da snitch, tentando conseguir os cento e cinquenta pontos que poderiam livrá-lo da humilhação total.

* * *

Ginny também fora assistir ao jogo e estava bastante divertida com Ayleen. Sempre soubera que a colega tinha uma queda pelos seus irmãos, e os piropos que mandava de vez em quando, eram, apesar de tudo, cómicos.

Numa determinada altura em que viu Malfoy passar, propositada e extremamente perto, a toda a velocidade por George, quase fazendo-o cair da vassoura, a ruiva deve tê-lo chamado de tudo menos de pai…

O jogo continuou a decorrer, já com a Weasley a controlar os movimentos do loiro. É num desses momentos, que vê o loiro fixar o olhar na outra parte do campo.

- Ele viu-a. – murmurou.

- Ãhn? – gritou Ayleen, no meio daquela barulheira.

- O Malfoy, ele viu a snitch! – exclamou, empoleirando-se perigosamente na ponta da bancada, vendo o rapaz deslocar-se a toda a velocidade.

As ovações no recinto intensificaram-se e os olhares expectantes fixaram-se no loiro, que passou por Wood.

- Meyers, a snitch! – bramiu, com a voz rouca de tanto gritar, o ex-capitão para o seeker que estava um pouco acima dele. Este viu o seeker adversário e pôs-se no seu encalço.

Durante o tempo daquela perseguição, ambas a equipas marcam novamente e, no fim, o slytherin consegue agarrar a pequena bola dourada.

A bancada verde e prata rompe em gritos, enquanto que as restantes olham apreensivos para o placar:

Weasleys – 210

Warrington – 190

Os gémeos gritam vitoriosos e as bancadas acompanham os festejos. Os sete "não-slytherin" juntam-se e felicitam-se pelo fantástico jogo, por oposição aos slytherins que descem das vassouras.

Malfoy estava possesso.

Desceu e atirou violentamente a snitch a Warrington, não sem antes lhe lançar um olhar de puro desagrado.

- Perdemos por vinte pontos!

- Se não tivesse agarrado a snitch, tinhas levado uma malha que nem te punhas em pé, estúpido de merda! – rosnou o loiro, completamente alterado, entrando no balneário.

**_...Contradictions..._**

Mais tarde, as gryffindors regressavam à Sala Comum, onde a maior parte dos seus colegas se concentravam após o jogo. Ao subirem um lance de escadas, Ayleen avista Draco, já de banho tomado e sozinho. Contrariamente às usuais vestes negras, trajava uns jeans escuros e uma camisola desportiva de algodão cinzenta. Caminhava lentamente, enquanto ia remexendo na sua mochila; ao fazer isso, acabou por deixar cair a varinha, que foi a rolar até aos pés da ruiva, que a apanhou. Assim que o loiro se apercebeu de quem ficara com a sua varinha, fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, para depois se aproximar das raparigas, com a sua melhor expressão arrogante.

- Ai Ginny, segura-me, o Draco Pecado Malfoy vem aí! – guinchou Ayleen, extremamente nervosa.

A ruiva lançou um olhar à colega de "E qual é o escândalo?" e esperou o slytherin mal-humorado estancar à sua frente, de mão estendida.

- Por favor já não se usa? – picou a gryffindor.

Ayleen limitava-se a babar o rapaz.

- Dá-me a varinha, Weasley, 'tou sem paciência, se não percebeste.

- Que mau perder, loiro. – continuou Ginny. – Nem é o primeiro que perdes para nós! Já devias estar mais habituado.

- Apanhei a snitch. Não tenho a culpa se a minha equipa é uma cambada de coxos! Além disso, os teus irmãos só ganharam a trapacear!

- Falou Malfoy, o santo. – ironizou a gryffindor. – Ah! E mau perdedor, claro. - concluiu entregando-lhe o objecto.

Este recebeu-o bruscamente e virou costas.

- Se te portares bem, até posso fazer o favor de te ensinar como se joga quidditch a sério!? – sugeriu a ruiva, divertindo-se horrores.

Malfoy mordeu o lábio inferior contendo um palavrão.

- Queres que te diga onde podes meter as tuas aulas de quidditch, ou preferes adivinhar? – ripostou o slytherin, tentando não perder a pose para uma gryffindor.

- Ena! Para além de mau perdedor, também é mal-educado! – exclamou, alegadamente chocada.

- Pois é com toda a educação, que te mando à merda, Weasley, e que peço perdão às senhoras presentes, pelos meus modos. – citou, lançando um sorriso galanteador a Ayleen, de derreter o Pólo Norte inteiro, antes de se retirar.

- Morri e estou no Céu. – murmurou num fio de voz, a colega de Ginny, fitando apática o loiro que se afastava.

A ruiva fitou-a, esgotando a última réstia de paciência, e saiu a andar a passos largos, sem dizer mais nada.

- Hei! Ginny! Espera por mim!

* * *

Um dia invulgarmente bonito fez-se notar nessa quarta-feira. Apesar de estar frio, brilhava um lindo sol de inverno e não havia vento, motivo pelo qual uma boa parte dos alunos decidira passar a maior parte do dia no exterior do castelo. Com Lya não foi diferente. Sentou-se na orla da floresta negra, debaixo de um dos muitos imponentes salgueiros. Aproveitava para adiantar uns relatórios que tinha de entregar até ao final dessa semana, enquanto esperava por Summer e Meredith, que tinham ido resolver uns assuntos "muito pessoais".

Agarrou nos longos cabelos, enrolou-os, deixando-os cair sobre o ombro direito. Escrevia descontraidamente, quando sentiu um toque aveludado correr o seu pescoço. Levou a mão à zona, não dando muita importância. No momento em que sentiu de novo o toque de encontro à sua pele, olhou para trás deparando-se com um par de olhos castanhos a observá-la, divertido. Sobressaltou-se, assustada, mas rapidamente a sua expressão enfureceu-se, assim que reconheceu Wood, que ria abertamente, enquanto segurava na mão uma flor silvestre.

- Posso saber o que é que tem tanta graça? – rosnou a morena, ainda sentido as fortes batidas do coração devido ao susto.

- A tua caaaraa!! – respondeu com dificuldade, gargalhando com a lembrança da reacção da morena.

A slytherin fechou a cara e voltou a sentar-se, de costas para o rapaz.

- Vá lá, Kenneth, era só uma brincadeira!

A rapariga voltou a ignorá-lo, continuando o que fazia. Oliver aproximou-se e sentou-se ao seu lado, inocentemente.

- Que é que estás a fazer? – perguntou, tentando puxar assunto.

- A organizar umas encomendas que recebi, para uns Devoradores da Morte. – ironizou, ao que o keeper sorriu cinicamente.

- Juro que às vezes só tenho vontade de bater. – murmurou entredentes.

- Adoro um homem violento. – provocou, lançando-lhe um olhar sedutor.

- És doente, sabias?

- Doente és tu! Desgraçada da infeliz que casar contigo. Isto é, se tal milagre algum dia vier a acontecer…

- É claro que me vou casar um dia. E só para engolires tudo o que estás a dizer, faço questão de te convidar.

- Há-de ser verdade. – troçou a slytherin. – Só uma louca para querer acordar contigo todos os dias!

- Não será qualquer uma que terá esse privilégio.

- Com certeza! Quem é que seria a mulher que não quereria acordar ao lado de um gajo, que a única coisa que sabe fazer é jogar quidditch? – ironizou.

- Sei fazer muito mais coisas, Kenneth. – assegurou o keeper.

Lya gargalhou.

- Não me faças rir, Oliver Wood!

- Para tua informação, sou muito bom nas tarefas domésticas. – refutou o rapaz.

- Fantástico! Assim, se fosse obrigada a casar contigo, ao menos já servias para alguma coisa!

- Se casasses comigo, Kenneth, para além de ter o maior prazer em fazer a tua vida um inferno, ainda te obrigava a lavares a minha roupa interior…sem magia! – falou ele, com um sorriso de quem se está a divertir imenso com a situação.

- Nem sonhes! – exclamou a morena, fazendo um ar meio enojado.

- Não faças essa cara! Sou um rapaz bastante asseado!

- Sei, Wood. – retrucou, nada convencida. –Ainda mais a tua roupa depois de um treino, ou de um jogo! Deve cheirar a água de rosas! – ironizou.

- Não é assim tão mau como estás a pensar! – defendeu-se.

- Claro que não…É pior!

- É, tu também deves andar sempre perfumada. – provocou.

Lya escancarou a boca, indignada, e apontou-lhe o indicador.

- Eu sou muito cheirosa! Sempre!

O keeper fingiu uma careta de dor.

- Pois olha, acredites ou não, na minha roupa interior, é que não mexias tu!

- Só se eu tivesse instintos suicidas é que o faria! E, graças a Merlim, não tenho tal defeito.

- Ai podes ter certeza disso! Não punhas essas manápulas na minha lingerie!

- Uuhh! Cuidado! Não toquem na lingerie francesa da menina! – falou Wood com desdém.

- Por acaso até tenho uns conjuntos importados. – ripostou com o característico nariz empinado.

- Eu queria ver, se depois de seres mãe, conseguias ter tanto apreço pela tua lingerie. – contrapôs o gryffindor, exagerando no sotaque francês para pronunciar a última palavra.

- Tomavas conta dos miúdos! – explicou ela, como se fosse óbvio.

- Eu? – perguntou, encostando o indicador ao peito. – Sozinho? Os filhos também seriam teus!

- Mas tu serias o pai!

- E tu a mãe!

- Tens responsabilidades!

- Também tu! Para os fazer são preciso dois!

Lya riu, trocista, olhando o ambiente à sua volta.

- O mais certo, era ter sido eu a fazer tudo sozinha.

- Eh! Alto lá, que sou muito macho!! – bradou o keeper, exaltado.

- Já estou a imaginar o que seria a noite de núpcias… - continuou a slytherin, ignorando o rapaz. – Que fiasco!

- Terias a melhor noite da tua vida. – afirmou o jogador do Puddlemere United, fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Quem garante? – questionou, fitando-o expectante.

- Eu. – respondeu, peremptoriamente.

- Ahahahaha, então estou bem arrumada!

- Não fales do que não sabes, sim Kenneth?

- É melhor nem saber, se não quero passar o resto da vida internada na Ala psiquiátrica de St. Mungus!

Oliver deu um sorriso presunçoso e afiançou:

- Ainda hás-de vir implorar de joelhos. Escreve o que te digo.

- Ora, ora, para um professor cheio de escrúpulos, estamos muito atiradiços, não?

- És tão cínica… - resmungou, em tom de irritação.

- Também te quero. – provocou.

Wood levantou os olhos na sua direcção, ameaçadoramente.

- Vou dar a minha aula. – falou gravemente, levantando-se.

- Estás tão meiguinho, Wood. Não me vais dar nenhum sermão hoje?

- Eu dou-te o meiguinho. – olhando-a de cima a baixo.

- Que mau…

- …A tua sorte, é que já ando com o espírito natalício.

- Grande coisa. Só mesmo tu.

- Vais-me dizer que não gostas de ter umas férias em casa com a família?

- Eu não tenho família, lembraste? – retrucou, séria, encarando-o amargurada.

Um silêncio incomodo instalou-se.

- Não vais passar o Natal com a tua tia? – cortou o silêncio, o gryffindor.

- Nunca passei desde que estudo aqui. Nem ela me queria lá em casa, nem eu a queria aturar. – falou agressivamente.

- Ao menos não passavas o Natal sozinha.

- Já sou maior de idade. Se ela já não me queria lá antes, achas que vai querer, agora que já não tem responsabilidade nenhuma sobre mim? Não, prefiro mil vezes ficar aqui. O castelo fica livre de putos histéricos a correrem pelos corredores… - argumentou friamente, voltando a trabalhar num relatório.

-…

- Podias passar o Natal comigo.

Estas foram as palavras que saíram da boca de Wood, sem que a sua consciência tivesse tempo de censurar as mesmas.

**_...Contradictions..._**

O castelo estava bem mais cheio que o normal.

Sem poderem ir dar um passeio lá fora antes do jantar, Ginny, Ayleen e Luna optaram por dar uma volta pelos corredores do castelo. Foram até ao segundo piso para Luna deixar os livros no seu quarto e depois seguiram caminho. Conversavam banalidades, quando Ayleen fez sinal para que as amigas fizessem silêncio:

- Que foi, Ayleen? – perguntou a ruiva.

A rapariga deu pulos de euforia e Ginny olhou para Luna, que encolheu os ombros.

- Está alguém a discutir! – sussurrou eléctrica, antes de sair à procura da origem do som.

A Weasley pôs uma cara de tédio e Luna seguiu Ayleen como se de outra coisa qualquer se tratasse.

Quando finalmente alcançou as colegas, elas estavam paradas ao pé de uma porta, que dava para umas escadas em caracol, que levavam até ao piso inferior (**N.A.: **foi confuso agora?). A meio delas, encostado à parede, estava Draco Malfoy, com ar entediado também, enquanto ouvia Pansy barafustar sem parar:

- Tu tinhas-me prometido! – gritou a slytherin.

- Fala baixo. – rosnou o loiro, começando a ficar realmente chateado.

- Eu já tinha dito ao meu pai que ias!

- Ninguém te mandou. – falou o rapaz, calma e indiferentemente.

- É mesmo estúpido. – sussurrou Ginny, ao que Luna e Ayleen mandaram-na calar, fazendo a ruiva arregalar os olhos.

- Às vezes consegues ser mesmo estúpido, Draco. – comentou, magoada, Pansy, fazendo a ruiva dar um sorriso vitorioso.

- É o que dá combinares coisas nas minhas costas. – criticou o loiro.

- Só não te contei, porque achei que irias gostar de passar uns dias lá a casa… - choramingou a rapariga. O rapaz revirou os olhos. – …Que ias gostar de passar uns dias comigo, longe deste castelo nojento!

- Pára com o drama, Pansy! Eu vejo-te todos os dias, estou contigo todos os dias, vê se me largas um pouco também!

Ayleen festejou em silêncio e Luna teve de se controlar para não rir da gryffindor.

- Tu estás a acabar comigo? – questionou a rapariga, prestes entrar num pranto.

Ouviu-se o loiro praguejar antes de responder:

- Primeiro: não podemos acabar, porque não há o que acabar. Segundo: Eu não disse que me ia afastar de ti, só que não vou passar o Natal a casa dos teus pais. Está difícil de entender?

Os festejos acabaram por fazer barulho a mais, despertando a atenção do casal para o cimo das escadas, onde mais tarde apareceram as três raparigas, tentando disfarçar:

- Desculpem, não sabíamos que estavam aí! – fingiu, descaradamente, Ayleen, sendo seguida da loira e da ruiva. – Estamos só de passagem.

A slytherin riu hipocritamente pelo nariz, ao avistar a ruiva.

- Tinhas de ser tu, Weasley.

- 'Tou sem paciência para te aturar. – avisou a gryffindor, passando pelo casal.

Desceu mais uns degraus e deu uma espiadela curiosa para trás, deparando-se com o loiro a olhá-la discretamente. Viu ainda quando Pansy reparou na troca de olhares e puxou o rosto do loiro para si; foi até um pouco cómico, porque o rapaz pareceu assustar-se momentaneamente.

- Estavas a olhar para a Weasley, Draco Malfoy? – conseguiu ainda ouvir.

- Cala-te e sai-me da frente, Parkinson. – retrucou o loiro rudemente, subindo as escadas, com a slytherin no seu encalço.

**_...Contradictions..._**

- O que é que tu disseste? – perguntou Lya.

"_Sim, o que é que tu disseste??"_, berrava a consciência do professor.

- Só acho que não há necessidade de passares o Natal sozinha, aqui.

- E queres levar-me para dentro da tua casa?

- É a casa dos meus pais.

A morena fechou o livro que tinha aberto, para olhá-lo mais atentamente.

- Agradeço o convite. – falou, sinceramente. – A sério. Mas do pouco que sei do Natal, sei que é um momento íntimo, em família. – frisou. – Não posso aceitar.

- Não posso passar o Natal com a minha futura mulher? – brincou o professor.

- Estou a dar-te duas semanas de folga, 'mor. – brincou Lya, também.

- Morro sem estar duas semanas contigo. – falou o gryffindor, pondo o saco com o equipamento às costas.

- Que mentiroso é o meu homem…

- Como posso sobreviver sem sentir o calor do teu corpo todas as noites? E acordar sem os teus beijos?

Ambos riram da conversa despropositada.

- Lindas palavras. Nem sei como continuas solteiro! – observou a slytherin.

- Tu não me disseste que sim. – comentou, divertido. - Mas agora a sério, Kenneth: - ele pediu, encarando-a. – Pensa nisso. – concluiu antes de se afastar.

* * *

No outro dia de manhã, o sol era de novo visível através dos vitrais da biblioteca. Àquela hora da manhã, o recinto estava vazio, à excepção da bibliotecária a quem a pequena Weasley entregou, fazendo um grande espalhafato, uma pilha de livros:

- Por três minutos não levou uma multa, Miss Weasley. – falou a mulher, verificando o seu relógio de pulso, através dos óculos na ponta do nariz.

A gryffindor dirigiu-lhe um falso sorriso, quando acabou de preencher a sua ficha e aproveitou o sossego em que o local se encontrava, para adiantar a pesquisa para o trabalho de Aritmancia.

Percorria calmamente os infindáveis e solitários corredores de livros, quando avistou, surpreendentemente, Malfoy na usual mesa ao fundo da biblioteca. Lia compenetradamente "Herbologia: cuidado com as plantas mágicas – avançado", sentado descontraidamente. Não sabia se era o cabelo sobre os olhos, ou o pé apoiado na base da cadeira, mas que era uma pose muito masculina era…

- Pesadelos? – interpelou a ruiva.

- Tu, logo pela manhã? Sem dúvida. – grunhiu o loiro, indiferentemente, folheando uma página.

- Vou dar-te um desconto por teres discutido com a Parkinson. – declarou Ginny, sentando-se numa cadeira, do outro lado da mesa.

O loiro, pela primeira vez, levantou os olhos para encará-la.

- Agora deu-te para ouvir atrás da porta?

- Qualquer um, em qualquer parte do castelo, conseguia ouvir os gritos da tua namorada.

- Ela não é minha namorada. – grunhiu, entredentes.

A ruiva postou-se ao lado do loiro, apoiando-se na mesa.

- Porque é que não vais passar o Natal com ela? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Não é da tua conta. – respondeu rudemente.

- Não tens de passar o Natal sozinho, e ela, por incrível que pareça, parece gostar mesmo de ti! – argumentou Ginny.

Malfoy franziu o cenho e fechou o livro.

- Se eu não soubesse que vocês se detestam, diria que estás a preocupada com ela! – observou, surpreso.

- Por favor, né Malfoy? Acho que consigo até gostar mais de papa de aveia! – o slytherin acenou negativamente e sorriu, abrindo de novo o livro. – Mas sinceramente, não vejo qual a necessidade de passares o Natal sozinho! Mesmo que vás ver a tua mãe, não podes lá ficar o tempo todo!

-Mas em que é que isso te afecta? – perguntou, sinceramente.

- Nada, mas acabo por me preocupar contigo.

- És um amor, Weasley. – ironizou.

- Tu também, loirinho. – brincou a gryffindor, despenteando-lhe os cabelos.

O rapaz ficou sério.

- Tens noção que acabaste de assinar a tua sentença de morte?

- Porquê? – perguntou Ginny divertida.

- Porquê? – repetiu, indignado. - Chamaste-me de loirinho e pior! Despenteaste os meus lindos cabelos!

- Eles voltam ao sítio rapidinho! – defendeu-se, alisando os fios platinados.

- Talvez eu devesse fazer o mesmo aos teus… - insinuou levantando-se.

- Não! – exclamou, tão alto quando podia, andando para trás. - Os meus não são como os teus! – pediu, protegendo os cabelos com as mãos, ao ver o loiro aproximar-se, felinamente.

- Descobre-se já. – declarou antes de "atacar" os cabelos da gryffindor.

Esta soltou um pequeno grito, que fez Madame Pince esticar a cabeça por cima da secretária sem, contudo, ver ninguém por perto.

Malfoy acabou por soltá-la, quando achou que já era suficiente. Vislumbrou os cabelos ruivos completamente desgrenhados e esforçou-se por abafar o riso.

- Estás linda, Weasley! – troçou divertido.

Ginny tentava manter-se séria, mas a vontade de rir de também, fê-la sorrir.

- Isto não fica assim, Mr. Malfoy. – afirmou sorrindo e reparando os estragos no seu cabelo. – Aprecias rosa? Porque essa vai ser a próxima cor dos teus "lindos cabelos". – concluiu apontando-lhe a varinha e vendo-o tirar a dele de dentro do bolso do manto, pendurado na cadeira.

- Atreve-te só, ruiva, e ponho o teu cabelo com um aspecto pior que o do Snape! – ameaçou, enquanto via a gryffindor compôr os cabelos, com a mão livre.

- Que nojo! – clamou Ginny, repugnada, agarrando-se ainda mais ao cabelo.

- Mas não é o sonho de qualquer mulher ter o cabelo brilhante? - falou o loiro, mal conseguindo terminar frase, já que começara a rir novamente.

Ginny empenhou-se por se mostrar chateada, mas o riso de Malfoy era contagioso e pouco depois também ria.

- Ok… Já chega! – declarou o loiro, engasgando-se um pouco, tentando parar de rir, voltando para a mesa, onde pousou a varinha.

- E eu vou andando, antes que decidas fazer mais estragos. – declarou também, ajeitando ainda os cabelos e avançando para a mesa, onde estava a sua mala.

Assim que o loiro se apercebeu da aproximação, agarrou a varinha e a ruiva fez o mesmo, instintivamente.

- Estás desconfiado, loiro! – brincou a ruiva, agarrando na mala, todavia apontando-lhe a varinha.

Malfoy limitou-se a dar-lhe o seu melhor sorriso presunçoso.

A ruiva foi-se afastando, não tirando os olhos da varinha apontada na sua direcção. Malfoy reparou:

- Não olhes para a frente, não. – avisou o loiro.

- E virar-te as costas? Só se eu fosse doida. – finalizou, desaparecendo por detrás de uma estante, saindo, por fim, do campo de visão do slytherin.

_**...Contradictions...**_

Os dias foram-se passando, e em pouco tempo já estavam em Dezembro. Com a realização de testes nos primeiros quinze dias, os alunos do sétimo ano andavam bastante ocupados e mal-humorados. Contudo, as duas semanas acabaram por passar e nos dormitórios de todo o castelo já se faziam as malas.

Durante todo este tempo, Lya acabara por não falar com o professor de quidditch para lhe dar a resposta: ela não iria. Pensou imenso sobre o assunto, a proposta era bastante aliciante, já que nunca tivera um Natal a sério e estava farta de passar aquela quadra a vaguear pelos corredores e os campos do castelo, que já conhecia tão bem. E ele tinha sido espectacular com ela, mesmo estando sempre a discutir. A curiosidade de saber mais um pouco sobre a vida dele…Mas depois não se imaginava na casa de uma família, com a qual não tinha o mínimo de ligação, numa ocasião tão especial e íntima. Seria desconfortável e inconveniente para ambas as partes, por isso ia agora em direcção ao quarto de ex-capitão.

Quando já avistava a porta, esta abriu-se e o professor saiu de lá. Encararam-se automaticamente e Lya teve de sorrir com a coincidência.

- Ia agora mesmo ter contigo. – explicou a slytherin.

- E eu ia à tua procura. – sorriu o keeper dessa vez.

- Para?

- Para te entregar isto. – respondeu, entregando-lhe um papel com uma morada e uma…chave?

- É a chave e a morada da minha casa em Londres, onde te vais encontrar comigo, para depois seguirmos para casa dos meus pais. Eu tenho de ir a Puddlemere, tratar de umas coisas para o clube; o meu treinador chamou-me, mas tu vais e ficas à minha espera. – explicou, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

"_Como??"_

- Espera aí, Wood! – interrompeu a rapariga, desorientada com tudo o que acabara de escutar. – As coisas não funcionam assim…

- …Já avisei os meus que ias. – cortou o rapaz.

- Tu o quê? – indispôs-se.

- Já estamos a contar contigo. Ficas num quarto com a minha prima. – apressou-se a explicar.

- Posso saber que desculpa é que deste aos teus pais? É que não lhe deves ter dito que sou uma slytherin, com certeza.

- Isso é problema meu. Se perguntarem, és uma ex-ravenclaw, amiga minha.

- Mas…

- Mas nada! Não aceito um não como resposta e agora tenho de ir que estão à minha espera. – afirmou, continuando caminho, não dando tempo para a rapariga contra-argumentar.

Lya olhou para o objecto na sua mão, ainda não acreditando que ele fizera o que fizera.

Só agora é que se dava conta: ela ia ter um Natal em família, com a família do professor mais cobiçado de Hogwarts e melhor…com o próprio.

Um sorriso travesso surgiu no corredor solitário.

É…talvez não fosse tão mau assim…

**_...Contradictions..._**

Ser prefeito tem os luxos: uma casa de banho especial, privilégios, quarto particular…Mas se há coisa que estraga tudo, são as rondas frequentes que tem de fazer. Vaguear pelos corredores, a fazer papel de _babysitter_: não corram, não vão para aí, não façam isto, não façam aquilo! Isto sim, irritava Draco Malfoy. Matava-o de tédio! E naquele dia não estava a ser diferente. Já era a terceira vez que passava por aquele corredor, como já era a terceira vez que tirava mais uns pontos (poucos para não dar muito nas vistas) a um hufflepuff do primeiro ano, que andava para trás e para a frente, só mesmo para se entreter.

Farto de estar encafuado dentro de quatro paredes, subiu a torre sul e caminhou para a ponte aérea que unia a mesma à torre de Astronomia.

Ar fresco. Ao longe, só mesmo as montanhas de circundavam o castelo e o lago negro que se perdia no meio delas. O vento não estava muito forte, só conseguindo desalinhar uns fios de cabelo.

Subitamente pressentiu a presença de alguém…

Alguém se aproximava pelas suas costas…

Uma brisa trouxe um cheiro familiar às suas narinas…cheiro a champô, fresco e suave…

…Weasley.

Virou-se mesmo a tempo de agarrar a rapariga pela cintura e virá-la de cabeça para baixo.

- Malfoy! – berrava a ruiva. - Põe-me no chão!!

- Onde é que tu vinhas? – perguntou com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Vinha só desejar feliz Natal!

- Com a tua varinha? – falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

A gryffindor revirou-se como pôde para poder olhá-lo.

- Que feio atacar pelas costas, Weasley.

- Não ia fazer nada de mais! – tentou argumentar.

- Da última vez só tentaste pintar-me o cabelo. – ironizou.

- Era só uma brincadeira, Malfoy. Que mau feitio! – falou, não conseguindo não provocá-lo.

- Tenho muito mau feitio…

- 'Tá bem. Agora põe-me no chão.

- Persuade-me. – ordenou, com o sorriso arrogante.

- Deixa-te de tretas e mete-me no chão! – barafustou Ginny.

- Estás confortável assim?

- Vá lá, Malfoy, mete-me no chão… - choramingou, começando a perder as forças, por estar tanto tempo de cabeça para baixo.

Dois alunos que passaram pela entrada da torre, olharam para aquela cena bizarra (uma Weasley e um Malfoy) e fitaram-se perplexos:

- As velas da Trelawney provocam visões. – falou um.

- Deve ser. Ia jurar que tinha visto o Malfoy e a Weasley juntos…

- Tocou-me esse teu pedido, Weasley, mas ainda não me convenceste.

A rapariga respirou fundo e encarou-o, suavemente:

- Pões-me no chão? – pediu numa voz melosa.

Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

- Aprendes depressa…

Irritada, dá um impulso para cima, conseguindo agarrar-se nos ombros do slytherin, ficando, inadvertidamente, com os rostos muito próximos.

- Calma, ruiva, para quê tanta pressa? – provocou.

- Tu não prestas mesmo, furão oxigenado! Agora larga-me e põe-me no chão!

- Ou fazes o quê? – provocou, calmíssimo, irritando mais a ruiva que segurava pela cintura.

- Juro que perdes esse sorrisinho hipócrita!

Os olhos cinzentos fitaram-na desconfiados e depois maliciosamente.

- Mais depressa me dás um beijo…

- Andaste a fumar, Malfoy??

- Ainda não tiraste os olhos da minha boca…

- Mentiroso!! – gritou, extremamente corada.

Este enrugou a testa e o nariz com o grito.

- Olha os decibéis, Weasley!

- Põe-me no chãaao!!

- Pede com jeitinho…

- Malfoy! –grunhiu a gryffindor.

- Sim, Weasley?

- Põe-me no chão. – pediu o mais delicadamente possível.

O loiro ergueu de novo a sobrancelha.

- …Por favor? – murmurou, fervendo de raiva por dentro.

Com uma habilidade e força incríveis, endireitou a ruiva à sua frente, pousando-a depois no chão.

- Feliz Natal. – murmurou o loiro com um sorriso vitorioso, dando costas e caminhando para a torre.

- Vai e não voltes! – berrou a ruiva, ajeitando as roupas. – Vai para o quinto dos Infernos, aproveita leva a emproada da tua namorada e ardam os dois!!

Malfoy estacou.

A ruiva encarou-lhe as costas.

Ele vira-se, fitando-a seriamente.

Começa a caminhar na sua direcção.

Ginny vai recuando.

Malfoy acelera o passo.

A gryffindor desata a correr com o slytherin no seu encalço.

Desacelerando para poder descer as escadas em caracol da torre, o loiro agarra-a pelo braço, puxa-a, prensa-a na ombreira na porta, encurralando-a entre o seu corpo e a parede.

- Resolvo já o teu problema. – murmurou, ofegante pela corrida, antes de lhe roubar um beijo.

A ruiva nem se debateu, deixando-se levar pela adrenalina que há muito não sentia. Era como se tivesse sido privada de água durante muito tempo, e agora finalmente matava a sede. Era um delírio o toque possessivo daquele desgraçado.

Era mau de tão bom, a maneira como a boca dele brincava com a dela. Como as línguas se procuravam sem se cansar. Como os corpos de apertavam o mais humanamente possível.

Mas tão inesperadamente como começou, também acabou.

Lutando contra si mesmo, Malfoy vai subindo as mãos pelo corpo de Ginny, até que pousaram uma de cada lado dos seus ombros, na parede. Deixando as línguas tocarem-se uma última vez, enquanto a comprimia na parede, faz depois força contra a parede com os braços, atirando o corpo para longe da gryffindor.

Encararam-se, tão ofegantes como quando começaram, enquanto o loiro ainda recuava.

- Não me provoques muita vez. – falou o slytherin, gravemente, descendo depois pela escada e desaparecer.

**N.A.: **Não gente! Não me esqueci da fic, nem morri! xD Isto é que andou complicado mesmo: a falta de inspiração, a faculdade… Devo ter umas seis versões deste capítulo, que fui escrevendo nos últimos dois meses. Mas pronto, o capítulo nove está cá, não está cem por cento do meu agrado s, mas espero receber reviews!! PP Nem que seja para dizer mal!

Espero não demorar muito para actualizar…take care everyone!!

**Jane Alves: **Quanto tempo! ' Sei que desta vez demorei para xuxu a actualizar, e o resultado nem está assim tão bom como queria, mas olha, preferi não adiar muito mais xDD.

Evito voltar a repetir que adoro as tuas reviews enoooorrrmes xDD , são um grande incentivo para mim , e espero poder receber mais uma desta vez ;D. Que achaste do action? Muito forçado? S E o convite do Wood? Brigada mesmo, e diz-me o que achaste! bjs

**Karen: **Que bom que gostaste da fic D, fiko muito contente mesmo!! Não tenhas problema nenhum em mandar-me outra review :PP! Quantas quiseres ;D Que achaste deste capítulo? Bjs!

**My ginny: **Olá olá! Finalmente a action! Por favor, dá-me a tua opinião, já que falaste que a fic precisava de uma action (e eu concordo plenamente, ou adormeciam todos! :s)! E do resto do capítulo? Bjs e obg pla review

**Jammes Taylor: **Mr.Rente, de ti não espero menos que um testamento para review,ok? xDD

Sabes que estou no gozo P, diz-me o que achaste do tão demorado capítulo! ;D Aqui ou no msn xDD, não sou esquisita! LOL

Bjs!!

**Vânia: **Decidi seguir o teu conselho e postar sem pensar muito mais, senão nunca mais havia capítulo para ninguém! lol Que achaste do action? E do convite do Wood? Eu aceitava sem pensar!! xDD E o resto do capítulo? Bjs, obg pla review miga!! ;D


	10. Chapter 10

Passou tempo suficiente para chegar o último dia de aulas.

Ginny juntava-se ao aglomerado de alunos que se amontoava perto dos imponentes portões, para apanhar transporte para casa. Ayleen estava ao seu lado e falava sem parar, mas ela não ouvia nem metade do que ela dizia. Varria os grupos de alunos à procura de uma cabeça loira, a mesma que evitara nos últimos dias sem grande dificuldade.

Ela já não era uma miudinha e estava na altura de se comportar em conformidade.

- Ayleen, venho já.

- Ginny, hello? Já está uma carruagem à nossa espera!

- Vai andando, eu apanho uma mais tarde.

A sua colega bem tentou rebater, mas já a ruiva saía em passo apressado para dentro do castelo.

Caminhou até ao único sítio onde podia encontrá-lo. Respirou profundamente ao avistá-lo encostado à já sua conhecia ombreira de pedra, enquanto levava descontraidamente o cigarro aos lábios.

- Bem me parecia que andavas a fumar. – falou, aproximando-se pelas costas.

- Vejam só se não é pequena Weasley. – retrucou com a irritante voz arrastada, humedecendo os lábios, subtilmente, antes de expelir uma pequena nuvem de fumo.

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar, ao mesmo tempo que a gryffindor se encostava ao outro lado da ombreira.

- Saudades minhas? – provocou o loiro, olhando-a pela primeira vez, desde aquele fatídico dia.

Malfoy apoiava o pé direito na pedra esculpida, trajava uma camisa preta, da mesma cor do fato italiano, por baixo do sobretudo negro, que lhe chegava aos joelhos. As golas do mesmo erguidas, protegendo-o do frio cortante de Dezembro. Era sem dúvida um contraste agressivo, mas belo, ele no cenário branco à sua volta devido à intensa neva que caía regularmente.

- Sem ironias, Malfoy.

O loiro mandou a beata para o chão e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Não devias estar a caminho de casa? – perguntou, libertando a última nuvem de fumo.

- E tu, não devias já estar a caminho de St. Mungus?

- Fala de uma vez, Weasley. – declarou, impacientemente.

Ginny remexeu-se, pondo-se confortável.

- Posso ter correspondido, mas aquilo não teve significado algum.

- Estás a falar do quê?

- Sabes muito bem do que estou a falar.

- As coisas têm nomes. Se estás tão segura de ti, então diz o que foi "aquilo"…

- … O beijo. – cortou a ruiva. – Foi bom, não nego, mas não passou de um simples beijo.

- Foi bom? Não me gozes, Weasley. – falou, descrente. _"Só bom? Tomara ao Potter um dia chegar-me aos calcanhares!"_

- Eu ando carente. Não sou feita de ferro, sou uma rapariga como as outras, tenho sangue quente nas veias e tu beijaste-me.

- Usaste-me? – perguntou ele, num tom falso, que a gryffindor não captou.

- Talvez…

- Tenho a certeza que o santo Potter vai perceber isso. – provocou.

- Eu vou-lhe contar…

- …Que arranjaste um par de cornos para fazer companhia à sua cicatriz? E com um Malfoy? Por favor, deixa-me assistir a isso! – pediu, maldosamente.

Para sua surpresa, a ruiva não explodiu, ou desatou aos gritos, simplesmente aproximou-se de si. Olhou-o de baixo para cima, lenta e minuciosamente, alcançando finalmente os olhos cinzentos, por detrás dos fios claros de cabelo, que já a observavam.

- Podes ser um belo pedaço de homem…beijares espectacularmente, agarrares melhor ainda. Mas não deixas de ser mais um slytherin, vazio por dentro. – murmurou calmamente, não vendo Malfoy ripostar. – Feliz Natal. – sussurrou ao seu ouvido, antes de se afastar.

* * *

Quarenta e cinco minutos. Foi o tempo necessário para que Lya fizesse a sua mala e apanhasse a chave de portal, que a levou para uma das ruas mais movimentadas de Londres.

Caminhava com o pedaço de pergaminho na mão, junto ao rio, na margem contrária à do Big Ben.

Aquela zona da baixa estava particularmente movimentada: pessoas de bicicleta, crianças com os avós, gente que passeava os seus cães…

Um trovão e desata a chover.

Gotas grossas rapidamente a ensoparam, enquanto a rua se transformava num frenesim de pessoas a correr para se abrigar.

Cada vez chovia mais, e nada de Lya dar com a morada. Foi num instante que escureceu e nada de a chuva querer dar sinais de amainar. A contragosto, achou melhor perguntar a um muggle que se encontrava à entrada de um pub se poderia dar-lhe algumas indicações.

O sujeito olhava-a de maneira lasciva e ainda tentou convencê-la a entrar para lhe pagar uma bebida, mas assim que obteve as informações que queria, deu costas sem sequer agradecer. Ele praguejou alto, ofendendo-a, mas assim que se afastou uns metros, o barulho da chuva silenciou-o.

Sem dinheiro para apanhar algum tipo de transporte, encharcada até aos ossos e começando a tremer de frio, caminhou durante longos minutos, até que, para seu alívio avistou a placa da rua que procurava.

Era um bairro pacato, com as casas simétricas, forradas com pequenos tijolos, adornadas à frente com pequenos mas elegantes portões de ferro forjado. Um espirro seu despertou-a para o seu estado, pelo que procurou imediatamente pelo número seis.

Nem reparou na luz acesa, quando girou a chave na fechadura.

- Mas onde é que te meteste? – gritou Wood, indo à porta.

- Já chegaste?

- Se já cheguei? Estou à uma hora à tua espera! – esbracejou. – Estás encharcada!

- Que novidade. – resmungou entediada.

- Onde é que te meteste? – insistiu o keeper.

- Tive alguma dificuldade em dar com isto. – murmurou, mal humorada e envergonhada, abraçando-se, tentando aquecer-se.

O keeper agarrou na mala da slytherin e desapareceu com ela por uma porta, voltando pouco tempo de depois.

- Deixei toalhas na casa de banho. Vê se tomas um banho, ou ainda te constipas.

- Eu faço um feitiço e seco as roupas, não é preciso, obrigada.

- Kenneth, não sei se reparaste, mas já é tarde! Vamos amanhã de manhã. Agora faz-me o favor de tirar essas roupas molhadas?

A rapariga revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- A propósito já jantaste?

Lya olhou-o sem entender.

- São nove da noite. Não tens fome?

- Nove da noite? – perguntou incrédula, olhando para um relógio na parede.

O professor teve sorrir.

- Tens fome ou não? – voltou a perguntar.

- Mais ou menos… - falou como quem não quer a coisa.

- Então vai tomar um banho, enquanto eu faço o jantar.

A morena, que já caminhava para a porta onde ele havia desaparecido à momentos atrás, estacou.

- Tu? Vais fazer-me o jantar? – perguntou com um sorriso divertido, segurando o casaco na mão.

- Se continuares a falar, não. – provocou, vendo a rapariga correr para dentro do seu quarto.

Assim que passou pela porta, Lya voltou a estacar. Mas dessa vez o motivo era outro. Ela estava no quarto dele.

A divisão era ampla, simples e decorada com um toque masculino. Soalho claro, paredes brancas e mobília discreta. O que mais se destacava, era mesmo a cama de casal: enorme e baixa. Depois aquele cheiro, que ela já conhecia de cor…

Entrou sem grande pressa, vislumbrando a luz acesa que o keeper deixara, indicando-lhe a casa de banho. Retirou umas peças de roupa seca de dentro da sua mala, e caminhou para dentro da mesma, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Era bastante aconchegante, bem iluminada e com um chuveiro bastante atractivo, ela tinha de admitir. Por cima de um pequeno armário de madeira, de linhas modernas, um monte de frascos de perfumes, cremes e loções.

Não resistiu a abrir uns quantos e cheirá-los. Cada um melhor que outro. Achou melhor meter-se debaixo do chuveiro bem depressa, quando espirrou novamente.

Parecia uma autêntica cascata e fizera uma nota mental para que, quando tivesse a sua casa, arranjasse um igual.

Apareceu mais tarde na cozinha, seduzida por um cheiro delicioso:

- Se continuares a fazer estas coisas, eu vou mesmo pedir-te em casamento. – avisou a slytherin, sentando-se à mesa.

- Mas nós já somos casados, bebé. – brincou o professor, pondo-lhe um prato com comida à frente.

Lya sorriu para depois pegar no garfo e levar um pedaço à boca.

- Humm… - murmurou deleitada - das duas uma: ou isto é mesmo bom, ou estou cheia de fome!

Wood fez uma careta, que Lya interpretou como a de quem acabou de ser magoado:

- Eu acolho-te em minha casa, deixo-te usares o meu chuveiro, dou-te de comer e tu és incapaz de dizer um obrigado sequer. – falou, levantando-se e começando a arrumar umas loiças que estavam em cima da bancada.

O garfo que a slytherin levava à boca ficou a meio do caminho.

- Tu estás a falar a sério? – perguntou, não entendo nada.

- Não, Kenneth, estou a brincar contigo. – respondeu, melancolicamente, continuando o que fazia.

A rapariga até que tinha decidido ignorar aquele "momento", mas o silêncio sepulcral que se seguiu, após umas quantas garfadas, pesou-lhe na consciência. Levantou-se e foi ter com o professor:

- Tu estavas mesmo a falar a sério. – observou, sentando-se na bancada, ao seu lado.

- Estava só a brincar, Kenneth. – retrucou, já com um leve sorriso, mas sem a olhar.

- Sei…

- Agora acabas de comer? – "ordenou".

- Sim, paizinho. – murmurou para si mesma, voltando ao lugar que ocupava.

- Tu abusas miúda… - ripostou ele no mesmo tom.

- Por isso é que me adoras. – falou ela mais alto, para que ele ouvisse e arrancando-lhe um sorriso, enquanto ele caminhava para o seu quarto.

* * *

Meia-noite.

Ok.

Ponto da situação.

Ela estava deitada num sofá há pelo menos uma hora e nada do sono chegar.

Não tirava os olhos da porta do quarto dele, imaginando mil e uma coisas (o que, aqui entre nós, não ajudava em NADA a dormir.).

Ela era arrojada o suficiente, para abrir a porta e passar da imaginação à prática.

Ele era bem capaz de lhe dar um sermão e fazê-la passar a maior vergonha da vida dela.

É…é melhor ir contando carneirinhos…

* * *

Acordou com um bonito sol de inverno, depois do temporal da noite passada. Levantou-se, escovou os dentes, na outra casa de banho, e dirigiu-se à cozinha para preparar o pequeno-almoço. O keeper ainda dormia. Eram quase nove da manhã.

Subitamente bateram à porta.

A slytherin olhou para a porta, esperando uma confirmação de que tinha ouvido bem. A mesma não tardou, e a rapariga foi ver quem era.

Rodou a chave e abriu a porta.

Cabelos lisos, castanhos-claros, olhos cor de avelã, a sua altura – Katie Bell.

- Quem és tu? – perguntou a gryffindor, olhando-a intrigada.

Lya apoiou o braço na porta.

- Não achas que é um pouco cedo para visitas, Bell? – retrucou, ignorando a pergunta.

- Como sabes o meu nome? E onde é que está o Oliver?

- Está a dormir.

- E posso saber o que fazes em casa dele?

"_Era só o que me faltava_.", pensou Kenneth.

- Puxa um pouco pela imaginação. – provocou.

Katie riu desdenhosamente.

- Definitivamente, se eu tinha algum receio, foi-se. Vê-se mesmo que não o conheces. Agora, eu não sei quem és, - falou, olhando-a de cima a baixo, com desprezo. - mas preciso falar com ele.

- Do que tu precisas sei eu. – rosnou a slytherin, mas antes que a ex-chaser pudesse rebater, Wood apareceu ao fundo da sala.

- Katie? – pronunciou, surpreso.

- Olá, Oliver. – retrucou, no seu tom de voz mais angelical, passando por Lya, que quase vomitou com tanto "mel". A última fechou a porta.

- Não estava mesmo à espera. – disse, dando-lhe um beijo em cada lado do rosto.

- Como eu sei que acordas cedo e que costumas ir para casa dos teus pais, decidi passar por aqui primeiro, para te desejar um Feliz Natal, pessoalmente. – explicou, sorrindo.

" _Sonsa." _

- Nunca te esqueces de mim, não é? – disse Oliver, dando um sorriso sincero à ex-companheira de equipa e não só.

Lya entretanto caminhara para trás do balcão da cozinha. (**N.A.:** Só um balcão separa a cozinha da sala. )

- É verdade! – exclamou o rapaz. – Antes que me esqueça, Katie é a Lya, Lya é a Katie. Acho que te lembras dela. – disse para a slytherin.

- Lembro. – falou, dando um olhar intenso (leia-se agressivo) para a gryffindor que retribuiu.

- Íamos agora tomar o pequeno-almoço. Fazes-nos companhia?

- Se não for incomodo… - disse, aceitando convite.

Nem sabia como é que tinha conseguido comer, tamanhas as náuseas que lhe vinham ao ver Katie toda derretida. A Wood parecia passar-lhe completamente ao lado, o que só a irritava ainda mais. Eles riam e conversavam sem parar. Kenneth estava na outra ponta da mesa.

- Estás bem, Kenneth? Nunca te vi tão calada. – observou o ex-capitão.

- Dói-me a garganta. – respondeu, irónica e mordazmente, acabando o seu leite. – Vou vestir-me, fiquem à vontade. – falou, antes de sair.

- Desculpa. – murmurou, Katie. – Não queria arranjar confusões com a tua…

- …Minha quê? – cortou o professor.

- Namorada. – concluiu, tentando arrancar as informações que queria.

- Quem? Eu e a Kenneth? – perguntou ele, divertido. – Por Godric Gryffindor, não tem nada a ver! Somos só…amigos. – finalizou, estranhando aquelas palavras.

Lya que escutava tudo, deixou de o fazer depois.

- Pensei. Ela ficou um bocado…bom, chateada, quando me abriu a porta.

- Chateada?

-Com ciúmes, acho que é o termo correcto.

Uma sensação estranha passou pelo peito do keeper.

- Deves ter percebido mal. – murmurou, brincando com a colher.

- Nós mulheres temos um sexto sentido para essas coisas. Até eu tomei um susto de morte, quando ela me apareceu à porta e não tu!

- Porquê? – perguntou ele, divertido, olhando para ela.

- Pensei mesmo que já estivesses envolvido com alguém. – explicou, envergonhada. – Sabes… depois de tudo o que passámos juntos…é um pouco estranho. – falou encarando-o.

O rapaz desviou o olhar, constrangido.

- Não pensava que isso te incomodava ainda.

- Incomoda…acho que vai sempre incomodar…afinal foste e és muito especial para mim! Nunca te escondi isso…

- Nós já falámos sobre isso…

- …Eu sei. Mas não vou desistir tão facilmente.

O gryffindor voltou a baixar a cabeça, completamente desconfortável com a conversa, e Katie acariciou-lhe os cabelos, aproximando os rostos.

- Fica comigo. – pediu num sussurro.

O professor não lhe respondeu e ela limitou-se a dar-lhe um beijo demorado no rosto e a sair.

Este ainda se recostou na cadeira, deixando a cabeça pender para trás, relaxando. Só foi interrompido por Lya, que saiu do seu quarto já vestida.

- Ela já foi? – perguntou, num tom sério.

- Já.

Silêncio.

- Conversa demorada… - atirou a morena para o ar, arrumando as suas coisas na mala.

- Como sempre. – respondeu ele, vagamente, caminhando para a porta do seu quarto. – Saímos daqui a meia hora. – avisou, fechando a porta do seu quarto atrás de si.

* * *

Para surpresa de Lya, e também um pouco de apreensão, eles iriam de carro (uma pick up preta, de caixa aberta) até ao seu destino.

Os pais de Wood, viviam num pequeno povoado, no norte do país. A paisagem era fabulosa, fora de Londres. Vastos prados verdejantes e rochosos.

Se não fosse pelo leitor de cd's, que tocava um álbum dos Alter Bridge (pelo menos era o que a rapariga lia no visor), reinava um silêncio ainda mais tortuoso. Desde que Bell se fora embora, que o rapaz ficara assim, absorto em pensamentos. Conduzia com a janela aberta, braço esquerdo de fora e outro no volante.

Ao fim de mais algum tempo, a slytherin não aguentou mais.

- Porque é que vocês não estão juntos? – disparou, sem mais nem menos, sem contudo o olhar.

Ele pareceu acordar do "transe". Olhou-a por momentos e voltou a focar-se na estrada.

- Estás a falar do quê? – perguntou.

- Tu e a Bell. Só se fores um tanso completo, para não veres que ela está toda na tua. – falou friamente, fitando a estrada.

O keeper não respondeu logo. Olhou a paisagem através da sua janela e colocou, agora, as duas mãos no volante.

- As coisas não são tão simples assim. – murmurou, metendo a quinta mudança.

-…

- Às vezes somos nós que complicamos. – retrucou, baixinho, a slytherin.

- Não desta vez. – rebateu, secamente.

- O que te impede? – perguntou a morena, encarando-o dessa vez.

Wood parou para reflectir.

- Pouca coisa. – concluiu.

- Então não entendo.

- Não é para tu entenderes.

-…

- Ok. Desculpa, não queria chatear-te. – respondeu, rude mas magoada.

O professor só então deu conta do que disse.

- Desculpa eu. – pronunciou, com um suspiro cansado. - Só não quero falar no assunto, ok?

- Tudo bem.

Após alguns minutos.

- Olha, tu não tens de fazer isto.

- Estás a falar do quê agora, Kenneth?

- De me levares para casa dos teus pais. Eu posso muito bem passar o Natal em Hogwarts, como sempre passei!

- Mas que bicho te mordeu para vires com essa conversa?

E lá se foi o silêncio.

- Isto é de loucos, estamos a tentar enganar quem? Isto está errado desde o princípio!

Com uma guinada brusca, o keeper parou o carro à berma da estrada, tirou o cinto de segurança e virou-se para ela.

- Fala de uma vez. Qual é o teu problema?

- Eu nunca devia ter vindo contigo.

- Podias ter dito isso, antes de termos saído de Londres! – retrucou, os ânimos começando a ficar um pouco exaltados.

- Pois não seja por isso, Oliver Wood! – exclamou ela, olhando-o pela primeira vez, desde que pararam. – Faz boa viagem. Eu fico aqui. – declarou, abrindo a porta do carro e saindo.

Pegou a mala no porta-bagagens e começou a caminhar no sentido contrário.

Ele ainda hesitou, mas acabou por sair do carro, cansado, nervoso e exaltado com aquela querela.

- Dá para pelo menos uma vez na vida deixares de te portar como uma criança?! – falou, aos gritos, para a rapariga que se afastava.

Carros passavam ao seu lado.

- Estou farta dos teus sermões!! É sempre a mesma coisa! Acaba sempre da mesma maneira! Sempre a discutir! Com ou sem motivo! - ela gritou.

- Não dá para falar contigo de outra maneira! Olha para o que fazes! Olha para o que acabaste de fazer!

- Então explica-me que merda estamos os dois aqui a fazer?!

Não houve resposta de volta.

O professor sentou-se à berma da estrada, de joelhos flectidos e afastados, exausto.

Lya continuou a caminhar, mas ao fim de alguns metros, não conseguiu avançar mais. Olhou para trás e viu-o sentado, de cabeça baixa e não pode deixar de sentir um aperto no coração ao vê-lo assim, ainda mais com uma contribuição sua.

Fez o caminho de volta e estacou à sua frente. Ajoelhou-se, hesitante, pousando a mala ao seu lado.

- Desculpa. – murmurou, sinceramente, encostando a sua cabeça à dele. – Só que desde que ela se foi embora, tu ficaste assim. E isso está a dar comigo em doida. – confessou.

-…

- Eu convido-te para vires passar o Natal comigo e depois só faço merda. – respondeu, passando as mãos pelo rosto e encarando-a. – Acho que eu é que te devo um pedido de desculpa.

Olharam-se.

- Eu não gosto de discutir contigo. Aliás, odeio! – ele afirmou.

- Também não gosto de discutir contigo. Prefiro quando cozinhas para mim. – brincou, arrancando-lhe um riso leve, o qual ela retribuiu com um sorriso.

- Hoje devia ser um dia histórico. Em menos de duas horas, já discutimos e já pedimos desculpa, duas vezes! – brincou novamente.

- Ninguém nos supera. – ele constatou, já mais relaxado. Ela sorriu novamente. – Queres que te leve a Hogwarts? – ele perguntou.

- Se quiseres que eu vá… - ela falou, baixando o tom de voz, desiludida.

- Quero que fiques comigo.

Lya olhou-o directamente.

- Mas não te posso a obrigar a vir se não quiseres.

- Eu tenho de aprender a controlar a minha língua. Às vezes, falo o que não sinto.

- O meu convite continua de pé. – ele reafirmou.

- Última oportunidade para mudares de opinião. – ela disse, sorrindo matreira.

O keeper levantou-se, sacudiu o pó das calças, e estendeu a mão.

- Eu não mudo de opinião tão facilmente, Miss Kenneth.

Ela aceitou a mão e levantou-se. Pôs de novo a mala no carro e entraram na carrinha.

- A propósito! – ele exclamou, chamando-lhe a atenção. – Amor da minha vida, é bom que comecemos a chamarmo-nos pelo primeiro nome, sabes? É que chegar a casa e tratarmo-nos por Wood e Kenneth não está com nada, né? Supostamente, somos grandes amigos, ou não te levava a passar o Natal com a minha família…

- Tu mandas, Oliver. – ela falou.

Ele ligou a carrinha.

- Adoro quando estás assim tão obediente. – provocou.

- Vai falando…depois não te queixes. – ela ameaçou, em tom de brincadeira e assim seguiram até a casa dos Wood, num ambiente bem mais leve do que até então.

* * *

Chegaram ao vilarejo já de tarde. O jogador do Puddlemere United estacionou a carrinha atrás de uma outra, em frente a uma garagem.

- Os meus tios já chegaram. – anunciou ele, tirando a chave da ignição e saindo do carro.

Lya seguiu-o e pegou na sua mala, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com a dele.

A slytherin olhava encantada para os jardins decorados a preceito. Pinheiros enormes e…luzes eléctricas?

- Wood! – ele revirou os olhos. – Desculpa, Oliver…Desde quando é que os bruxos enfeitam árvores com luz eléctrica?

- Não enfeitam, são muggles. – ele respondeu, tranquilamente, trancando as portas da carrinha.

- Os teus pais moram num bairro muggle? – ela perguntou, não disfarçando o ar repugnado.

- Ke..Lya, não. Não vamos começar. – ele declarou, empurrando-a levemente, fazendo-a andar até à porta. Pegou numas chaves que tinha no bolso da mochila, que carregava ao ombro, e girou-a na fechadura.

- Pai! Mãe! Chegámos! – ele falou alto, dando entrada à morena, que entrou meio receosa.

Um cheiro delicioso a comida rapidamente lhe invadiu as narinas, e assim que o ex-capitão pousou as malas e deu um passo para a frente, foi arremessado com toda a força para cima do sofá por algo ou alguém.

- Michael, seu puto, mas tu não cresces nunca? – ele gritava, medindo forças com o primo.

Quando a rapariga conseguiu finalmente mexer-se, pode ver um rapaz que pela estatura devia ser mais ou menos da idade de Wood.

- Ah pois é priminho! Agora já não é tão fácil não é? Quem é o lingrinhas agora? – picava Michael.

- Tu magoas-te! – avisou o keeper.

"_Rapazes."_, pensou Lya, revirando os olhos.

- Mas o que é que…? Michael, sai de cima do teu primo já! – exclamou uma mulher de estatura média, que acabara de entrar.

- Deixa, tia, que eu trato…dele…já…já! – concluiu com dificuldade, conseguindo finalmente subjugar o primo, que só lamuriava pedindo para que ele o soltasse.

- Vocês os dois não crescem! – falou uma outra mulher, que pelas feições, Lya reconheceu como a mãe de Wood.

- Foi ele que começou! – mentiu Michael, ainda tentando, infrutiferamente, debater-se.

- Não sejas mentiroso, puto! – disse Wood, meio a rir-se pelo desespero do primo.

A slytherin não conseguiu segurar um riso, chamando a atenção para si. Imediatamente, ficou séria.

- Tu deves ser a Lya, não é? Oliver, sinceramente filho, deixas a rapariga à porta! – recriminou a mulher de ar simpático, cumprimentando a morena.

- Nem tive tempo, este cromo veio logo para cima de mim! – desculpou-se, deixando o primo a massajar o ombro e dirigindo-se à tia para cumprimentá-la.

- Este meu sobrinho, ãhn Mary? – disse a mulher, para a irmã. - Estás cá com um corpinho… – observou, apalpando o corpo do rapaz.

- Tia! – exclamou o mesmo, tentando fugir das mãos exploradoras.

- Que foi? Troquei muita fralda tua, 'tá bom meu menino! Tenho TODO o direito de ver como andam as tuas mordomias!

Nessa altura a expressão na cara de Wood era de puro pânico. A mãe dele, que Lya descobrira então que se chamava Mary, ria divertida com a irmã e com o filho que tentava a todo o custo fugir-lhe. Michael regozijava-se no sofá e ela própria não conseguia conter um sorriso.

- Que rebaldaria é esta? Lizzie, larga o meu filho!

Outros dois homens acabavam de entrar na sala. Só poderiam ser o pai e o tio. Mas o pai era um charme! Com um corpo daqueles, tinha de ter jogado quidditch também…

- Andrew, cunhado, és um desmancha-prazeres!

- Obrigada, pai. – falou o professor, abraçando o pai e provocando a tia.

- Se não é o meu sobrinho! – exclamou o outro homem, bem mais baixo que Wood e o pai. – Estás enorme rapaz! – dando umas pancadas bem sonoras nas costas do keeper, que o cumprimentou.

- Grande coisa! – reclamou o primo.

- Sempre com dor de cotovelo, não é priminho? – picou o professor, batendo-lhe "delicadamente" na cabeça.

- Quero ver-te a cantar de galo depois de uns jogos de **PES**! (**N.A.:** Para quem não sabe, **P**ro **E**volution **S**occer, um jogo para a playstation.) – insinuou.

- Quando quiseres! – falou o ex-capitão, aceitando o desafio.

- E depois ninguém vos tira do quarto, né?

Nesse momento entrava na sala uma rapariga um pouco mais baixa que Lya, cabelos pelos ombros, cor de palha, que imediatamente se dirigiu ao primo que acabara de chegar.

- Então, prima, estás boa? – cumprimentou Wood, dando dois beijos, um em cada lado do rosto.

- Tudo e contigo? – perguntou de volta, sorrindo abertamente.

"_Olha outra…"_, resmungou a mente de Lya, apercebendo-se do ar de felicidade da rapariga.

- Kelly, ficas desde já a conhecer a Lya. Ela vai partilhar o quarto contigo. – declarou a mãe de Wood, passando o braço à volta do ombro da morena, maternalmente.

- Olá! – ela exclamou (sem tanta emoção), tirando as medidas à morena, discretamente (**N.A.:** mulheres xD).

- Oi. – retribuiu Lya.

- Bom, a Kelly vai levar-te até ao vosso quarto, ok? – informou, meigamente, Mary. – E tu, meu menino, antes de se irem enfiar no quarto a jogar, faz o favor de desfazer a mala!

- 'Tá, mãe! – respondeu Wood, dando-lhe um beijo demorado no rosto e subindo as escadas, com o primo no seu encalço.

Kelly fez sinal com a cabeça para que a slytherin a seguisse e ela assim o fez. Subiram pelas mesmas escadas que os dois rapazes e entraram no terceiro quarto à esquerda.

Era uma divisão de média dimensão, onde ressaltava a cor de pêssego das paredes. Tinha uma cama individual encostada à parede, do lado esquerdo, um armário logo atrás da mesma e uma escrivaninha junto à única janela do quarto.

- A cama tem um compartimento donde sai o segundo colchão. Importaste de dormir em baixo? – perguntou a prima de Wood.

- Não. – respondeu a morena, acenando negativamente com a cabeça e pousando a mala na cama, para arrumar as suas coisas.

- Então… - começou Kelly, sentando-se na cama, agarrando-se a uma almofada. – Tu e o Oliver.

- Eu e o Oliver o quê? – perguntou dessa vez a morena, colocando as coisas num espaço vazio do armário.

- Vocês andam? – disparou, sem rodeios.

Lya parou o que fazia, para encarar a rapariga que a olhava, determinada.

- O que te faz pensar que andamos? – perguntou, com um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Não é comum ele trazer outras raparigas para dentro de casa. – afirmou, firmemente.

- Nem a Katie Bell? – atirou a slytherin, sem saber bem porquê.

- Já cá esteve, mas nunca ficou cá, como tu vais ficar.

Lya não pronunciou mais uma palavra, até ter arrumado todas as suas coisas. Kelly deixou-se encostar à parede e brincava com a almofada, com um olhar distante de quem pensava.

- Podes ficar descansada. – falou Kenneth, por fim, chamando a atenção da loira. – Eu não ando com o teu primo, só estou aqui porque ele insistiu imenso e é uma pessoa cinco estrelas.

As feições da rapariga de 15 anos suavizaram.

- Tens o caminho livre. – provocou a morena, com um sorriso malicioso, fazendo com que a prima do professor corasse até à raiz dos cabelos.

- 'Tás doida? Ele é meu primo! – retrucou bastante envergonhada.

- Mas não é irmão. E só aqui entre nós…que ninguém nos ouve…o teu primo é uma coisa! – observou encarando Kelly, divertida, o que acabou por colocar a loira à vontade.

- Isso é. – murmurou timidamente, mas depois rindo com a morena.

Segundos passaram-se e Lya dobrava umas peças de roupa.

- Acho que até vai ser bom ter companhia. – comentou Kelly, observando a morena.

Lya sorriu.

- Tenho de confessar que não fui muito com a tua cara a princípio. – falou a slytherin, friamente. – Mas gostei da tua frontalidade. – concluiu com um sorriso.

- Vou mais à bola contigo, do que com a Bell. – afirmou a loira secamente, ajudando a slytherin na sua tarefa.

- Somos duas então. – respondeu a última, arrancando um sorriso cúmplice à irmã de Michael.

Subitamente uma gargalhada grave, tipicamente masculina, ruidosa e bastante divertida, irrompeu do quarto ao lado, fazendo Kelly revirar os olhos e Lya franzir o cenho.

- Acho que o meu irmão acabou de perder o primeiro jogo.

Ouviram então bater à porta, ouviu-se um "Sim?" de Kelly e Wood entrou, mal conseguindo falar, de tanto rir.

- 'Tá bem, puto! Chora lá mais um bocadinho, que depois levas mais. – falou para fora do quarto, ouvindo incessantes lamúrias do primo inconformado.

- Quanto? – perguntou Kelly ao primo.

- 3-1. Foi lindo! Está a chorar até agora.

Do outro quarto ouviu-se uma voz abafada.

- Esse gajo só dá porrada! – berrava.

- Pois, agora sou eu… - murmurou o keeper. – E as meninas já se instalaram?

- Hum, hum. – confirmou Kelly. – Estávamos a conversar.

Wood olhou para Kenneth, que retribuiu o olhar.

- O que foi? – perguntou a morena.

- Tu vê lá o que andas a dizer à minha prima! – disse, apontando o dedo à slytherin.

- A mim podes dizer o que quiseres… - insinou Michael, entrando no quarto e apoiando o ombro no armário, ao lado de Lya.

Wood olhou-o de lado.

- Meninos venham comer qualquer coisa! – gritou a mãe de Oliver, do piso inferior.

* * *

N'A Toca o ambiente era agradável, apesar da ausência de Harry, Ron e Hermione. No fundo, Ginny achava que todos tinham esperanças que os três bruxos aparecessem, com o Natal a aproximar-se. A verdade, é que até ao momento não houvera qualquer notícia e a ruiva, não sabendo bem porquê, sentia que eles não viriam. O mais estranho de tudo, era o facto de ela parecer não se importar com isso. Talvez já estivesse conformada, ou guardasse rancor e preferira não pensar mais no assunto…

Curiosamente, o que lhe roubava algumas horas de sono era mais loiro…

Batem à porta do seu quarto.

- Entre! – exclamou.

Primeiro escancarou os olhos com a surpresa, mas depois abriu um enorme sorriso, ao ver Luna e Ayleen à sua frente.

- O que é que vocês estão aqui a fazer? – guinchou, abraçando as duas amigas.

- Ginny, xuxu, não me apertes com tanta força! Não somos os teus irmãos! – falou, com dificuldade, Ayleen, do abraçado esmagador da ruiva.

- Desculpa, força do hábito. – explicou meio envergonhada. – Mas contem-me, qual o motivo desta visita? – perguntou, fazendo sinal para que as colegas se sentassem.

- Na verdade, foi a tua mãe. – comentou Luna, com a sua voz doce. – Ela anda muito preocupada contigo! Diz que mal sais do quarto, comes pouco e andas com a cabeça longe, por causa do Harry…

Ginny baixou os olhos.

- Já deviam saber como é a dona Molly. Ela exagera…

- Pois… Mas, já que aqui estamos todas, que tal irmos dar um volta por Londres? Ainda me faltam comprar uns presentes e vi uma loja com umas coisas tão fofas… - pedinchou Ayleen.

- Eu acho uma excelente ideia! – concordou a loira. – Ainda não decidi bem o que dar ao meu pai, assim vocês ajudam-me!

- Não sei, estou com um pouco de preguiça… - queixou-se a ruiva, abraçando um urso de peluche.

- Ah não, Ginevra, nem penses! – barafustou Ayleen. – Vais connosco sim, nem que te leve pelos cabelos!

A Weasley fechou a cara.

- Ou isso, ou chamo-te Ginevra para o resto da vida! – chantageou.

Luna ria bastante divertida.

-Chantagista! – reclamou, batendo-lhe com a almofada e Ayleen ripostou com o urso de peluche e Luna ajudou e ficaram naquela pequena "guerra" até às quatro da tarde, hora em que partiram para Londres.

Decidiram que não iriam até à Diagon Alley dessa vez. Preferiam ir espreitar as lojas muggles, e assim aventuraram-se por uma rua cheia de lojas, mesmo no centro de Londres. Era uma grande avenida, completamente decorada com os adereços natalícios, cheia de luzes, alguns pinheiros, faixas farfalhudas…

Correram a rua desde o seu início. A meio já carregavam alguns sacos com embrulhos e quando chegaram à livraria no fim da mesma, só faltava o presente para o pai de Luna.

- E que tal um livro? – sugeriu a gryffindor, colega de Ginny. – O meu pai gosta!

- E encontra-se livros bastante interessantes! Já pude ler alguns romances escritos por muggles e adorei! – argumentou a ruiva, espreitando a montra da livraria.

- Acho que o meu pai nunca leu um… - falou a loira.

- Então, vamos espreitar! – declarou Ayleen, entrando na livraria, seguida pelas amigas.

Era um espaço bastante grande, com um cheiro intenso a madeira, das estantes envelhecidas, e decorada com um toque clássico. Era bastante atractiva, acolhedora e via-se algumas pessoas num ponto ou outro da loja.

Após alguma indecisão, decidiram procurar um romance policial, seguindo uma sugestão da pequena Weasley. Separaram-se, ocupando-se cada uma de um determinado corredor. Alguns minutos depois, encontraram-se na outra ponta da loja, de mãos vazias.

- Talvez seja melhor pedirmos ajuda, não? – sugeriu Luna.

Ginny bateu com a mão na testa. Como não se havia lembrado disso antes?

Foram então até ao pequeno balcão onde um senhor de idade, de ar simpático, preenchia uns papéis. A ruiva abordou o homem, que a atendeu com imensa amabilidade. Explicaram o que procuravam e para quem era (omitindo, claro, que a pessoa em questão usava uma varinha). O vendedor chamou um dos seus funcionários, que lhe explicou qualquer coisa e voltou para uma das estantes.

- Acho que estão a descarregar uns livros, que são passíveis de vos agradar. – sugeriu, fazendo as jovens entreolharem-se, com aquela frase rebuscada. – Queiram seguir-me, por favor. – pediu, gentilmente.

Caminharam até às traseiras da loja, onde se amontoavam caixotes, repletos de livros. Viu-se um portão e uma camioneta a ser descarregada.

Ginny e Ayleen imediatamente vasculharam o caixote que o senhor amavelmente indicara. Luna, no entanto, focara a atenção na dita camioneta.

- Oh Luna, já davas aqui uma mãozinha, não? – inquiriu a colega de Ginny.

- Aquele não é o Malfoy? – perguntou com aquele ar sonhador.

A ruiva que tinha a cabeça literalmente dentro de um caixote de cartão, não se mexeu. Congelou quando ouviu aquele nome.

- Luna, amor, não voltas a beber daquele chá… - brincou Ayleen.

- Estou a dizer-te Ayleen! Mas não acreditas em mim, né? Vou lá ver. – declarou, saindo em direcção aos rapazes que descarregavam os livros novos.

- Luna! – chamou, Ayleen. – É melhor irmos com ela, Ginny! – falou, saindo atrás da loira.

A Weasley ficou parada, no entanto, Luna já se aproximara do grupo de rapazes, observando atentamente o jovem loiro, dentro do veículo.

- Olá Draco! – cumprimentou inocentemente.

O jovem estacou ao ouvir o seu nome_. "Não."_, pedia uma voz na sua cabeça.

- Malfoy, 'tás surdo ou quê? Olha a miúda! – avisou um outro rapaz, que o ajudava a descarregar os caixotes.

O loiro dirigiu-lhe um olhar nada amigável e aproximou-se da ravenclaw, fazendo sinal para que esta o seguisse. Quando se afastaram o suficiente para não serem ouvidos pelos colegas de trabalho, o slytherin encarou-a:

- Lovegood, és capaz de guardar um segredo? – perguntou ele docemente, como quem explica algo a uma criança. Ela acenou afirmativamente. – Para todos os efeitos, tu **não **me viste aqui, ok? Não vais contar a ninguém e se alguém perguntar tu não sabes de rigorosamente nada. – afirmou, segurando-se por não saltar para o pescoço da rapariga impertinente.

- Fica um segredo só nosso. – sussurrou Luna. – Mas porque é que ninguém pode saber?

Malfoy fechou os olhos, tentando não perder a paciência.

- Porque não. – explicou simplesmente.

- Pixies me mordam! – exclamou Ayleen, assim que se aproximou, reconhecendo o slytherin, que tapou os olhos com uma das mãos, não querendo acreditar. – Malfoy?

- Não, Stevens, um unicórnio. – ironizou, com desprezo.

Isto não lhe estava mesmo a acontecer. Já agora poderia aparecer o resto de Hogwarts!

- Mas o que..? – começou Ayleen, mas logo foi cortada pelo loiro.

- Escutem, vocês as duas! Vocês não me viram aqui! – ameaçou, com o tom de voz já meio alterado. – Confundiram-me com alguém, vão deixar-me trabalhar e não vão abrir o bico, ok? – perguntou, não esperando resposta.

- Eu não recebo ordens tuas! – retrucou ofendida, Ayleen. Ele era um deus, mas não podia falar-lhe assim! Contudo, calou-se quando o slytherin a olhou agressivamente. – Mas posso abrir uma excepção. – sussurrou com um sorriso trémulo, ao ver os olhos cinza enfurecidos tão perto.

Malfoy manteve o olhar intimidador mais uns segundos e acabou por voltar ao que fazia. As duas amigas encararam-se, meio assustadas com a reacção do loiro, e decidiram voltar para junto de Ginny, que entretanto, desaparecera.

Ela apenas virou-se para querer confirmar que Luna estava enganada, e aquele rapaz de certo não era o Malfoy. Não fazia sentido nenhum: ele ali.

Mais que os cabelos platinados, ligeiramente mais curtos atrás, que lhe caiam sobre os olhos, sem aparentemente o incomodar, destacavam-se os jeans surrados e a camisola vulgar de um tecido leve que ele usava, com o tempo gélido que ela podia sentir vir lá de fora, através do portão.

Ela podia afirmar com convicção que aquele rapaz não era, jamais em tempo algum, o arrogante, presunçoso e vaidoso Draco Malfoy.

Até ele levantar o rosto e ela reconhecer aquela expressão enfurecida…

A visita a Hogsmeade, Pansy, a conversa, Ron, as discussões, o beijo, Harry, veio tudo à cabeça da ruiva em poucas fracções de segundo.

O corpo reagiu por ela, e saiu dali, só parando do lado de fora da montra da papelaria. Aquilo ia dar com ela em doida.

Quando Ayleen e Luna saíram da livraria, encontraram Ginny do outro lado da rua, encostada à parede, com o nariz vermelho por causa do frio, de mãos nos bolsos.

- Que susto, mulher! Olhei para trás e de repente deixei de te ver! Olha, aqui a loira tinha razão, era mesmo o Malfoy, a trabalhar, numa livraria muggle! – desbobinou Ayleen, frisando bem a aquelas palavras. – O mundo está para acabar! – concluiu para si mesma, com as mãos na cintura, olhando para a entrada do estabelecimento.

- Estás bem? –perguntou Luna para a ruiva silenciosa.

- Sim, só precisava de apanhar um pouco de ar. – explicou, pausadamente.

- E ainda por cima acabámos por não comprar o presente para o teu pai! – exclamou Ayleen.

- Eu depois vejo isso. – tranquilizou a ravenclaw. – Agora, acho que todas merecemos uma boa chávena de chocolate quente! – declarou.

- Mais de acordo, impossível! – respondeu, a colega da Weasley, já caminhando em direcção à pastelaria na outra ponta da rua.

- Vamos? – perguntou Luna.

- 'Bora. – aceitou a gryffindor, seguindo com Luna, atrás de Ayleen.

Aquela parvoíce ia acabar, a bem ou a mal.

* * *

Olhou para o relógio em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

Era tarde.

Não se ouvia um único ruído em toda a casa. Silêncio. Mas um silêncio diferente. Um silêncio reconfortante.

O sono não vinha e, um pouco mais acima, Kelly dormia.

Levantou-se, vestiu um robe felpudo por cima do babydoll (nunca conseguira dormir com muita roupa, apesar de bastante friorenta), calçou os chinelos e rumou à cozinha.

Aqueceu um pouco de leite, para a ajudar a dormir e encostou-se à mesa, observando o bairro iluminado àquela hora da noite, através da janela, por cima do lava-loiça.

Deixou-se divagar em pensamentos, bebendo o leite aos poucos, até que o copo ficou vazio.

Secava as mãos, depois de o levar, quando um barulho de chinelos a arrastar ouviu-se perto da porta. Virou-se preocupada, por ter acordado alguém e deu de caras com o keeper, que se assustou, apanhado de surpresa.

- Calma, sou só eu. – tranquilizou Lya, vendo o susto que pregara. – Acordei-te?

- Sempre a circular como um gato. Maldita mania, Kenneth, qualquer dia morro de ataque cardíaco!

A rapariga limitou-se a fitá-lo. Com aquele mau humor, só podia tê-lo acordado.

- Não me acordaste. Fica descansada. – falou o ex-capitão, abrindo a porta do frigorífico e tirando um jarro com água.

Fizeram-se uns segundos de silêncio, tempo de Wood encher um copo e apoiar-se na bancada, de frente para Lya.

- Sem sono? – perguntou ele.

- Hum hum. – assentiu a slytherin.

- Somos dois então.

De novo, breves momentos de silêncio.

- Poderosa ela… - insinuou Kenneth.

O keeper franziu o cenho.

- …Até te tira o sono. – concluiu, cruzando os braços.

- Não estás a falar da Katie, estás?

- Tu é que estás a dizer…

Wood pousou o copo na bancada.

- Não vamos discutir outra vez…

- Ninguém está a começar uma discussão. – cortou ela. – Só estamos a conversar.

-…

- Mas podemos discutir e depois fazer as pazes a noite inteira… - insinuou, em tom de brincadeira.

Wood teve de rir.

- És completamente doida. – falou, com um sorriso divertido.

- Tens é de ser discreto, não podemos fazer muito barulho.

- Sei ser discreto quando a situação assim o obriga. – retrucou, entrando na conversa.

Olhavam-se directamente, forçando-se por se manterem sérios.

- Nesse caso, - começou Lya, passando os braços pelo pescoço de Wood, juntando os corpos. – Resta-me perguntar: na minha cama ou na tua?

Ele sorriu, pela primeira vez e surpreendentemente para ela, com um toque de malícia.

Lya sentiu arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo, quando ele agarrou-a pela cintura, puxando-a contra si, enquanto mordeu o lábio inferior, momentaneamente. Ela contudo, manteve-se firme. Queria ver até onde ele ia.

Ele acariciava a sua cintura numa leve massagem com as mãos. Ela tomara a liberdade e arranhava levemente a nuca do professor de quidditch, desfrutando do atrito dos curtos cabelos contra a ponta dos dedos.

- Isto está a ficar perigoso. – avisou-o, vendo as suas próprias mãos descendo pelo peito e depois abdómen do keeper.

Ele observava, sem se debater. Olhou primeiro para as mãos dela e depois para os seus olhos.

- Estás a provocar-me. – rebateu ele de volta.

Ela levantou os olhos para o encarar.

- Tu não vais ceder. – murmurou ela, com um sorriso provocador.

Separados por centímetros.

- Não faças isso. – pediu.

Era um pedido para que ela parasse. Que ela parasse de provocá-lo, porque ele sabia, que ela sabia, que ele ia ceder.

A seguir, os narizes tocaram-se, Lya sentiu a mão de Wood subir-lhe pelas costas e enterrar-se nos seus cabelos, enquanto a outra permanecia firme na sua cintura. O coração disparou. As respirações ansiosas eram agora o único som que se ouvia. Viu, através dos olhos semicerrados, o keeper inclinar levemente o rosto. Só teve tempo de sentir os lábios roçarem, pois nesse momento, a luz da cozinha acendeu-se.

**N.A.: **Não foram dois meses desta vez xD.

**Jammes Taylor: **My dear friend. Here it is! xD Que achaste? Fogo, bati o meu record..14 páginas! Lool Uma action muito pequena, para não adormecermos! xD Espero que tenhas gostado! :D Fico à espera do teu comentário ;D. Bjs!!

**My Ginny: **Não foram dois meses desta vez! Faz cara de anjo Só demorei mais um pouco porque queria um capítulo um pouco maior! E então? Que tal? Está bom, mau, assim assim? É nesta altura que podes crucificar-me xD. Não sabes como fico contente por saber que estás mesmo a gostar! Se calhar até sabes, né? Já que também escreves e sabes que ficamos cada vez mais eufóricas a cada review que recebemos :D ( ou sou só eu, que sou doida? Lool) De qualquer das maneiras, muito obrigada mesmo :DD. Fico à espera da review!! Bjs!!

**Vânia: **Pronto mulher! xD Aqui está ele! Obrigada pela tua insistência, acredites ou não, é ela que me ajuda bastante e incita a escrever! Diz-me o que achaste, ok? E não te ponhas com ideias, que o Wood é meeeeeeeuuuuuuuu muahahahahaha xDDDD.


	11. Chapter 11

Assim que a luz acendeu, largaram-se assustados, cada um para seu lado. Olharam para a porta, mas não viram ninguém. A luz tremeluziu e apagou-se, mergulhando os dois jovens na escuridão da noite. Confusos, não disseram nada, à espera de alguma coisa. Foi então que ela começou a ouvir: um sussurrar desconexo perto do seu ouvido. Virou a cabeça, subitamente, na direcção do som.

- O que foi? – perguntou Wood.

A slytherin fitava o vazio, concentrada. Não lhe respondeu.

_- Lya… _- sussurrou de novo a voz quase afónica.

- Estás a ouvir? – questionou a morena.

- Ouvir o quê, Kenneth? – retrucou, confuso.

A rapariga encarou o keeper, num semblante sério e assustado. Ouviu de novo a voz, que dessa vez deu uma pequena gargalhada:

_- Assustada? – _perguntou a voz.

O medo dela esvaiu-se assim que a reconheceu.

_- Menina má. Eu se fosse a ti, não voltava a fazer isso, se não queres acordar no meio de uma morgue…_ - insinuou o Devorador da Morte.

- Eu não tenho medo da morte. – murmurou Lya para o nada, fazendo o ex-capitão encará-la preocupadamente, sem entender nada.

_- Eu sei que não tens. Não da tua…_

Uma sensação aflitiva tomou conta dela.

- Se eu sei que lhes tocas num fio de cabelo… - murmurou ela com a voz anormalmente grave, vendo a visão ficar mareada. – Eu juro que te encontro. E quando te encontrar…

O dono da voz riu roucamente.

- Adoro a tua ousadia. Estou excitado. Talvez eu _te_ encontre primeiro, e quando te encontrar…

As palavras ficaram suspensas. (**N.A.:** Cena inspirada no livro de Dan Brown, Anjos e Demónios).

No momento seguinte, a slytherin deixou-se encostar na bancada, abalada. O keeper, aproximou-se e instintivamente abraçou-a. O que é que se tinha acabado de passar? Pela primeira vez na sua vida, Lya teve medo daquela proximidade. Como Del Mar dissera, não por ela, mas por ele. Ela não tinha ideia de como o Devorador da Morte conseguira entrar-lhe na mente, mas sabia que aquela gente não tinha escrúpulos e que as ameaças não eram puro divertimento:

- O que é que se passou? – perguntou o professor.

- Acho melhor eu ir-me embora amanhã. – falou ela algum tempo depois.

- Essa conversa outra vez não… - começou o ex-capitão.

- Ele sabe que eu estou aqui. – declarou Lya, olhando-o nos olhos. – Não sei como, mas ele sabe. Ele sabia que estava aqui contigo e não gostou nem um pouco.

- Ele quem? – perguntou, impaciente.

- Del Mar.

- Ele não te pode fazer nada aqui. – tranquilizou o jogador do Puddlemere United, metendo-lhe uma madeixa de cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Ele não me faria mal. – tentou explicar. - É a mim que ele quer.

Wood afastou-se.

- Como assim é a ti que ele quer? – perguntou, com um ligeiro tom de fúria.

- Isso agora não interessa, o que importa é que ele pode fazer mal a ti e à tua família! Sobretudo a ti…

- Porque é que ele o faria? – insistiu, forçando um sussurro exaltado, achando que aquilo não tinha lógica nenhuma.

- Porque ele sabe que és importante para mim! – disparou. – Que és o meu ponto fraco!

Dando conta do que acabara de confessar não só para ele, mas também para si mesma, virou as costas, envergonhada. Ela nunca ficava envergonhada. Ela não era lamechas, ela não se apegava a ninguém. Sentiu braços envolverem-na pela cintura e um queixo pousar-lhe na curvatura do pescoço. Fechou os olhos, por reflexo. Apesar de tudo, ela precisava daquela sensação estranha que ele lhe causava.

- Como é que ele conseguiu entrar na tua mente? – murmurou o professor, contra a pele do seu pescoço.

- Não sei. – sussurrou a slytherin.

- Tu não te vais embora. – sentenciou o rapaz.

- Wood… - resmungou ela.

- Foi redobrada a segurança em bairros muggles, desde o regresso d'Ele. Ele não vai ser estúpido ao ponto de se expor dessa maneira e aqui eu posso proteger-te! E mesmo que ele o faça, ele que se atreva a chegar a perto.

- Não é altura para te armares em gryffindor corajoso! – repreendeu-o, exaltadamente, e virando-se para o keeper. – Este tipo é perigoso, Wood! Eu sei do que estou a falar!

- Também eu sou, quando ameaçam a minha família. – retrucou de uma maneira séria, como ela nunca vira. – E se tu fores embora, eu vou atrás de ti e trago-te de volta! – avisou-a. – E se voltas a fugir, eu volto a ir-te buscar! Uma, duas, três vezes, até parares!

-…

- Facilita as coisas… - pediu a rapariga.

- É o que estou a fazer. – ele respondeu, de novo aproximando-se da slytherin. – Tens de parar de fugir, sempre que surgem os problemas.

Lya virou o rosto, expirando profundamente. O ex-capitão deu mais um passo em frente.

- Olha para mim. – falou o último.

Ela ignorou.

- Olha para mim. – repetiu, dessa vez, persuadindo-a, beijando-a num ponto específico atrás do lóbulo da orelha.

- Não faças isso… - sussurrou ela, tentando resistir à carícia. – Ele pode estar a ver. – tentou argumentar.

- Bom mesmo que ele veja… - desceu o rosto. -…que és só… - beijou-lhe a face. - …e toda… - beijou-lhe o canto da boca. - …minha.

_Minha_. Ela abriu os olhos para ele, vendo-o olhá-la tão intensamente, que ela sentiu-se como se estivesse nua perto dele. Encorajada, pôs-se em bicos dos pés e avançou para beijá-lo, mas a centímetros de satisfazer aquela vontade reprimida, ele colocou o indicador entre as suas bocas.

- Pede. – desafiou.

- Como? – perguntou, confusa e frustrada. Ainda não era agora.

- Eu disse-te que ainda ias implorar.

O keeper recuou, apoiando o quadril na mesa da cozinha.

- Tu só podes estar a brincar! – exclamou a rapariga, tão alto quanto podia, rindo nervosamente.

- Achas? – revidou o gryffindor calmamente. De seguida, viu-a reprimir um palavrão, e não conseguiu conter um leve riso divertido. – É só pedires e sou todo teu.

Lya olhou-o, nada contente, o que o fez rir-se ainda mais.

- Estás demasiado slytherin para meu gosto. – reclamou a rapariga.

- Ando a aprender contigo.

Ela ficou indignada.

- Nunca pedi nada a ninguém e não vou começar agora! Muito menos a um gryffindor!

- Temos pena. Muita pena mesmo. – retrucou, desencostando-se e preparando-se para sair da cozinha.

- E aquela conversa de eu ser tua? – replicou a morena, ao vê-lo já perto da porta.

- Não é por não te beijar, que deixas de o ser. – revidou serenamente, mas divertindo-se imenso interiormente.

- E se fores à merda? – continuou a slytherin, fazendo o keeper sorrir com o desespero dela.

- Dorme bem, Kenneth. – abriu a porta. – Se conseguires. – provocou, fechando a porta da cozinha logo a seguir.

* * *

Barulho vindo lá de baixo, despertou-a. Deu um longo suspiro preguiçoso, enquanto se espreguiçava, deixando depois os braços caírem em cima do monte de cobertores que era a sua cama. Espreitou para o relógio e constatou que eram dez da manhã.

Não era seu hábito acordar àquela hora, mas adormecera tarde, com a cabeça perdida em pensamentos. Depois do pequeno "incidente" na livraria, no dia anterior, fora com Luna e

Ayleen até uma pastelaria, onde tentara montes de vezes contar às amigas o que se passava dentro da sua cabeça, mas sem o conseguir. As palavras ficavam presas na garganta, acumulavam-se, impedindo-a de dizer o que fosse. Era ridículo. Sentia-se ridícula. Aquilo era tudo uma grande palhaçada. Depois aquele peso no peito e na consciência, que de novo não a deixara dormir.

Perguntava-se como pudera chegar àquele ponto. Só tinha de vigiar os passos daquele loiro imbecil, mas desde que o fizera parece que ele tinha sugado a paz da sua vida, que inferno!

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à casa de banho onde escovou os dentes e tomou banho. Voltando para o quarto, vestiu-se e escancarou a janela, arejando o quarto. Parada em frente ao espelho, prendeu os cabelos molhados num coque, seguros por dois pauzinhos, cruzados. Fitou-se por momentos. Analisou o seu rosto, como se há muito não o visse. Reparou nas sardas, que começavam nas maçãs do rosto e terminavam no nariz. Lembrou-se de Harry e da mania que ele tinha de dar-lhes nomes. Sorriu, primeiro timidamente depois abertamente, à medida que a cena ia ficando mais clara na sua mente. A paz daqueles tempos. De novo as saudades apertaram, como há muito não o faziam e ela fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa gélida que entrava pela janela tocar-lhe o corpo e balançando as mechas de cabelo vermelho que repousavam no rosto.

Gélida como ele.

Olhou para o céu, aproximando-se da janela.

Cinzento, como os olhos dele.

A neve, que cobria os terrenos, branca como a pele dele.

Por momentos, pode sentir o cheiro dele nas suas narinas. Loção de barbear misturada com o perfume caro. Fresco, forte.

De novo o aperto no peito. Aquela dúvida que a atormentava, que não a deixava dormir. Ele estava em todo o lado. Ele impunha a sua presença. Sentiu vontade de chorar. Uma lágrima caiu. Sentou-se no beiral da janela. Perto da neve, do céu cinzento e da brisa gelada.

* * *

Eram seis da manhã quando o seu despertador tocou. Doía-lhe os braços e as costas. Levantou-se com esforço e caminhou até à sua casa-de-banho. Enorme, luxuosa, forrada a mármore preto, polido. Digna de um Malfoy. Irónico, foi quando depois de um duche rápido, voltou a vestir os trajes muggles, com os quais trabalhava. Só Merlim, para saber o quão humilhante aquilo podia ser para ele. Sempre que voltava aquele sentimento de repulsa, sempre voltava a imagem da sua mãe na cama de um hospital e com ela, por associação, as contas que não se pagavam sozinhas. Chegava por vezes a sentir um ódio profundo pelo pai, pela situação que enfrentava agora. Afinal, se não tivesse sido tão descuidado, para não o chamar estúpido, ele agora podia ter o dinheiro da sua família consigo e podia dar à mãe os cuidados que ela merecia. Mas não. As contas em Gringotts estavam congeladas e viu-se obrigado a trabalhar como muggle, em segredo, para poder assegurar à mãe pelo menos cuidados de saúde em St. Mungus.

Tentava ver o seu reflexo o menos possível, não suportava. Não assim. Pegou no casaco e percorreu o longo caminho até à cozinha.

Assim como grande parte dos bens, os elfos que serviam os Malfoy à anos, foram também "confiscados", pelo que quando entrou na colossal divisão o silêncio era abismal. Não havia comida ao lume, como sempre estava. Nem loiça a lavar, ou vassouras e esfregonas a trabalhar. Era como um túmulo escuro, morto. Com o pão que conservara, fez duas sandes: uma para o seu pequeno-almoço, outra para o almoço. Separou duas garrafas com sumo de abóbora, guardando uma dentro da mochila. Comeu a correr, vestiu o casaco e meteu a mochila às costas. Hora da penitência.

Os primeiros dias não foram fáceis, contudo três dias já deram para ele se habituar a apanhar transportes públicos para ir trabalhar. Àquela hora o autocarro ia praticamente vazio. Reconhecia, duas ou três pessoas com as quais se cruzava diariamente, àquela hora. Uma delas, era uma ruiva. Alguns anos mais velha que ele, que o observava, desde que ele entrava no autocarro, até que saía. Era bonita, atraente, mas era ruiva. Não era **a** ruiva. E ignorava-a, apesar dos olhares indiscretos e convidativos.

Baixou-se no banco, aconchegando-se. Lá fora, ainda estava bastante escuro e frio. O vidro da janela estava embaciado e ele limpou-o com as costas dos dedos. Ao fim de meia hora, o autocarro parou e ele saiu para uma das principais avenidas de Londres. Estavam poucas pessoas na rua ainda. O vento cortante imediatamente atingiu-lhe o rosto e ele levantou as golas do casaco desportivo.

Encolhido e de mãos nos bolsos das calças, caminhou até às traseiras da livraria, no fim da avenida. Ficava num beco escuro, sujo e degradado. Estava vazio à excepção de dois colegas seus que esperavam, encostados ao portão. Conversavam entediadamente, e ele pode ouvir as palavras Chelsea e Manchester United.

Encostou-se também ao portão, pousando a mochila entre os seus pés.

- Vai um? – perguntou um deles, estendendo-lhe um maço de cigarros.

O loiro tirou um cigarro e o rapaz estendeu-lhe um isqueiro aceso. Fazendo uma concha com a mão por causa do vento, aproximou o cigarro do lume e acendeu-o. Deu uma baforada e expeliu uma nuvem de fumo, pouco depois. Voltou a encostar-se ao portão, encostando a cabeça e fechando os olhos, saboreando o poder relaxante da nicotina acalmar-lhe a alma.

- Vais ter visitas hoje outra vez? – perguntou o rapaz que lhe oferecera o tabaco.

- Não me parece. – respondeu indiferentemente, com a voz rouca e grave, de não a utilizar.

- De onde conheces as miúdas? – perguntou o outro, acendendo um cigarro, também.

- Estudamos na mesma escola.

- F…, outro a bulir nas férias. – rosnou o rapaz que lhe fizera a segunda pergunta. – Merda de vida. – reclamou, expelindo uma nuvem de fumo e apertando melhor o casaco.

- Junta-te ao clube, Malfoy. – falou, sem emoção, o primeiro. – Apareci com seis "negas" em casa este período. Os meus pais obrigaram-me a vir trabalhar. Dizem que é para eu ver o quanto custa a vida. – fungou com desprezo, mandando a beata para o chão e apagando-a com o sapato.

- Vá lá, Chris, já ganhaste as férias! Tiveste a honra de conhecer o maior gigolô de Londres. – declarou, vaidosamente, apontando as mãos para si, o outro rapaz.

O loiro e o Chris tiveram de se rir.

- Grande merda. – falou o último, para provocar.

- Nem sabes as portas que se vão abrir para ti a partir de agora. – continuou o jovem.

- Só se for as da esquadra mais próxima. – continuou Chris, arrancando um sorriso trocista ao slytherin, que levou de novo o cigarro aos lábios.

- Ainda ontem, saí com a mulata que trabalha na pastelaria ao fundo da rua. – gabou-se.

- Tanga. – tossiu Chris, rindo depois com Draco que já não conseguia ficar sério.

- Querem uma prova? – perguntou de orgulho viril ferido, desencostando as costas do portão, para poder olhar para os dois rapazes.

- Calma, garanhão, estamos na brinca. – falou Draco, já descontraído.

Chris voltou a rir-se.

Entretanto, chegou o supervisor com os outros dois rapazes. Abriu o portão e automaticamente os rapazes tiraram os casacos e meteram mãos à obra. Basicamente, tinham de carregar e descarregar a carrinha várias vezes ao longo do dia. Livros novos chegavam constantemente e havia os mais velhos que eram levados para serem restaurados, ou transferidos para outra livraria. Puro trabalho físico.

A hora de almoço chegou rapidamente. Todos iam a casa à excepção do loiro, que sentava-se numas escadas de um prédio abandonado, em frente ao local de trabalho, para comer a mesma coisa que comia já à três dias: uma sandes. Agradecia interiormente por aquela rua ficar bastante resguardada, não tendo de se expor. Aquilo era a degradação total. Mordia o pedaço de pão mais por obrigação, do que pela fome. Esforçava-se por manter a mente vazia, mantendo assim o já familiar sentimento de repulsa afastado. Olhava incessantemente para o relógio, ansiando pelo trabalho que sempre lhe mantinha a cabeça ocupada.

* * *

Ao final da tarde, em casa dos Weasley, a matriarca andava bastante atarefada. Depois de cobrir o cesto de vime com um pano, subiu as escadas até ao último quarto, ao fundo do corredor, batendo de seguida à porta:

- Sim? – respondeu uma voz do outro lado.

- Ginny, querida, podias dar uma mãozinha à mãe? – perguntou, abrindo a porta.

- Faça o favor de dizer, dona Molly. – brincou, enquanto arrumava uns objectos numa pequena caixa.

- Tenho de ir a St. Mungus levar uns bolos que fiz para as crianças que vão ter de lá passa o Natal, pobrezinhas, e dava-me jeito companhia.

- Oh, mãe, sabes que detesto hospitais! Sempre que lá vou, saio sempre deprimida.

- Oh filha, faz lá um jeitinho! Não te custa nada! Coitadinhos dos pequenos! – choramingou.

A gryffindor deu um suspiro vencido.

- 'Tá bom! Venceste! – declarou, saindo do quarto abraçada à mãe.

* * *

Ao final do dia, o supervisor dispensou os rapazes. Malfoy pegou na sua mochila e saiu sorrateiramente, sem se despedir. Apanhou o autocarro, sentando-se a um canto, na última fila. A viatura saiu de Londres e o loiro deixou-se relaxar. Quarenta minutos depois, chegou a casa.

Largou a mochila a um canto do quarto, tirou o casaco e por fim a camisola. Retirando o resto da roupa, entrou no chuveiro. A água quente escorria livremente, lavando-lhe não só o corpo, como também a alma. Era o princípio de um ritual para poder voltar a ser ele mesmo. Esquecer onde e como passava os dias.

Revigorado, secou-se e saiu do duche embrulhando a toalha na cintura. Mais tarde, no seu quarto, acabava de apertar os botões dos punhos da camisa preta. Uma autêntica metamorfose. O rapaz comum, por um de presença marcante. As roupas banais pelas tradicionais negras e de marca. Acabou com um pouco de perfume, olhando finalmente, o seu rosto no colossal espelho: os cabelos loiros, mais escuros por estarem ainda molhados caindo rebeldes pelos olhos; o fato escuro assentando meticulosamente bem sobre o 1.80m do corpo do rapaz de dezassete anos; sapatos impecavelmente polidos. Vestiu o elegante sobretudo masculino e os lábios curvaram-se num sorriso cansado, mas contente por reaver a sua identidade: aquele sim, era Draco Black Malfoy.

As portas do elevador abriram-se e ele pode imediatamente reconhecer a recepção do hospital de St.Mungus. Imediatamente vários rostos viraram-se para ele: olhares que iam da desconfiança ao medo. Mesmo morto, a sombra do seu pai acompanhá-lo-ia até ao fim dos seus dias, mas ele já estava habituado; era sempre assim desde que a sua mãe dera entrada no edifício, portanto, ergueu a cabeça e atravessou o átrio. Chegando ao balcão, foi-lhe automaticamente atribuído o cartão de visitante, que ele aceitou para depois dirigir-se até à última ala do hospital: a ala psiquiátrica.

Ginny estava parada ao lado da mãe, enquanto esta conversava com uma das enfermeiras, sua amiga de longa data.

Analisava qualquer coisa no tecto, quando passaram por ela duas jovens enfermeiras estagiárias a segredarem e a sorrirem fervorosamente, que estacaram ao pé de si, pedindo a assinatura da enfermeira que conversava com a sua mãe:

- Como é que ela está hoje? – perguntou a última, analisando a ficha clínica e depois assinando-a.

- Muito calma. Demos-lhe a medicação mais por prevenção. – falou, recebendo a prancheta. – O filho acabou de chegar. – observou com um sorriso malicioso, arrancando outro da colega de trabalho, que a acompanhava, mas que a ruiva captou. – Com licença. – falaram, afastando-se.

- Não falha um único dia. – falou a enfermeira. - Podem dizer o que quiserem dele, mas é um doce com a mãe, extremamente dedicado!

- Estás a falar de quem? – perguntou Molly, já a gryffindor supondo a resposta.

- Draco Malfoy. Sempre muito selecto, não haja dúvida, bem vestido, sempre a horas para a visita! É um alvoroço entre as enfermeiras mais jovens, quando ele entra por aquele elevador! – comentou, soltando um riso leve.

- Tenho pena do rapaz, sinceramente. – confessou, tristemente, a matriarca dos Weasley. – Vem da família que vem, mas é muito sofrimento para um menino de dezassete anos ter perdido o pai e ter de vir visitar a mãe à psiquiatria de um hospital!

- Pelo que sei, perderam tudo. Só têm mesmo um ao outro. A mãe fala dele com um orgulho sem comparação! Ela no fundo não é má pessoa, Molly. Aquele Lucius Malfoy, esse sim era de má rés!

- Tenho medo por ele. – falou Molly, maternalmente. – Que ele se perca, e siga as pisadas do pai…

A esta altura, Ginny já não escutava mais nada. De novo aquela estranha sensação apoderou-se dela e, movida pela curiosidade, caminhou até à ala psiquiátrica, não muito longe dali.

Chegando lá, não teve dificuldade em encontrar o quarto que Narcisa Malfoy dividia com outros quatro pacientes, já que espreitara, discretamente, pelo ombro de uma das enfermeiras estagiárias e memorizara o número do mesmo.

Todas as quatro camas, estavam escondidas por cortinas que davam mais privacidade. Só se ouvia murmúrios, vindos da última cama, perto de uma janela. Aproximou-se, sem fazer barulho, e espreitando por uma fresta, reconheceu o loiro, sentado à beira da cama da mãe, que tinha um ar bastante aflito.

- … aconteça o que acontecer. – ouviu. – Promete-me, Draco.

- Prometo que vai ficar tudo bem. – respondeu o slytherin, serenamente.

- Ele já me levou o meu marido, não tem o direito de levar o meu filho também! – exclamou bastante nervosa, tremendo, lutando contra as lágrimas.

- Tem calma, mãe. – falou, segurando-lhe as mãos entre as suas, tentando reconfortá-la, no seu jeito frio de ser.

- Ele não pode levar o meu menino! – continuou, já não contendo o choro.

A ruiva desviou os olhos, por momentos, sentindo-se mal por estar a ver aquela cena íntima de desespero e aflição. Contudo a voz de Malfoy, forçava-a a ficar.

- Eu preciso que confies em mim.

- Tira-me daqui. – pediu, controlando-se.

- Mãe, não posso fazer isso. Em casa não posso cuidar de ti devidamente.

- E quem é que cuida de ti? O que é que tens comido? – perguntou, preocupada, alisando-lhe os fios de cabelo. – Não temos dinheiro. – falou num sussurro envergonhado.

- Eu sei cuidar de mim! E vou cuidar de ti também. – assegurou o slytherin.

Ginny saiu em silêncio do quarto, confusa. Seria possível, que os Malfoy tivessem chegado a um estado de decadência tal, que não tinham o que comer? Isso explicava o loiro a trabalhar numa livraria muggle…

Narcisa contemplou o rapaz à sua frente e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu criei um homem. – disse, com orgulho. – Um lindo homem. – finalizou, passando os delicados dedos pelo contorno do rosto do filho.

- É de família. – retrucou o loiro, fazendo a mãe sorrir mais abertamente.

Um bom tempo mais tarde, Malfoy deixou a mãe no quarto a dormir tranquilamente. Caminhou exausto até ao elevador, sob o olhar intenso das pessoas pelas quais passava. Carregou no botão do elevador e esperou. As portas abriram-se com um tilintar e assim rumou para fora de Londres.

Do lado oposto, Ginny observava o loiro caminhar até ao elevador, com as pessoas abrindo caminho, como se ele as fosse magoar se chegassem perto demais.

O vulto negro desapareceu entre as portas de aço. Respirou fundo e foi ter com a mãe.

* * *

_Algumas horas mais tarde…_

Tremia incontrolavelmente da cabeça aos pés. Mas não de frio. De incerteza e de nervosismo. Era já noite alta; o caminho que conduzia à sombria mansão era repleto de sombras irrequietas causadas pelos cedros centenários, fustigados pelo vento de Dezembro.

Andou alguns metros sobre o som das folhas secas que eram pisadas. Uma nova rajada de vento mais forte quase derrubou o capuz que cobria os cabelos rubros, mas por fim chegou aos portões. Agora só tinha de arranjar maneira de chegar à porta. Recuou um passo para analisar: os muros eram altíssimos, mas cobertos por trepadeiras. Poderia tentar trepar, só tinha de verificar que não haviam feitiços protectores, o que era extremamente improvável! Apontou a varinha para a fechadura, mais para não poder dizer que não tinha tentado tudo.

- Alohomora. – murmurou.

Nada se mexeu. Revirou os olhos, exasperada com a sua ingenuidade. A vontade era de gritar e ver se ele aparecia, mas o lugar à sua volta tinha um ar bastante duvidoso e era desconfortavelmente silencioso. Encostou-se ao portão, rendida, contudo, teve de equilibrar-se assim que as estruturas de ferro se moveram para a frente, quase a fazendo estatelar-se no chão. Olhou incrédula para os portões, não acreditando que estes não continham qualquer tipo de feitiço de protecção, todavia avançou para a entrada da mansão. Como tudo naquele lugar, a porta era de proporções gigantescas, com duas metades. Olhou-a de baixo para cima concluindo que esta teria perto de duas vezes a sua altura, mais um pouco.

_Megalómanos_, pensou.

Reunindo toda a coragem que tinha bateu à porta.

Esperou…

Nada.

Voltou a bater, dessa vez com mais força.

De novo, nem um ruído. Começou a ficar preocupada, pelo que afastou-se ligeiramente para verificar se a luz continuava acesa. Contudo, estranhamente, momentos depois, a porta abriu-se, vagarosamente, com o barulho característico de algo muito pesado sendo arrastado. Só que não apareceu ninguém. Nessa altura, o coração da pequena Weasley batia descontroladamente.

Seria aquilo uma armadilha?

Mas como, se não dissera a ninguém que estava ali?

Muito lentamente, agarrou a varinha dentro do manto.

Um único pensamento a invadia – Devoradores da Morte – e ela sozinha, no meio do nada.

Do outro lado da porta, não se ouvia nada, somente se via um pequeno foco de luz.

Por momentos, decidiu que sairia dali o mais depressa possível, mas e se ele estivesse ferido?

E se Ele tivesse descoberto o que o loiro andava a fazer e tivesse decidido castigá-lo?

* * *

Malfoy acabava de entrar no quarto. Havia ido à cozinha para preparar alguma coisa para o seu jantar, mas assim que verificou que só lhe restava mais pão, formou-se um nó no estômago e decidiu que preferia ir dormir sem comer. Estava demasiado enjoado, enojado e revoltado para comer. Pendurou o sobretudo negro sobre as costas de uma cadeira e levou a mão ao colo do peito, começando a desapertar os botões da camisa. Ia no segundo botão, quando ouviu baterem à porta. Ficou estático. Por momentos o medo tomou conta dele.

_Descobriram tudo_, foi o pensamento que imediatamente lhe assomou. E ele sabia, que as consequências disso iam ser lentas e bastante dolorosas.

De novo bateram à porta, mas o instinto reagiu por ele: pegou na varinha e desceu em direcção ao hall de entrada. A melhor defesa era o ataque.

Caminhava muito lentamente, para não fazer barulho, pelos corredores mal iluminados.

Chegou ao seu destino, parou por momentos e escutou.

Ouviu o som de passos a arrastarem-se, indicando-lhe que quem quer que fosse, ainda lá estava. Encostou-se à outra metade da porta, e com a varinha abriu a outra metade. Permaneceu em silêncio, na semi-escuridão, como o caçador à espera da presa. Se era para ser assim, então iria dar trabalho.

Focou os olhos cinzentos no seu lado direito e apertou a varinha na mão. Foram momentos agoniantes, sem saber o que viria lá. Concentrou-se para tentar distinguir o som da presença de alguém, no meio do assobiar do vento. Foi então que, do nada, viu surgir, como monstro das profundezas, a ponta de uma varinha. Esforçou-se por manter quieto. Tinha de esperar pelo momento certo. A varinha surgiu na sua totalidade e, depois dela, uma mão, tapada pela ponta da manga de um manto negro. O intruso meteu o pé dentro da mansão e avançava cautelosamente. Assim que avistou o capuz, não esperou mais: num movimento brusco, agarrou o indivíduo pelo colarinho, erguendo-o do chão, e mandou-o de encontro à parede com toda a força. O capuz caiu com a movimentação e ouviu-se um grito de dor. A sua varinha apontava para o rosto, quando a confusão e a surpresa despertaram-no:

- Weasley?

- Põe-me no chão, caramba! – urrou, sentindo as costas latejarem, devido ao impacto.

O loiro colocou a gryffindor no chão, ainda não acreditando no que os seus olhos viam.

- Mas tu és doida? – berrou ele dessa vez, o alívio momentâneo, sendo substituído pela ira, após aqueles instantes tortuosos. – Tens noção que podia ter-te magoado seriamente?

A ruiva, ainda perturbada com o susto, lançou-se para Malfoy, gritando entre as bofetadas que lhe deferia:

- Tens…noção…do susto…que…me…pregaste?

- Do susto que te preguei? – falou por entre os golpes. – Pára com isso!

Ginny acabou por se cansar, depois de ter descarregado toda a energia que tinha.

- Isto é hora de aparecer em casa das pessoas? Os teus pais não te deram educação? – disse, mordazmente, enquanto caminhava para a porta.

- Mantém os meus pais fora disto, Malfoy!

O loiro pôs a cabeça para fora da porta, certificando-se que mais ninguém se encontrava ali, fechando-a em seguida. Entretanto, a ruiva retirava o manto e concertava o cabelo.

- Mas o que é que te deu para apareceres aqui? – insistiu, virando-se para a rapariga.

A ruiva pigarreou, revendo o discurso que tinha vindo a preparar pelo caminho. Olhou para o slytherin, de braços cruzados à espera de uma explicação, e perdeu a coragem assim que encontrou as íris cinzentas.

- Então… - começou. - …Está tudo bem contigo? – perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

Malfoy inclinou o corpo para a frente, de modo a ficar olhos nos olhos com a ruiva.

- Sentes-te bem, Weasley?

- Porquê?

- Que merda de pergunta é essa?

- É uma pergunta como qualquer outra!

- Não, tendo em conta que da última vez que nos vimos eu era, como é que era mesmo? – expressão interrogativa. – "Mais um slytherin vazio por dentro", segundo palavras tuas.

- E idiota, e arrogante, e egocêntrico…

- …Weasley! – interrompeu. – Só podes estar doida se pensas que vou ficar aqui a aturar-te. Estou estoirado, tenho sono e amanhã tenho de me levantar cedo. Então, se me dás licença: - apontou para a porta, visivelmente cansado. – A porta da rua é a serventia da casa.

- Ok, ok. Desculpa, força do hábito. – falou, um pouco constrangida. – Eu não vim discutir, na verdade… - _"Fala de uma vez!"_, berrava uma voz na sua cabeça. -…Já jantaste?

- Como é que é?! – indagou o loiro, verdadeiramente confuso.

- É que eu não. – explicou a ruiva. – E como sei que estás sozinho, e eu estou farta de estar em casa sem fazer nada, pensei…

- …Que podia oferecer-te o jantar?

- Não! Que eu pudesse fazer o jantar para nós os dois. – retirou dois sacos minúsculos dentro do manto, aumentando-os, depois, com um feitiço. - Jantávamos e conversávamos um pouco. – concluiu um pouco mais confiante, dado que, ao menos, o slytherin não desatara aos berros.

- Então? – insistiu, vendo-o hesitar. – Mostras-me a cozinha? – perguntou, estendendo a mão.

Malfoy fitou a pequena mão estendida para ele.

- Não me digas que estás com medo de uma gryffindor? – provocou, sorrindo, tentando aliviar o clima tenso entre os dois.

- Não é de ti que tenho medo, é dos teus cozinhados. – provocou também, sorrindo. Estava a ficar louco, ou a ideia de ter companhia era agradável?

- Não foste tu que me disseste uma vez, que não deves dizer que não gostas, sem provar primeiro? – retrucou a ruiva, com um sorriso presunçoso.

Aceitando aquilo como um desafio, o loiro pegou-lhe na mão e começou a conduzi-la pelos corredores, não notando o sorriso vitorioso da rapariga.

Assim que chegaram à dita divisão da casa, o slytherin acendeu as luzes, dando passagem à gryffindor:

- Surpreende-me. – falou.

Rapidamente, a ruiva acendeu o fogão a lenha, sendo a cozinha imediatamente envolvida pelo som do crepitar das chamas. Com vários gestos de varinha, começou a preparar a refeição que aprendera com a mãe – esparguete (macarrão) à bolonhesa – enquanto, a um canto, o rapaz observava, curioso. Uns bons três quartos de hora depois, Ginny pousava na mesa de pedra o jantar, servindo depois um prato a Draco. Serviu-se depois, começando a comer. O slytherin ao vê-la comer descontraidamente, achou que podia aventurar-se: foi a uma gaveta e tirou uma colher.

A ruiva observou-o fascinada, enrolar os fios de esparguete no garfo com o auxílio da colher, enquanto ela comia com os tradicionais garfo e faca.

- O que foi? – perguntou o loiro. – Puseste veneno no meu prato e agora arrependeste-te?

Ela riu com o comentário, acenando negativamente a cabeça.

- Não, é que tu comes com um garfo e uma colher!

- Esparguete come-se de garfo e colher, Weasley. – replicou, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

A ruiva voltou a olhar para o seu prato, vendo depois o loiro repetir a mesma acção. Este apercebeu-se do olhar analista e levantou-se, indo à gaveta e tirando mais uma colher. Voltou a sentar-se e entregou-lhe o talher:

- Tenta. – falou.

- Não consigo. – retrucou a gryffindor, rindo para que disfarçasse a vergonha de não saber comer com tanto requinte.

- Não é nenhum bicho-de-sete-cabeças. – sossegou-a, voltando a levantar-se e postando-se atrás dela. Fê-la segurar os talheres, e depois segurou-lhe as mãos, demonstrando-lhe como se fazia. Ao fim de uns segundos, ambos se riam. A verdade, é que a ruiva ria e aquilo era contagiante. Mas no fim, a rapariga conseguiu aprender, o que a deixou felicíssima, e Draco pôde acabar a sua refeição, tão bem vinda depois de dias a pão e sumo de abóbora. Conversaram bastante durante aqueles minutos que passaram na cozinha, com Ginny tomando cuidado para não lhe falar de algo relacionado com o seu trabalho, pois ela conhecia bem o orgulho do slytherin e não queria estragar aquele momento que se revelara bastante aprazível.

- E porque é que não estás em casa com o herói do mundo bruxo? – perguntou Malfoy, no meio da conversa, desfrutando da sobremesa.

- O Harry ainda não voltou para casa.

- Ele volta. – retrucou o loiro indiferentemente, fazendo a gryffindor encará-lo, surpresa.

- O que te faz ter tanta certeza? – inquiriu, levando uma colherada à boca.

- Se as pessoas desagradáveis desaparecessem, eu já vivia no paraíso!

A ruiva tentou criticá-lo, mas achou engraçado aquela rivalidade que, apesar de tudo, ainda existia.

- Vá lá, Weasley. Vaso ruim não quebra fácil! É a ordem natural das coisas.

- Por isso é que ainda cá estás.

- Exacto! – concordou o loiro, apontando-lhe a colher, fazendo os dois voltarem a rir, para depois acabarem a refeição.

Com mais alguns gestos de varinha, a ruiva pôs a loiça a lavar e deixou a cozinha limpa. Mas não se foi logo embora. Pelo contrário, acompanhou Malfoy até ao quarto do mesmo, conversando sem parar. Era a única divisão que denunciava que a casa não estava abandonada. Fechando a porta atrás de si, Ginny pôs-se a contemplar o espaço:

- Tem tudo a ver contigo. – observou, ao mesmo tempo que Draco caminhou até uma cómoda.

- Fiz por isso. – respondeu. – Queres? – perguntou, servindo um copo com Whisky de fogo e oferecendo-o à rapariga.

- Da última vez que bebi disso, as coisas não correram lá muito bem. – retrucou, apreensiva.

- Desta vez corre melhor. – falou o rapaz, pelo que ela aceitou o copo.

De seguida ele, serviu um para ele. A rapariga deu um pequeno gole, mas por não estar habituada, tossiu.

- Vai com calma, ruiva! – brincou o slytherin, vendo-a levar a mão ao peito, tentando recompor-se.

- Porra, tinha-me esquecido de como isto é forte. – disse, voz a voz meio apagada.

Beberam-se um, dois, três copos da bebida escocesa, acompanhados de bastante conversa. Para Malfoy, que estava habituado a beber bem mais, não fez grande diferença, mas a pequena Weasley, já estava bem mais "descontraída".

O loiro deixou a ruiva sozinha uns minutos, quando foi à casa de banho trocar de roupa. Regressou ao quarto, com a t-shirt e as calças do pijama, deparando-se com a ruiva muitíssimo compenetrada na estante que continha a sua colecção de dragões em miniatura:

- Não sabia que fazias colecção. – comentou Ginny.

- Tenho-a desde os oito anos. Partilho o gosto por dragões com a minha mãe. – retrucou, aproximando-se e parando ao seu lado. – Aliás, o meu nome é a maior prova disso.

- Foram precisos sete anos para começares a surpreender-me. – observou a gryffindor, olhando-o amigavelmente.

- Muita coisa muda em sete anos. – replicou o slytherin, ajeitando algumas das miniaturas com a mão direita.

Ao erguer o braço naquela posição, a rapariga pode ver que o pulso continuava imaculado, sem sinais da medonha caveira. Foi reconfortante. O rapaz não se apercebera.

- Passei a ter fé em ti. – falou a Weasley.

Malfoy baixou a mão e manteve um olhar mortiço para o vazio.

- Tens demasiada fé em mim. – proferiu, gravemente. – Eu sou fraco e estou cansado. Não sei quanto tempo aguento mais. – confessou, afastando-se em direcção à janela, onde se recostou.

Momentos depois a cabeça da ruiva encostar-se nas suas costas.

- Tu não vais desistir. – assegurou ela. – Porque o motivo que te mantém neste caminho é maior que o teu cansaço. Venceste o teu orgulho, por um bem maior. Superaste-te a ti próprio, contra todas as expectativas. – fez uma pequena pausa. – Admiro-te por isso, Draco Malfoy. – revelou, agarrando-lhe as vestes e juntando os corpos.

Draco reflectiu sobre aquelas palavras. Eram consoladoras, ainda mais vindas _dela_ e com aquele invulgar abraço. Soube bem demais saber, sentir que não estava sozinho. Contudo, os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz baixa da gryffindor, atrás de si:

- Mas também tenho medo. – declarou, num cândido murmúrio.

O loiro virou-se para ela, que se afastou momentaneamente para depois voltar a agarrá-lo (**N.A.:** sem más intenções, ok gente?) e apoiar o queixo no seu peito, sem grande dificuldade já que ele era bem mais alto que ela.

- Medo do quê? – perguntou então o slytherin, afastando carinhosamente uns fios de cabelo rubro.

- De ti. – contou, focando as tão inigualáveis íris cinza. – De mim própria. De começar a gostar de ti.

- Já fui menos com a tua cara.

- Não estás a entender-me. – explicou, meio que a choramingar, fechando os olhos, em muito devido à quantidade de Whisky de fogo que já consumira. – Eu às vezes acho que é castigo, por ter tentado de alguma forma controlar-te. Cheguei perto demais, envolvi-me demais. Por um lado acho que fui longe demais, por outro lado não me importo, porque é por isso que estou aqui, agora, contigo. Entendes? – perguntou, abrindo os olhos castanhos, após aquele discurso aparentemente sem grande sentido.

- Eu acho, - começou Malfoy, desviando os olhos dos da ruiva. – que um dia isto (guerra) acaba e volta tudo ao normal. – falou, tentando aquietá-la, sabendo que ele próprio já não conseguia entender muita coisa. Que Salazar o ajudasse e ele não estivesse apaixonado pela namorada do santo Potter! – Não te preocupes.

- Eu estou maluca, não estou? – inquiriu, contra o tecido macio da t-shirt escura.

Ele não respondeu logo.

- Eu vou de autocarro para o trabalho. – disse e a ruiva riu, imaginando o suplício que aquilo devia ser para ele.

Todavia, o slytherin não se calou. – Nesse mesmo autocarro, todos os dias, vai uma rapariga, que me observa desde que entro até que saio. É bonita, muito atraente…

Nessa altura, Ginny levantou os olhos para o encarar, mas ele permaneceu com o olhar focado num ponto da parede atrás de si.

-… Mas o que verdadeiramente me atraiu naquela mulher, foi a cor do cabelo: – continuou, baixando depois os olhos, na direcção dos dela. – …vermelho. E o mesmo motivo que despertou o meu interesse, também provocou o meu desprezo: ela é ruiva…mas não és tu.

Aos poucos, água começou a acumular-se nos olhos castanhos e ela baixou a cabeça.

- Tu dizes que estás maluca, eu digo que estamos os dois. – forçando o riso.

Ela limitou-se a sorrir, enquanto uma lágrima confusa deslizava sobre o seu rosto. Fez a única coisa que queria naquele momento: abraçou-o. Ele fechou os olhos, apreciando cada segundo daquele contacto furtivo; sentiu-se protegido, compreendido, cúmplice.

- Desgraçado filho da mãe… - deu por si a dizer.

Aquilo despertou a ruiva que o encarou.

- …Aquele corno leva sempre a melhor! – resmungou.

- Pára de praguejar! – pediu Ginny. – Estás a falar de quem?

- Quantos cornos é que conheces?

- Não lhe chames isso!

- Ah! Não chamo, mas adivinhaste logo de quem eu estava a falar!

- Tu não resistes… - queixou-se a rapariga.

- Pobre Harry Potter! – exclamou cinicamente, afastando-se. – O menino-que-sobreviveu, o órfão traçado com um destino cruel, apesar de tudo teve sorte na vida, mas é zarolho o suficiente para não ver isso.

- Achas que o fardo que ele carrega as costas é pouco? – criticou a gryffindor.

- Acho que tudo tem dois lados e ele não sabe o devido valor de cada. Mas há-de aprender à sua custa… - profetizou, enchendo o copo com mais uma dose de Whisky e bebendo tudo num só gole. – E acho que por hoje, já bebi e falei de mais. – murmurou para si mesmo, afastando o copo do seu alcance.

- Que horas são? – perguntou a ruiva, deixando-se cair em cima da cama.

- Tarde. É melhor ires, eu levo-te até ao cruzamento, pelo sim, pelo não.

- Não estou a sentir-me muito bem… - gemeu a rapariga.

- Não bebesses tanto, se não estás habituada.

- Tu é que me ofereceste! – recriminou, apontando-lhe o dedo.

- Ofereci-te um copo! – replicou o loiro, agarrando no sobretudo. Aproximou-se da gryffindor e estendeu-lhe a mão, para ajudá-la a levantar-se. Ela agarrou, mas não fez força para se levantar.

- Deixa-me dormir aqui. – choramingou.

- Não bebes mesmo mais nada hoje. – assegurou o loiro, depois daquele pedido. – 'Bora. – disse, puxando-a, mas sem efeito. – Colabora comigo, Ginevra! Eu tenho de me levantar cedo amanhã! – pediu ele dessa vez.

- Eu juro que fico quietinha! Vá lá, Draco! – pedinchou, agarrando agora a mão dele com as duas mãos. – Vou embora de manhã, quando fores! Por favor, não me apetece ir para casa!

- Ai meu Merlim no que me estou a meter! – falou em voz baixa.

- Por favor? – insistiu Ginny, numa voz muito doce, chamando de novo a atenção do slytherin.

Este expirou profundamente.

- Mas é mesmo para ficares quieta! – avisou-a.

Ela sorriu cruzando os dedos duas vezes, junto à boca.

Ele voltou a pendurar o sobretudo, enquanto a ruiva surripiava-lhe uma t-shirt e entrava na casa de banho. Mais tarde, Malfoy accionou o despertador e deitou-se numa das pontas da cama. A rapariga saiu da casa de banho pouco depois, trajando apenas a sua t-shirt, que lhe chegava até meio da coxa; os cabelos cor de fogo, impecavelmente lisos, faziam um contraste violento mas belo com as cores pálidas da sua pele e da peça de roupa que usava. Inadvertidamente, o loiro perdeu-se em fantasias, entre toques proibidos e suspiros contidos. Sentiu a cama ceder, facto que o despertou. A gryffindor gatinhou até ao seu lado, onde se deitou, cobriu-se com a colcha de penas e abraçou a almofada.

- Estavas a pensar em quê? – murmurou a rapariga, virada para ele.

Malfoy, deitado de costas contra o colchão, virou o rosto para ela.

- Nada. (**N.A.:** Mentiroso -.-)

- Os lençóis têm o teu cheiro… - comentou ao fechar os olhos, começando a ceder ao sono.

"_Não penses asneiras, Draco Malfoy!"_

- Amanhã de manhã vais-me matar por ter-te deixado dormir aqui. – desabafou o loiro, tentando desviar os pensamentos ao fitar o tecto.

Ginny deu um riso leve.

- Dorme, loiro.

O slytherin sentiu-a remexer-se e virou de novo o rosto na sua direcção, deparando-se com o rosto dela perto do seu e dando conta do calor delicioso que o seu corpo libertava. Os narizes roçaram-se numa carícia suave, que fez a gryffindor dar um pequeno sorriso inconscientemente. Minutos depois, os dois adormeceram embalados pelo som das suas respirações tranquilas.

* * *

O som de algo a cair com um grande espalhafato, fê-la acordar assustada. Agarrou automaticamente na varinha, que pusera debaixo da almofada desde as ameaças da noite passada, e apontou-a para o vulto à sua frente. O mesmo gritou e só depois de ter conseguido focar a visão é que se apercebeu que o vulto era Kelly. Só que com o barulho, Mary apareceu na porta do quarto, também sobressaltada, deparando com a slytherin de varinha apontada à sobrinha:

- O que se passa aqui?

Lya imediatamente baixou a varinha envergonhada.

- Desculpa, Kelly. Desculpe, Mrs. Wood. Fui eu que me assustei. – respondeu.

Kelly ainda mantinha uma mão no peito, devido ao susto.

- Por momentos pensei que me fosses amaldiçoar! Olhaste-me cá de uma maneira! – explicou a loira.

- Estão bem as duas? – perguntou, preocupadamente, a mãe de Wood.

Ambas acenaram afirmativamente e a mulher acabou por sair.

- És sempre assim ao acordar? – inquiriu a prima do ex-capitão, sentando-se na sua cama.

- Assustei-me com o barulho só isso. – mentiu a morena, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, ainda sentindo-se a libertar adrenalina.

- Desculpa, deixei cair uma caixa.

- Tudo bem, eu exagerei um bocadinho. – disse a slytherin, conseguindo formar um sorriso.

- Pois… - retrucou Kelly, rindo. – Mas olha, eu vou descer para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Queres que espere por ti?

- Não, deixa estar. Eu vou tomar um banho primeiro.

- Ok então! Espero-te lá em baixo! – informou, saindo do quarto.

Assim que ouviu o trinco na porta, deixou-se cair sobre o colchão novamente.

- Boa, Lya Evangeline Kenneth! Para a próxima rebenta com a cabeça de alguém! – reclamou consigo mesma, antes de se levantar, vestir o robe e sair em direcção à casa-de-banho.

Voltando ao quarto mais tarde, colocou um vestido de ganga, cintado, mas que alargava até à altura dos joelhos, moldando-a como uma segunda pele. Mangas a três-quartos e uma única fila de botões desde o busto até aos joelhos. Completou com umas botas de cano alto, castanhas, rasas, com uma faixa larga de pêlo no topo das mesmas.

Desceu as escadas indo até à cozinha, lembrando-se do episódio da noite anterior. Contudo, quando chegou ao seu destino, nenhum homem se encontrava presente.

- Então, querida, melhor? – perguntou Mary, vendo-a entrar no recinto.

- Já me recuperei. – afirmou a slytherin com um sorriso.

- Recuperou do quê? – cortou a tia do keeper. (**N.A.:** Eu imagino-a muito Jammie Lee Curtis de cabelo curto xD).

- Ia matando a Lya de susto. – explicou Kelly.

- Adoro!! – gritou a mãe da loira, assustando as outras mulheres presentes. – Adoro esse vestido! – exclamou, indo ter com Lya, fazendo-a girar sobre si, que deixou-se levar. – Lembraste, Mary? Eu tive um muito parecido! – baixa o tom de voz. – Num dia de S.Valentim fiz uma surpresa para o Paul (o marido) e apareci com o dito vestido. Só lhe disse uma palavra: desembrulha-me!

- Lizzie!? – gritou Mary escandalizada, ao mesmo tempo que as duas raparigas gargalharam. – Isso é coisa que se conte a duas meninas??

- Ah, Mary! Não são nenhumas bebés! Além disso, prefiro que a minha filha aprenda comigo do que com umas destrambelhadas quaisquer! – defendeu-se, depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça da filha.

- Isto é muito para a minha cabeça. – lamuriou Mary, tratando de umas tarefas domésticas.

- O teu problema é seres a única mulher da casa! – afirmou a irmã. – Quando morávamos juntas não eras assim!

- Por Merlim, Lizzie, era uma adolescente! Não compares!

- Eu converso sobre tudo com os meus filhos…incluindo o Michael! – frisou.

- Embora ele fuja sempre que tocas no assunto! E também não está com nada, né mãe? – argumentou Kelly.

- Como não está com nada? – perguntou indignada. – Nós conversamos sobre tudo! – falou, referindo-se à relação entre ela e a filha. – Porque é que não hei-de conversar da mesma maneira com o teu irmão?

- Ele é homem! Não está à vontade para falar de certas coisas com a mãe. – explicou com naturalidade.

- É normal. – pronunciou a slytherin.

- Eu recuso-me a criar um machista!

- O meu filho não é machista. – afirmou Mrs. Wood.

- Mas é muito acanhado!

Lya mordeu a bochecha, tentando segurar o riso. _"Muito acanhado, sem dúvida…"_, pensou consigo própria.

- Quem? O Oliver? – gracejou Kelly.

- Que é que o Oliver fez? – perguntou o mesmo, entrando pela porta da cozinha, chegando com os outros homens da casa.

A voz do keeper roubou o ar à slytherin por momentos. Este entrou no recinto, dando um beijo no rosto da mãe, que ainda não vira desde que se levantara.

- E por onde é que suas excelências se meteram? – começou Lizzie.

- Fomos às compras. – respondeu o filho, roubando um _muffin _de chocolatedo cesto. – Faltavam umas prendas.

- Não te vi sair. – falou Mary, passando a mão pela lateral da cabeça do ex-capitão.

- Levanto-me muito cedo e hoje levei o pai para ir correr comigo. – explicou para a mãe.

- Já lá vai tempo, em que o conseguia acompanhar com facilidade! – queixou-se Mr. Wood. – Estou a ficar velho!

- Não vais aos treinos… - brincou o filho, batendo nas costas do pai.

- Estou cheio de fome! – comentou Michael, sentando-se à mesa e tomando o segundo pequeno-almoço.

- Tu estás sempre com fome! – provocou a irmã.

- Estou a crescer! Tenho de me alimentar! – retrucou, com a boca meio cheia.

- Aproveita enquanto essa desculpa é válida… - provocou dessa vez o primo, que se sentava ao lado, de frente para Lya, e depois encheu uma chávena com café.

- Mas juntou-se tudo para me chatear hoje? – reclamou, vendo todos os presentes rirem-se.

- És um desgraçadinho. – picou o keeper. - 'Mor, passas-me o açúcar? – perguntou distraidamente enquanto abria _O Profeta Diário_, dirigindo-se para a rapariga à sua frente.

Silêncio.

Tudo ficou estático como se o tempo parasse. Ele recusou-se a mexer, apercebendo-se do que lhe saíra sem que pudesse controlar.

- Tudo para te agradar. – falou a slytherin em tom de brincadeira, cortando o silêncio e empurrando o açucareiro para o rapaz.

- És um anjo. – pronunciou, entendendo a ideia da morena.

- Que cena mais linda! – escarneceu Michael.

- Come e cala-te, puto. – replicou o gryffindor.

- Já mandas, queres ver?

E no meio da troca de galhardetes usual, o assunto foi sendo esquecido…

Mas não por todos…

* * *

Já de tarde, os primos (Oliver, Michael e Kelly) encontravam-se todos no quarto dos rapazes a jogar playstation, deitados de bruços sobre as camas. Lya retirara-se para o quarto das raparigas, aproveitando para acabar os trabalhos de casa de Transfiguração. Os adultos haviam saído e só regressariam perto da hora de jantar.

- Toma!! – berrou Michael, quando acabou de vencer o primo.

- Só sorte. – menosprezou Wood.

- Chama-lhe sorte, eu chamo-lhe talento! Puro e inato!

- És tão criança, Michael! – criticou a irmã, deitada ao lado do primo.

- E tu que não defendesses o priminho querido!

- Ela não tem culpa de ter um irmão que é um bronco! – provocou o professor, dando um beijo carinhoso na testa da prima e levantando-se em seguida, passando o comando à loira.

- Não fujas!

- Até parece! Eu venho já, a Kelly fica no meu lugar.

- Não tem piada jogar contra ela!

- Não sejas machista, rato _Mickey_! – picou a loira, iniciando um novo jogo de imediato.

O keeper saiu sem que dessem por isso, andou pelo corredor e foi ter a uma porta aberta, da qual se podia ver a slytherin debaixo da janela, à secretária, escrevendo freneticamente. Esta levantou-se e foi ter à cama, onde estava um livro aberto; agarrou no mesmo e começou a folheá-lo, não sem ter notado o "intruso":

- Precisas de mais açúcar, 'mor? – troçou, com um sorriso maldoso.

- Melhor não: depois fico muito doce e tu não gostas mais de mim. – ironizou o ex-capitão.

fechando a porta, sem que ela desse por isso. A mesma, revirou os olhos:

- Definitivamente, abomino lamechices.

Ele aproximou-se pelas costas e agora retirava-lhe o livro das mãos. Mandou-o para cima da cama e virou a rapariga para si:

- O que é que tu estás a fazer? – perguntou, começando a sentir o estômago às voltas, como uma adolescente inesperiente.

- A tentar agradecer. – murmurou o professor, encostando as testas.

- Um obrigado chega. – falou ela prontamente, começando a perder o controlo sobre as reacções físicas.

- E se eu não quiser só um obrigado? – insistiu, olhando-a "daquele" jeito que ela só vira uma vez. Não desviando o olhar, tocou-lhe levemente nas coxas por cima do vestido com as pontas dos dedos e sentiu-a tremer.

- Calma. – disse com um sorriso vitorioso. Descobrira o prazer de provocá-la.

- Eu não te vou pedir nada. – afirmou a morena, fechando os olhos.

- Não vais ter de pedir desta vez. – sussurrou ele, sentindo o calor da boca entreaberta perto da sua.

Roçou os lábios nos dela e sentiu-a tremer de novo, ao mesmo tempo que entrelaçava os dedos nos dela impedindo-a de tocá-lo como quisesse. Avançou um pouco mais e juntou finalmente os lábios.

Lya saiu da órbita da Terra. Regressou e voltou a sair. Uma e outra vez. Nunca sentira aquilo, achou que ia morrer de tão depressa que o coração se debatia dentro dela, com um simples toque de lábios. Todas aquelas sensações inebriadas com aquele cheiro dele que a entorpecia. Morrera e fora para o paraíso. Foi querendo mais. Quis agarrá-lo, mas não conseguiu, pois ele impedira-a, segurando-a inteligentemente com as mãos. Ele, contrariando a sua vontade, não aprofundou o beijo. Fez menção de se separar, sentindo os seus dedos comprimirem-se nos dela:

- Não… - sussurrou ela contra os seus lábios.

- Não o quê? – perguntou, vendo-a abrir os olhos, que assim tão de perto, pode ver que tinham mais de verde do que castanho.

Ouviu-se passos no corredor e afastaram-se. Nesse mesmo instante, a porta abriu-se:

- Então? –perguntou Michael, não se preocupando em esconder a malícia das palavras.

Atrás estava a irmã, que se apercebeu do clima.

- Então o quê? – perguntou de volta o keeper, com uma naturalidade invulgar.

- Que é que estavam a fazer os dois aqui fechados? – insinuou.

- Conversar. – respondeu a morena, descobrindo de novo a fala.

- Sei…

- É a tua vez, Oliver! – pronunciou Kelly.

- Ok.

Lya seguiu-o com os olhos até à porta, pela qual saiu, apertando carinhosamente o nariz à prima. Aquele gryffindor era a sua perdição! Ainda meio atordoada, só passados alguns segundos é que se apercebeu da presença da loira na entrada do quarto.

- Vens com a gente? – perguntou esta, olhando-a de maneira estranha.

- Só vou acabar aqui uma coisa, já vou. – explicou e Kelly deixou-a sozinha.

* * *

_Algumas horas atrás..._

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente. O quarto ainda estava escuro, banhado apenas por uma fraca luz azul que vinha da janela. Pouco depois, apercebeu-se do que a havia despertado: o som de um chuveiro ligado. Espreguiçou-se como um gato e ao inspirar uma boa quantidade de ar veio-lhe às narinas aquele delicioso perfume familiar. Rapidamente, as memórias da noite passada afloraram e reconheceu a cama do loiro. Sentou-se na mesma, esfregou os olhos e nesse momento, a porta da casa de banho abre-se, dando passagem ao slytherin com os cabelos molhados, embrulhado num roupão:

- Ia agora acordar-te. – pronunciou, com a voz grave de quem acordou à pouco tempo. – Preciso vestir-me.

- Eu vou para a casa de banho. – respondeu a ruiva, levantando-se, passando pela cadeira onde deixara a sua roupa e depois fechando a porta.

A divisão estava com algum vapor de água, o que a deixava bem quente, incentivando a rapariga a trocar de roupa, não sem antes conjurar uma escova de dentes. Lavou os dentes e o rosto, vestindo-se em seguida. Não se preocupou em amarrar os cabelos rubros, deixando-os soltos, penteando-os com os dedos. De volta ao quarto, pode ver Draco já vestido, a acabar de atar os ténis. Era estranho vê-lo com aquelas roupas, ainda mais porque fazia-a lembrar daqueles adolescentes bonitões que apareciam em quase todos filmes muggles que envolviam liceus. O típico rapaz bonito e popular.

- Algum problema? – perguntou o rapaz, apercebendo-se do olhar.

- É estranho ver-te com essas roupas.

- Detesto-as. – rosnou o slytherin, ajeitando os jeans sobre o calçado.

- Não te ficam mal. – retrucou a gryffindor, com um sorriso, vendo o ar de desagrado do loiro.

Saíram do quarto até à cozinha. Malfoy pôs a mochila em cima da mesa de pedra e automaticamente, a rapariga colocou uma caixa com o almoço do slytherin. Este fitou-a confuso:

- Almoças lá, não almoças? – questionou Ginny.

- Sim, mas…

- A minha mãe faz sempre isto aos gémeos desde que eles abriram a loja. Sobrou um pouco do jantar de ontem, então guardei. – explicou em tom maternal. – Sabes fazer um feitiço de aquecimento, não sabes?

- Hum, hum. – confirmou sem grande emoção, vendo-a fechar a mochila. – Mas não era preciso, eu sei cuidar de mim. – resmungou, preparando o seu pequeno-almoço.

- Desculpa se não estás habituado a comida de um dia para o outro, mas não fiz por mal! – replicou a ruiva, um pouco chateada.

Por estar um pouco atrasado, ele colocou o desjejum na mochila para comer mais tarde.

- Não é isso… - falou, no meio de um suspiro cansado, arrependendo-se do que dissera. – Esquece, desculpa.

Ele saiu pela porta e ela seguiu-o, com o céu já a querer clarear.

- Que mau-humor matinal! – criticou a gryffindor, caminhando encolhida ao seu lado.

- Deve ser de ter acordado ao pé ti! – retrucou com o característico sarcasmo.

- Ena! Afinal ele tem humor! – retorquiu irónica.

- Já tu, vamos combinar, né ruiva?

- Eu estou muito bem disposta! – disse arrogantemente, levantando a cabeça para respirar o ar húmido da manhã.

- Imagino se não estivesses!

- Ai, Malfoy, vai pentear macacos!

- Agora já é Malfoy outra vez!

- Tu quando queres és bem chato, sabias?

O loiro deu um leve gracejo e, pouco tempo depois, chegaram a um cruzamento com duas placas: uma apontava para Londres, outra para o vilarejo perto d'A Toca.

- Só posso acompanhar-te até aqui. – disse o rapaz. – De qualquer das maneiras, está a amanhecer e não deves encontrar problemas.

- Se encontrar problemas é quando chegar a casa, o que não deve acontecer. É cedo ainda…

Fizeram-se segundos de silêncio.

- Obrigada. – falou o slytherin. – Soube bem a companhia, para variar.

- Também gostei. Já não dormia assim tão bem à algum tempo. – confessou com um sorriso, e o nariz vermelho por causa do frio.

- Cuida-te, ruiva. – proferiu, recomeçando a caminhar.

- Draco? – chamou Ginny, quando ele já se tinha afastado um pouco, fazendo-o olhar para trás. – Achas que dá para repetirmos?

- Tu queres repetir? – retrucou, com o irresistível sorriso de lado pelo qual o povo feminino tanto suspirava.

- Porque não? - respondeu também com um sorriso travesso.

- E se depois não resistes a mim?

- Menos, Draco Malfoy!

Ele riu sinceramente.

- Só não me assustes outra vez, ok?

E com uma última troca de olhares, o slytherin e a gryffindor seguiram caminhos opostos.

* * *

**N.A.: **I'm back! Muahahaha xD Bati o meu record novamente! 17 páginas (ok, são só mais três que o antigo record, mas para mim é uma proeza xDD)! Actualizei tão depressa quanto pude e as reviews que recebi incentivaram-me imenso :DD Espero mesmo que tenham gostado deste capítulo e que continuem a ler! Eu adoro escrever e saber que apreciam é a cereja no topo do bolo! Aguardo LOUCA, INSANA e DESESPERADAMENTE mais reviews! Já agora, para quem se interessa lol, as cenas DG foram escritas a ouvir _Amaranth_ dos Nightwish, e as do Wood (autora babando-se) e da Lya a ouvir _Divide the Hate_ dos Submersed. Desculpem possíveis erros ortográficos, mas faço de autora e beta-reader ao mesmo tempo (não sei se já disse isto, mas acho que nunca é de menos). Agora os agradecimentos:

**my ginny:** Olá! :D Olha, depois da tua review tentei compensar este capítulo com mais DG! O início está um pouco diferente do que costumo escrever, mas queria conseguir transmitir tudo pelo qual o loiro anda a passar. Escrevi essa parte à noite, estava com uma janela aberta e estava a entrar frio! Acredites ou não foi o que me inspirou xD! I'm crazy! Lool Espero que tenhas gostado! Aguardo outra review! Cuida-te, bjs!

**Vânia:** Então? Não me digas que não está grande o suficiente o capítulo! 0.o E o capítulo em si? Tadinho do Draco, está a passar um mau bocado, mas tudo tem um outro lado ;D Espero a tua review! Bjs!!

**Bia-Malfoy-84:** Muito, muito, muito obrigado! :DD Nem sabes como fiquei feliz quando recebi a tua review! Já não tinha uma leitora nova à algum tempo! Foi decisivo pa avançar com o capítulo mais depressa! Espero que também tenhas gostado deste capítulo! :D Fico à espera de notícias tuas por aqui, ok? Brigada mesmo. Beijos!

**Jammes Taylor:** E então? Que tal? xD Acho que já não há mais nenhuma maneira de te agradecer pelo apoio que me tens dado, não só pela fic, mas por tudo mesmo! U'r a Great friend!  Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo, depois diz-me qualquer coisa, por aqui ou pelo msn, ok? Cya, bjs!

**Helena Malfoy:** Uma leitora nova é excelente, mas duas é F-A-B-U-L-O-S-O! :DD Devias ter visto a minha figura quando li a tua review xDD Amei mesmo, muito muito obrigada! Fico muito lisonjeada e acredita que escrevo não só porque gosto, mas também por vocês que lêem o que escrevo e se gostam então…não posso pedir mais! xDD E este capítulo? Que achaste? Estás viciada? ÓPTIMO! Arco com as consequências de boa vontade ;D Bjs!!


	12. Chapter 12

**N.A.: **Só para avisar que talvez hajam algumas cenas neste capítulo um pouco para o "quentes", eu penso que nada de explícito, mas acho que é meu dever alertar... À parte disso, leiam e desfrutem! :D

Já agora, desculpem possíveis erros ortográficos...escapa sempre qualquer coisa (^.^)'

**_No capítulo anterior..._**

**_Oliver/Lya  
_**

_- Não… - sussurrou ela contra os seus lábios._

_- Não o quê? – perguntou, vendo-a abrir os olhos, que assim tão de perto, pode ver que tinham mais de verde do que castanho._

_Ouviu-se passos no corredor e afastaram-se. Nesse mesmo instante, a porta abriu-se:_

_- Então? –perguntou Michael, não se preocupando em esconder a malícia das palavras._

_Atrás estava a irmã, que se apercebeu do clima._

_- Então o quê? – perguntou de volta o keeper, com uma naturalidade invulgar._

_- Que é que estavam a fazer os dois aqui fechados? – insinuou._

_- Conversar. – respondeu a morena, descobrindo de novo a fala._

_- Sei…_

_- É a tua vez, Oliver! – pronunciou Kelly._

_- Ok._

_Lya seguiu-o com os olhos até à porta, pela qual saiu, apertando carinhosamente o nariz à prima. Aquele gryffindor era a sua perdição! Ainda meio atordoada, só passados alguns segundos é que se apercebeu da presença da loira na entrada do quarto._

_- Vens com a gente? – perguntou esta, olhando-a de maneira estranha._

_- Só vou acabar aqui uma coisa, já vou. – explicou e Kelly deixou-a sozinha._

_

* * *

_

**Draco/Ginny**

_Fizeram-se segundos de silêncio._

_- Obrigada. – falou o slytherin. – Soube bem a companhia, para variar._

_- Também gostei. Já não dormia assim tão bem à algum tempo. – confessou com um sorriso, e o nariz vermelho por causa do frio._

_- Cuida-te, ruiva. – proferiu, recomeçando a caminhar._

_- Draco? – chamou Ginny, quando ele já se tinha afastado um pouco, fazendo-o olhar para trás. – Achas que dá para repetirmos?_

_- Tu queres repetir? – retrucou, com o irresistível sorriso de lado pelo qual o povo feminino tanto suspirava._

_- Porque não? - respondeu também com um sorriso travesso._

_- E se depois não resistes a mim?_

_- Menos, Draco Malfoy!_

_Ele riu sinceramente._

_- Só não me assustes outra vez, ok?_

_E com uma última troca de olhares, o slytherin e a gryffindor seguiram caminhos opostos._

_

* * *

_

_**Contradictions, capítulo doze...**  
_

Manhã de véspera de Natal. Ainda não eram oito da manhã e já a prima do ex-capitão andava eufórica pela casa. Acordara Lya bem cedo, não fazendo ideia do quanto a slytherin teve de se esforçar para não lhe lançar uma maldição imperdoável. Pouco depois, já todos se encontravam a pé, à excepção dos dois primos:

- ´Bora acordá-los? – perguntava Kelly à morena.

- O teu primo já deve estar acordado à que séculos. – observou a slytherin.

- Não me apercebi que ele tivesse saído de manhã. – comentou , acabando de pôr a mesa para o pequeno-almoço. – Aqueles dois devem ter ficado a jogar até às tantas!

- Não precisas dizer mais nada, tia! – exclamou a loira bem-humorada, já saindo da cozinha e começando a subir as escadas. Lya seguiu-a pouco depois. Chegou mesmo a tempo de ver Kelly entrar no quarto sorrateiramente, dirigindo-se à cama do irmão. Wood dormia numa cama do lado oposto, tapado até à cintura por um lençol.

- BOM DIA!!! – gritou a loira, assustando a morena e saltando para cima do irmão sem dó nem piedade.

- MAS TU ÉS DOIDA?! – gritou o primo de Wood, completamente furioso por ter sido acordado daquela maneira, sentando-se na cama.

A irmã abraçou-o com força, voltando a deitá-lo. Kenneth viu o keeper fechar os olhos com força:

- Dá para baixarem o tom de voz, se faz favor? – reclamou o mesmo, com a voz mais grave do que o costume. A slytherin manteve-se encostada à ombreira da porta, vendo Kelly sentar-se na cama do primo.

- Bom dia, priminho!

- Vai ser todos os anos a mesma coisa? – reclamou o gryffindor, virando-se de barriga para baixo e agarrando a almofada.

- Tu já devias estar acordado! – defendeu-se.

- Ah sim? – perguntou o rapaz, com o sono a vencê-lo novamente.

- Anda lá, Oliver! – exclamou a loira, sacudindo o primo. – Hoje não é dia para dormir!

- Kelly, PÁRA de agir como uma criança! – protestou o irmão, escondendo o rosto debaixo da almofada.

A mesma não gostou da parte em que a chamaram de criança, pelo que avançou para a cama do irmão e arrancou-lhe o lençol com que se cobria. Este imediatamente tirou a almofada do rosto e sentou-se erecto no colchão, lançando-lhe um olhar assassino.

- Vais morrer. – rosnou, levantando-se num movimento brusco e saindo disparado do quarto atrás da irmã, que gargalhava indiscriminadamente. A morena, que se desviara por claros motivos de segurança, não segurou um sorriso nos lábios:

- Estás muito bem-disposta para quem foi "convidada" a acordar mais cedo. – ouviu.

- Como sabias que estava aqui?

- Simplesmente, sabia. – respondeu o ex-capitão, sentando-se na cama, apoiando as costas na parede e abrindo a janela com o auxílio da varinha. – Porra, dói-me o corpo todo. – queixou-se, mexendo os ombros.

- É uma catástrofe! – ironizou a slytherin.

O gryffindor olhou-a de lado.

- Não é a ti que dói. – resmungou.

- Reclamas como uma menina.

Wood esboçou um pequeno sorriso que rapidamente se expandiu num riso baixo.

- Qual é a piada? – perguntou a morena, mal-humorada.

- Esse teu humor matinal de quem comeu e não gostou. – o keeper levantou-se, calçou os chinelos e caminhou até à porta para sair. – Ou será que é de quem não comeu e não gostou? – falou baixo, quando passou por Lya.

- Piadinhas secas, Wood. – depreciou a rapariga, antes de descer até à cozinha.

Minutos mais tarde, reuniram-se todos à mesa. Oliver e o pai discutiam quidditch, bastante compenetrados, Mary e a irmã acabavam a refeição enquanto conversavam trivialidades e Kelly corria pela casa, aos gritos, fugindo do irmão que, sabendo do pânico que a irmã tinha de insectos, trazia um na mão e pretendia metê-lo dentro da camisola da mesma. Lya estava impassível, enquanto lia _O Profeta Diário_ do professor.

Ao fim de algum tempo, Kelly entra aos gritos na cozinha, seguida de um Michael bastante divertido:

- MÃAAEEE!! – gritava a loira.

- Michael! Deixa a tua irmã!

- Eu deixo… depois de ajustarmos contas. – esclareceu, correndo em círculos em torno da mesa, atrás da irmã que não se calava.

- PÁRA, MICHAEL! – pedia Kelly em desespero.

- Já sossegavas, não? – repreendeu Oliver, depois que a prima passara pelas suas costas pela quinta vez. – Consegues ser pior que os putos!

No momento seguinte, só se ouve um outro grito de Kelly mas, dessa vez, não porque o irmão a perseguia, mas sim porque o mesmo, que não gostara do que ouvira, acabava de introduzir o insecto através da gola da camisola do keeper. Este último, sentindo algo mexer-se junto ao peito, pôs-se de pé deixando tempo a todos de verem o relevo andante descer para o abdómen do rapaz.

- Tira a camisola! – exclamou a mãe, enquanto Michael ria incontrolavelmente.

Oliver assim o fez, ficando em tronco nu, mas fora tarde demais, pois aí um olhar de pânico misturou-se com uma súbita incapacidade de se mover, quando viu o bichinho desaparecer sobre a barra elástica dos seus boxers. A única que reagiu àquilo foi a slytherin: assim que conseguiu perceber onde estava a criatura minúscula, contudo demasiado irrequieta, agarrou num bocado das calças do professor, encurralando o insecto na sua mão. Todavia, se pensam que a situação não poderia ficar mais constrangedora enganam-se, porque o bichinho não conseguiu descer muito…resumindo: ela não estava com a mão lá (N.A.: Vocês entendem onde.), mas estava ao lado, não muito longe.

- Apanhei-o. – murmurou a mesma.

Silêncio se fez momentaneamente, até que Michael o quebrar novamente…voltando a gargalhar:

- Estás tão morto, puto. – rosnou o ex-capitão, lançando fogo pelas ventas.

- Até posso estar. – respondeu com dificuldade. – Mas só depois de te safares disso. – concluiu apontando com a cabeça para o baixo-ventre do primo, voltando a rir.

Wood fez menção de avançar sobre Michael, mas Lya intensificou o aperto, ao mesmo tempo que lhe dirigia um olhar enfurecido, lembrando-o das circunstâncias.

- Vocês não podem ficar assim para sempre. – informou, terminantemente, o pai do jogador do Puddlemere United.

- Acho que o Oliver não se importa. – provocou o irmão de Kelly, com o maior ar deslavado.

O ex-capitão lançou um olhar enviesado de desagrado ao primo, que Lya não pode deixar de achar muito sexy:

- Fecha a boca. – rosnou este último.

- O teu pai tem razão, filho. – reafirmou a mãe.

O mesmo olhou para a morena que retribuiu o olhar antes de dizer:

- Se calhar é melhor segurares tu.

- Mas ele pode fugir! – argumentou, assustado.

- E ir para onde não deve… - soltou Michael, o que provocou um novo ataque de riso, ao considerar as hipóteses. A irmã deu-lhe um estalo bastante audível no braço e a tia um olhar de reprovação.

- Eu acho que eles não precisam de espectadores. – declarou Lizzie, vendo o embaraço do sobrinho. – Vamos circular. – anunciou, orientando os presentes para fora da cozinha.

- Nem pensar! Eu não perco isto por nada deste mundo!

- Tu já causaste problemas que cheguem! – censurou Mrs. Wood, puxando-o pela orelha para fora da cozinha.

- AAAII! Tia, isso dói! – ainda puderam ouvir, o gryffindor e a slytherin, antes de serem envolvidos pelo silêncio. Por momentos não disseram nada, nem se olharam sequer, até que Lya, começando a ficar impaciente, decidiu tomar a iniciativa:

- Então? Demoras muito? – perguntou, brava.

- Eu sei o que tenho de fazer! – respondeu no mesmo tom para a rapariga à sua frente. – Só não sei como… - concluiu mais baixo.

- Queres que eu faça o desenho?

- Guarda os teus comentários para ti, ok? - reclamou o professor, corando em seguida. – Olha para o outro lado. – pediu.

- Por favor…- grunhiu a slytherin, mas virando o rosto para o lado esquerdo.

- Não largues antes de eu ter a certeza que o agarrei! – frisou.

- Anda lá mas é com isso! Não me está a apetecer passar o dia a segurar-te as calças!

Pouco depois, Lya ouvia o keeper a desapertar os primeiros botões e sentia a mão de Wood sob o tecido dos jeans. Não conseguiu conter o riso.

- Pára de rir! – reprovou Oliver.

- Desculpa, mas isto é no mínimo cómico! – falou entre o riso. – Imagino o que diriam em Hogwarts se soubessem!

- Pois, mas não vão saber. – avisou-a em tom de ameaça.

Afrontada, virou o rosto para o ex-capitão.

- Eu disse para não olhares! – exclamou, ruborizando fortemente.

- Já olhei. – falou fria. – Agora anda lá com isso!

- Não está fácil, ok? – bramiu nervoso.

- Ele vai fugir. – avisou calmamente a morena, sentindo o bichinho bastante irrequieto, ao mesmo tempo que Wood tentava agarrá-lo.

- Não o largues! – insistiu o ex-capitão.

- Eu não largo, mas da maneira como estás a fazer, vai correr mal!

- Coopera comigo, dá para ser? Temos de coordenar isto! – disse, aplicando o seu melhor tom professoral.

- Sim, senhor professor. – provocou.

- Não é hora para ironias!

- Já conseguiram? – gritou uma voz no corredor.

- NÃO! – gritaram de volta em uníssono. – Despacha-te, Wood!

- Eu estou a tentar! Mas está difícil dado que não te calaste um segundo ainda!

A slytherin fechou o rosto.

- Tira a mão. – proferiu.

- Qual é a brilhante ideia? – desdenhou o keeper.

- Tira a mão e fala menos.

Wood tirou encarando-a com um sorriso particularmente irritante, que a desafiava a revelar a ideia. A morena retrucou dando um sorriso afectado antes de levar a mão ao cós das calças, retirando automaticamente o sorriso da boca do rapaz:

- Tu não estás sequer a ponderar… - mas antes que ele conseguisse acabar a frase, Lya esgueirou a mão para dentro dos boxers. Wood assustou-se e impeliu o corpo para trás.

- Fica quieto! – ordenou a slytherin.

- Tu és completamente louca! E tens a mão fria!

- Melhor, assim evitamos que te entusiasmes demais. Agora fica quieto antes que eu agarre o bichinho errado!

- Isto não me está a acontecer. – murmurou o rapaz de vinte-e-um anos para si mesmo, virando o rosto ao senti-lo quente.

- Descansa, não quero tirar a inocência à donzela. – provocou a morena, perante a reacção de Oliver.

- Já disse que não tem piada!

- Achas que não? – provocou a morena mais um pouco.

- Tenho um insecto hiperactivo dentro dos meus boxers! Achas que isso tem piad…AÍ NÃO! – gritou subitamente, virando o rosto para Lya.

- Desculpa! – gritou ela também. – Errei nos cálculos. – finalizou num tom mais baixo, ficando também um pouco vermelha, enquanto lutava para agarrar o insecto, sem mexer muito a mão, tarefa que não estava nada fácil.

Wood voltara a virar o rosto e Lya podia vê-lo de olhos fechados em esforço, para manter a concentração. As mãos na mesa, apertavam a borda da mesma com firmeza; não pôde segurar um sorriso de satisfação pelas reacções que lhe causava.

- Estás quente. – observou a morena.

O professor abriu os olhos para os revirar, ao mesmo tempo que o comentário intensificou o rubor no rosto.

- Não dá para controlar, ok? – desculpou-se. – Por favor, Lya, despacha-te… - pediu, agora mordendo o lábio inferior, ao sentir o calor aumentar.

- …Apanhei-o! – interrompeu Kenneth, erguendo a mão com o pequeno pesadelo, que esperneava freneticamente.

Largou-o no chão e ele imediatamente procurou refúgio sem nunca o encontrar, dado que a slytherin lhe apontou a varinha logo a seguir, reduzindo o insecto a pó.

O keeper mal tinha força nas mãos, mas conseguiu fechar todos os botões dos jeans. Assim que o fez, afastou-se da mesa (e dela) e apoiou-se no lava-loiça, de costas para a rapariga, tentando-se recompor.

- Estás bem? – arriscou a slytherin, apercebendo-se do "desconforto" dele.

Este voltou-se e simplesmente meneou afirmativamente a cabeça, antes de vestir a camisola, sem a encarar. Segundos depois, entra a mãe dele na cozinha:

- Já vinha ver o que passava! Nunca mais diziam nada! Então, conseguiram?

O keeper apontou para um montinho de cinza no chão.

- Mataste-o? – perguntou ao filho, um pouco indignada.

- Vontade não me faltava! – retorquiu, acabando de ajeitar a camisola sobre o corpo. – Não ia guardá-lo como lembrança, né? Mas não, foi ela.

Mary olhou para a Lya.

- Não medi bem a potência do feitiço. – retrucou a mesma.

- Então? Já acabou? – inquiriu divertido Michael, entrando na cozinha com a mãe e a irmã. Wood ergueu os olhos ameaçadoramente. - Oh ouh. – murmurou o primo, perdendo o sorriso imediatamente.

- Corre. – rosnou o keeper, antes de apoiar um braço na mesa, saltando por cima desta com um único salto atrás do primo, que consecutivamente abriu a porta da cozinha e saiu disparado.

- MENINOS! – gritou Mary, em desaprovação.

- Ele vai matá-lo. – avisou Kelly, vendo o irmão desaparecer com o primo por entre as árvores de um pequeno bosque.

- Mata nada. – desvalorizou a slytherin, apanhando o cabelo e fazendo uma trança frouxa.

- Eu acho que não faz mal nenhum irem ver onde eles se meteram. – afirmou Lizzie.

- Não somos babysitters daqueles marmanjos! – reclamou a loira, recebendo um sinal de concordância da morena, que entrelaçava preguiçosamente os cabelos.

- Vá lá, meninas! Eles foram na direcção do lago, ainda fazem alguma asneira! – alegou a mãe do professor.

Kelly pôs a sua melhor expressão de tédio e abriu a porta da cozinha saindo. Lya revirou os olhos, mas acabou por seguir a loira:

- Esse lago fica muito longe? – perguntou, contudo um grito fê-las entreolharem-se antes de saírem a correr na direcção do som.

Chegaram por fim, ofegantes da corrida. Kelly arregalou os olhos.

- Oliver! Michael! Saiam daí! Vocês estão doidos? – gritou, vendo os rapazes frente-a-frente na ponta da doca, onde costumavam tomar banho no Verão.

Kenneth gargalhou maldosamente (tipicamente slytherin) ao ver Michael mesmo na ponta, tentando argumentar com um Wood deveras chateado:

- Vá lá, meu! A água deve estar gelada! Eu vou morrer de hipotermia!

- Não é má ideia de todo! Desde que morras…– falou o ex-capitão.

- Estava a brincar! Vais dizer que não teve piada?

- Não, não teve piada! Queres que te faça o mesmo para veres o quão agradável é ter um insecto a fazer um pequeno passeio dentro dos teus boxers!?

-Tem calma, primo! – pediu Michael, estendendo os braços à frente do corpo. – Até nem acabou mal! A Lya segurou-o!

- Não te estás a ajudar… - sibilou perigosamente.

Fez-se luz na cabeça do irmão de Kelly.

- Já entendi… - insinuou com um sorriso cheio de significado.

O rosto do keeper fechou-se ainda mais em sinal de aviso.

- Não faças essa cara! Até que, sem querer, acabei por te fazer um favor…

No segundo seguinte, Wood empurrou-o e este desequilibrou-se. Numa tentativa de se amparar agarrou a camisola do ex-capitão, fazendo com que os dois caíssem nas águas geladas do lago. Kelly correu até à pequena doca e Lya gargalhou mais ainda, destoando completamente do ar preocupado da loira.

Os primos vieram à tona segundos depois com Michael berrando o quanto a água estava gelada; nadaram até à ponta da doca onde se içaram da água, Wood com mais facilidade do que o primo:

- Tu és completamente passado dos cornos! – bramiu Michael, tremendo incessantemente, enquanto a irmã conjurava duas mantas, envolvendo o irmão numa e passando a outra ao primo:

- Vocês são dois putos irresponsáveis! – gritava a loira alterada. A slytherin surgiu pouco depois, ainda com um sorriso aberto nos lábios.

- Foi lindo! – disse divertida, vendo os rapazes ainda a pingar.

- Não foi nada lindo!! – contrariou Kelly. – Eles podiam ter tido sérios problemas! Fazes ideia da temperatura a que a água está? – argumentou, secando parcialmente as roupas dos dois com o auxílio da varinha.

- Arranjavam nada! – exclamou descontraidamente, voltando a rir ao ver os olhares de ódio entre os rapazes, com os lábios roxos e ainda a tremer excessivamente.

- Devias ser internado! – disse Michael para o primo.

- E tu aprende a manter a boca fechada!

- JÁ CHEGA! – cortou a loira, dando um estalo no braço de cada um, ouvindo-se automaticamente as queixas, dado que estando gelados doía ainda mais. – Deixem a mãe e a tia ver o vosso estado!

Kenneth começou a caminhar para fora da doca, ainda não contendo o riso e falando um "Muito bom" de vez em quando. Pouco depois, os restantes seguiram-na, atravessando o bosque.

- Não sinto os pés! – exclamou Michael num guincho.

- Agradece por sentires o resto. – falou a irmã em tom repreensivo.

Lya caminhava um pouco mais à frente com Wood atrás, quando este espirrou:

- Precisas de uma mãozinha para aquecer? – perguntou maldosamente, olhando para trás.

O keeper ergueu os olhos, pouco contente, em resposta.

- Já tive a minha dose da tua mãozinha por hoje. – falou gravemente.

- Não te acanhes, ok? – provocou a morena. – Se quiseres encontro já um bichinho para fazer companhia ao teu! – disse, libertando um riso escarnecedor.

- Tiveste a mão lá perto, achas que é algum bichinho? – retrucou o ex-capitão arrogantemente, frisando o diminutivo.

Kenneth virou-se surpreendida para ele, andando para trás.

- Estava mais preocupada com o outro, já que a donzela só me pedia para despachar!

- Então vê lá se queres que te ofereça uma visita guiada. – insinuou, ultrapassando-a, deixando a rapariga a sorrir ironicamente, contudo sem fala.

Mais uns metros caminhados e os quatro jovens chegaram a casa e não é preciso dizer que apanharam uma descompostura que tão cedo não haveriam de esquecer. Foram tratados como dois meninos pequenos o que só aumentou o amuo por parte deles; tomaram uma poção para evitarem uma valente gripe e mandados para cima para tomar um banho quente e trocarem de roupa.

Michael foi o primeiro a despachar-se, o professor de quidditch juntou-se ao mesmo mais tarde na cozinha onde, intimidados pelas respectivas mães, permaneceram sossegados, sentados à mesa.

- Francamente. – criticou a mãe do keeper. – Dois homens já feitos a comportarem-se como duas crianças!

- Já pedimos desculpa. – murmurou o mesmo de cabeça baixa, somente erguendo os olhos para o primo.

- Pois. – grunhiu este último.

- Agora vão rezando para não ficarem doentes, porque se ficarem, juro que apanham!

As raparigas mordiam o interior da bochecha tentando não rir, mas o fungar incontido era perceptível pelos rapazes que lhes lançavam olhares agressivos.

- Eu não preciso de duas múmias a enfeitarem a cozinha. – afirmou Lizzie. – O que achas, Mary? Tínhamos de sair para ir buscar as encomendas de doces, mas eu acho que eles dão bem conta do recado!

Imediatamente os rapazes lamuriaram mas não lhes adiantou de muito já que Mary, concordando com a irmã, pousou duas bolsas, uma à frente de cada um:

- Um vai à Diagon Alley, o outro a casa de Mrs. Sparks. Separados, uma vez que juntos só arranjam sarilhos! – ordenou.

Levantaram-se a bufar, Michael a fazer birrinha o que só fez com que as raparigas segurassem cada vez menos o riso.

- Mrs. Sparks ou Diagon Alley? – perguntou Michael para o primo.

- Diagon Alley. – respondeu Oliver.

- Fogo! Porque é que eu é que tenho de ficar com o dinossauro?

- Michael! – pronunciou, lenta e perigosamente, a mãe do mesmo.

- Porque a culpa disto é tua! – sussurrou zangado o ex-capitão, que ainda pode ver o primo morder a língua para não responder torto.

- Eu não sei onde fica! – tentou.

- A Kelly sabe. Ela vai contigo, porque hoje está de muito bom humor, tanto que ainda não parou de rir! – alfinetou para a prima, que escancarou a boca indignada.

- É que nem penses em meteres-me nisso!

- É boa ideia, que ainda são alguns sacos e o teu irmão é capaz de não conseguir trazer tudo. – observou a mãe.

- Que droga! Porque é que não pode ir o pai ou o tio?

- Porque o teu pai e o tio saíram e isto é um instante! Agora vão que eu e a tia ainda temos muito que fazer!

Kelly revirou os olhos, antes de passar pelo primo e mostrar-lhe a língua, seguida de Michael, desmaterializando-se na sala. Pouco depois, Oliver agarrou nas chaves da pick-up e dirigiu-se para a porta da cozinha:

- Demoras muito? – inquiriu para a morena.

- Não me lembro de ter dito que ia!?

- Também não me lembro de teres dito que não ias. – retorquiu olhando para ela e para as costas da mãe e da tia, desafiando-a a armar uma cena em frente às duas mulheres. Contrariada, foi buscar o casaco ao bengaleiro, ajeitando-o depois violentamente, não querendo esconder o seu descontentamento. Momentos depois, entrava na já conhecida pick-up:

- Não podemos _Aparecer_ porquê? – perguntou abespinhada.

- Porque não me apetece. – respondeu simplesmente o rapaz, irritando-a ainda mais.

Rodou a chave na ignição e no instante seguinte percorriam a estrada até Londres.

* * *

Tal como da primeira vez, somente o rádio impedia que caíssem no silêncio. A slytherin permanecia de cara fechada, braços e pernas cruzadas, o gryffindor conduzia anormalmente depressa, não tirando sequer a mão do manípulo das mudanças: era brusco, até agressivo naquele pequeno gesto, mas no curto instante em que a morena desviou os olhos para a mão dele, não conseguiu conter um pensamento luxurioso:

- Gostava de começar o ano inteira. – alfinetou a rapariga, procurando tirar aquele pensamento da cabeça.

Oliver deu um meio sorriso provocador:

- Não gostas de velocidade? – perguntou o mesmo, metendo nova mudança com uma estirada. No mesmo instante, pareceu que borboletas invadiram o estômago da rapariga.

- Gosto da ideia de todas as partes do meu corpo no seu sítio. – esforçou-se por dizer.

- Eu tomo conta de ti. – disse, fazendo Lya virar o rosto para ele, de sobrancelha erguida.

- É claro que tomas. – retrucou. – Só espero que melhor do que tu te cuidas de ti próprio! – observou, reparando numa cicatriz na nuca do keeper, atrás da orelha.

- Eu trato-me muito bem, obrigado. – Kenneth levou a mão à cicatriz, como que o contradizendo. – Isso foi a jogar quidditch.

- Ninguém faz uma cicatriz aqui a jogar quidditch. – troçou.

- Levei com uma bludger aos dois minutos do meu primeiro jogo. – explicando e olhando rapidamente para ela. – Acordei uma semana depois na Ala hospitalar.

- Era este o momento em que ficava tranquila? – inquiriu ironicamente, ainda a passar a ponta dos dedos sobre a cicatriz, analisando-a.

- Tinha doze anos na altura! – defendeu-se. – Acho é melhor parares com isso, faz sono! – alertou o keeper que começava a inconscientemente a ceder àquele carinho. Imediatamente a rapariga tirou a mão, pigarreando suavemente.

- Podes continuar depois se quiseres. – sugeriu o ex-capitão. – Estava a gostar.

- Vai sonhando. – respondeu seca, fitando a paisagem através da janela do seu lado, tentando ocultar o constrangimento.

Wood sorriu para si próprio, voltando a focar-se na estrada à sua frente.

Londres estava particularmente agitada naquele dia. Foi complicado para chegarem ao _Caldeirão Escoante_, mas após isso, foi só preciso meia hora para estarem de regresso, com dois sacos cheios de doces:

- A tua mãe não exagerou? – opinou a slytherin.

- Acho que é o mesmo de todos os anos! Só que agora, assim, parece bastante, de facto.

- Ninguém come isso tudo.

Wood olhou para a morena, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Come? – reformulou a mesma.

- Eu não posso tocar nisto. – consciencializou-se o ex-capitão, espreitando para dentro dos sacos. – O meu preparador físico matava-me!

A slytherin fitou-o como uma expressão de chacota.

- Atletas de alta competição têm a saúde e condição física monitorizadas afincadamente! – explicou o gryffindor apressadamente, interpretando aquele olhar sobre ele. – Pensa duas vezes antes de abrires a boca para dizeres o que quer que seja!

- Mas eu não disse nada!

- Nem foi preciso!

- Paranóia, Wood. – criticou ela, voltando a andar, seguida do professor.

- É paranóia, é. – Lya olhou para ele com a sua melhor cara de inocente. – E não faças essa cara, que tu és slytherin, o que por si só, já diz o suficiente!

- Sou slytherin com muito orgulho! – frisou, afrontada.

- Eu sei, amor. Agora segura aqui por um instante, que eu tenho de ir buscar uma coisa. – falou de repente, já lhe passando os sacos para as mãos, deixando para trás uma Lya boquiaberta. A mesma não queria acreditar no desplante, então sentou-se num banco de jardim, repousando os doces ao seu lado, a bater o pé impacientemente. Fitava com desprezo os muggles que passavam por ela, grunhindo ofensas aos mesmos. Minutos depois, o keeper regressava bastante satisfeito com um estúpido pacote de…

-…Pipocas!? Tu deixaste-me aqui plantada, por causa de pipocas? E muggles!?

- Já agora grita que temos varinhas debaixo dos casacos. – retrucou passivamente o gryffindor, o que só a enfureceu mais ainda, sentando-se ao seu lado em seguida, enquanto levava mais uma pipoca crocante à boca. – Queres? – ofereceu, estendendo-lhe o pacote.

A Lya só faltava começar a deitar fumo pelas orelhas.

- Queres morrer? – perguntou ela, numa contra-sugestão.

- Já não comia pipocas há imenso tempo! Cheirou-me a pipocas e não resisti! – desculpou-se.

- Isso é feito por muggles! Que nojo!

- São as melhores pipocas que existem! E tu pareces uma velha retrógrada a falar.

A morena levou os dedos às têmporas, procurando acalmar-se, já Wood tentava disfarçar infrutiferamente o riso perante a cara da slytherin:

- Estou a um fungar de te enfiar isso pela goela abaixo. – rosnou, massajando com mais intensidade.

- De certeza que não queres uma? – insistiu o keeper.

Ok, aí foi a gota de água: Lya saltou para cima do keeper, ignorando os transeuntes surpresos, agarrando numa mão cheia de pipocas e metendo-as a todas de uma vez na boca do ex-capitão. Este não resistiu…muito, esperando que lhe passasse o acesso de fúria que ele provocara, enquanto acabava de engolir. A rapariga voltou para o seu lugar, ainda a respirar fortemente, quando Oliver desata a rir com vontade. A slytherin olhou-o incrédula, sem entender patavina; o riso dele foi acalmando, ao mesmo tempo em que este passava uma perna para cada lado do banco, ficando assim de frente para ela. Continuou a levar pipocas à boca, ainda rindo levemente e olhando-a de tempos a tempos.

- O teu primo é que tem razão, tu não regulas bem. – proferiu, voltando a intensificar-lhe o riso. – Posso saber qual é a merda da piada?

- Sabes esse stress todo que tu tens? – iniciou o keeper. – Isso tem nome, sabias? – disse, voltando a rir levemente.

- Tu não tens amor à vida. – pronunciou, em tom de ameaça.

Oliver comeu a última pipoca, enrolou o papel e encestou-o habilmente no caixote do lixo mais próximo. Estava mais perto dela, quando voltou a encará-la.

- Queres que diga o que isso é? – voltou a perguntar.

- Claro, diz lá! Já tenho a varinha na mão mesmo! – disse ironicamente, desafiando-o.

Este olhou para os lados e depois de novo para ela, aproximando a boca do seu ouvido:

- Puro desejo sexual reprimido. – sussurrou lentamente. Antes que Lya tivesse tempo de fazer o que quer que fosse, Oliver já tinha agarrado nos sacos e saído a correr a toda a velocidade. Kenneth ia matá-lo e saiu no seu encalço. As pessoas desviavam-se à medida que o gryffindor e a slytherin passavam por elas; Wood olhou para trás por momentos, esperando tê-la despistado, mas levou um susto tamanho quando a viu a menos de três metros de si e estava fula! Voltou a ganhar velocidade e a rir até que chegou ao parque de estacionamento com a rapariga no seu encalço. Ela era mais resistente do que ele pensava! Avistou a carrinha, pousando os sacos na caixa aberta assim que passou por ela:

- Compreendo que andes muito tensa e precises de descarregar energias… - explicou o keeper divertidíssimo, mantendo a distância, enquanto corria à volta da carrinha.

- …Cala-te, Oliver Wood! – cortou a slytherin, enfurecida. – Se te apanho… - sibiliou perigosamente, perseguindo-o. - …Vai doer. – ameaçou-o.

Oliver gargalhou e ela acelerou a corrida, mas sem sucesso: ele esquivava-se com a maior das facilidades.

- Está a ficar aborrecido. – provocou o gryffindor e ela não conseguiu conter o rugido de raiva. – Ui! Que má! – exclamou, provocando-a novamente, e continuando a esquivar-se.

Corriam à volta da carrinha como duas crianças, Wood gargalhando divertidíssimo e Lya cada vez mais enfurecida.

Esperta, como uma slytherin é, a rapariga dá um grito e pára de correr, agarrada ao tornozelo. O gryffindor ainda hesita, mas assim que vê o ar aflito da morena, aproxima-se:

- Magoaste-te? – perguntou, preocupado.

Lya deixa-o aproximar-se, mas precipitou-se e o keeper consegue escapar à investida, com Kenneth de novo no seu encalço:

- Falsa! – exclamou o ex-capitão, voltando a esquivar-se.

- Sou uma slytherin, lembraste? – retorquiu, procurando maneira de o apanhar.

- Estás a cansar-me e a cansar-te. E para quê? Essas mãozinhas só chegam perto deste corpinho aqui se eu deixar! – provocou Oliver, descaradamente, o que fez com a que a morena corresse mais ainda, completamente alterada.

Uns instantes depois, com trocas de provocações pelo meio, um casal com os seus dois filhos aparece e fica a fitar os bruxos naquele acto infantil. Tinham o seu carro estacionado ao lado da _pick up, _mas não estavam muito certos se se poderiam aproximar.

Oliver e Lya só se aperceberam dos quatro muggles algum tempo depois. Fizeram um ar de tamanho constrangimento, que as crianças riram e os adultos também não se contiveram. O gryffindor, contagiado pela gargalhada dos dois pequenos, riu também, mas depois sobretudo pela cara da morena. A mesma entrou cabisbaixa na carrinha, sem saber se queria um buraco para se enterrar, se matava o keeper antes disso. Este último entrou na carrinha pouco depois e ficaram ambos quietos à espera que a família muggle retirasse o carro, que assim o fez com as duas crianças a acenarem para os bruxos, Oliver correspondendo descontraidamente. Assim que ficaram de novo sozinhos, Wood fitou a rapariga ao seu lado, que encarava o nada à sua frente com cara de poucos amigos. A vontade de rir era quase incontrolável, mas achou que já estava a abusar da sorte, pelo que conseguiu resumir aquilo tudo num sorriso inocente, quando falou:

- Eu não ia adivinhar.

Kenneth olhou-o de esguelha em aviso. O ex-capitão pôs o seu melhor ar de cachorrinho abandonado:

- Oh 'mor, não fiques chateada comigo…

O que se passou a seguir foi uma grande confusão: Lya estava praticamente no colo de Oliver, com o mesmo a tentar conter o segundo ataque de fúria daquele dia:

- Não…! Voltas…! A gozar comigo! – exclamava a rapariga, tentando soltar-se.

- Kenneth, fica quieta! – falou o keeper, sorrindo abertamente, ao vê-la debater-se infrutiferamente. Acomodou-a no seu colo, de modo a que ela ficasse com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo e, assim, bastante, próxima. – …Lya!

A morena por fim parou, cansada pelo esforço e com os braços doridos: estes estavam nas suas costas, presos fortemente pelas mãos do professor de quidditch.

- Tens de controlar esses ataques de fúria. Ias-me magoando! – reclamou o rapaz.

Dessa vez, foi Lya que meteu o seu melhor arrependido:

- Pobrezinho, para a próxima prometo que não falho, ok? – atirou, voltando a demonstrar o seu desagrado. – Agora, solta-me! – exigiu, sacudindo o corpo sem sucesso.

- Só vais sair daqui quando eu quiser. – informou o gryffindor, apertando-a mais contra si.

- Podes ter a certeza, Oliver Wood, que quando sair daqui, um _cruciatus _vai parecer mínimo ao que te espera! – ameaçou, olhando-o nos olhos, que nesse momento ela apercebeu-se estarem a menos de um palmo de distância.

- É suposto eu ter medo das tuas ameaças? – inquiriu descontraído.

A rapariga voltou a sacudir o corpo com as últimas forças que lhe restavam, afrontada com a indiferença, o que obrigou o ex-capitão a praticamente colar os dois corpos para conseguir contê-la. Nesse momento, estavam tão próximos que os narizes já se tocavam. Instintivamente, os olhos amendoados da slytherin desceram até aos lábios à sua frente, irresistivelmente perto. Wood alternava o olhar entre o dela e a boca entreaberta, ao mesmo tempo que os cabelos ondulados roçavam-lhe as mãos, perto do volante.

- Fazes de propósito. – murmurou ele, que ameaçava perder a compostura a qualquer momento, com todo aquele contacto de corpos.

- Esqueceste-te da moralidade em casa, foi? – provocou a morena dessa vez, sem saber como conseguira. Só via aquela boca tão perto…

- Sou homem, Kenneth, não sou de ferro…

Ela mal deixou-o terminar a frase. No instante seguinte atirou-se aos lábios do gryffindor, num beijo capaz de acordar até os mortos. Sem contenções, nem meias medidas. O que viesse a seguir, que fosse para o quinto dos infernos!

Ele soltou-a para levar uma mão até aos seus cabelos, e a outra até à sua cintura, acomodando o corpo esguio da slytherin ao seu. Beijaram-se com vontade, os corpos friccionando-se, como que se chamassem um pelo outro à muito tempo e agora matassem as saudades. Agarravam-se sem pudor, levados pela adrenalina do momento, dentro do espaço restrito da cabine da _pick up_. Em algum momento, Oliver retirara-lhe o casaco e Lya vira-se livre da camisola que a impedia de aceder à pele quente do torso masculino. Procurando de novo os lábios do keeper para mais um beijo, o seu corpo roçou o dele, de baixo para cima, antes de alcançar o objectivo. O facto de ter de apertar-lhe a cintura para conseguir conter um gemido de prazer, trouxe-o de volta à realidade, pelo que interrompeu o beijo:

- É melhor pararmos por aqui. – pronunciou. – Ou ainda acabo por fazer uma loucura contigo aqui dentro!

Kenneth fitou-o, ainda meio atordoada.

- Foste tu que me provocaste.

- Eu sei. – confessou com um sorriso. – Mas não deu para me segurar mais. – pausa. – E já devem estar à nossa espera.

- Consegues ser muito frustrante, sabias? – lamentou ela, com amargura.

Ele beijou-lhe de novo os lábios.

- Sê paciente e terás o que queres. Na hora certa, e no local certo. – sossegou-a, passando as mãos pelos cabelos ondulados.

- Quem diz que não era agora? – queixou-se.

- Por muito excitante que isto possa ser, e admito que o é, não é propriamente muito confortável! – justificou em tom de brincadeira, fazendo-a revirar os olhos, mas apercebendo-se que ela concordava.

- Onde meteste o meu casaco? – perguntou ela num tom sarcástico, ao fim de algum tempo.

- Onde meteste a minha camisola? – retorquiu ele de seguida, fazendo ambos rirem enquanto procuravam com os olhos as peças de roupa.

Encontraram-nas por fim e recompuseram-se. Lya depois regressara ao seu lugar, perguntando-se em voz alta como conseguira ir parar ali, ao ter bastantes dificuldades para sair do colo do gryffindor, fazendo o mesmo rir.

Quase uma hora depois, e com olhares cúmplices, entravam na cozinha de casa.

* * *

Acabava de empilhar o último caixote com livros, quando ouviu a familiar voz masculina encerrando mais um dia exaustivo de trabalho. Os braços já não doíam tanto como nos primeiros dias; encontravam-se sempre tensos, bem como os restantes músculos da cintura para cima, mas já não era tão doloroso. Estalou o pescoço, aliviando um bocado a pressão antes de vestir o blusão. Ao fundo da loja, o chefe distribuía os envelopes com o pagamento das últimas duas semanas e ele juntou-se à fila de colegas de trabalho que esperavam para receber. Stressantes minutos depois, saía finalmente pelos fundos da livraria com um envelope na mão: abriu o fecho enfiando o mesmo dentro da mochila. Bufou esgotado. Ao menos amanhã não teria de ir trabalhar, o que significava menos tempo num mundo que definitivamente odiava cada vez mais! Colocou a mochila ao ombro assim que o ar frio da noite londrina lhe tocou o rosto e depois tirou o maço de cigarros de dentro do bolso do blusão. Abriu-o e retirou o último cigarro, prendendo-o nos lábios; amarrotou o maço vazio e voltou a metê-lo num bolso momentaneamente, somente para pegar no isqueiro e acender o cigarro. Completada a tarefa, encestou a bola de papel num grande contentor, tragando depois o seu já habitual calmante. Ainda mal começara a relaxar, quando sentiu-se cercado:

- Para quê a pressa? – perguntou um dos rapazes, os mesmos que o interpelaram à uns dias: Chris e Cameron. Este último fora o que o interpelara. – A miúda espera!

O loiro teve de se rir.

- Não se deixa uma senhora à espera. – falou o slytherin, entrando no jogo.

- Não te disse que metia mulher ao barulho?! – bramiu vitorioso Cameron para Chris, que encolheu os ombros em resposta, já habituado aos exageros do amigo.

- Logo à noite depois da Consoada vamos a um bar aqui perto. Não queres aparecer? Melhor que ficar a noite toda a apanhar seca em casa! – argumentou Chris, falando agora com Draco.

- Não sei se vai dar. – retrucou secamente, levando o cigarro aos lábios uma vez mais.

- Anda lá! Vai ser porreiro! – tentou Cameron dessa vez.

- Tenho umas coisas para fazer ainda…acabo tarde e além disso ando estoirado. Não estou com muita paciência.

- Hoje é noite de Consoada! O que é que podes ter que fazer que acabe assim tão tarde?

- É complicado. – limitou-se o loiro a responder, dando o assunto como encerrado.

- Eh pah… eu sei que nos conhecemos à pouco tempo, mas se precisares de alguma cena, 'tás à vontade! – falou Chris dessa vez, apercebendo-se da expressão pesada do slytherin.

Malfoy tragou o cigarro pela última vez, antes de o atirar para o lado. Acenou afirmativamente antes de lutar consigo mesmo para dizer algo que não estava acostumado a dizer:

- Obrigado.

Chris sorriu e bateu-lhe amigavelmente nas costas.

- De qualquer das maneiras, se mudares de ideia, o bar chama-se Vortex. É fácil dares com aquilo. – finalizou, Cameron parando ao seu lado.

- Ok.

- Aquilo vai estar atulhado de miúdas! Se não fores, desces pontos na minha consideração! – clamou Cameron, preparando-se para se afastar com o Chris.

- Se eu for, não sobra uma para ti. – retorquiu o loiro no seu característico meio sorriso presunçoso.

Chris gargalhou.

- Sonha, Malfoy. – respondeu Cameron. – Tu não tens noção com quem estás a falar, né? – gabou-se.

- E tu, tens? – perguntou de volta, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ouviu-se os uivos divertidos de Chris. – Quem te avisa, amigo é! – brincou, voltando a caminhar para longe dos dois amigos.

- Ficamos à espera! – gritou Chris, recebendo em resposta um vago aceno de mão por parte de Draco.

Caminhou pela obscura Londres, na direcção da paragem de autocarro mais próxima. As ruas ali eram anormalmente silenciosas, o ambiente era húmido, a luz era fraca e as pessoas que por ali vagueavam não tinham o melhor dos aspectos. Já estava habituado aos olhares sombrios e à sensação perturbadora de algo a vigiá-lo permanentemente, pelo que fez o que sempre fazia: levantou as golas do casaco e caminhou determinadamente pelas ruas esguias.

(…)

Já era a segunda esquina que cortava, mas um olhar ainda lhe queimava as costas. O seu sexto sentido deixou-o alerta: dessa vez não era impressão, ele estava mesmo a ser seguido.

Mais uma esquina cruzada e uma ruela deserta.

Estacou e aguardou em silêncio.

Pouco depois era cercado, pela segunda vez nesse dia, por quatro vultos encapuçados.

Num gesto ousado, ergueu o queixo, ajeitou a mochila no ombro e deixou a mão esquerda no bolso, descontraidamente.

Um dos vultos gargalhou divertido e aquele acto foi suficiente para o loiro reconhecê-lo, com repugnância:

- Malfoy! – saudou falsamente o vulto, abrindo os braços.

Era perto da meia-noite. Ginny estava deitada na sua cama, de bruços, cotovelos apoiados no colchão e com uma carta à sua frente.

O jantar de Natal fora tudo menos um jantar de Natal, apesar do esforço dos seus pais e dos poucos irmãos que compareceram. O Percy já nem entra nas suas contas: a única para que serve é fazer a mãe chorar de cada vez que alguém toca no nome do infeliz, que só pode ter nascido por engano! Mas o Ronald…o Ron nunca falhava um Natal…até hoje. A única notícia que tiveram do ruivo foi uma carta a mandar saudades e um Feliz Natal da parte dele, da Hermione e do Harry. No mesmo envelope, uma outra carta somente para ela do rapaz-que-sobreviveu. Essa mesma carta estava dobrada e intocada à sua frente.

Desde que chegara ao quarto, limitara-se a passar a ponta dos dedos sobre o pedaço de pergaminho, sem contudo o abrir.

Sentou-se na cama, agarrou na carta e colocou-a numa ponta da cama longe de si. Flectiu os joelhos, acolhendo-os com os braços e repousando o queixo sobre os mesmos, fitando de lado o inquietante pedaço de papel.

Não queria ler, sequer conseguia desdobrá-lo e sentia um abismo no peito por sabê-lo. Tinha medo do que aquilo poderia significar…o vazio, a indiferença. Inevitável era pensar no porquê. Era impossível algo tão grande cingir-se a uma única pessoa. Incrível era dar-se conta que usar a palavra impossível com Draco Malfoy mais impossível parecia…Por Godric Gryffindor! Com tanto homem à face da terra porquê logo ele, inimigo da família, do namorado e futuro Devorador da Morte! Merlim! Até disso ela tinha certeza que era facto consumado, e mesmo assim isso não a impedira de ir vê-lo mais do que uma vez durante as férias!

Era fácil estar com ele, viciante…Quando entrava naquela mansão, era só ela e ele. Não havia guerra, não havia famílias, não havia mundo. Sentavam-se a conversar durante horas, sem se cansarem. Ela falava e ele escutava com atenção. Ele falava e era sempre uma surpresa agradável: era culto e inteligente. Descobrira também que muito observador: sempre que cozinhava, ele estudava cada movimento, cada escolha que fazia…como quem aprende. Sentia-se feliz quando ele lhe pedia para lhe mostrar como se fazia uma coisa ou outra. Era muito curioso e perspicaz, perfeccionista e requintado. Presunçoso, é verdade, mas extremamente sensível a determinados comentários.

Tudo isto, ela conheceu nos poucos dias que passara na sua companhia: todas as noites, desde que decidira ir ter com ele a primeira vez.

Era já uma rotina, mas ao contrário de muitas, uma que não lhe custava minimamente e que ansiava todos os dias. Aquelas horas em que era ela própria, espontaneamente, sem reservas. Aquelas horas intemporais, em que se refugiava do mundo e era feliz, no sentido mais agridoce da palavra. Em que, por mais assustador que pudesse parecer, eram suficientes, para ela não precisar de mais nada, nem de ninguém.

Sentia que o conhecia a um nível mais profundo do que a mente consciente podia alcançar. Que ele lhe era íntimo à uma eternidade. Que separados, já nada fazia sentido. Que podia ser errado, mas batia certo em cada pormenor.

Ela sentia isso. Forte, certo, como o acto de respirar.

Agora, mais do que nunca.

E pior…dava-se conta…cada vez menos errado.

Com o coração aos pulos, depois de ter constatado para si mesma o que se andava a passar mesmo debaixo do seu nariz, sem que se desse conta, deixou-se deitar sobre a cama, sentindo-se o ser mais egoísta do universo, de cada vez que a sua consciência lhe gritava o nome Harry.

E agora, como seria?

"Despertou" quando ouviu um baque contra a janela. Olhou para a mesma, para confirmar se não teria sido imaginação sua, mas assim que o fez, o ruído repetiu-se. Levantou-se e caminhou até janela, levando um susto de morte quando reconheceu os fios platinados a flutuarem com a brisa. Sentiu o ritmo cardíaco acelerar freneticamente, assim como mil e uma coisas.

Mas um sentimento rugia por cima de todos os outros, deixando-a gelada: algo não estava bem.

Abriu a janela, de par em par, fazendo barulho e chamando a atenção do loiro que levantou o rosto e depois o carregado olhar cinzento na sua direcção:

- Posso entrar? – perguntou gravemente.

A ruiva deu-lhe passagem sem questionar. Levou um dedo aos lábios, pedindo-lhe silêncio antes de ir à porta, trancá-la magicamente e colocar um feitiço silenciador na divisão.

Quando se voltou para o rapaz, é que pôde aperceber-se que Draco estava com as leves e inadequadas (para aquele tempo) vestes de trabalho…e que tremia. Aproximou-se para lhe perguntar porque é que não tinha algo mais quente vestido, mas a proximidade permitiu-lhe ver os olhos vermelhos, que fitavam vazios o exterior, através da janela. Aquilo era apenas a comprovação de algo que ela já sabia, mas mesmo assim entrou em pânico:

- Draco? – chamou.

A voz doce de Ginny derrotou-o por instantes e uma lágrima caiu dos frios e inexpressivos olhos cinza, mas ele continuou como semblante sério, sem pestanejar.

- Posso? – perguntou com a voz rouca, mostrando um maço de cigarros e encarando a gryffindor.

Esta meneou a cabeça positivamente e ele tirou um cigarro do pequeno pacote e levou-o aos lábios. Ginny viu-o ainda retirar um isqueiro do bolso dos jeans e acender o cigarro (com alguma dificuldade pôde notar), largando o maço sobre a mesa. Abriu depois uma brecha na janela.

- Estás a tremer… - pronunciou a ruiva, hesitante.

Ele não respondeu logo:

- Só precisava ver alguém de confiança. – explicou com a voz rouca, seca e vagamente, expelindo uma pequena nuvem de fumo.

Ginny deu mais um passo na sua direcção, não intimidada pelo tom corrosivo:

- Vais adoecer assim. – argumentou, tocando-lhe descomprometidamente no antebraço com a mão.

Contudo, assim que os dedos tocaram no fino tecido da camisola, Draco retirou o braço bruscamente, murmurando um palavrão e fechando os olhos com força. De novo uma lágrima desenhou o contorno do rosto do slytherin dessa vez denunciando dor. Mandou a beata pela janela entreaberta, por reflexo, e no tempo efémero de um desses momentos, a gryffindor pode ver, meio oculta pela manga da camisola, a cálida pele branca inflamada sob o desenho arrepiante de uma caveira.

O sangue gelou quando a sua mente finalmente assimilou tudo o que vira: ela estava frente-a-frente com um Devorador da Morte.

Draco respirava profundamente, tentando controlar a dor. Tremia compulsivamente, o olhar mais vazio do que o de um morto.

Após recuperar do choque inicial, a ruiva conseguiu voltar a raciocinar, apesar de permanecer imobilizada. Fitou o loiro à sua frente: frágil, perdido… Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo!

Olhou-o novamente e este permanecia passivo, somente tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

Metia dó, mas mais que isso, doía-lhe. Muito.

- O que é que eles fizeram contigo? – perguntou com voz falha.

Draco não respondeu, permanecendo num desesperante estado catatónico. Sentiu uma pontada no peito.

- Draco? – chamou docemente, tentando segurar o choro e ponderar as palavras.

Ele focou os olhos em si.

Estavam vermelhos e as íris vazias.

- Faz com que acabe. – pediu entredentes. – Quero morrer.

Ginny deixou cair uma lágrima.

- Não digas isso.

- Estou farto. Acabou. – afirmou morbidamente, fitando-a semimorto.

A ruiva avançou na direcção da cama e pegou na manta que tinha ao fundo da mesma.

- Eu vou cuidar de ti. – sussurrou como conseguiu, agora tremendo ela também, já não segurando as lágrimas. Passou a manta à volta do corpo do loiro. – Eu vou cuidar de ti. – repetiu com dificuldade, vendo Draco fitar de novo o vazio e aconchegando a manta ao senti-lo frio como uma pedra.

Medo como aquele nunca tivera na vida. E se ela o perdesse agora? O pensamento fê-la chorar com mais intensidade. Se ela perdesse o seu porto seguro…a pessoa por quem se apaixonara de uma maneira transcendental, inesperada…

…Merlim…

…era real.

- Não me deixes, Draco. – pediu com a voz sumida, agarrando-se ao seu pescoço, tentando desesperadamente aquecê-lo.

Abraçava-o com força, evitando o antebraço. Queria confortá-lo, dizer que estava tudo bem, que estava seguro agora.

- Anda comigo. – pediu, tentando afastá-lo da escrivaninha e encaminhá-lo para a sua cama. Ele não aquecia por nada. A pele começava a assumir um tom acinzentado e os lábios perdiam a cor…como se estivesse a morrer.

Ele estava simplesmente a desistir de viver. Ali. À sua frente.

De novo as lágrimas fustigaram o seu rosto, mas agarrou-o com toda a força que tinha e deitou-o na sua cama, após afastar os lençol e a colcha. Deitou-se a seu lado e puxou a roupa de cama para cima, cobrindo os dois. De seguida, com o auxílio da varinha, rasgou-lhe a camisola, deixando-o em tronco nu; depois tirou a própria camisola, ficando somente em soutien e entrelaçou-se ao corpo do loiro, pétreo naquele momento. Esperava que o contacto directo dos corpos, por fim, o aquecesse.

Desistira de tentar não chorar e balançava instintivamente o corpo, como que o embalasse.

Apesar de ter a cabeça encostada ao peito, ouvia fracamente as batidas do coração dele. E ele não aquecia.

O ódio tomou conta dela dessa vez. Chorou com raiva: raiva dela, pela sua inutilidade, da vida, de Voldemort, do mundo.

Largou o peito sem se afastar e com a mão aproximou o rosto dele do seu, querendo obrigá-lo a fitá-la:

- Olha para mim. – grunhiu entredentes. – Olha para mim! – repetiu segurando-lhe o maxilar e aproximando as íris achocolatadas às cinza.

O olhar dele permaneceu desfocado.

- Olha para mim, Draco! – falou mais alto dessa vez, deixando cair mais duas lágrimas.

Para seu alívio, as íris cinzentas focaram as dela.

- Eu estou contigo até ao fim! Se morreres…eu morro também. – disse num fio de voz, sentindo o choro intensificar-se. – Eu imploro-te! Eu não vou aguentar! – entre o choro copioso.

Aquilo doía, doía muito. Doía demais. Doía de morte.

Escondeu o rosto no pescoço do slytherin e chorou como nunca chorara até então. Nem por Harry, nem por ninguém. Não era justo.

O peito doía-lhe, mas ela não o largava. Entrelaçava o corpo pequeno dela ao dele com firmeza, temendo que se o largasse, ele largasse o fio que o prendia à vida. E assim, acabou por adormecer…

* * *

Acordou sentindo frio. Os olhos custaram a abrir, inchados pelo choro, mas assim que o fizeram, depararam-se com a parede do seu quarto. Nada de estranho, já que essa era a imagem com que acordava todas as manhãs desde que chegara à Toca. Conseguiu mexer o corpo e o cheiro dele imediatamente lhe entrou pelas narinas. Como um choque eléctrico, as imagens da noite anterior despertaram-na de vez. Sentou-se na cama…sozinha. Ainda demorou a assimilar e a convencer-se de que tudo o que o seu cérebro se recordava tinha acontecido mesmo. Então, imediatamente, entrou em pânico: onde é que ele estava? Foi até à janela e reparou que estava somente encostada; abriu-a mesmo assim e espreitou para fora: nada, somente a paisagem campestre já sua conhecida.

Vestiu-se a correr e desceu até à cozinha. Os seus pais já lá estavam, e ficaram surpresos ao vê-la a pé tão cedo:

- Já a pé, Ginny?

- Insónia. – falou sem pensar, sentando-se à mesa e procurando disfarçar a ansiedade: tinha de ir até à mansão Malfoy.

- Coitadinha da minha menina. – falou Molly, depositando-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça. – Queres torradas ou os teus cereais?

- Torradas.

Tomou o pequeno-almoço o mais calmamente possível e depois disse aos pais que ia dar uma volta, já que estava uma bonita manhã de sol.

Assim que perdeu a sua casa de vista, subiu na sua vassoura e saiu disparada.

Poucos minutos depois, a mansão estilo vitoriano começava a surgir na paisagem. Já conhecendo os feitiços que o loiro colocava em torno da mesma, contornou-os e dirigiu-se à janela do quarto do slytherin. Pousou na varanda e depois abriu a janela entrando na divisão. Deu somente um passo para dentro do quarto, quando o loiro surgiu da casa de banho encarando-a surpreso:

- Draco! – proferiu a ruiva, despertando-o do transe.

- O que é que estás a fazer aqui? – disparou num murmúrio, olhando para a porta.

- O que é que achas que estou a aqui a fazer? – disparou ela nervosa, perplexa com a recepção.

Ouviu-se barulho vindo do corredor e ele aproximou-se dela num ápice:

- Esconde-te debaixo da cama, rápido! Depois explico!

Ela assim o fez, mesmo sem entender. Acabava de rebolar para debaixo da mesma, quando a porta se abriu:

- Estavas a falar com quem? – perguntou o dono da voz.

- Agora deu-te para ouvires vozes? – retrucou Draco, rispidamente.

- Não me faças de parvo, Malfoy! Estavas a falar com quem?

- Vai à merda, Zabini! Tenho de levar contigo logo pela manhã?

Aquela informação apurou os sentidos da ruiva.

- Draco, Draco…sinceramente, não sei porque o Lord fez tanta questão que te tornasses um de nós! És um fraco!

- Numa parte tenho de concordar contigo: não sei mesmo porque é que ele me obrigou a juntar-me a ele, não tenho jeito nenhum para fazer de cachorrinho obediente! Ao contrário de certas pessoas que conheço… - falou venenoso, encarando o negro de cima a baixo e virando-lhe as costas.

- Achas-te muito bom, não Malfoy? Sempre com o narizinho empinado!

- Melhor que tu, Zabini, sempre fui, sou e serei, sem precisar fazer muito por isso.

O negro ergueu a varinha na direcção do loiro. Este último viu-o pelo seu reflexo no enorme espelho. Voltou-se para o colega de casa com o seu característico sorriso sarcástico:

- Típico teu, atacar-me pelas costas. – proferiu.

- Não me venhas com esse discurso politicamente correcto! – bramiu Blaise. – Já olhaste bem para ti? Tens memória curta!

- Deixemo-nos de tretas… - murmurou Draco, sério. – Queres atacar-me, então força! Vem cá, enfrenta-me sem varinha e sê homem uma vez na tua vidinha ridícula! – desafiou, aproximando-se do outro slytherin, a ponto de a ponta da varinha dele tocar-lhe no peito.

O negro hesitou perante aquela atitude.

- Quem é o fraco aqui, Zabini? – desafiou-o uma vez mais.

O negro baixou a varinha.

- Chegas a ser ridículo nessa pose de gryffindor corajoso! – desprezou Blaise.

O loiro deu um sorriso de desdém, ao ver o negro ceder.

- És patético, Zabini. Põe-te fora daqui, não tenho de levar com a tua cara feia logo de manhã…provoca-me náuseas!

- Puto de merda. – rosnou o negro, antes de sair pela porta e desmaterializar-se depois.

Draco respirou fundo, foi até à cama e levantou a borda da colcha:

- Já podes sair. – assegurou o loiro, estendendo a mão à ruiva.

Ela saiu debaixo da cama e sacudiu as vestes, observada pelo slytherin.

- O que é que ele veio cá fazer? – perguntou a rapariga.

- Vigiar-me. Mas acho que me livrei dele por agora.

Ginny aproximou-se de Draco.

- Pregaste-me um susto valente quando não te vi de manhã. – confessou.

- Eu sabia que eles viriam à minha procura…depois de ontem. – explicou com certa dificuldade. – Tive de vir para cá o mais depressa que pude.

- Eles nunca te encontravam lá. – assegurou a gryffindor.

- Não quis correr o risco.

Ela encarou-o hesitante.

- Como te sentes? – perguntou.

Ele baixou o rosto, lembrando-se vagamente do estado em que chegara ontem ao pé dela.

- Bem, por mais incrível que possa parecer. – revelou com um melancólico meio sorriso, erguendo depois os olhos na sua direcção. – Acho que graças a ti.

- Nunca tive tanto medo na minha vida, como tive ontem quando te vi. – ela falou, ainda tentando perceber em que ponto as coisas estavam.

- Se não fosses tu, muito provavelmente não estaria aqui, agora. – disse Draco, colocando uma mecha de cabelos rubros atrás da orelha dela.

Ginny olhou dentro das íris cinzentas, iluminadas pelo raro sol de inverno que entrava no quarto, atrás dela, através da janela. Reconheceu o Draco com o qual partilhara as noites nos últimos dias, para seu alívio, e permitiu-se abraçá-lo. Ele retribuiu o abraço.

- O que é que vais fazer agora? – perguntou a rapariga.

Draco soltou-a e afastou-se:

- Tenho de pensar…

- Entendo…

O loiro fitou a ruiva, que encarava o chão, bastante compenetrada. Aproximou-se da mesma:

- Não quero desapontar-te. – falou, fazendo a gryffindor levantar o olhar na sua direcção.

- É a tua decisão.

- O que tu pensas é importante para mim.

- Tu sabes o que penso, e no que acredito, falámos disso tanta vez já. Mas eu não sou ninguém para te julgar…nem conseguiria.

- Estou cansado, Ginevra. – desabafou, encarando a íris castanhas.

- Eu sei. – retrucou, acariciando-lhe o rosto. – Só quero que fiques bem.

Draco agarrou a mão que lhe tocava o rosto e levou-a aos lábios, depositando depois um demorado beijo nela. Afastou-a de si, sem contudo a largar:

- Não sei se um dia vou conseguir pagar tudo o que te devo…

- Deves tudo somente a ti próprio. – ela rectificou. – Porque tu a mim, deste a maior lição de vida que alguma vez vou ter. – finalizou, com a voz meio embargada pelo choro que não se conteve, com o turbilhão emoções que vivenciara nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

O slytherin abraçou-a com força num agradecimento mudo, abraço que ela recebeu de bom grado.

- Adoro-te, loirinho. – brincou, entre as lágrimas.

- Ruiva chorona. – retrucou ele, arrancando-lhe um sorriso e afastando-se para secar-lhe o rosto. - Já chega de choradeira durante as próximas semanas, ok? – pediu, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Acho que é uma proposta razoável.

- Agora…eu vou para St. Mungus ver a minha mãe e tu, vais para casa. – afirmou, recuando um passo.

- Tenho de voltar, ou a dona Molly tem um ataque! – brincou novamente. – Achas que é seguro aparecer por aqui logo à noite?

- Não sei, Ginevra. É muito arriscado…

-…Quando achares que é seguro, arranja maneira de me avisares. – cortou-o. - Combinado?

O loiro revirou os olhos.

- Só não comeces a chorar… - falou num falso tom desesperado, o que lhe valeu um estalo no ombro. – Tens a mão pesada! – reclamou, levando a mão ao ombro.

- Eu vivi com seis irmãos. Esperavas o quê? – gracejou.

- É verdade, eu esqueço-me que vocês são mais que muitos…

Ginny parou abruptamente, olhando-o seriamente.

- Estava a brincar, Ginevra. – ele justificou. – Já devias conhecer-me um bocadinho melhor do que isso.

- Péssimo hábito. – reprovou a ruiva.

- O meu nome é Draco Malfoy. Isso diz-te alguma coisa? – inquiriu em tom de brincadeira, já agarrando-lhe na mão e conduzindo-a pelos corredores. Ela meneou a cabeça rendida, deixando-se conduzir pelo loiro.

- Conheces o caminho por aqui? – perguntou o loiro, indicando um caminho nas traseiras da mansão. – É mais seguro, eles devem estar por perto.

- Sempre para sudoeste? – relembrou a ruiva.

- Sempre para sudoeste. - confirmou o slytherin. – Se achares qualquer coisa fora do normal, por favor, esquece a tua façanha de gryffindor corajosa e foge! Estamos a falar de Devoradores da Morte da pior espécie. – alertou-a grosseiramente.

Ela fez um ar entediado.

- Estou a falar a sério, Ginevra!

- 'Tá bom! – concordou, emburrada. – Eu sei cuidar de mim!

- Assim espero. – disse antes de lhe dar um beijo na testa. – Agora vai! Eu vou sair e eles devem vir atrás de mim…

- Diz-me qualquer coisa logo à noite! – relembrou-lhe, vendo-o entrar de novo na mansão.

Draco sorriu-lhe no mesmo instante em que uma leve aragem despenteou-lhe os fios platinados e fez o sobretudo negro esvoaçar ao mesmo ritmo. Aquela imagem ficou-lhe gravada na memória para sempre: o seu anjo negro.

* * *

Largou o sobretudo sobre a colcha escura da cama. Vagarosamente, trocou a roupa que trazia pela camisola e pelas calças de algodão com que dormia. Sentiu-se demasiado cansado para dormir, por isso pegou na varinha e saiu do quarto. Caminhou pelo corredor sombrio, descalço como sempre fazia para grande desespero da mãe, até chegar à pequena biblioteca. Desde que voltara a casa depois da morte do pai, poucas foram as incontáveis divisões da mansão que ele frequentara. Esta era uma daquelas em que a última vez que entrara nela, fora na companhia do pai e assim que a pele dos pés tocou no soalho, a nostalgia abalroou-o. Estava escuro e silencioso. Morto e largado ao abandono. Caminhou até a imponente secretária de mogno e passou a ponta dos dedos pela superfície polida: pôde sentir a camada de pó. Virou o rosto para a lareira de pedra, sem vida, como tudo naquela mansão. Para compensar um pouco as saudades que aquela época avivava, encheu a lareira com lenha e acendeu-a, o clarão alaranjado preenchendo as quatro paredes. Aproximou-se da fonte de calor e sentou-se sobre o tapete branco e felpudo. O crepitar das chamas ecoava incessantemente, ao mesmo tempo que as labaredas se reflectiam nas íris prateadas. Passou os braços em torno das pernas e deixou-se ficar em silêncio, enquanto sentia o calor aquecer-lhe o corpo.

Ficou sentado no tapete, revivendo memórias longínquas, quando um baque seco trouxe-o à realidade.

Franziu o cenho, apurando a audição.

Outro baque. Dessa vez, foi suficientemente rápido para conseguir se aperceber que vinha da janela. Levantou-se de varinha na mão, por precaução, e com a mão direita desviou a cortina, espreitando para baixo. Viu um vulto, e depois de melhor analisar, cabelos ruivos a levitar com a brisa. Não evitou um sorriso antes de abrir a janela:

- Desaprendeste a bater à porta? – alfinetou, com aquele minucioso sarcasmo.

- Tem muito mais piada correr o risco de te partir a janela! – retorquiu Ginny. – Vais me deixar entrar ou nem por isso? Está frio aqui fora, sabias?

- Os teus pais não darão pela tua falta?

- Está tudo na cama…e aproveitei para te vir dar o teu presente! – exclamou, empunhando um pequeno embrulho.

Com um suspiro, o loiro fechou a janela, isolando a ruiva no jardim. A mesma começou a pensar que poderia tê-lo ofendido com a história do presente, já que nunca mais lhe abria a porta. Para seu alívio, pouco depois uma das metades da porta principal abriu-se, com Draco a dar-lhe passagem que ela aceitou de bom grado:

- Eu não te comprei nada. – afirmou, gravemente, Malfoy, fechando a porta assim que a Weasley a atravessou.

- Não estava à espera de receber algo em troca. – respondeu sinceramente a rapariga, livrando-se do pesado manto. – Acordei-te?

- Não, não tenho sono. – esclareceu, já subindo a escadaria, seguido da gryffindor.

Draco conduziu-os até à biblioteca, fechando a porta de seguida, para evitar a fuga de calor.

- Bela biblioteca! – opinou Ginny, inclinando a cabeça para trás para conseguir ver o topo das estantes.

- Era do meu pai. – explicou o loiro, voltando a sentar-se no tapete.

Pouco depois a ruiva tirava os sapatos e juntava-se a ele, a seu lado.

- Estou a achar-te muito abatido. Não foste ver a tua mãe? – perguntou num murmúrio.

- Fui, vim de lá à pouco.

- Como é que ela está?

- Estava sobre o efeito de calmantes. Esteve muito nervosa hoje, não pude falar com ela. Até parece que sabia… – respondeu melancolicamente, voltando a abraçar as pernas.

- Vais vê-la amanhã. – tentou animá-lo, dando-lhe um toque amigável com o ombro. Ao ver que este continuava a fitar as chamas, decidiu insistir. Inclinou-se novamente para o lado, aproximando-se dele:

- Não queres saber o que é a minha prenda? – gracejou.

Este virou o rosto levemente para ela, e ao vê-la sorrir os seus lábios reagiram automaticamente, esboçando também um suave sorriso:

- Uma caixa com veneno? Dava-me bastante jeito.

Ginny semicerrou os olhos.

- Que humor negro, Draco.

O sorriso dele expandiu um pouco mais.

- Mostra lá então! – encorajou.

A gryffindor virou-se para ele, escondendo o embrulho atrás das costas. Ainda pode vê-la ruborizar um pouco, ao mesmo tempo que hesitava:

- Não ligues ao embrulho, ok? Nunca tive muito jeito… - confessou, entregando-lhe o mesmo.

Malfoy viu-o e pigarreou para disfarçar.

- Eu disse para não ligares… - murmurou Ginny amuada.

- É que…sabes…isto parece-se muito com uma…

-…cebola. – concluiu. – Eu sei! Não é preciso bateres mais no ceguinho! Eu avisei que nunca tive muito jeito!

De facto, o que quer que fosse que aquele embrulho escondia, era esférico e embrulhado como estava, com as pontas do papel espetadas, passava bem por uma cebola.

- Posso abrir agora? – perguntou o loiro, recebendo um aceno de cabeça da ruiva como incentivo a fazê-lo.

Desapertou-o o laço e desembrulhou o seu presente: uma bola de um azul escuro, quase preto, que lhe cabia na palma da mão. Atirou a bola ao ar e apanhou-a com uma mão.

- Uma bola? – inquiriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não é uma bola qualquer… - respondeu a Weasley com um sorriso misterioso, retirando-lhe a bola da mão e colocando-a sobre o tapete felpudo, entre os dois. O slytherin seguiu os seus movimentos com os olhos. A gryffindor procurou a varinha dentro do seu manto e apontou-a à pequena esfera:

- Certifica-te sempre que estás num sítio fechado. – murmurou a rapariga, antes de tocar na esfera com a ponta da varinha. O espectacular veio a seguir.

Um ponto brilhante começou do centro da esfera e expandiu-se dentro da mesma, sob a forma de espirais; de seguida esta brilhou mais intensamente e um líquido pastoso, escuro, começou a ser libertado, tocando o tecido felpudo do tapete, e espalhando-se pelo soalho da biblioteca, subindo pelas paredes até os envolver por completo. Draco esperava apreensivo, vendo a temperatura baixar e as coisas começarem a desaparecer à medida que a luz diminuía até mergulharem na mais profunda escuridão:

- O que é que se passa? – conseguiu proferir.

- Espera. – pediu a ruiva e pouco depois surgiram pequeníssimos e diversos pontos brilhantes, distribuídos por toda a divisão, que deixara subitamente de existir.

Examinou os pontos brilhantes com atenção, começando a reconhecer alguns desenhos, caso os unisse:

- Mas isto é…

-…o universo. – completou Ginny com um sorriso de satisfação.

Ambos pairavam sobre o imenso manto negro, pontilhado de estrelas, como se estivessem fora da órbita terrestre. Sob os seus pés, o negrume prolongava-se até perder de vista.

- Isto é fantástico! – exclamou o loiro quase sem voz, vendo os pés apoiados no nada.

- É para aqueles momentos em que só te apetece desaparecer. – explicou a gryffindor. – Quando precisares de estar sozinho e organizar ideias. Era meu, e agora quero que fiques com ele!

Draco olhou-a.

- Não posso aceitar, Ginevra.

- Precisas mais dele do que eu! – insistiu, com uma fria brisa, vinda do nada, a remexer-lhe os cabelos rubros. – Sei que não é grande coisa, comparado com o que estás acostumado a receber…

-…Não! – cortou. - Eu gostei muito, a sério! – apressou-se a esclarecer. – Estou sem palavras…conseguiste mesmo surpreender-me! – falou, arrancando um sorriso de Ginny.

- Então, se queres agradecer-me, fica com ele.

Assumindo que quem cala consente, a rapariga apontou a varinha para cima e com um movimento giratório, o negrume por cima das suas cabeças começou a desfazer-se, fazendo surgir o tecto trabalhado da biblioteca. A temperatura voltou a subir gradualmente, a mancha escura desceu pelas paredes, a lareira ressurgiu, e convergiu até à pequena esfera que brilhou uma última vez antes de voltar a assumir o tom azul escuro. Ginny pegou-a e devolveu-a ao novo dono.

- Toma bem conta dela! – brincou, quando Draco a aceitou.

- Só mesmo tu para conseguires fazer-me sorrir hoje… - desabafou, com uma expressão bem mais leve, enquanto examinava a bola nas suas mãos.

- Custou ver a tua mãe naquele estado, não foi? – supôs a ruiva.

O loiro fechou os olhos e expirou profundamente, quando a imagem surgiu na sua cabeça:

- Às vezes… - começou. - …é muito difícil. – desabafou o slytherin, esfregando os olhos com uma mão.

- Mas tu não estás sozinho. – reafirmou Ginny, acariciando-lhe o cabelo aveludado. - O que foi? – perguntou ela, timidamente, vendo-o olhá-la intensamente.

- Nada. Desculpa. – respondeu, abanando a cabeça e voltando a observar as chamas.

- Diz lá! Agora quero saber! – persistiu, sorrindo mais abertamente.

- Weasley, tu és bem chata quando queres, sabias?

A ruiva escancarou a boca indignada.

- Ingrato! Eu dei-te um presente de Natal!

- E lá se vai o louvável desinteresse gryffinoriano! – troçou o loiro.

- Peste! – amuou Ginny, deitando-se de bruços no tapete, com a cabeça apoiada sobre as mãos, de costas para Draco. Incrível como ele conseguia irritá-la quando queria!

- Chata. – proferiu o slytherin, perto do seu ouvido.

- Ingrato!

- Interesseira!

- Convencido!

- Stressada!

- Loiro!

- Grande constatação! – ironizou Draco, deitando-se ao lado dela, enquanto fitava o tecto.

- Albino!

- Não sou albino!

- És mais pálido que um fantasma!

- Já te viste ao espelho?

- O meu cabelo não é branco! – provocou.

Draco bufou derrotado.

- Só escapa mesmo os olhos cinzentos. – atirou a rapariga, atraindo-lhe a atenção. – O que foi?

- Toda a gente diz que são azuis.

A ruiva aproximou o rosto, para observar melhor.

- Não, são cinzentos. – concluiu, fitando as íris prateadas perigosamente perto.

- Os teus têm um ligeiro tom vermelho.

Era incrível como num segundo estavam a discutir e no outro estavam numa boa.

- Têm nada.

- Visto assim ao perto é que dá para ver. – comentou o loiro, num murmúrio já que Ginny estava tão próximo dele, que até um sussurro ela iria escutar. – É quase da mesma cor que o teu cabelo. Uma cor quente…

- Tu és todo cores frias…

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Há quem goste!

Ginny teve de sorrir derrotada, apoiando o queixo no peito de Draco.

Ficaram somente assim um bom tempo, enquanto o loiro lhe afagava os cabelos rubros e ela sentia de novo a paz que à tanto tempo pedia para ter de volta. Era reconfortante estar nos braços dele, sentindo o seu cheiro e o coração bater, embalados pelo calor ameno da lareira.

Depositou um suave beijo na pele branca do rosto dele, fitando-o depois de frente em silêncio.

Foi assomada por um devaneio, quando os seus olhos encontraram os lábios dele. Não soube quando é que os seus se entreabriram, enquanto por dentro uma batalha se travava. Contornou-lhe o maxilar, parando depois os dedos no seu queixo. A sua respiração, que até então era inaudível, começava a ouvir-se.

Draco insistia consigo mesmo para lhe pedir que parasse, mas assim que ela juntou as testas e os narizes docemente, deixou de conseguir pensar. Os olhos fecharam-se por reflexo, sentindo o toque da pele quente dela contra a sua. Os lábios não se tocavam, embora estivessem a milímetros de distância. A mão de Ginny deslizou para o seu pescoço, o polegar permanecendo no rosto; a sua agarrou-a leve mas firmemente pela cintura. Abriu os olhos para ver os dela fechados, tão próximos que as pestanas poderiam tocar-se; quando ela se mexeu deixou de sentir o coração bater por segundos. Da última vez, fora ele que a beijara, agora era diferente. Ele não conseguia mexer-se, tamanha a expectativa. O pequeno nariz dela roçou no dele, afastando-se para o lado e permitindo assim os lábios roçarem também. Uma descarga eléctrica abateu-se sobre os dois, fazendo-os respirar mais profundamente. A ruiva não lutou mais e encostou os lábios, primeiro timidamente, depois com vontade. Afastou-se milimetricamente, para conseguir o ar que parecia rarefeito, e depois aprofundou o beijo.

* * *

**N.A.:** Eu sei, eu sei...quase oito meses, mas aqui está ele com 31 páginas! xD Estou a chegar a um ponto na fic em que fica difícil escrever, por estar num momento muito decisivo. Nunca me agrada o que escrevo, e então vou empilhando rascunhos, mas capítulo que é bom nada, depois junte-se a isto a faculdade e os trabalhos... :$ Mas consegui por fim fazer qualquer coisa que me agrade! Espero que gostem e que comentem claro está, bem ou mal, desde que comentem!:P Gostava de responder às reviews (que são sempre muuuuuito bem vindas xD), mas acho que se o fizesse ainda demorava mais tempo a postar o capítulo lol, então fica aqui o meu gigaaante agradecimento à Vânia, My Ginny, Helena Malfoy, Maggie C. M., Jammes taylor e à Jane Alves ( ainda bem que estás de volta ;D), pelas reviews que são sempre aquele incentivo para levar a fic até ao fim!

É verdade! _Contradictions_ já tem capas xD Uma feita por mim, outra pela Maggie C. M. (a quem agradeço imenso pela iniciativa :D, uma vez mais xD). Deixo aqui os links! Espero que gostem! :D

http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)img6(ponto)imageshack(ponto)us(barra)img6(barra)148(barra)capafinalcopy(ponto)jpg

http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)img7(ponto)imageshack(ponto)us(barra)img7(barra)7867(barra)capawl2(ponto)jpg


	13. Chapter 13

**N.A.: **Não gente, não é ilusão. xD Está mesmo cada vez mais difícil escrever a fic, é que já imaginei tantas cenas e possíveis desenlaces que chego a um ponto que nada me agrada :S Então, está aqui mais um capítulo! Mais curto que o último mas decisivo . Desde já um aviso: as partes mais "quentes" estarão marcadas com *** quem quiser ler, espero que goste :D, quem não quiser pode saltar que não perde o nexo xD. Bom deixando-me de palavreado…boa leitura!

_**Contradictions, capítulo XIII**_

- Obrigada por estes dias. – agradeceu Lya, dirigindo-se aos pais de Wood.

- Não tens de quê. Gostámos de te ter cá. – respondeu Mary Wood, com um sorriso amistoso. – E tu tens mesmo de ir, filho? Porque é que não vais depois da meia-noite?

- Mãe, já te expliquei que prometi aos meus colegas que este ano passava a passagem de ano com eles. Tenho andado a esquivar-me os últimos dois anos, mas este não escapei! – explicou o professor de quidditch, já pousando as suas malas e as da morena junto à porta e dando um beijo no rosto da mãe.

- Mas ao menos vê se apareces para o almoço, ok sobrinho desnaturado? – refilava a tia do keeper, dando-lhe dois beijos e um abraço apertado.

Este limitou-se a sorrir e, juntamente com a slytherin, despediu-se dos restantes familiares e pouco depois saíam do vilarejo, algumas horas após as duas da tarde.

Iam quase a meio caminho e a rapariga já ia bastante irritada. Fitava de esguelha o ex-capitão com bastante desagrado, que ia cantarolando baixinho a musica estupidamente lamechas que tocava no leitor de cd's. Desde essa manhã, em que comunicara à família que iria festejar a passagem de ano com uns colegas e amigos, que exibia quase constantemente um sorriso de felicidade. Lya era inteligente mais do que suficiente para conseguir adivinhar o grupinho de amigos. Não engolira a parte da história que incluía os seus colegas de equipa do Puddlemere United. Logo, quase certamente, uma ex-chaser estaria presente e isso só a fazia sentir-se ainda mais ultrajada e humilhada depois do episódio da pick up, que havia sucedido à apenas uns curtos dias atrás. Andava-se a controlar desde que recebera a notícia para não esfolar o gryffindor por tê-la feito fazer figura de ursa, e ainda mais para não lançar a maldição _cruciatus_ a si mesma pela sua estupidez ao ter-se deixado levar pela conversa dele:

- Queres calar a boca? – disparou por fim, não conseguindo manter a promessa que fizera a si mesma, em que não lhe dirigiria mais a palavra até que entrasse no Expresso de Hogwarts.

- It's hard to say you're sorry, when we can't tell wrong from right… - cantarolava o keeper.

- Já disse para fechares a merda da boca!

- Queres acalmar-te se faz favor!? Que é que te deu? – retrucou Oliver, fitando seriamente por momentos a morena, voltando depois a prestar atenção à estrada.

- Não tenho de gramar com a tua boa disposição e muito menos com a tua voz de cana rachada!

- Acho que isso é TPM…

- Pára de gozar comigo! Já chega, acabou-se a paciência! – explodiu a rapariga, atirando a mala que trazia ao colo para cima do tablier e depois afastando os fios de cabelo, que durante o acto, caíram para os olhos.

Oliver expirou profundamente e continuou o caminho, sem pronunciar mais uma única palavra. Lya entretanto encostara a cabeça no apoio do banco tentando acalmar-se. Não iria mais desperdiçar energia com aquele tipo.

Faltavam uns minutos para entrarem em Londres, quando o keeper parou a pick up juntamente com outros carros que faziam fila para entrar em Londres. Começara a chover com bastante intensidade o que só abrandara ainda mais o ritmo dos condutores. Ouvia-se as buzinas dos carros abafadas pelo som persistente da chuva a bater nos vidros e o céu assumira um tom entre o cinzento e o castanho.

Lya apercebera-se que a música que ouviam era sempre a mesma. Tocava repetidamente e Oliver fazia agora um discreto playback para não a incomodar.

Não sabe quanto tempo ficou a vê-lo articular em silêncio as palavras da canção. Não sabia que aquele gesto vulgar pudesse prender tanto a sua atenção, não sabia desde quando pequenos pormenores como aquele começaram a interessar-lhe. Vê-lo falar, mover a língua e os lábios, formulando palavras. Vê-lo passar a mão pelo cabelo quando stressava, vê-lo sorrir, até vê-lo levar o garfo à boca quando comia. Ouvi-lo falar…a voz dele era sem dúvida das vozes mais bonitas que alguma vez escutara. O cheiro do perfume amadeirado, que lhe invadia as narinas sem permissão e mexia com os seus sentidos, injectando uma dose de adrenalina no seu corpo que fazia a pulsação disparar automaticamente. Algo tão intenso como tudo aquilo parecia-lhe efémero. Frágil, pronto a finalizar num instante próximo. Porque é que tinha de passar por tudo aquilo, se no fundo já sabia, que não o teria para si?

O pensamento fez os seus olhos arder e surpreendeu-se quando sentiu um fio molhado escorrer-lhe pelo rosto. Imediatamente secou-o com a mão, mas o keeper ainda captara o movimento:

- Que se passa? – perguntou preocupado, encarando-a sem problemas, uma vez que o trânsito estava praticamente parado, agora que a chuva se intensificara.

- Nada. Só quero ir embora. – respondeu secamente, controlando a vontade de chorar.

O professor silenciou-se por momentos, voltando a avançar a carrinha uns escassos metros.

- Tinha esperança de te convencer a jantares comigo. – confessou num grave murmúrio.

A morena fechou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso irónico surgia-lhe nos lábios:

- Insistes em fazer-me de idiota. – lamentou-se amargurada.

- Não sei do que estás a falar. – retrucou o ex-capitão, seriamente, não desviando os olhos da estrada.

- Deixa-me em King's Cross. – sentenciou, querendo cortar o diálogo.

- Não sei porque estás falar comigo nesse tom, mas peço-te que reconsideres.

- Não preciso da tua compaixão. – alfinetou. – Podes ir ter com os teus colegas que eu fico muito bem.

- Posso ir ter com eles depois de jantarmos. Arranjo-te uma chave de portal e então regressas a Hogwarts como é da tua vontade.

- Não. Quero ir agora.

Com a mão esquerda no volante, usou a outra para esfregar os olhos num gesto cansado.

- Por favor. – pediu uma vez mais. – Porque é que estas a falar comigo assim? O que foi que fiz agora?

Da parte dela nenhum som foi pronunciado.

- Estávamos bem até hoje de manhã. – persistiu. – Pensei que depois do que se passou, estava tudo bem.

- …

- Por Merlim, Lya, dá para me responderes, se faz favor? Estou a ser bastante paciente, dada a tua repentina reacção infantil! – exasperou.

- Mete-me em King's Cross e não tens de aturar a minha repentina reacção infantil. – retorquiu friamente.

Wood, severamente chateado, apenas conseguiu sorrir com rancor.

- És tão estúpida quando queres. – atirou, com mágoa.

Lya apenas riu, aquele riso tipicamente slytherin que tirava o professor de quidditch do sério.

- Estúpida, arrogante e amarga! Mas eu ainda sou mais otário por ainda me dar ao trabalho de pensar que tu vales a pena! – desabafou. – Tu nunca vais mudar!

De novo a rapariga permaneceu em silêncio, ignorando tudo o que ele havia dito. O keeper, ressentido, começou a perder a paciência com o intenso tráfego e a última coisa que a slytherin ouviu da boca dele foi um palavrão quando de novo a fila de carros parou, e ao mesmo tempo desligava o leitor de cd's.

Mais tarde chegaram à enorme estação. Wood estacionou a pick up, libertou-se do cinto de segurança e fez menção de sair para ajudá-la a descarregar a mala, mas Lya antecipou-se:

- Não precisas. Eu posso tirá-la sozinha. – afirmou, saindo para a chuva, deixando o keeper em silêncio e imóvel dentro da carrinha.

Caminhava em passo acelerado até à estação, enquanto as gotas da chuva a ensopavam cada vez mais. Mas alguns metros mais à frente, sentiu alguém puxá-la pelo antebraço e virá-la:

- Tens noção que estragaste a minha passagem de ano? – acusou o keeper, embora em tom de lamentação. Já estava bastante molhado e as gotas de água caíam livremente sobre o rosto.

- Claro. Eu sou culpada de tudo de mau que acontece na tua vida. – contra-atacou.

- Desta vez foste! Ando desde ontem a preparar tudo e agora estás assim e eu nem sei porquê! - disparou nervoso.

- Eu estraguei porcaria nenhuma! Não te estou a segurar que saiba, pelo contrário! Estou a poupar-te à compaixão de fim de ano, e deixar-te ir ter com quem tens de ir ter para andares a sorrir feito parvo mais uns dias!

- Mas tu ainda não percebeste que não há reunião nenhuma com amigos!? – silêncio momentâneo. – Menti aos meus pais, aos meus tios para poder passar a passagem de ano contigo! Sozinhos!

Lya fitou-o seriamente, apanhada desprevenida.

- Estás a mentir. – falou por fim, querendo desenvencilhar-se para ir-se embora.

- Por favor, Lya! Porque haveria de mentir?! – insistiu obrigando-a a olhá -lo.

- Sei lá, Wood. – confessou cansada e confusa.

- Eu pensava que tinhas percebido! – argumentou. – Mas já vi que não.

- Que querias que pensasse?! Pensa um pouco também!

- Tu és é completamente paranóica! Já te apercebeste? E mais uma vez estragaste tudo! – gritou frustrado.

A chuva continuava a cair e não parecia dar sinal de querer amainar. Wood fitava-a incessantemente.

- Que queres que faça? Peça desculpas, é isso? – barafustou a morena.

- É o mínimo que podes fazer depois da cena que armaste. – murmurou, fitando-a meio ofendido meio magoado e começando a tremer com o frio de Dezembro.

Lya ergueu o nariz arrogantemente.

- Não fiz nada que mereça um pedido de desculpas. – afirmou veemente.

Oliver fitou-a de cima a baixo com desprezo e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça:

- Fazes bem. – murmurou, antes de lhe dar costas e se afastar.

Segundos depois entrava na pick up e deixava o parque de estacionamento da conhecida estação de comboios de Londres.

* * *

Fazia precisamente uma hora desde que chegara a casa. Parara de chover por momentos mas recomeçara novamente. Estava deitado no sofá da sala com a televisão ligada (objecto muggle oferecido pelos tios), mas não prestava atenção ao filme que passava. A mente estava longe e só queria adormecer logo, para que aquele dia passasse bem depressa e ele deixasse de ter pena dele mesmo.

Alguém bateu à porta e ele expirou profundamente, ao mesmo tempo que fechava os olhos. Não lhe apetecia levantar dali.

Desligou a tv na esperança de que quem quer que fosse desistisse ao não escutar barulho nenhum do interior da casa. Contudo, para sua infelicidade, bateram novamente e contra a sua vontade arrastou-se até porta e abriu-a.

Por momentos ficou estático ao analisar a slytherin encharcada da cabeça aos pés. Esta fitou-o e fazendo um claro esforço para falar murmurou:

- Desculpa.

Wood não se moveu um milímetro, continuando a encará-la. Lya permanecia com a mão a segurar a mala e obrigava-se a olhá-lo nos olhos como sabia que ele por certo exigiria, mas o silêncio da parte dele começava a levá-la a pensar que a figura humilhante que fizera ao percorrer a pé o caminho desde a estação até à casa dele e que continuava a fazer ao estar a pedir desculpas (coisa que não estava habituada a fazer), não lhe valera de nada.

- Que queres mais? – perguntou ela rispidamente. – Que me ponha de joelhos? – continuou já falando sem pensar, largando a mala no chão e fazendo menção de se ajoelhar.

Todavia, antes que concretizasse a sua intenção, o gryffindor reagiu puxando-a para si, encostando-a na parede interior junto à porta e beijando-a. Assim que os lábios se tocaram, Lya passou os braços à volta do seu pescoço, abraçando-o contra si e agarrando na mão os curtos cabelos da sua nuca. Ela estava gelada, ele quente e o contraste era delicioso, para ela adicionalmente consolador. Segurou-lhe depois o rosto entre as suas mãos e de testas encostadas e lábios bastante próximos, disse baixinho:

- Slytherin casmurra.

- Gryffindorzinho impertinente. – retorquiu ela naquele seu tom ácido, não querendo dar parte fraca.

Ele sorriu ainda abraçado a ela, antes de lhe dar um beijo no rosto e se afastar para pegar na mala dela, trazendo-a para dentro e fechando a porta.

- Estou com uma ligeira sensação de _de já vu_. – comentou, relembrando o dia em que ela chegara àquela mesma casa à quase duas semanas.

- Não me lembres disso. – falou a morena apanhando os longos cabelos molhados com as mãos. – Posso tomar um banho?

- Podes…NÃO! – cortou de repente quando se lembrou, assustando a rapariga que já se dirigia ao quarto do keeper, que dava acesso à casa de banho. – Eu levo-te lá, mas posso tapar-te os olhos? – inquiriu duvidoso da reacção da morena.

- A que propósito?

- É a última surpresa que resta. – explicou.

- E está no teu quarto? – rebateu ela, desconfiada.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – respondeu ele, misteriosamente. – Posso, então?

Ela respirou fundo e deixou que ele se colocasse atrás de si e cobrisse os seus olhos com a mão, não vendo o sorriso de satisfação que ele tinha quando entraram no quarto e o ex-capitão viu que tudo permanecia da mesma maneira em que deixara o aposento no dia anterior. A única coisa que a slytherin se pôde aperceber foi de um cheiro delicado por todo o compartimento e o ambiente ameno.

- Velas? – ela falou, assim que reconheceu o odor aromatizado.

- Tu és terrivelmente perspicaz. – retorquiu ele nas suas costas. - É melhor despachar-me antes que te apercebas de mais alguma coisa. – concluiu caminhando com cuidado, mantendo as costas da slytherin encostadas no seu peito.

Chegaram ao destino e ele fechou a porta imediatamente.

- Tanto mistério. – provocou a rapariga assim que ele a soltou. – Agora vais ficar a ver-me tomar banho, é?

- Talvez mais tarde. – ele replicou e ela ergueu a sobrancelha com a resposta. – Agora vou buscar a tua mala. – continuou com um sorriso ao ver a reacção da morena. – Nada de espreitar. Vira-te. – pediu, quando fez menção de abrir de novo a porta para sair.

Ela revirou os olhos mas assim o fez. Segundos depois, Oliver chegava com a sua mala.

Tomou o banho descansada e no fim de já estar vestida chamou Wood como este lhe havia pedido e, de novo às cegas, fez o caminho até à sala.

- Quando é que vou ver a surpresa? – perguntou descontraidamente.

- Só depois da meia-noite. – ele respondeu, entrelaçando a mão na dela e puxando-a até ao sofá, onde se sentou primeiro, na orientação do mesmo, e abriu as pernas para que ela se sentasse e pudesse encostar as costas no seu peito.

- Isto chega a ser cómico. – observou Lya, já acomodada não contendo um sorriso.

- O quê? – perguntou ele, brincando com as suas mãos e as dela.

- Tu. Eu. Aqui.

Ele sorri abertamente.

- De facto. – constatou. – A vida pode ser bastante irónica.

- É irreal. – comentou ela, falando mais para si própria.

- O que eu sei é que estás nos meus braços. – Oliver disse, fazendo-a revirar os olhos. – E não faças essa cara que eu sei que tu estás a gostar!

Lya em resposta deu-lhe uma leve cotovelada:

- Egocêntrico. – xingou, amuada.

- Gosto tanto quando ficas chateada. – provocou-a, dando um beijo numa parte exposta do seu pescoço.

- Ai é? Olha que não me vou esquecer disso.

- A gente sabe que tu és muito má. – desdenhou.

- Pára com isso! – reclamou a slytherin, virando-se o suficiente para poder olhá-lo.

- Ou o quê?

- Ou arrependeste.

Oliver gargalhou.

- Quantas vezes já te disse que não tenho medo das tuas ameaças? – troçou o gryffindor.

- Devias.

- Ai sim? Então porquê?

- Porque eu mordo. – avisou-o num tom mais baixo.

- Morde lá então para eu ver. – desafiou-a.

Dessa vez a rapariga girou o resto do corpo, ficando assim de frente para o ex-capitão.

- Cuidado com o que desejas. – alertou-o.

- Se eu achasse que tu eras uma ameaça…

Mas antes que conseguisse terminar a frase, Lya investiu e ele só teve tempo de se desviar ao ponto de ainda ter sentido os lábios da rapariga no seu pescoço.

- Miúda maluca! – protestou.

- Então? Não era eu que não era uma ameaça? – gracejou.

- Sabes o que é brincar?

- Mas eu estou a brincar…

- Imagino se não estivesses…

Ela sorriu diabolicamente.

- Víbora.

- Isso para mim é um elogio, amor. – troçou.

- Vamos jantar? Tenho fome. – comentou o gryffindor já olhando para a cozinha.

- Vais cozinhar para mim?

O olhar dele foi de encontro ao dela.

- Só porque é fim de ano. – desdenhou roubando-lhe um beijo antes de se levantar.

Conversaram o serão inteiro. O ambiente já bem mais leve, mas repleto de trocas de olhares intensas. Ela notou que ele se esquivava de um contacto mais demorado, mantendo sempre o sorriso misterioso e o clima morno entre os dois. Só naquele momento as lembranças do cheiro a velas no quarto do keeper começavam a povoar-lhe a mente, fazendo-a fantasiar sobre o que estaria ele a esconder.

- O que é que está no teu quarto? – perguntou não contendo a ansiedade.

- Já falta pouco para saberes. – ele respondeu de forma enigmática, passando-lhe uma taça de champanhe.

Lá fora ouviam-se os grupos de pessoas que passavam em ambiente festivo e a música constante. Ambos aproximaram-se da janela com vista para o Big Ben para ver o fogo-de-artifício, quando se ouviu o inicio da contagem decrescente. Segundo a segundo, os últimos momentos desse ano esgotaram-se e jactos de luz rasgaram os céus londrinos, sob o coro das vozes das milhares de pessoas que se aglomeraram junto ao rio Tamisa.

O gryffindor e a slytherin encararam-se cúmplices:

- Feliz ano novo. – murmurou Oliver, fitando a morena à sua frente.

- Feliz ano novo. – retribuiu a mesma, bebendo um gole da sua taça, gesto repetido por ele, sem desviarem um olhar uma única vez.

Wood sorriu enigmaticamente:

- Faz a pergunta novamente. – desafiou-a.

Ela sorriu em resposta.

- É agora que vou saber?

- Pergunta, Kenneth.

Lya fez uns segundos de pausa antes de perguntar:

- O que está no teu quarto?

O ex-capitão pousou a sua taça e de seguida fez o mesmo com a dela.

- Fecha os olhos. – pediu.

- Outra vez?

- Colabora!

Meio contra vontade ela lá os fechou e deixou que o keeper a guiasse. Momentos depois, sentia de novo aquele cheiro delicado e ouviu uma porta ser fechada atrás de si. Nesse mesmo momento, uma já conhecida onda de adrenalina percorreu o seu corpo, impulsionada pelo seu estado crescente de ansiedade. De seguida deixou de sentir Wood atrás de si:

- Posso abrir os olhos? – perguntou baixinho.

- Podes. – ouviu algures.

Lentamente o fez e sentiu o coração a bater intensamente. O quarto estava somente banhado pela luz azul que vinha da janela e por fracos focos de luz (velas) dispersos pela divisão. Desta não se conseguia ver os limites: aparentemente estava maior e preenchida por o que pareciam centenas de cortinas brancas transparentes suspensas a um manto branco que revestia o tecto. Nem mesmo a cama ou a mobília conseguia enxergar. Claramente, o aposento fora sujeito a magia. Ela estava sozinha no meio daquele ambiente detalhadamente sedutor, que instigava os sentidos.

- Wood? – chamou, ainda analisando a área à sua volta.

- Diz. – escutou novamente sem saber a origem do som.

- Que trabalheira. – observou, não sabendo o que dizer, já dominada pela expectativa.

- Um pouco, mas a magia faz a maior parte do trabalho…

Ela deu um passo em frente, desviando as cortinas pelas quais passava. De novo estacou, sentindo o tecido suave e delicado nos dedos.

- Para quê tudo isto? – inquiriu ao fim de um tempo em que tentava recuperar o ar que se tornara difícil de inspirar.

- Lembraste do que conversámos naquele dia? – ouviu ao mesmo tempo em que perto do foco de luz mais intenso, que ela deduziu tratar-se da janela, viu passar o vulto do keeper a fazendo estremecer. Desapareceu novamente por entre o mar branco.

- Lembro. – ela respondeu por fim, sentindo a temperatura do seu corpo subir.

- Do que te lembras exactamente? – escutou sedutoramente perto do seu ouvido, mas quando se virou para a voz não encontrou nada, apenas o resquício do perfume dele indicando que ele estivera ali.

- Estás a divertir-te? – ela questionou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Anda lá, Kenneth, colabora. – insistiu o ex-capitão num tom cativante.

Ela trajava uma camisola preta que deixava os seus ombros desnudos e uns jeans de um azul claro, pelo que meteu as mãos dentro dos bolsos da frente.

- Lembro-me de dizeres para pararmos. – arriscou.

- Só? – inquiriu o gryffindor calmamente, de algum ponto qualquer do quarto.

- De me pedires para ter paciência…

- Também me lembro dessa parte. – elucidou o professor. – Mas ainda não chegaste a onde quero…

- De falares algo sobre o lugar certo à hora certa… - arriscou novamente, repousando inconscientemente o antebraço direito sobre o estômago, quando este pareceu arrefecer abruptamente. No momento seguinte, sentiu o calor ameno do corpo de Wood colado às suas costas.

- Confias em mim? – murmurou gravemente o keeper ao seu ouvido, causando-lhe um arrepio pelo corpo.

- Confio.

- Certeza? – gracejou roucamente, e ela voltou-se para ele.

Assim, perigosamente próximos, Wood era quase uns trinta centímetros mais alto que ela.

- Leões não atacam serpentes… - fingiu dissuadir, com um sorriso maldoso.

- Deixa-me refutar a tua teoria… - sugeriu, fixando os olhos nos dela.

- Como? – murmurou a rapariga, vendo-o agora analisar os seus lábios.

- Deixando-te como tu me deixas. – respondeu, erguendo os olhos sedutoramente para ela.

No momento seguinte, Lya começou a recuar, conduzida pelo keeper até sentir as suas pernas encostarem à cama.

- Por falar em coisas irreais… - soltou a slytherin.

- Que tem? – murmurou Wood de frente para ela.

- Um professor a seduzir-me…logo um gryffindor…

- Não me chames isso. – retorquiu ele em tom imperativo. – Não sou teu professor.

- Mas a ideia é excitante… - sugeriu ela, fazendo-o rir daquele jeito que ela aprendera a adorar.

- Sou obrigado a concordar contigo. – confessou com um sorriso constrangido, encarando-a novamente. – O fruto proibido é o mais apetecido.

No instante seguinte sentia os lábios dela encostarem nos seus.

- Duplamente proibido. – murmurou Lya de encontro ao seus lábios, antes de pedir com a língua passagem para aprofundar o beijo, a qual acedeu.

*******

Aquilo funcionou como deitar um fósforo sobre um monte de palha seca. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, os toques necessitados e as respirações audíveis. Era desejo puro implorando para ser satisfeito, agora, naquele momento, naquela cama. Wood acomodou-se de modo a colocar uma perna entre as dela, de seguida com um braço enlaçou-a pela cintura e levantou-a em peso, deitando-a posteriormente sobre os lençóis brancos. Passou então a beijar-lhe o pescoço languidamente, ao que ela respondeu com um fraco suspiro de aprovação. Ele foi subindo os lábios até perto do lóbulo da orelha, aos quais adicionou o toque da sua língua contra a pele, fazendo-a contorcer-se ligeira e inconscientemente. Lya flecte o joelho direito, permitindo-lhe acomodar o seu corpo ao dela, e ele corresponde capturando-lhe os lábios para um novo beijo. Sentiu as mãos dela percorrerem avidamente toda a extensão das suas costas, de cima para baixo, e depois o calor de uma em contacto directo com a sua pele, por baixo da camisola e outra a percorrer o caminho de volta até à sua nuca, instigando-o a friccionar os corpos e aumentando a temperatura corporal consideravelmente. Cada uma das mãos de Wood deslizou pelo corpo esguio da morena até à sua cintura, escorregando depois para o interior da camisola.

- Tira-a, estou a morrer de calor. – sussurrou-lhe Lya, ainda com os lábios nos seus.

Num movimento ascendente, o keeper tocou suavemente a slytherin ao mesmo tempo que arrastava a sua camisola com o gesto e a rapariga elevou o corpo o suficiente para que este lhe retirasse por completo a peça de roupa, revelando o soutien negro de corte delicado. Ele beijou-lhe então aquela nova zona exposta, começando no pescoço, ombros e por fim o colo do peito. Posteriormente, apercebeu-se das mãos dela na sua cintura, querendo retirar-lhe também a sua camisola. Levantou-se, apoiando-se nos joelhos e Lya fez o mesmo, ajudando-o a ver-se livre da peça de roupa, que acabou atirada para o chão. Não esperaram nenhum segundo mais para se beijarem novamente com luxúria, querendo, precisando sentir cada pedaço dos seus corpos em contacto.

Dessa vez, Lya tomou a iniciativa: fê-los girar de modo a que ficasse por cima quando se deitaram nos lençóis novamente. Voltou a beijar-lhe a boca, de novo fazendo os corpos friccionarem-se e levando o keeper a segurá-la com um braço para a manter naquela posição que o agradava. Com a mão esquerda, a rapariga desviou os seus longos cabelos para o lado e iniciou ela nova saga de beijos molhados pelo pescoço, tronco, tortuosamente até ao fim do abdómen de Wood, as mãos acompanhando o seu trajecto, arrancando-lhe um gemido de deleite. Refez lentamente o caminho de volta até aos lábios entreabertos do gryffindor, que a receberam com desejo ao mesmo tempo que uma das mãos dele se enterrava nos seus cabelos. Lábios e línguas interagiam numa dança sensual, os corpos já se movimentavam num ritmo lento e a pele brilhava já com um fina camada de suor, aguçando ainda mais o desejo dos dois e consumindo-os de paixão. Suavemente, Lya interrompeu milimetricamente o beijo, fazendo com que o keeper a fitasse:

- Faz amor comigo. – segredou-lhe, quebrando todas as barreiras.

Wood tomou então o comando, invertendo as posições. Longos momentos depois entregavam-se ao prazer, amaram-se até à exaustão, caindo no fim sobre os lençóis, num momento que ficaria gravado como ferro em brasa nas suas memórias…para sempre.

*******

**

* * *

  
**

_Algumas horas antes…_

A ruiva acabava de selar o envelope destinado a Harry, enquanto Pigwidgeon esperava por ela pacientemente ao seu lado em cima da escrivaninha. Virou a carta expondo o remetente e fitou a carta determinadamente, antes de a entregar à coruja:

- Entrega-a pessoalmente ao Harry, ok? – pediu pacientemente. - Por favor, é importante para mim. – concluiu, recebendo um pio da ave.

Abriu a janela para dar passagem à coruja que mergulhou na noite até Ginny a perder de vista. Fechou-a novamente e expirou, sentindo-se aliviada com a decisão que tomara. Sabia que o correcto era falar com ele pessoalmente, mas naquele momento tal não lhe era possibilitado e não aguentava manter a situação como estava. Permitiu-se sorrir ligeiramente, quando foi buscar o casaco e o ajeitou em frente ao espelho, preparando-se para sair novamente. A lua já ia alta no céu, comprovando as horas tardias, quando esgueirou-se pela janela com a sua vassoura.

Aproximava-se de um pequeno povoado de muggles, pelo que entrou a alta velocidade na floresta que o circundava, procurando camuflar-se. Fintava as árvores com bastante destreza, ao que estas não passavam de meros borrões aos seus olhos. O vento nocturno fustigava-lhe a pele do rosto e das mãos, bem como os cabelos rubros, mas ao fim de mais alguns minutos começou a avistar a imponente mansão e aquela já sua conhecida sensação de ansiedade preencheu-lhe o peito. Ultrapassou os feitiços de protecção e dirigiu-se à janela com o foco de luz, aterrando na varanda. Abriu as portas de vidro silenciosamente, fechando-as em seguida depois de entrar na divisão. Retirou o casaco e pousou-o na cama, procurando escutar possíveis barulhos vindos da casa de banho, mas nada. Mordeu o lábio inferior interrogando-se onde estaria o loiro e quase como que adivinhando os seus pensamentos, momentos depois ouvia o som de passos vindos do corredor. Encostou-se na parede do lado da porta e esperou com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios. Draco entrou pouco depois absorto em pensamentos, fechando abrindo e fechando a porta automaticamente, sem olhar. Não trajava o sobretudo, mas trazia a camisa preta com as mangas dobradas até ao cotovelo, as calças do fato e os sapatos impecavelmente polidos. A ruiva sorriu: o loiro achava-se, mas tinha motivos para tal, era de facto um autêntico íman para olhares sedentos. Ele não notara a sua presença o que a fez sorrir ainda mais antes de dizer:

- É mais fácil apanhar-te desprevenido do que pensava.

O slytherin imediatamente agarrou na varinha assim que ouviu as primeiras palavras, apontando-a para a pessoa nas suas costas, sobressaltado. Fechou os olhos assim que avistou a ruiva, enfurecido mas também aliviado:

- Droga, ruiva, um dia destes magoo-te a sério à custa destas tuas brincadeiras infantis! – reclamou, baixando a varinha.

Ela aproximou-se.

- Tu é que estavas distraído. – argumentou a gryffindor.

- Estou a falar a sério. – avisou-a, austero.

- Também eu.

Encaravam-se intensamente.

- Porque é que tens sempre de me contrariar? – inquiriu o loiro.

- Contrario quando acho que não tens razão. E agora não tens razão.

- Tu achaste dona da razão, o que é muito diferente! – alfinetou o slytherin. Ginny empinou o nariz. – E não levantas esse nariz para mim!

- O nariz é meu, faço dele o que quiser! – picou a ruiva.

- Ai é?

- É!

- Certeza?

- Absoluta!

- Ruiva atrevida.

- Loiro narcisista.

- Queres parar de responder-me?!

- Obriga-me.

O loiro deu o famoso meio sorriso, juntando de seguida os seus lábios aos dela, sem qualquer objecção da parte da rapariga, que o recebeu com um abraço saudoso.

- Tudo isto para eu te dar um beijo? – provocou o slytherin, depois de se separarem.

A gryffindor mostrou-lhe a língua, desdenhando-o, mas antes de ele abrir a boca para a repreender já ela o calava com outro beijo.

Após se separarem fitaram-se em silêncio uns segundos, até este ser quebrado pela Weasley.

- Mandei a carta ao Harry hoje. – informou num tom mais baixo e encarando-o.

Sentiu o loiro ficar tenso.

- Calma. Eu não falei de ti, não especificamente. Não dava para continuar a enganá-lo desta forma, Draco. Ele não merece!

- Quero mais é que o Potter vá morrer longe! – disparou o loiro abruptamente, largando-a e indo sentar-se na cama.

Ginny olhou-o feio.

- Que foi? Estou a ser sincero! – falou, bravo.

- Estas a agir como um puto!

O slytherin grunhiu alguma coisa em protesto e deitou-se na cama, com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Pouco depois a rapariga sentava-se a seu lado.

- Não tens motivos para estares assim. – assegurou-lhe. – Pelo contrário, eu acabei tudo com ele, esperava uma reacção mais alegre no mínimo!

- Estás a lamentar-te pelo que fizeste! – acusou-a.

- Não, não estou! Estou a explicar-te!

Draco permaneceu quieto, numa clara expressão de quem estava inseguro. Ela já reconhecia esse gesto. Aproximou-se dele, encurralando-o entre os seus braços, fazendo-o levantar os olhos para ela.

- É de ti que gosto. – afirmou. – Não sei como depois de tudo ainda duvidas.

Ele fitou-a uns momentos antes de responder. Sentou-se para poder encará-la de frente.

- Isso significa o quê?

- Que estou apaixonada por ti, Draco Malfoy. – respondeu, traduzindo em palavras pela primeira vez os seus sentimentos.

Ele encarou-a por detrás dos fios platinados que lhe caíam sobre os olhos cinza. Hesitou.

- Diz isso outra vez.

Ela disse-o novamente, mas não por palavras. Em vez disso, capturou-lhe a boca para um beijo que provocou um arrepio em todo o corpo de Draco, tamanha a intensidade. Era necessitado, urgente, carregado de palavras não ditas, em nada semelhante a outros beijos que o loiro já tivesse sentido.

Sentiu-se feliz. Pela primeira vez desde à muito. E demonstrou isso, entregando-se àquele beijo, como nunca se entregara a ninguém. No fim, a ruiva refugiou o seu rosto no pescoço dele e abraçaram-se, os corações batendo aceleradamente , um pelo outro.

- Adoro-te, ruiva. – sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. – Cada pedaço teu.

A ruiva em resposta depositou um beijo terno no pescoço do slytherin. Ficaram assim por longos instantes, sem precisarem de falar ou fazer mais nada, até…

- A propósito… Feliz Ano Novo! – exclamou Ginny, fitando-o agora de frente.

Ele foi apanhado de surpresa, pelo que automaticamente respondeu:

- Feliz Ano Novo.

Silêncio constrangedor.

- …Tenho fome. – confessou a gryffindor.

O loiro fitou-a, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

- Tens?

- Tenho. – respondeu a ruiva, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele estava completamente desconcertado.

- Ainda há um resto da tarte que fizemos ontem. – lembrou pouco à vontade e ela sorriu. – Queres?

- Quero.

Draco ainda a fitou por momentos, para ver se tinha ouvido bem, mas a ruiva encarava-o com expectativa e ele só conseguiu dar uma pequena gargalhada antes de se levantar:

- 'Bora. – falou, estendendo-lhe a mão para que ela a segurasse e o acompanhasse até a cozinha. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam quando estavam juntos. Era tudo inesperadamente bom.

* * *

Mais tarde regressaram ao local onde passavam a maior parte do tempo que passavam juntos: a biblioteca. Acenderam a lareira e acomodaram-se no tapete como vinham a fazer ultimamente, repousando alternadamente a cabeça no colo de cada um, por vezes num silêncio reconfortante, outras em conversas amenas. Dessa vez predominava o silêncio e as carícias. Ginny relaxava sob o toque suave e frio da mão de Draco em contraste com o calor que a lareira emanava, que lhe afagava os cabelos e as linhas do seu rosto. A mesma acabava de lhe contornar o nariz, passando para o maxilar, deslizando até ao seu queixo, roçando as costas dos dedos nos seus lábios. Ela segurou a mão dele na dela e depositou um beijo ali, fechando os olhos no processo. A pele dele era surpreendentemente suave. Abriu então os olhos para fitar as íris cor de grafite, que deixaram de acompanhar o gesto para fitar as castanhas dela. No momento seguinte estava sentada, encostada a ele, de frente. Ginny tinha os lábios entreabertos quando os seus olhos, uma vez mais, foram seduzidos pelos lábios do loiro. Este respirava pesadamente, aguardando a próxima acção da gryffindor. O clima entre os dois ficou subitamente quente. Havia algo mais agora. Desejo, expectativa. A ruiva fitou o slytherin, que a encarava com o rosto ligeiramente baixo. Admitira para si mesma que desde aquele episódio que assistira em Hogsmead, entre ele e Pansy, que nutria uma certa curiosidade em relação a ele, num campo mais…físico, instigada pelos comentários que ouvira posteriormente de outras raparigas relativamente a Draco como amante. Analisando-o ali à sua frente, reconhecia a presença dominante, masculina e inadvertidamente sedutora. Ele não se mexia, apenas limitava-se a olhá-la intensamente, o que por si só era suficiente para instigar a libido da rapariga. Foi tentada a sentir os lábios dele nos seus…aproximou-se vagarosamente, roçando-os a principio somente e só depois juntando-os. Deixando uma mão no chão, na qual se apoiava, levou a outra até ao pescoço do loiro intensificando o toque de lábios. Seguidamente sentia a língua de Draco deslizar furtivamente pelos seus lábios, fazendo a sua pulsação acelerar inexplicavelmente, mas ao contrário do que esperava este não aprofundou o beijo, descendo aquele contacto até ao seu maxilar e depois até ao seu pescoço, um contacto tão suave que a arrepiou inteira e a obrigou a pousar a mão sobre o abdómen do loiro para poder senti-lo sob os seus dedos. Os seus olhos encerraram-se à muito e já só utilizava os seus outros sentidos: tacto, audição, olfacto e paladar. Sentia-o sob os seus dedos, escutava a sua respiração profunda e entrecortada, apreciava o seu por certo perfume caro e beijara, ainda que até àquele momento suavemente, a boca do slytherin, reconhecendo o sabor da maçã da tarte que degustaram anteriormente. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado ligeiramente, dando-lhe um acesso maior àquela zona. A boca dele era incrivelmente quente e deixava-a a ferver por dentro, e isto mantendo um contacto somente superficial! Draco subiu de novo até ao seu rosto e ela não aguentou mais, pelo que procurou a boca dele com avidez, libertando inconscientemente um suspiro quando ele acedeu passagem a um beijo mais profundo. As línguas tocaram-se e Ginny achou que ia perder a cabeça a qualquer momento, quando o seu corpo agiu por instinto, ajoelhando-se para poder passar uma perna para cada lado do corpo dele e acomodar-se no seu colo. Ele correspondeu-lhe àquele acto agarrando-lhe em cada uma das pernas com as mãos e puxando-a contra ele. Aí o calor crescente naquela sala começou a ruborizar-lhe a face e tornar-se insuportável. As mãos do slytherin subiram-lhe fortemente pelas pernas, ancas, cintura, subiram até ao cimo das suas costas e retornaram à cintura, apertando-a. Ginny retrucou pousando uma mão no ombro esquerdo dele e levando a outra até à nuca, beijando-lhe o pescoço posteriormente. No instante seguinte algo a fez parar: o loiro soltara-a. Encarou-o ao vê-lo sério de olhos fechados:

- Que foi? – perguntou baixinho.

Ele não lhe respondeu de imediato, parecendo verdadeiramente chateado.

- Isso queria eu saber. – respondeu gravemente, abrindo os olhos e revelando um olhar vazio de quem pensa.

A gryffindor ficou confusa e estática, fitando as feições do slytherin. Este dirigiu-lhe um olhar mais leve:

- Desculpa, não é contigo, é comigo. – explicou. – Não sei porque parei.

Ela ficou um pouco constrangida.

- Foi alguma coisa que fiz? – murmurou envergonhada.

Ele voltou a fechar os olhos recriminando-se agora por faze-la sentir-se assim.

- Não. – tranquilizou-a, retornando depois a um tom mais severo. - Deu-me um estúpido ataque de bom senso tipicamente "grifinoriano".

Ela arregalou os olhos por instantes, cada vez mais confusa, mas depois riu graciosamente. Ele fitou-a gravemente, apesar de ela saber que ele estava era chateado com ele mesmo.

- Achas normal? – perguntou o loiro retoricamente.

Ela riu com mais intensidade, pelo seu orgulho masculino ferido.

- Não fiques assim! – pediu. - Adorei a tua preocupação... – revelou com um sorriso ainda bem disposto.

Draco virou o rosto amuado e ela só conseguiu achá-lo mais fofo ainda. Meigamente, abraçou-o e deu-lhe vários beijinhos no rosto. O loiro virou o rosto para ela.

- Tenho de ir a St. Mungus. Estou doente! – barafustou, provocando novo riso na ruiva.

- Não Estás nada, loiro! Que drama… - procurou sossegá-lo, sentando-se depois a seu lado, encostando-se a ele de sorriso nos lábios. Draco passou o braço pelos seus ombros alguns instantes mais tarde.

-…Diz-me que não estou a ficar igual ao Potter. – disparou no fim, revelando a sua preocupação e provocando uma gargalhada enérgica à gryffindor.

* * *

Wood estava deitado de bruços, agarrando a almofada na qual apoiava a cabeça, o rosto semi-escondido pelos seus braços. Os seus olhos analisavam a morena deitada a seu lado, de costas para a cama, com uma mão ao lado do rosto e somente coberta por um lençol branco. Estava muito quieta e pôde perceber pensativa.

- Estás muito calada. – observou baixinho, dado estarem bastante próximos.

O som da sua voz despertou-lhe a atenção, pelo que virou o rosto para ele.

- Estou só a pensar. – retrucou pausadamente.

- Em quê?

- Tudo.

O fio que Wood trazia sempre consigo fez barulho quando o dono se remexeu.

- Estás arrependida. – lamentou-se. Aquilo não fora uma pergunta.

- Não. – disse Lya veementemente. – Jamais. Não há palavras no mundo que descrevam o que eu vivenciei aqui contigo.

Fitaram-se olhos nos olhos, analisando as expressões do rosto.

- Podias ter dito que era a tua primeira vez…

- Não havia nada a ser dito. Entreguei-me a ti porque quis e não hesitei um segundo sequer.

- Então porque Estás triste? – inquiriu com um resquício de desespero no tom de voz.

- Não estou triste… - sussurrou de volta quando os olhos marejaram e lágrimas caíram em silêncio, contradizendo-se.

O keeper aproximou do corpo da morena e passou-lhe a mão pelo rosto, secando-lhe as lágrimas.

- Não fiques assim, amor. – pediu. – Diz-me o que te vai na cabeça…

A slytherin pousou uma mão no peito dele, como que pedindo-lhe atenção ao que ela ia falar.

- Não tenho um bom pressentimento, Oliver. – declarou.

- Estás a falar do quê? – inquiriu, fitando os olhos brilhantes pelo choro.

- Nós.

O ex-capitão ficou mudo por momentos com a certeza das palavras da rapariga.

- Porque não?

- Não sei. Não sei explicar. – ela respondeu, encarando-o com expectativa de alguma coisa que não sabia de quê.

- É só um pressentimento. – tentou.

Lya ergueu-se e sentou-se na cama, segurando o lençol contra o corpo. Wood achou por bem dar-lhe espaço, pelo que limitou-se a acariciar-lhe as costas desnudas com a ponta dos dedos. Ela falou momentos depois, virando somente o rosto para ele.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, relembra com certeza que tudo o que vivemos estes últimos meses não foi uma mentira. – pediu-lhe com determinação.

O keeper sentou-se também para falar mas ela não o permitiu ao silenciar-lhe a boca com um dedo.

- Nunca vivi com alguém, o que eu vivi até hoje contigo. – insistiu. – Se isto acabar… por uma razão ou outra…eu só serei eu, inteira, contigo. Nunca te esqueças disso.

- Porque dizes essas coisas?

- Apenas promete-me isto. – cortou-o, pressionando-o com o olhar.

- Ok, eu prometo.

As feições dela pareceram aliviar ligeiramente, quando voltou a virar o rosto para a frente. Wood passou uma mão pela sua cintura e puxou-a para si, fazendo-a encostar as costas no seu peito, ao que ela respondeu apoiando a cabeça no seu ombro esquerdo, quando ele apoiou o queixo na curvatura do seu pescoço. Abraçou-a contra si, querendo sossegá-la e ela fechou os olhos.

- Vamos dormir? – perguntou o gryffindor com ternura ao seu ouvido.

A rapariga consentiu e deitou-se novamente sobre os lençóis. Wood seguiu-a e passou um braço pela sua cintura, aconchegando-a contra si. Minutos depois caíam num sono tranquilo, de mãos entrelaçadas.

* * *

**N.A. 1:** Bom, o capítulo era para ser mais comprido! Mas pensei, a seguir há o regresso a Hogwarts e acho que separar as duas "realidades" ficava melhor . Iniciarei um dos últimos capítulos em breve e espero postá-lo dentro de pouco tempo!

**N.A. 2: **Não me canso de agradecer aos leitores que tê acompanhado a fic! **Bia-Malfoy-84, Vânia, Helena Malfoy, Jammes Taylor, Maggie C.M. **e** Janete Alves **obrigado pelo vosso incentivo que só faz com que cada vez mais goste de escrever :D Espero corresponder às vossas expectativas e claro aguardo ANSIOSAMENTE a vossas reviews e outras que possam vir! xD Isso sim, seria a cereja no topo do bolo lool. Um muito obrigado também a quem me ajudou a escrever este capítulo ;P

**N.A. 3: **Ah! E já me esquecia da questão dos erros ortográficos ^^'…se virem um…sorry! :$

See you soon!!

I hope LOL


End file.
